Mientras tú me quieras
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: Siendo apenas una niña un trágico suceso marcó su vida para siempre alejándola de la realidad y sumiéndola en completa oscuridad, de la que solo será capaz de salir gracias a la fuerza de un amor que le regresara los motivos para vivir ¿Pero qué pasará cuando los recuerdos y el pasado la vuelvan a alcanzar? Mientras que para él su batalla será entre el deber y lo que siente.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una pequeña niña de diez años corría traviesa y sigilosamente por los pasillos de la gran mansión en la que vivía, quería aprovechar que todos los empleados tenían el día libre para escabullirse en una de las habitaciones a la que tenía prohibida la entrada.

Su padre era demasiado pulcro y ordenado, además de un importante hombre de negocios, por lo mismo le había ordenado a su princesita, como la llamaba de cariño, no entrar a su despacho ya que tenía documentos importantes que tras algunos de sus juegos infantiles podrían sufrir las consecuencias. Y no es que fuese exagerado, sino que había puesto aquella regla por experiencias anteriores, porque cuando era más pequeña había utilizado importantísimos documentos para colorear o para aprender a utilizar las tijeras, había derramado pintura en la mullida alfombra que hubo que cambiar, provocando así que él diera el grito en el cielo cada vez que encontraba su despacho luego de la notoria presencia de su hija. Pero como siempre le pasaba, no era capaz de regañar a su mayor tesoro, el único recuerdo vivo de su amada esposa que había muerto hace unos años a causa de un terrible accidente de automóvil, del cual milagrosamente su hija salió con vida aunque estuvo también al borde de la muerte. Ella era todo cuanto amaba y tenía, por lo mismo su princesita con solo una sonrisa espantaba su furia por sus travesuras o su mal humor.

La pequeña en cuanto llegó a aquel lugar prohibido para ella, miró en todas direcciones cerciorándose una vez más que no hubiera nadie rodando por los pasillos. Cuando comprobó que no era observada por nadie, abrió lentamente la gran puerta de madera caoba, aunque sabía que no debía entrar allí lo hizo de todas maneras. No quería desobedecerle a su padre, pero él llevaba varios días de viaje y ella quería sentirse cerca de él porque lo extrañaba enormemente y a su habitación no podía entrar porque desde hace un año la compartía con otra mujer, con la que su padre había rehecho su vida y a la pequeña nunca le había agradado la idea de tener una madrastra, había algo en ella que no le gustaba o quizá era el hecho de que ella nunca permitiría que nadie reemplazara a su madre, aunque conservara vagos recuerdos de ella.

Una vez en el estudio decidió que no haría nada que delatara su presencia. Ahora era bastante madura para su edad y entendía perfectamente las consecuencias de sus actos y travesuras, por lo que solo se sentó en el gran sillón de cuero negro de su padre a leer el libro de cuentos que llevaba bajo su brazo, que por lo demás había sido el último regalo de su querida madre antes de morir hace cinco años. Mientras leía aquella historia de cómo la princesa era rescatada por el gallardo, apuesto y valiente príncipe, ella soñaba con el día en que encontraría también a su príncipe azul como el de aquellos hermosos cuentos de hadas, observó las bellísimas imágenes del galante joven sobre el corcel blanco y suspiró ilusionada balanceando sus pequeños pies que colgaban de la silla, pensando en dónde estaría su noble caballero.

De pronto unas voces conocidas y otras no fuera de la habitación la sacaron de su ensoñación. Agudizó su oído y una de ellas la reconoció como la de su padre, de un salto se puso de pie emocionada para recibirlo con una gran sonrisa que luego se apagó cuando recordó donde estaba, así que cambió rápidamente de opinión en cuanto a salir a recibirlo, porque si lo hacía se llevaría un castigo seguro aunque no hubiese hecho nada. Asustada porque sería descubierta comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados escuchando como las voces se acercaban cada vez más, ya estaban del otro lado de la puerta cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de esconderse y una vez que se fueran ella saldría de allí por la ventana que daba al jardín y nadie sabría que ella había estado allí. Así que como era pequeña se escondió dentro de un armario de madera de nogal y paneles con celosías en la parte frontal por los cuales podía mirar sin ser vista.

Al poco tiempo de esconderse, su padre y dos personas más entraron junto con él. En cuanto lo vio quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos como solía hacerlo, pero estaba segura que su padre no le haría mucha gracia encontrarla allí. Conversaron largo rato de como ella solía llamarle aburridas platicas de grandes, a ella comenzaban a entumecérsele las piernas y a adormecerse cuando comenzó a escuchar que alzaban la voz haciendo que les prestara nuevamente atención.

Asustada vio como una de aquellas personas inesperadamente sacaba un arma, una pistola como en las películas, ella sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba y un escalofrió la recorría por completo al ver cómo le apuntaba directo a su papito, quería salir y decirle que no le hicieran nada malo porque él era la única persona que tenía en el mundo, pero el pánico le cerró completamente la garganta, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil a causa del miedo mientras las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

De pronto un ruido ensordecedor que la hizo cerrar los ojos retumbó por toda la habitación, luego dos más le siguieron, al poco tiempo cuando los abrió temerosa pudo ver como su padre se desplomaba al suelo y como su impecable camisa blanca comenzaba a tornarse roja a causa de la sangre.

La pequeña que permanecía escondida casi no respiraba ni parpadeaba, no movía ni un musculo solo las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, le resultaba difícil asimilar lo que estaba viviendo. Se oían cosas caer y retumbar en los muros, luego sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo una de las personas que continuaban en la habitación golpeó sin piedad a la otra y a continuación se escuchó otro disparo.

Dentro del armario la niña estaba tan aterrada que se orinó inconscientemente a causa del miedo. Esa persona había matado a su papito, su mundo desapareció con aquella imagen, era como si una parte de ella hubiese sido arrancada y a partir de ese momento su mente se encerró en su propio mundo, alejándola de la realidad que la rodeaba.

Poco tiempo después el sonido de las sirenas de los policías se escuchaba en aquella mansión, en cuestión de minutitos la casa se llenó de policías, los cuales hicieron el peritaje en la escena del crimen, tomaron fotografías del lugar y del cuerpo del hombre que yacía muerto sobre un charco de sangre, por otro lado los paramédicos socorrían a la otra persona que había sido herida, además de los golpes que había sufrido la bala del disparo que recibió solo le había rozado el brazo provocando que perdiera algo de sangre y convirtiéndose así en testigo de aquel asesinato.

Uno de los policías seguía recorriendo el despacho en busca de alguna prueba o evidencia que pudiera serles de utilidad para el caso, de pronto notó un líquido extraño en el suelo junto a un armario y se acercó a mirar, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que era orina, abrió las puertas del mueble y para su sorpresa se encontró a una pequeña niña hecha un ovillo y que seguramente había sido testigo de ese trágico crimen.

—Fiscal, hay una niña aquí seguramente es la hija del occiso, la buscaron por toda la casa pero no la habíamos podido encontrar.

El Fiscal a cargo del caso se acercó hasta ellos.

—Pequeña sal de allí, no vamos a hacerte daño —le aseguró el policía para darle confianza.

Esperó la respuesta de la niña pero esta parecía no haberlo escuchado.

—Somos policías pequeña no tienes que temer.

Nuevamente ella parecía no haberlo oído, el oficial que la encontró la removió viendo su pequeño rostro pálido con el rastro de lágrimas y sin expresión alguna.

—Vamos linda, sal —pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta ni siquiera lo miraba —creo que está en shock Fiscal.

Ambos hombres se miraron preocupados y compadeciendo a la pequeña porque el estado en que se encontraba solo podía deberse a una cosa.

—Es probable que haya sido testigo de todo —declaró el Fiscal, sintiéndose impotente porque seguramente esa niña no volvería a ser la misma—. Que la lleven al hospital para que la evalúe un médico.

El Fiscal a cargo salió del despacho hacia el salón mientras comunicaba por radio lo ocurrido. Al escuchar lo que dijo el policía la persona que estaba siendo atendida en la sala miró hacia dónde estaba el Fiscal seguido de otro oficial que traía en brazos a una niña envuelta en un chal.

—¡Dios sí es la hija de mi esposo! —dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto de dolor al ponerse de pie —¿dónde estaba?

—La encontramos en la escena del crimen escondida dentro de un armario —respondió el hombre con mayor cargo.

—Mi niña ¿cómo está? Debe haber escuchado todo y de curiosa fue para allá.

Los hombres miraron a la mujer demostrando preocupación en sus rostros, compadeciéndose de la inocente niña.

—No señora, por lo que suponemos la menor debe llevar horas allí, es probable que haya presenciado todo por el estado en que se encuentra, incluso se orinó —explicó el hombre que la cargaba.

—Déjenla conmigo, yo me haré cargo de ella —demando acercándose hasta la niña que seguía en brazos del policía—. Necesito explicarle todo lo que está sucediendo, debe estar asustada y es solo una niña no pueden tomarle declaración así como así, antes debo hacerle entender lo que ocurrió con su padre.

—Lo siento señora, pero llevaremos a la niña al hospital. Está es shock y aunque queramos no podemos preguntarle nada porque ni siquiera responde, es como si no nos escuchara parece como si solo su cuerpo estuviese aquí.

—¡Oh Dios! Pobre de mi niña, ella quería mucho a mi esposo —dijo sollozando.

El Fiscal al mando, posó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer que se veía abatida y desconsolada tras la muerte de su esposo en señal de apoyo, ella solo respondió con hondo suspiró intentando ver como se encontraba la niña que estaba con el otro policía.

—Ya hemos terminado, el sitio del suceso quedará clausurado mientras se realiza la investigación. Pese a que la revisaron los paramédicos usted también necesita ser atendida —le recordó mirando su rostro lleno de hematomas—, la llevaremos en la ambulancia junto con la niña, necesitamos constatar sus lesiones y que le revisen el brazo.

Los dos policías llevaron a la mujer y a la niña a la ambulancia aparcada fuera de la mansión. Los paramédicos acomodaron a la niña en la camilla, mientras que la mujer iba sentada junto a ella. La ambulancia emprendió la marcha abandonando la propiedad que ahora tenía un aspecto lúgubre y sombrío, nunca más se volverían a escuchar las risas de la pequeña que llenaba de vida aquel lugar.

Minutos más tarde ambas eran atendidas en el hospital Central de Tokio. A los médicos y enfermeras que recibieron a la niña se les encogió el corazón al verla, porque muchos de ellos la conocían ya que hay había estado internada luego del accidente automovilístico en el que murió su madre que era una de las doctoras que trabajaban allí, además luego de que ella muriera su esposo se había convertido en uno de los principales socios, por lo mismo todos sabían de lo alegre, traviesa y llena de vida que era la niña, parecía que iluminaba todo donde quiera que estuviese por lo que no podían creer que fuese ella al verla en ese estado.

.

.

Mientras un hombre en los suburbios de Tokio estaba quemando la evidencia del crimen que acababan de cometer, veía nervioso pero satisfecho como gracias al fuego que ardía dentro de aquel tonel metálico ahora todo se reducía a cenizas, nunca podrían atraparlos.

No habían evidencias, ni testigos que pudieran reconocerlo, todo había salido mejor de lo que habían planeado; aunque nunca había estado de acuerdo en llegar a tal extremo lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no se podía retroceder en el tiempo y no podían devolverle la vida aquel hombre, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro mientras recibía las balas que su acompañante había disparado.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones llenas de remordimiento.

—Hasta que llamas —dijo arrojando los últimos documentos al fuego.

—Lo siento. No pude llamarte antes.

—Ya me deshice de todo lo que podía inculparnos e incluso borré las grabaciones de seguridad, nadie nunca sabrá lo que ocurrió y la policía nunca encontrará nada que pueda delatarnos.

—En eso déjame decirte que te equivocas porque ahora si hay otro testigo—expresó con rabia—, la mocosa estaba escondida en el estudio y al parecer vio todo. Tenemos que hacer algo porque si abre la boca estamos perdidos.

—Quieres decir que...

—Sí —contestó fríamente —, hay que matarla a ella también, pero ahora será imposible está en el hospital porque la muy estúpida está en shock.

—No nos conviene que hable porque puede habernos reconocido pero de ahí a matarla, es solo una niña.

—¿Ahora te acuerdas que tienes conciencia? —soltó una risita burlona— No seas idiota hay que deshacernos de la mocosa en cuanto salga del hospital.

—Lo harás tú, después de todo ya tienes las manos manchadas de sangre de dos personas.

—Pero te recuerdo que tú ayudaste en todo, eres mi cómplice — esbozó una sonrisa extraordinariamente cínica —si la mocosa habla los dos caemos juntos. Por lo que averigüé los médicos dicen que puede estar mucho tiempo así, voy a hacerle una visita y a reírme en su cara de lo que le hice a su papito y que a ella podría hacerle lo mismo, tal vez al verme prefiera quedarse como está.

—Eres despreciable cuando quieres. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos deja a la niña en paz, si vemos que es un peligro pensamos que haremos.

—Ya lo veremos. Ojalá y la mocosa se quede así para siempre.

—Es lo que más nos convendría.

—Sí. Hablamos después, te llamo en caso que tengamos que deshacernos de ella porque la ahora viuda no vio nada a causa de los golpes que recibió que la dejaron inconsciente, ni tampoco reconoció a nadie estamos seguros por ahora.

—No cometas alguna estupidez que pueda delatarnos.

—Tranquilo sé cómo moverme, luego te llamo. Adiós.

El hombre aun con el teléfono en la mano se sentía preocupado por lo que su cómplice le había comunicado, una cosa era deshacerse de un hombre que ya había vivido y otra muy diferente era hacerlo con una niña inocente que no tenía culpa de nada, rogó porque la pequeña no mostrara signos de mejoría así él podría convencer a su cómplice y cabecilla en todo esto que no era necesario matarla, aunque él no tuviese las manos manchadas de sangre sabía que su conciencia nunca lo dejaría en paz.

.

.

Un par de días después el médico tratante de la niña se reunía con su madrastra para darle a conocer el estado de la pequeña.

El hombre de cabellos platinados e intensos ojos azules la hizo pasar a su consultorio, que estaba rigurosamente ordenado y limpio. Invitó a la abatida mujer a sentarse mientras él lo hacía del otro lado del escritorio.

—Por favor doctor dígame como esta mi niñita, ¿cuándo volverá a ser una nena normal?

El medio suspiró hondamente mirando el retrato que tenía sobre su mesa en el que aparecían junto a su amada esposa y sus tres hijos, se sentía realmente conmovido por el estado de aquella pequeña que no había mostrado ningún signo de mejoría, parecía muerta en vida.

—Nunca habíamos visto un caso como el de ella señora Reika. La menor padece un grave trastorno de estrés post traumático.

—¿Qué es eso doctor, es grave?

—Es una severa reacción emocional a un trauma psicológico extremo. El factor estresante puede involucrar la muerte de alguien tras la exposición a un acontecimiento estresante, extremadamente traumático, que involucra un daño físico o es de naturaleza extraordinariamente amenazadora o catastrófica para el individuo, en el caso de su hijastra como bien saber lamentablemente fue el ser testigo ocular de la muerte de su padre. Generalmente en casos como estos el cerebro humano como autodefensa en algunas personas se vale de mecanismo de evitación que puede producir la amnesia total o parcial de un aspecto puntual del acontecimiento traumático, bloqueando así episodios trágicos o difíciles de asimilar que sufre la persona provocando una pérdida de memoria temporal o bloqueando algún recuerdo.

La mujer lo miró nerviosa preocupada por el estado de la niña mientras estrujaba sus manos.

—Entonces eso quiere decir ella ya ha reaccionado, pero que no recuerda lo sucedido.

—No, como ya le dije su caso es diferente ella porque como medida de autoprotección ha evadido completamente la realidad, manifestando una grado extremo de disociación.

La mujer lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó preocupada.

—La disociación, es una reacción extrema y común a un evento traumático. El niño hace frente al trauma aislándose del mundo. Siente desprendimiento y ve las cosas que suceden a su alrededor como si fueran irreales. Pero como le digo el caso de esta pequeña es algo que nunca habíamos visto es como si se hubiese encerrado en sí misma, no responde a estímulos, es como si no fuera consciente de la realidad. Para que me entienda es como si fuera una muñeca.

—Pobrecita de mi niña, no creí que fuera algo tan grave, yo aún tengo la imagen de mi marido muerto grabada en mi cabeza, puedo imaginarme lo que sufrió la pequeñita. Pero dígame doctor ¿Esto tiene cura? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así doctor?

—No podría darle una respuesta, el cerebro humano es un misterio. Es el mecanismo de autodefensa que ha usado el de ella y solo ella decidirá cuándo dejar de hacerlo, puede ser que reaccione en cuestión de días, como también pueden ser semanas, meses o incluso en el peor de los casos años.

Ella comenzó a sollozar por lo que le deparaba a la niña.

—No aguantaré verla así, la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija. Ella era como un verdadero torbellino, traviesa y llena de vida, ¿Qué se puede hacer para ayudarla? ¿Debe permanecer aquí?

El medico la miró conmovido a causa de la suerte de ese pequeño ángel.

—Solo hay que esperar —respondió con pesar—, no es necesario que siga internada, puede llevársela a casa, pero es importante que esté en constante vigilancia médica, sería bueno que contratase una enfermera para ella para que le ayude con sus necesidades básicas y a la hora de alimentarla, también sabrá como estimularla para ayudarla a reaccionar, además de que la tenga bajo algún tratamiento con un especialista.

—Claro doctor, haré lo que usted me dice. Lo único que quiero es ver a la princesita, porque así la llamaba mi esposo, tan llena de vida como antes.

Unas horas más tarde la sofisticada y elegante mujer de cabellos castaños cobrizo y ojos verdes olivo empujaba una silla de ruedas donde iba una pequeña con la mirada pérdida, absorta en su propio mundo olvidándose del que existía afuera de su cabeza. Con la ayuda del chofer, subieron a la pequeña en la parte trasera junto con su madrastra, después el hombre se sentó frente al volante emprendiendo la marcha para regresar a la mansión en la cual la vida de la niña se había puesto en pausa luego de la muerte de la única persona que tenía en el mundo, su amado padre.

.

.

.

_Siete años después._

La alarma del despertador sonaba en la habitación donde dormía una pareja después de una noche colmada de pasión.

El hombre que se encontraba tumbado en la cama adormilado retiró su fornido brazo de la cintura de su acompañante para apagar la alarma. De inmediato se separó de la calidez del cuerpo de la mujer que en solo cuestión de tiempo se convertiría en su esposa y se incorporó dispuesto a levantarse. Tenía la piel aceitunada, el cabello negro como el azabache y los ojos de un intenso azul zafiro parecían dos pozos de oscuros pecados. Sus facciones eran duras y masculinas, sólo suavizadas por unos sensuales labios.

Iba a ponerse de pie cuando unos brazos lo atrajeron hacia el cuerpo femenino que había disfrutado y recorrido entre besos y caricias hace unas horas, la mujer se apegó a su espalda haciéndole sentir sus redondeados pechos mientras sus cabellos caían sobre su fornido torso.

—No te vayas Darien, quédate un poco más —susurró sensualmente contra su oído.

—No puedo Nanami, sabes que hoy es mi primer día y no puedo llegar tarde.

Darien se volteó y la miró fijamente, acercándose a ella. Nanami tenía el cabello de un suave azul turquesa, sus enormes e incandescente ojos azules que lo veían con deseo, el pelinegro reparó en su cuerpo desnudo que lo tentaba a volver a la cama, y es que tenía un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer.

—Que malo eres —dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto —acabas de llegar de Estados Unidos luego de dos años y ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros porque te la pasas con tu familia.

Nanami lo miró fijamente y Darien apretó tiernamente la pequeña nariz de la mujer que era su novia desde hace tres años.

—¿Te parece poco el tiempo que pasamos juntos anoche? —depositó un beso sobre sus labios —además tienes que irte a la habitación de invitados antes de que despierten mis padres.

La peli turquesa puso los ojos en blanco.

—Darien no me digas sigues creyendo que Artemis y Luna se tragaron eso de que dormiría en el cuarto de invitados.

—No lo sé, pero prefiero ahorrarme explicaciones o bromas de mal gusto de parte de mi hermana.

—Rei no me quiere ni un poquito y no entiendo por qué —fingiéndose la ofendida, cuando en realidad la repelencia era mutua—, yo nunca le he hecho nada.

Darien se encogió de hombros y acarició su cabello.

—Ya la conoces, es de carácter fuerte y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión, pero ya verás que terminará por aceptarte.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo incrédula.

—Estoy seguro que sí, dentro de poco serás mi esposa y tiene que acostumbrarse a la idea. Pero no sigas distrayéndome porque no lograras nada, voy a ducharme —ella lo vio sugerente —y no me mires así porque no lo haremos juntos, anda preciosa vete al cuarto de invitados y cuida que no haya nadie en el pasillo cuando salgas.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su prometida Darien se puso de pie e ingresó al cuarto de baño, luego de regular la temperatura del agua dejó que cayera sobre su atlético cuerpo relajando su musculatura pensando en lo que le depararía su primer día en la clínica Moon, se sentía ansioso y tenía una extraña sensación como si algo importante fuese a ocurrir.

Algunos minutos después salía de su habitación vistiendo una implacable camisa azul rey, un pantalón caqui y zapatos negros. Había avanzado algunos pasos cuando una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

—Podrían haber hecho menos escandalo anoche —expresó molesta.

El pelinegro se volteó a ver a su adorable hermana que lo veía con reproche con sus expresivos ojos amatistas, no podía creer lo mucho que había crecido durante este año que había estado fuera, ya era toda una señorita de diecisiete años. Su cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura y vestía una blusa borgoña sin mangas con bordados en la parte superior, un pantalón vaquero ajustado y unas sandalias de tacón con pedrería, se veía tan sofisticada como siempre.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Bien que lo sabes. Mamá y papá podrán hacerse los tontos por la mentira que les echaste de que tu noviecita se quedaba iba a dormir en el cuarto de invitados, pero yo no. Además acabo de verla salir hace poco de tu habitación.

Darien apretó sus mejillas como hacia cuando era niña, Rei apartó sus manos mirándolo furibunda.

—Es verdad se quedó en mi cuarto, pero que hay con eso, es mi novia y vamos a casarnos. Ya va siendo hora de que lo aceptes Rei, voy a casarme con Nanami, incluso si cambias tu actitud con ella puedo darte otra invitación para Nicholas.

La expresión del rostro de Rei cambió completamente.

—Es mi chofer no veo por qué tendrías que invitarlo —respondió ella tensamente.

—Porque ustedes dos tienen algo, solo llevo unos días aquí pero creo que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de ello. Además aunque ayer ustedes par de tortolos creían que nadie los veía, los vi besándose en el jardín ¿a menos de que te hayas estado ahogando y te dio respiración boca a boca?

Rei se sintió palidecer. No tenía escape.

—No serias capaz de hablar con papá —expresó nerviosa al ser descubierta—, la que tiene que hacerlo soy yo, solo estoy buscando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no te echaría de cabeza, pero tal vez ese momento adecuado como dices no llegue nunca hermanita, no existen los momentos adecuados —Darien alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo—. Creo que solo deberías decírselo y ya, estoy segura que él aceptara tu relación con Nico.

—¿Tú lo crees? Nico es solo un chofer y no sé si a papá le agrade la idea de que su hija ande que un hombre que se gana la vida conduciendo un auto y que por lo demás ni siquiera es suyo.

—Estoy seguro que lo entenderá, y en caso de que no lo haga que es muy poco probable cuentas con mi apoyo para convencerlo, pero estoy seguro que no será necesario él al igual que mamá solo quieren nuestra felicidad.

Rei se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y este la alzó unos centímetros del suelo.

—Gracias Darien, me alegra tanto que estés de regreso.

—Siempre voy a apoyarte brujita —dijo soltando a su hermana para mirarla—, como quiero que tú lo hagas conmigo.

—Si lo decides por Nanami no me harás cambiar de opinión —explicó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué tienes en su contra Rei? Ella siempre ha sido amable contigo, ha intentado ser tu amiga.

Rei contuvo las ganas de reírse en su cara por lo que acababa de decir.

—Llámalo sexto sentido o instinto femenino si quieres pero ella no es la mujer de tu vida hermanito —asevero muy segura.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó burlón mientras su hermana negaba con la cabeza —entonces si no es ella ¿entonces quién es?

—No lo sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —pero Nanami no es, es más estoy segura que tu princesa está dormida en algún lugar esperando por ti.

—Lees muchas novelas o de plano el amor te tiene así. Nanami es la mujer que escogí Rei.

—Yo solo te digo lo que pienso y aunque mamá no te lo diga ella piensa lo mismo, incluso Diana que es una niña. No quiero que te equivoques y que cuando conozcas a la mujer de tu vida sea demasiado tarde,

—Pequeña bruja creo que esta vez te equivocaras, estoy seguro que Nanami es la mujer de mi vida.

La pelinegra sentía deseos de estrangular a su hermano.

—Pero dime ¿qué harías si tengo razón?, ¿Qué harías si hoy mismo la conoces?

—Ya la conocí Rei, esa mujer es Nanami. Pero ya basta de hablar y mejor vamos a desayunar porque tú tienes que irte a la preparatoria y yo a trabajar.

Ambos bajaron al primer piso y se dirigieron al comedor. Allí los esperaban sus padres, Luna y Artemis Chiba, junto a ellos estaba su hermana pequeña, Diana de doce años.

—¡Qué bueno que te levantaste hijo! —le sonrió su madre, una mujer pelinegra —ya iba a ir a ver porque no bajabas.

—Me entretuve hablando con la brujita un rato mamá —dijo dándole un beso.

—Y se puede saber de qué tanto hablaban —inquirió curioso Artemis, el patriarca de los Chiba, un hombre muy parecido a su hijo pero de cabellos platinados.

—Cosas de hermanos papá —respondió guiñándole el ojo a su padre —la brujita me dijo que iría de compras mañana con mi novia.

Rei escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo y miró enojada a su hermano por lo que había dicho.

—Por cierto, ¿aún no despierta Nanami? —preguntó Luna.

Darien iba a contestar pero su hermana se le adelantó.

—No mamá, de seguro a la pobre no la dejaron… digo no durmió mucho —una sonrisa cínica surcó el rostro de la pelinegra mirando a su hermano —probablemente no se acostumbró al colchón y ahora se le quedaron pegadas las sabanas.

—¿Rei yo también puedo ir con ustedes? —consultó sonriente Diana —No voy a dejarte toda la diversión a ti sola. Anda, di que sí.

—Claro hermanita le haremos pasar una tarde inolvidable a nuestra querida y adorada cuñada —dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Al ver la cara de sus hermanas de inmediato el pelinegro se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

Todos continuaron desayunando. Darien solo comió rápido una tostada y se tomó una taza de café, se despidió de su familia y salió de la mansión, subió a su automóvil con destino a su nuevo trabajo. Disfrutaba manejando en las calles de Tokio, había tráfico pero nunca como en Estados Unidos, donde había estado terminando su carrera gracias a una beca de intercambio, luego de graduarse con honores decidió volver a Japón porque allí estaba su familia y su novia. Gracias a las buenas recomendaciones de sus prácticas y pasantías en Estados Unidos, le habían ofrecido una plaza en la clínica Moon.

A los poco minutos llegó a su destino, aparcó en uno de los estacionamientos disponibles, tomó su maletín del asiento del copiloto y bajó del automóvil. Entró al edificio de tres pisos, sus pasillos eran de un blanco inmaculado con algunos ribetes azules en los muros, todo estaba sumamente limpio. La recepcionista le sonrió coqueta, él solo correspondió con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse a ella para consultarle por la persona que debía estar esperándolo.

—Tan puntual como siempre doctor Chiba, me alegra verlo.

El pelinegro sonriente se giró a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

—Lo mismo digo enfermera Nayotake —respondió acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla con cariño —¿cómo estás enana?

—¿Cómo que enana? Más respeto con tus superiores Chiba.

—Desde que te conozco eres enana Himeko.

—No será más bien que tú eres muy alto primito, pero supongo que no vienes a discutir conmigo. Más bien déjame darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo, Bienvenido a la clínica Moon —enlazó su brazo con el de él —, ¿te parece si damos un recorrido por las instalaciones antes de llevarte al que será tu consultorio?

—Me parece perfecto Hime —respondió sonriente.

Los dos pelinegros recorrieron el lugar, Himeko le iba mostrando las diferentes áreas de la clínica especializada en psiquiatría y problemas de adicción, le enseñó las salas comunes donde los pacientes internos pasaban el día y los momentos libes leyendo o viendo televisión, también le mostró los auditorios donde se llevaban a cabo las charlas y terapias grupales, así como también la cafetería, comedores, los jardines y mientras recorrían el lugar también le presentó con los pacientes que tendría a su cargo y a los médicos y enfermeras que se iban encontrando a su paso.

—¿Y bien Darien que te pareció el lugar? —inquirió mientras venían de regreso del jardín.

—No tienen nada que envidiarle a las clínicas de Estados Unidos. La infraestructura es excelente, además de que hay excelentes colegas, estoy seguro que será una experiencia enriquecedora para mí. Si ya hemos visto todo ¿me llevaras a conocer mi oficina?

—Sí pero antes quiero que conozcas a alguien —comentó mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones.

—Espero que no hayas estado hablando con Rei y te haya metido ideas en la cabeza, no quiero conocer a ninguna doctora o enfermera por muy atractiva que sea.

—Veo que Rei no cambia, pero no, no es eso. Quiero que conozcas a una paciente muy especial para mí.

—Ya me quieres hacer trabajar —dijo en son de broma.

Himeko lo golpeó con su mano libre en el brazo.

—Quiero tener tu opinión como doctor para eso te contrataron ¿no? —rió —pero ya fuera de bromas en verdad quiero saber lo que piensas de este caso.

—Bien, soy todo oídos.

—Bueno esta paciente cuando tenía diez años fue testigo del asesinato de su padre, los policías cuando la encontraron estaba en shock. En el hospital confirmaron que se trataba de un trastorno de estrés post traumático.

—Sigue manifestando síntomas y por eso está aquí.

—Más que eso Darien, según el historial clínico como medida de autoprotección evadió completamente la realidad, manifestando una grado extremo de disociación. No respondía a estímulos ni parecía ser consciente de la realidad, su padre era su única familia, su madre había muerto unos años antes, así que su madrastra se hizo cargo de ella, aunque hay documentos que abalan que estuvo en tratamiento al parecer no recibió el adecuado ya que el trastorno de estrés post traumático se volvió crónico a pesar de que tenían a un equipo médico a su cuidado, por lo que hace casi dos años la internaron aquí. Yo estuve a su cargo, se me partía el corazón verla. Solo tiene diecisiete años, está por cumplir los dieciocho y no ha podido vivir una vida normal como una chica de su edad, por lo que me propuse ayudar a rehabilitarla, habíamos avanzado muchísimo, poco a poco comenzó a salir del letargo en el que estaba, empezó a reconocerme, me sonreía, no sabes lo dulce que es mi princesita.

—¿Princesita?

—Sí, cuando la conozcas lo entenderás, pero en realidad comencé a llamarle así por un libro que le gustaba que le leyera, como te dije había evolucionado bastante bien incluso, había comenzado a comunicarse e incluso a hablar aunque solo lo hacía conmigo.

Darien escuchaba conmovido la historia de esa niña, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que aguantar, si estaba en sus manos haría todo lo posible para ayudarla.

—Dijiste había evolucionado, ¿qué pasó, tuvo un retroceso?.

Himeko lo detuvo del brazo y se acercó hasta él para que nadie los escuchara.

—No, un día que tuvo libre hace dos meses dicen —dijo en un susurro haciendo comillas con sus dedos —que presentó una crisis nerviosa, que incluso dijeron que había atacado e intentado estrangular al doctor Tiger Deadmoon y desde entonces la mantienen sedada.

—Bueno en su caso sí puede ser normal Hime y lo sabes, las alucinaciones o arranques de ira son comunes en un paciente con sus características.

—No Darien, hay algo más —le susurro retomando su camino seguida del pelinegro —. Pudieron haberla sedado cuando tuvo esa supuesta crisis, pero no es necesario que la mantengan sedada aun y más cuando comenzaba a mostrar mejorías y a mí me sacaron del caso —dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta —¿No te parece extraño?

—Demasiado para serte sincero ¿crees que haya alguien detrás de esto?

—No lo creo estoy segura, así como también que la gente que asesinó a su padre tiene algo que ver en esto. Bien —abrió la puerta de la habitación —esta es mi princesa, ella es Serenity, Serenity Tsukino.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores**

**¿Me extrañaron? Como ven estoy de vuelta, ahora con mi cuarta historia. **

**Para ser sincera no soy experta en materia de psiquiatría y psicología por si alguien lo es y quiera mi cabeza.**

**Espero que esta historia logre atraparlos tanto como las anteriores y que lo me lo hagan saber mediante sus comentarios que tanto me alegran siempre.**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Que tengan un hermoso día y fin de semana**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien después de todo lo que le había contado Himeko, esperaba encontrar a una niña desmejorada y quizá algo demacrada, pero cuando entraron a la habitación y se acercaron hasta la cama donde yacía dormida y se dio cuenta que no era para nada lo que él había imaginado.

Serenity no era para nada la niña que había formado en su mente. Sorpresivamente para él tenía frente a sus ojos a una hermosa mujer, sus formas era tan bellas como delicadas, el sol se reflejaba en sus largos cabellos dándole la apariencia de hilos dorados, su piel era blanca y tersa, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, sus espesas pestañas que parecían acariciar sus mejillas, Darien no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué color los tendría ¿olivas, amatistas, esmeraldas? Esperaba poder descubrirlo, pero no pudo evitar que los ojos de él se quedaran prendados en los labios femeninos, de un tierno carmesí que le daban una apariencia completamente sensual, como si lo incitaran a ser besados intensamente, él pensó que seguramente serían dulces, inocentes y tiernos pero a la vez seductores…

«Para ahí Darien Chiba, ¿en qué estás pensando?» se reprendía a sí mismo.

Pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, era como si se tratase de una atracción que no podía controlar, como la que había entre la luna y la tierra. Despertaba en él una sensación extraña, que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, sentía un extraño e apremiante deseo de protegerla. Cuando la vio le asombró demasiado que una mujer tan linda se encontrará en ese lugar y en ese estado, aunque eso se escuchaba tan banal para él mismo cuando lo pensó.

—Es hermosa ¿no primito?

Darien solo asintió. Simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, mientras la seguía observando se le oprimió el corazón de tal manera que sentía que el aire le faltaba. Además no podía dejar de imaginar si alguna de sus hermanas estuviese en una situación similar, no sabría qué haría sin embargo contaban con una familia que las amaba, pero Serenity estaba sola, completamente sola.

—Tierra llamando a Darien Chiba, podrías bajar de la luna —dijo Himeko con una sonrisa, luego pasó su mano frente al rostro de su primo —y prestarme atención.

—No te escuché, discúlpame enana, ¿Qué me decías?

—Que vas a gastarla si sigues mirándola así, además no creo que a tu novia le guste saber que andas mirando de esa forma a otra mujer.

—Solo la estaba viendo, como cualquier medico a un paciente. No veas cosas donde no las hay.

«Eres brillante Darien, que idiota eres ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor?» decía para sí.

—Te va a crecer la nariz mi querido Pinocho, no me mientas te conozco desde que estabas en pañales —sonrió con disimulo—. No le diré nada a tu novia si es lo que te preocupa. Pero ya hablando en serio ¿Qué piensas de su caso? Dime que puedes ayudarla Darien —tanto su rostro como su voz denotaban una ferviente suplica.

Darien se obligó a concentrarse en el caso y actuar como el profesional que era. Finalmente, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a concluir que, ahora tenía en frente a sí, la razón por la cual, se había esforzado y luchado por tanto tiempo, y aunque en un principio no sabía bien el porqué, ahora ese porqué tenía un hermoso rostro y nombre, un reto que estaba decidido a superar más que gustoso. Él debía hacer algo por ella, debía regresarle su vida.

—Eso tendría que evaluarlo enana, pero obviamente para eso Serenity tendría que estar despierta. Aunque haya presentado crisis nerviosas no veo la razón por la que deban mantenerla sedada por tanto tiempo, eso solo se procede para tranquilizar al paciente pero luego no es necesario.

—Ya te lo dije antes, en cuanto se dieron cuenta que comenzó a hablar, ocurrió esa crisis nerviosa en la que se comportó violentamente y atacó al doctor Deadmoon—haciendo comillas con sus dedos —pero estoy segura de que no es cierto, yo creo que hay alguien detrás de esto y seguramente es el doctor Deadmoon está confabulado con ellos.

—Con los asesinos de su padre ¿no? —Himeko asintió —pero ella ¿te dijo algo al respecto? ¿te dio algún nombre?

Himeko se acercó hasta Serenity y acarició con ternura sus cabellos.

—No, Serenity no recuerda nada. Su mente bloqueó ese recuerdo —le explicó mientras acomodaba los cabellos de la rubia—. Incluso ella me preguntaba por su padre, pero yo no tuve el valor suficiente para decirle que había muerto.

Darien observaba como su prima alaciaba los cabellos dorados de Serenity, por una inexplicable fuerza que emanaba de él sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer lo mismo, de acercarse y de sentir su piel bajo sus dedos, pero se obligó a mantener la distancia.

—Entiendo —carraspeó nervioso por el rumbo de sus pensamientos—, tenemos que encontrar la forma de convencer a Deadmoon que dejen de sedarla, puedo amenazarlo con poner algún reclamo contra la asociación de médico por mala práctica, o algo.

—Es peligroso Darien, estamos hablando de que puede estar trabajando para asesinos, pueden hacerte algo.

—Pero entonces ¿qué propones? —la miró impotente—, es la única manera de que logremos que me permitan hacerme cargo de su caso y que desistan de sedarla.

—Eso no será necesario porque dentro de unos días el doctor Tiger se va a un curso por algunos meses en Inglaterra, es por eso que decidieron contratarte. Podemos convencer a la Doctora Mizuno, quien es la doctora que se quedará a cargo por ese tiempo, ella tiene una hija de esa edad y podemos valernos de eso para conmoverla y que te deje a cargo de mi princesa.

—Sí es como dices esa sería la solución perfecta, me parece una buena idea. Espero que la doctora Mizuno no se niegue a que me encargue del tratamiento de Serenity.

—No lo creo, estoy segura de que aceptará en cuanto sepa las irregularidades de este caso.

—¿Y cuándo se va Deadmoon?

—En una semana. Pero Darien, solo te pido que ayudes a Serenity. Si logras hacerlo y demostrar que está bien psicológicamente, ella dentro de unos meses cumple la mayoría de edad y podrá irse de aquí y hacer una vida normal, estudiar, salir a divertirse como cualquier chica de su edad, enamorarse, tener un novio y formar una familia.

Darien la miró como si acabara de perder la razón, se veía tan inocente además de que había estado tanto tiempo encerrada en sí misma que cualquier hombre se aprovecharía de ella y le haría daño. Él no lo permitiría.

«¿Y quién eres tú para adjudicarte ese papel?» —se decía a sí mismo—. «No eres nadie para ella, acabas de conocerla y además solo es una paciente. Pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, ¿Por qué me provoca estas ganas de protegerla?»

—Voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos Himeko, para que Serenity vuelva a tener una vida normal.

—Gracias primo —le sonrió y luego se inclinó hasta Serenity —dentro de poco vas a estar bien, voy a traerte un delicioso pastel de fresas para cuando despiertes —susurró contra su oído.

Himeko le dio un beso sobre la frente y acomodó su flequillo, caminó junto a Darien quien seguía con la mirada fija en Serenity, la pelinegra no quería ponerlo aún más en evidencia así que solo enlazó su brazo con el de su primo y lo obligó a caminar. Una vez que salieron de la habitación lo guio hasta la oficina que él ocuparía.

Durante todo el día Darien estuvo bastante ocupado, familiarizándose con los pacientes a los que atendería y presenciando algunas charlas grupales para amoldarse con la metodología que ocupaban sus colegas, así según su punto de vista tener en cuenta qué podía rescatar de cada uno de ellos para ponerlo en práctica o en qué mejorar. Pero pese a lo atareado que estaba, algunas veces se descubría sonriendo solo al recordar a aquella rubia que tanto le había afectado. No entendía cómo o por qué, solo la había visto ahí, dormida, no sabía nada de ella solo lo que Himeko le había contado pero aun así no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Intentaba concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer pero le era imposible cuando se daba cuenta estaba pensando otra vez en ella sin proponérselo ni poder evitarlo.

Se decía a si mismo porque se imaginaba que era una de sus hermanas pequeñas, pero lo que había sentido con solo verla no era lo mismo que le transmitía Rei que tenía su misma edad o Diana que era más pequeña, era como si una inexplicable sensación naciera de su interior e inundaba todo su ser, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

—¿Será que me estoy volviendo loco y el que necesita un psicólogo soy yo? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras conducía de regreso a casa, una vez terminada su jornada laboral.

Sonrió al pensar en las incoherencias de sus pensamientos, viendo como la luna plateada adornaba el firmamento, pero el timbre de su celular sacó de estos.

.

.

.

Esa tarde luego de las clases, las dos hijas menores de los Chiba junto con Nanami fueron de compras.

A la peli turquesa no le hacía mucha gracia salir con aquellas mocosas pero no le quedaba otra que aguantarlas para complacer a su novio.

Las tres se fueron en el auto de Nanami al centro comercial. Al primer lugar al que fueron fue a una peluquería porque Nanami llevaba tiempo pidiéndole a Rei su secreto para tener tan bien cuidado y brillante su cabello, así que Rei aprovecho la oportunidad para comenzar con la diversión.

—Está bien Nanami, vamos con mi estilista Kariko Tokoyama es la mejor, así yo también aprovecho de hacerme un masaje con sus productos milagrosos.

—Y yo de que me lo corten un poco —dijo Diana moviendo su cabeza, luego miró a su cuñada con los ojos entrecerrados —tú también deberías cortártelo Nanami, ese corte es muy anticuado, o por lo menos eso le escuché decir a Darien.

La pequeña le guiñó un ojo a su hermana sin ser vista por su cuñada que se estaba mirando en una vitrina.

—¿Eso es cierto Diana? —preguntó Nanami mirándose el cabello.

—Sí —respondió sonriendo inocente.

—Bueno, debes entenderlo Nanami Darien siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres en casa y mama siempre nos ha enseñado a preocuparnos por nuestra apariencia, y por eso a él le gustan las mujeres bien arregladas y a la moda —mintió Rei ya que a su hermano le gustaban las mujeres de belleza natural sin cosméticos ni nada.

—Si tienen razón quizás podría cambiar un poco mi look.

Las dos jóvenes Chiba sonrieron traviesamente, su querida cuñada ya había caído. Las tres entraron en el salón de belleza.

—Rei preciosa que bueno verte —la saludó Kariko, una pelinegra de cabello corto muy moderno —Diana pero que grande estas, que las trae por aquí.

—Traje a mi cuñada, quiere hacerse un cambio de look y que le hagas un masaje con esas cremas milagrosas que tienes —dijo guiñándole el ojo—. Diana quiere cortarse un poco y yo también me haré un masaje capilar.

—Claro preciosas, vinieron al lugar indicado. Vengan por aquí.

Diana jaló a Nanami para que Rei aprovechara de darle las indicaciones del tratamiento especial que necesitaba su cuñada.

—Tengo algo mejor que eso Rei. Solo déjalo en mis manos querida, confía en mí.

Las tres se sentaron para que les lavaran el cabello. Luego de unos minutos Rei y Nanami se quedaron allí para que les aplicaran el tratamiento capilar mientras una de las peluqueras se llevaba a Diana para cortarle las puntas y el flequillo. Una vez que le hicieran el masaje capilar, que no fue precisamente el mismo para ambas jóvenes, las sentaron bajo el vaporizador y lo programaron por quince minutos para el calor ayudará a hidratar y nutrir el cabello para que hicieran efecto los productos, que no iba a ser el mismo para ambas jóvenes.

Cumplido el tiempo, una chica con un corte punki le secó el cabello a Rei mientras que a Nanami la atendía especialmente Kariko, en un principio había dudado un poco pero sabía que aquella mujer era una prestigiosa estilista y no iba a hacer algo que pudiese desprestigiar su salón de belleza.

Una vez terminado el corte y peinado, Nanami quedó complacida al ver su nueva apariencia, Kariko había hecho un trabajo excelente. Se lo había cortado en pico como a media espalda y luego en capas, por delante lo había desflecado un poco y le había cortado un pequeño flequillo que realzaba su rostro. Y todo gracias a la, según ella, insoportable de Rei. Quizá podría comenzar a llevarse bien con sus cuñadas.

—Te quedó genial Nanami, te ves muy bien —expresó Diana.

—A Darien le encantará —comentó Rei, aunque no sabía si mañana su hermanito diría lo mismo.

—Estoy segura que sí —aseguró viéndose otra vez al espejo —muchas gracias cuñaditas, son las mejores.

—Creo que Darien tenía razón —dijo Rei cruzando los dedos tras su espalda —es cosa de que pasáramos tiempo juntas.

Luego de que Rei cancelara salieron del lugar, Nanami quería broncearse pero en el salón solo realizaban tratamientos capilares o manicura. Por lo que luego de allí fueron a un centro de estética.

—Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

—Que no es obvio, no creo que queramos un helado.

—Disculpe —dijo molesta por la actitud de la peli turquesa —pero aquí realizamos muchos tratamientos, por eso le preguntaba.

—Una sesión de quince minutos en el solárium —respondió Nanami de mal modo.

—Acompáñame, le explicaré cómo funcionan las camillas.

—No soy una inútil —dijo altanera pasando frente a la chica—, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

—Como quiera.

Nanami les pidió a sus cuñadas que la esperaran mientras lo utilizaba el solárium ya que por ser menores de edad no podían broncearse sin autorización de sus padres, así que las dejó aburridas leyendo unas revistas. Entró en la sala donde tenían las maquinarias, se desvistió y programó la máquina, se recostó en la camilla colocándose unos audífonos y cerró la parte superior.

—¿Lista para la acción hermanita? —dijo levantando su mano.

—Claro que si brujita —dijo para luego chocar su palma con la de su hermana —dudo mucho que después de esto quiera casarse con nuestro hermano.

Rei cuidando de no ser vista ingresó a la sala donde había ingresado hace pocos minutos Nanami. Para su suerte, como la novia de su querido hermano estaba con audífonos escuchando música no la oyó entrar, así que Rei aprovechó para subirle la intensidad y que obtuviera un mejor bronceado. Salió sigilosamente de allí y llegó hasta donde estaba Diana, ambas con una sonrisa cómplice se acercaron hasta la recepcionista.

—Hola disculpa que te molestemos, pero como estamos aburridas nos vamos a recorrer las tiendas. Podrías decirle a Nanami cuando salga que por favor nos llame para que se encuentre con nosotras.

—No hay problema, vayan sin cuidado. Yo le daré el recado.

Minutos después Nanami gritó a todo pulmón al ver su nuevo tono de piel, además que le ardía demasiado. Estaba completamente quemada, mucho peor que si hubiese tomado sol un día completo.

Pero por más que gritó y le reclamó a la recepcionista, y de que los amenazó con que iba a demandarlos, los encargados no podían hacer nada porque era ella quien le había dicho que no necesitaba su ayuda, porque no era primera vez que se bronceaba y ella misma había sido quien escogió la graduación del bronceado.

Nanami estaba segura que sus cuñadas habían tenido algo que ver pero la recepcionista le dijo que en cuanto ella entró las dos chicas se habían ido de compras por lo que le había dejado el recado que le avisara y que en cuanto saliera las llamara.

Furiosa e impotente salió de lugar, todos se le quedaban mirando. Le marcó a Rei y esta le dijo que estaban en la tienda de mascotas. Nanami fue hasta allá pero no las encontró fuera de la tienda, así que se decidió entrar.

—Mira que bonita —escuchó la voz de Diana a sus espaldas —quiero pedirle a Darien que me la compre porque a él parecen gustarle.

Nanami sintió un peso frio sobre sus hombros, miró de reojo y vio una enorme pitón amarilla mirándola fijamente mientras se enrollaba en su cuello, Rei y Diana rieron al ver que su bronceado especial pareció desaparecer al ver al animal.

Nanami inmediatamente puso el grito en el cielo, haciendo un grandísimo escándalo dentro de la tienda llamando aún más la atención de todo el mundo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Diana, cuando salieron de la tienda —creí que te gustaban los de tu misma… digo de esa especie.

Nanami solo la miró exasperada con los ojos entrecerrados casi echando chispas.

—No le prestes atención a Diana, es una niña —dijo Rei abanicando la mano —más bien ¿por qué no vamos a comprar algo de ropa?, vi una blusa preciosa que creo que te encantará además que es del color favorito de mi hermano.

—Sí necesito comprar algo para que se me pase el coraje que tengo.

Rei la llevó hasta una tienda y escogió algunas prendas para que su adorada cuñada se probara.

Nanami entró al probador y a los pocos minutos salió con unos legins estampados animal print y una blusa negra transparente.

—Vaya Rei, sí que tienes buen gusto.

—Qué bueno que te gustó —la tomó del brazo —mira estos collares creo que uno de estos se le verá bien.

Mientras ella escogía, Diana introdujo hábilmente algunas cosas en su cartera y esparcía un polvillo sobre la ropa que llevaba y dejó dentro del probador.

—Podría escoger algún regalito para tu hermano —le dijo a Rei viendo la lencería.

—Bruja quiero ir al baño, estoy que me hago —dijo cruzando sus piernas —y sabes que mamá no le gusta que vaya sola en lugares públicos.

—Está bien, te acompaño. Nanami voy a llevar a la peque al baño —explicó con fingida molestia— como yo cancelé todo porque es un regalo para ti solo tienes que cambiarte y nos alcanzas para que vayamos a comprar algo de comer, antes de que muera de hambre.

—No hay problema, me cambio y las llamo cuando salga.

Las hermanas Chiba salieron aguantando las carcajadas, pero estallaron en risas una vez que estuvieron fuera de la tienda.

—Parece una zanahoria, debería haberle dicho a Kariko que le pintara el pelo verde y lo de la pitón de la india estuvo genial —dijo Rei agarrándose el estómago —o cuando le dijiste que era de su especie, no sé cómo aguante las ganas de reír.

—Ya quisiera ver su cara dentro de unos minutos —expresó limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escaparon de tanto reír.

—Yo también, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos —indicó mientras llamaba a Nicholas para que fuera por ellas.

Dentro de la tienda Nanami entró al probador para cambiarse y salió luego de unos minutos, le pidió a la dependienta las bolsas de las compras que había realizado, cargó las bolsas y caminó hacia la salida. Inesperadamente la alarma comenzó a sonar.

Todo paso tan rápido que no dio cuenta en qué minuto había sido detenida y estaba esperando que su novio llegara y para empeorarlo todo con una gran urticaria, que no podía dejar de rascarse.

—¡Malditas mocosas!

Darien no llegaba y cada minuto que pasaba más comezón tenía. Estaba segura que esto era obra de esas dos impertinentes, no debería haber confiado nunca en ellas.

—Puede irse Señorita —dijo el oficial una hora después —ya pagaron la fianza.

Nanami salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel horroroso e inhóspito lugar.

Darien no podía creer lo que veía, su novia parecía una zanahoria o como si hubiese salido recién de un horno o de estar en medio del desierto por un mes completo, además que tenía la piel irritada y se rascaba sin cesar como un animal pulgoso.

—Voy a matar a esos monstros que tienes por hermanas Darien —le gritó encolerizada.

—Todo es un malentendido, no culpes a mis hermanas —dijo fingiendo demencia, pero luego tendría una seria conversación con Rei —Y tampoco hagas más escándalo del que ya has hecho, estoy cansado y solo quiero irme a casa.

Minutos después ambos ingresaban a la casa de la familia Chiba bajo la atenta mirada de los padres de Darien, quienes al ver el estado de Nanami no dudaron ni un solo instante a que las responsables de ello eran sus hijas, quienes sospechosamente habían llegado solas diciendo que tuvieron que llamar a Nicholas porque Nanami desapareció.

Artemis tenía que aguantar las carcajadas que tenía atoradas en la garganta, mientras que Luna sin poder contenerse soltó una pequeña risita que fue el detonante para que el salón se llenara de risas, incluso las de Darien pero después de una mirada amenazante de su novia recuperó el semblante serio.

Nanami furiosa subió hasta la habitación que ocupaba para darse un baño mientras que Darien iba a ajustar cuentas con sus traviesas hermanas. Entró a la habitación de Diana quien dormía profundamente a esas horas de la noche por lo que decidió ir donde la principal cabecilla de todo ese alboroto.

—Será mejor que me abras Rei Chiba.

—No pienso —escuchó la voz cantarina de su hermana —vete con tu zanahoria pulgosa.

Darien no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Esta vez se les pasó la mano Rei, y mucho. Ábreme ya.

—¿Eres sordo o qué? No, es no. Si quieres acusarnos de algo no podrás, somos inocentes y no hay nada que nos acuse. Tu novia está salada, asúmelo y no nos culpes a Diana y a mí de su mala suerte. Yo que tú no me caso con ella.

—No podrás esconderte toda la vida Rei Chiba, pero han sido muchas emociones por un día y no quiero discutir contigo. Buenas noches brujita.

—Buenas noches hermanito y dile a Nanami que no te abrace mucho o te pegará sus pulgas.

Un sonriente Darien por las ocurrencias de su hermana solo negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a su habitación, completamente agotado se desvistió e ingreso al cuarto de baño al interior de su dormitorio, se dio una ducha rápida, dejando que el agua relajara sus músculos. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió una toalla en la cintura, después regresó a su habitación encontrándose con su novia sentada sobre su cama.

—Mi ropa tenía polvo pica-pica Darien.

—Nanami otro día discutimos eso ¿quieres?, por favor ahora solo quiero dormir.

—Sé que debo verme fatal con este color dijo mirando su piel, pero yo quería que me compensaras un rato —dijo quitándole la toalla.

—Estoy rendido cariño, hoy no.

—Creo que me lo merezco después de lo que hicieron tus hermanas —comentó pegándose a él.

—Entiéndeme, de verdad ha sido un día complicado —explicó alejándola—. Prometo recompensarte luego.

Nanami lo miró molesta, Darien era un amante complaciente e insaciable, nunca antes se había negado a que estuviesen juntos.

—Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que durante la noche cambies de opinión —dijo levantando las sabanas para acostarse.

—Quiero dormir solo Nanami, no cambiaré de opinión te lo aseguro.

—Pero…

—Necesito descansar y lo digo enserio —la interrumpió, luego se metió desnudo dentro de la cama —Buenas noches y apagas las luz cuando salgas.

Nanami vio como Darien se acomodaba en la cama, cerraba los ojos, se abrazaba a la almohada y se giraba de medio lado dándole la espalda. Indignada salió de allí y se fue al cuarto que habían dispuesto para ella.

En la soledad de su habitación, Darien se volteó quedando con la espalda sobre el colchón. Se dijo que mañana sería un nuevo día. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e inevitablemente en su cabeza se formó la imagen de aquella rubia de la que había quedado prendado.

—¿Serán de color miel?—se preguntó pensando en sus ojos.

Serenity Tsukino fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido. Era como si el mundo entero desapareciera cada vez que pensaba en ella.

.

.

.

En una lujosa mansión un hombre en su despacho caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. Tiger Deadmoon no estará durante un mes, es peligroso que Serenity abra la boca.

—Pero aún no sabemos si recuerda o no lo que ocurrió —comentó el castaño para tranquilizarlo.

—Aun así no podemos arriesgarnos Alan, ella no puede hablar porque si lo hace bien sabes lo que eso significaría —dijo preocupado.

—Lo sé Jedite —respondió impotente —pero ¿qué propones que hagamos entonces?

—Lo único que se me ocurre por ahora es comprar a algún médico o enfermera mientras Deadmoon no está, para tenerla vigilada, porque sacarla de allí nos será imposible necesitamos la autorización de su tutora.

—Nunca nos la dará. Ahora que lo recuerdo, si eso no funciona y si como pensamos dejan de cederla, en unos meses cumple la mayoría de edad, podemos secuestrarla y hacerles creer que huyó de allí.

—No había pensado en eso Alan, tienes razón, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—¿Crees que pueda reconocerte?

—No lo sé, Serenity solo me vio una vez.

—Pero eres su hermano Jedite.

—No sé si ese hombre le haya dicho a su familia que tenía un hijo, aunque ni si quiera él mismo fue capaz de reconocerme y cuando le pedí ayuda para poder operar a mi madre se negó rotundamente a hacerlo, dijo que solo tenía una hija y esa era Serenity. ¿Qué diría ahora Kenji Tsukino si supiese que la vida de su adorada hija está en mis manos?

—No sacas nada con atormentarte más.

—Pero si él nos hubiese ayudado ahora ella estaría viva. Hoy en día cuento con el dinero suficiente, pero no me sirve de nada porque no puedo traer de regreso a mi madre. Debí haberlo matado con mis propias manos —dijo llenó de odio y resentimiento.

—Está muerto y si tiene algo que pagar ya lo está haciendo. Deja de pensar en eso. Ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos por ella.

—Tienes razón, nuestro único objetivo ahora es Serenity.

—Sí. Lo que me preocupa es que pueda reconocerte.

—Solo me vio una vez como te dije y ni siquiera me vio de frente estaba escondida, puede que me reconozca o tal vez no, además aún no sabemos cómo esté ella psicológicamente, puede ser que haya perdido la razón por completo.

—Eso sería lo mejor.

—Espero contar contigo también esta vez —dijo poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

—Ni siquiera lo dudes. Aunque no he estado de acuerdo con algunas cosas sabes que siempre te apoyaré porque eres como mi hermano.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de las travesuras de sus hermanas a su novia, Darien se levantó muy temprano, estaba tomando desayuno junto a sus padres cuando escuchó un grito de Nanami que retumbó por toda la casa.

Cuando fue a ver que le pasaba, la vio tirada en el piso, seguía igual de bronceada que el día anterior ¿Qué podría ser peor?.

—¿Que pasa Nanami? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

—Tus hermanas son la encarnación del demonio —dijo extendiéndole su mano que tenía grandes matas de cabello —ellas me llevaron a ese maldito salón y ahora voy a quedar calva.

Nanami deslizaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos y sacaba mechones de estos. Darien pensó una vez más que a sus hermanas habían sobrepasado los límites y que se les había pasado la mano, pero si le daba el favor a su novia seria agrandar aún más las cosas.

—No seas exagerada, no vas a quedar calva cariño.

—¡Que no ves todo el pelo que he perdido! —le gritó con la evidencia en sus manos.

—Casi no se nota —dijo ahogando una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios —el cabello crece, te ves hermosa igual. Además puedes ponerte extensiones.

—Debo parecer un monstro, primero mi piel, luego la víbora esa, después me detienen por su culpa, le ponen polvo pica-pica a mi ropa y ahora mi cabello, ¡malditas mocosas!, ¡son unos engendros del demonio pero me las van a pagar!

—Son mis hermanas Nanami, solo fueron unas travesuras de niñas, nada de vida o muerte. Ellas y mis padres son todo para mí, te exijo que las respetes —dijo molesto.

Nanami se puso de pie para encararlo.

—¿Te atreves a defenderlas? Mira como me dejaron.

—No me hagas escoger Nanami. Lo mejor será que te tranquilices, es más creo que deberías regresar a tu casa.

A Nanami casi se le salen los ojos.

—¿Me estas corriendo Darien?

—Solo quiero mantener la paz, pero con mis hermanas y contigo aquí es imposible. A mí se me hace tarde, ya tengo que irme al trabajo.

Sin siquiera despedirse Darien salió irritado de la habitación. Tendría que esperar para regañar a Rei y Diana, porque sus hermanas luego del grito que dio Nanami, habían huido a sus clases, por ahora se salvaban pero luego hablaría con ellas.

Los días pasaban lenta y tortuosamente. Nunca una semana se había hecho más larga para Darien que esa. Había evitado ir hasta la habitación de Serenity durante todos esos días, no la había visto después de aquel primer encuentro. Quería evadir de algún modo lo que abrigaba en su interior por ella, pero aun sin verla no podía dejar de evocar su recuerdo o que fuera quien ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

El doctor Tiger Deadmoon había partido esa mañana, en cuanto lo hizo Himeko y él ya habían hablado con la doctora Mizuno acerca del caso de Serenity. Ella se había sorprendido de la mala práctica que se había llevado a cabo en ese caso, además que no había sido informado el que la mantenían sedada. La doctora Mizuno aceptó que Darien se hiciera cargo, así que suspenderían a partir los medicamentos que le suministraban a la rubia.

Darien citó a Reika Nishimura la madrastra y tutora legal de Serenity, que acababa de llegar de un viaje de varios meses según lo que le había comunicado cuando la llamó.

—Buenos tardes doctor…

—Chiba, Darien Chiba—dijo tendiéndole la mano, ella la estrechó—. Tome asiento señora Nishimura.

—Gracias doctor —expresó Reika mientras se sentaba—, pero dígame ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar?, estaba de viaje y acabo de llegar hace un día, pero según sé es el doctor Tiger Deadmoon quien está a cargo de Serenity.

—Sí, pero desde ahora yo seré quien esté a cargo de su caso por eso la mande a llamar.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo entonces doctor Chiba?

—Si la llamé fue para hablar del caso de Serenity. Ya leí el expediente, pero necesito que me responda algunas preguntas. Podría decirme ¿qué sucedió el día que mataron al padre de Serenity?

—No me gusta tocar ese tema, aun me duele la muerte de Kenji.

—Por favor señora Reika, es importante para poder ayudar a Serenity. Créame que no se lo pediría si no fuese necesario.

—Está bien, todo sea por ella —suspiró —ese día mi esposo venía llegando de un viaje al extranjero. Un hombre con el que empezaría un nuevo negocio lo estaba esperando fuera de la casa así que entraron juntos.

—¿Recuerda el nombre o cómo era? —preguntó acomodándose sus lentes.

—Usó un nombre falso porque no pudieron rastrearlo, ya no lo recuerdo pero está en el expediente policial. Era joven, medianamente alto, de cabello y de ojos claros —Darien asintió mientras anotaba en su libreta y volvía a mirarla —los tres entramos en el estudio, conversamos de negocios hasta que el hombre comenzó a gritar que por fin iba a vengarse de él —sollozó—. Todo pasó tan rápido, de la nada sacó una pistola y le disparó a quemarropa a mi esposo. Luego se volteó hasta mí, yo intenté huir pero él comenzó a golpearme y después me disparó y salió huyendo, por suerte solo me había dado en el brazo.

—Entiendo, según el reporte Serenity fue encontrada en un armario donde ocurrió todo.

—Sí, los policías la encontraron allí, ella estaba en shock. Yo estaba en la sala siendo atendida ya que el hombre erró en el tiro porque me moví y me dio en un brazo, de pronto vi que uno de los oficiales salía con Serenity en brazos, fui hacia ellos pensando que podía haber entrado en el estudio de curiosa pero ellos me aclararon que había estado escondida en el estudio. Luego fuimos trasladadas a un hospital. La diagnosticaron con trastorno de estrés post traumático y cuando le dieron el alta me ocupé que recibiera terapia, pero por más esfuerzos que hacían los médicos no conseguían que ella mejorase, ya no sabía que hacer así que me sugirieron que la internara.

—¿Usted sabía que la mantienen sedada?

—¿sedada? —repitió extrañada —No sé a qué se refiere. Como le dije vengo recién llegando de viaje de dos meses, tuve que salir fuera del país por cuestiones de negocios. Lo único que sabía del estado de Serenity, era lo que el doctor Deadmoon me informaba por correo todas las semanas, a los pocos días de mi viaje me dijo que durante una ella presentó una crisis y terapia intentó matarlo, que por eso tuvieron que sedarla. Pero nunca me dijo que la mantenían así, yo nunca lo hubiese permitido.

Darien miró a la mujer para ver si mostraba algún signo de que estaba mintiendo, pero por más que la observaba no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, solo le quedaba confiar en lo que le decía.

—Como ya le comenté desde ahora seré yo quien esté a cargo de Serenity. A partir de mañana dejaremos de sedarla y comenzaré con su tratamiento, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que se recupere.

—Espero que pueda hacer algo por ella doctor Chiba, no sabe cuánto me duele verla así, aunque no es mi hija siempre la quise como tal.

.

Horas después luego de un extenuante día de trabajo, Darien y su familia acaban de cenar y ahora estaban en la sala y platicaban amenamente. La única que no encajaba ahí era Nanami, desde el incidente con Rei y Diana, parecía que se desataría la tercera guerra mundial entre ellas, pero aunque Darien le había pedido a Nanami que se fuera, ella hizo oídos sordos.

Rei y Diana, quienes ignoraban olímpicamente a su cuñada y solo sonreían victoriosas ya que no se habían llevado ningún castigo porque no habían pruebas que las incriminara, conversaban con su padres, Artemis y Luna conversaban de lo que habían hecho durante el día en un gran sillón. Rei estaba sentada a su lado y Diana sobre la mullida alfombra. Frente a ellos en un sillón más pequeño estaba sentada Nanami, quien ya tenía un bronceado algo más normal con el pasar de los días y junto a ella su novio.

—¿Serán avellanas? —dijo de pronto Darien.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

—¿Qué dijiste hijo?, ¿te escuche mal o quieres avellanas?

Al escuchar a su madre Darien se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

—No mamá. Solo me estaba acordando de algo que me pidió Hime, creo que voy a llamarla, pero dejé mi celular en mi habitación —dijo levantándose —además estoy casando así que aprovecho de despedirme. Buenas noches a todos —se despidió dándole un beso a sus padres, hermanas y novia.

Una vez en su dormitorio se dejó sobre la cama, lo de llamar a su prima solo había sido una excusa porque quería estar solo.

No podía controlar sus pensamientos, de la nada aparecía la imagen de aquella rubia a la que solo había visto una vez, lo atormentaba no saber nada de ella y que a su vez produjera tantas sensaciones en él. Ni siquiera sabía de qué color eran sus ojos, solo era cuestión de preguntárselo a Himeko pero después del espectáculo que dio, mientras miraba a Serenity como si nunca hubiese visto a una mujer, prefería no hacerle ningún comentario a su prima que no fuese del ámbito profesional.

Esa noche como lo había hecho durante toda la semana rechazó una vez más a su novia, sabía que decir que estaba cansado que aun el cambio de horario de Estados Unidos a Japón le estaba pasando factura era solo una excusa, pero la verdad es que no tenía cabeza para estar con su novia. La dueña de sus pensamientos esos días había sido Serenity y no quería estar haciendo el amor con Nanami y que la rubia apareciera en su cabeza. Necesitaba descifrar de una vez por todas, aquel enigma que había causado su presencia o quien terminaría por perder la razón seria él.

A la mañana siguiente Darien estaba expectante en su consulta. Himeko había quedado de avisarle cuando Serenity despertara, porque su prima iba a estar con ella, ya que era a la única persona que le tenía confianza y cuando estuviese preparada para recibirlo se lo comunicaría a él.

Darien nunca antes había estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que dar el examen para graduarse de psiquiatra. Quería justificarse diciendo que tenía un gran caso en sus manos y la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien que realmente lo necesitaba, pero en el fondo él sabía que había mucho más que eso.

Cerca del medio día había recibido un mensaje de Nanami informándole que Serenity había reaccionado, pero que ella le avisaría cuando entrar porque estaba un poco turbada y primero debía explicarle que ahora él se haría cargo de su caso.

Las horas pasaban y aunque el pelinegro intentaba mantenerse ocupado no lograba concentrarse, cada vez que su celular sonaba corría a contestarlo, pero solo eran mensaje de Rei y otros de Nanami, ninguno de Himeko.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando por fin su adorada prima lo llamó para decirle que ya podía ir a la habitación de Serenity.

Darien trató de ir lo más calmado que pudo y de no evidenciar su nerviosismo, ¿Cómo era posible que le perturbara tanto aquella chica? En cuanto llegó hasta la habitación que había visitado hace una semana, respiró hondamente y golpeó la puerta. Escuchó la voz de Himeko diciéndole que podía entrar.

En cuanto entró, buscó con la mirada a Serenity en la cama, pero no estaba allí. Luego se percató que estaba sentada en una silla junto a la venta dándole la espalda. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y su largo cabello caía tras su espalda.

—Serenity quiero presentarte a mi primo, él es Darien Chiba. Dar aunque ya la conocías ella es mi Princesita.

La rubia con ayuda de Himeko se puso de pie, se volteó a ver a Darien y le sonrió.

«Azul cielo» pensó en cuanto la vio.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

**Primero que todo quiero agradecer por su apoyo y todos los comentarios que hicieron para el primer capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora se aclaró un poco más sobre la muerte de Kenji, como no puse nombres algunos se liaron con eso. **

**Poco a poco se irá revelando el misterio. Mientras Darien se confunde cada vez más, ¿Qué pasará ahora que Serenity despertó?**

**Sus review ya fueron respondidos por PM para quienes tienen cuenta.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Que tengan un hermoso día y un buen fin de semana**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apreciaba como las tinieblas que la rodeaban comenzaban a desvanecerse, sentía como alguien con ternura acariciaban sus cabellos, sabía que estaba a punto a despertar y no quería, quería seguir soñando. Deseaba seguir en ese mundo en el que nadie podía hacerle daño, en el que no existía el miedo.

Lentamente y con parsimonia abrió sus ojos, dejando que poco a poco se acostumbraba a la luz de la realidad de la que por tanto tiempo había escapado. La sombra de quien estaba a su lado se fue aclarando paulatinamente hasta que distinguió de quien se trataba, era Himeko, la única persona que la había tratado con cariño desde el momento en que volvió a ser consciente de la realidad.

—Hola princesita —dijo acomodando su flequillo.

Serenity intentó hablar pero sentía la garganta cerrada y seca.

—Tranquila, voy a darte un poco de agua.

Himeko para que pudiera refrescar su boca le acercó un vaso con una pajilla, Serenity lo aprisionó entre sus labios y comenzó a sorber.

—Bebe despacio o te vas a ahogar.

La rubia bebió un poco y luego carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —expresó aun con la voz un poco ronca.

Serenity intentó acomodarse pero sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada y no se le hacía fácil moverse, Himeko al notarlo la ayudó a sentarse mientras acomodaba los almohadones en su espalda.

—Mi princesita hermosa —dijo abrazándola y le dio un beso en la coronilla —Ya extrañaba tus ojos.

—Que exagerada.

—¿Exagerada?

—Sí, nos vimos hace unos días —volvió a aclararse la garganta —¿Cómo te la pasaste en tu fin de semana libre?

Himeko se dio cuenta que ella no sabía que habían pasado dos meses de aquel viernes, no quería preocupar a Serenity pero necesitaba comprobar si lo que había dicho el doctor Deadmoon era cierto.

—Bien. Princesa luego de que me fui ¿vino algún doctor a verte?

Serenity la miró mientras intentaba recordar y ordenar sus recuerdos, se sentía algo aturdida y aletargada.

—Sí, vino un médico.

—¿Tuviste alguna crisis?

—Te fueron con el cuento —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Solo le pedí que no me inyectaran, tú sabes que le tengo miedo, pero lo hizo igual.

—¿Golpeaste al médico porque te iba a inyectar?

—No, te lo prometo —expresó como una niña asustada—. Yo no le hice nada Hime, tienes que creerme.

—Tranquila princesa, te creo. Serenity no quiero que te asustes —comentó mientras acariciaba su mejilla —pero haz estado dormida desde ese día, te tenían con medicamentos que te mantenían en ese estado. Eso que recuerdas no ocurrió hace un par de días sino dos meses.

—¿Dos meses? —repitió sorprendida.

—Sí, perdóname pero no pude impedirlo.

—Deberías haber dejado que siguieran haciéndolo —expresó con dolor.

—No digas eso Serenity —la tomó por los hombros—, tienes que hacer tu vida como una persona normal, tienes que volver a vivir.

—Yo no quiero Hime —dijo soltando unas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas —no quiero, no quiero vivir. Quiero volver con ellos, déjame volver con mis padres.

A Himeko se le partía el alma con el dolor de Serenity, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con todo el cariño que sentía por ella.

—Ya pequeña —dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos —tus padres siempre van a cuidar de ti. Pero si yo fuera tu madre no me gustaría verte en este estado, tienes que poner de tu parte para curarte y que puedas salir de aquí.

—¿Tú no vas a dejarme verdad Hime? —le preguntó la rubia sollozando, abrazándose a Himeko como lo hacía con su madre cuando era pequeña en busca de ese consuelo que solo ella podía darle.

—No princesa. Nunca voy a dejarte, te lo prometo —se apartó un poco de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla—. Además tienes que salir pronto de aquí, dentro de unos meses me caso con Kakeru y quiero que estés ahí.

—Es cierto —dijo secándose las lágrimas de su rostro —¿en verdad podre ir?

—Claro que sí princesa, te verás hermosa, buscaremos un lindo vestido para ti. Yo voy a ayudarte y ahora tendrás a un médico de mi completa confianza a tu cargo —se llevó una mano a la boca —¡Dios es cierto! Va a matarme, quedé de avisarle a Darien que despertaste.

Serenity la miró extrañada.

—¿Darien? ¿Quién es Darien?

—Es mi primo princesa —respondió mientras le escribía rápidamente un mensaje a Darien—, entró hace poco a trabajar aquí. Él desde ahora se va a hacer cargo de tu caso, va a tratarte y ayudarte para que muy pronto puedas salir de aquí.

—¿Tú crees que pueda ayudarme a entender el caos que tengo en mi cabeza y a recordar?

—Estoy segura que hará todo lo que pueda para ayudarte princesa. Ha estado muy al pendiente de tu caso y no es porque sea mi primo pero Darien es el mejor.

—Darien… —saboreó su nombre en sus labios y sonrió —¿Cómo es?.

—Es un excelente profesional, muy meticuloso, nunca deja ningún reto sin cumplir. Aunque quizá no es eso lo que quieras saber, por si te lo preguntas si es guapo, algo mayor que tú pero muy guapo.

—Yo no me refería a eso —dijo sonrojada.

—Eres tan transparente como al agua pequeña. Si querías saberlo o no ya te lo dije, pero no diré nada más porque vas a conocerlo dentro de pronto. Darien, está ansioso por conocerte. Pero no aunque te vio ya en pijama ¿no creo que quieras recibirlo así?

—No sé, yo no…

—Nada de peros —la interrumpió—. Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte para que te arregles.

Himeko la ayudó a ponerse de pie y a caminar, ya que tenía los músculos algo resentidos. La acompañó hasta el lavado y la ayudó a bañarse. Escogió para ella un lindo vestido rosa de entre las pocas prendas que tenía, con ternura peinó sus cabellos.

—Te ves hermosa princesa.

«Ya quiero ver la cara de primito cuando te vea, si lo deslumbrase dormida no quiero imaginar su cara al verte»

La pelinegra la ayudó a sentarse junto a la ventana viendo como el viento mecía las hojas de los frondosos árboles conversaron durante un rato. Algunas horas después de que la princesa dormida había despertado de su largo sueño, Himeko le avisó a su primo que ya podía ir hasta la habitación para conocer a Serenity.

Pocos minutos después se escuchaba un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

—Adelante —dijo Himeko.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Darien, quien bajo la atenta mirada de su prima inmediatamente dirigió su vista a la cama, pero al no encontrar allí a quien buscaba sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer la habitación percatándose donde estaban.

Himeko lo veía divertida, parecía un niño ansioso buscando un juguete que tanto había esperado en un escaparate.

—Serenity quiero presentarte a mi primo, él es Darien Chiba. Dar aunque ya la conocías, ella es mi Princesita.

La rubia con ayuda de Himeko se puso de pie, se volteó a ver a ver al hombre que acababa de entrar y le sonrió.

Himeko agradecía ser testigo ocular de aquella escena. Miró a Serenity y se dio cuenta que estaba igual de prendada que Darien, sus ojos de un claro azul miraban intensamente a los zafiro de su primo.

En cuanto Serenity se volteó y fijó sus ojos en los del hombre que tenía enfrente sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Sabía que no era una niña de diez años, ahora tenía diecisiete pero no pudo evitar recordar las ilustraciones del libro de cuentos que le había regalado su madre, sin duda él era como uno de esos príncipes, apuestos, gallardos, fuertes y valientes. Sus cabellos eran tan oscuros como el carbón, sus ojos le recordaron a la profundidades del mar haciendo que su mirada se clavara penetrante en sus ellos. Sentía como una sensación desconocida recorría su cuerpo y que en cualquier momento saldrían mariposas de su estómago, o que su corazón se saldría del pecho de lo rápido que latía, mientras él la miraba tan dulcemente y con una sonrisa que simplemente ella no podía alejar su vista de él.

Le asustaba lo que sentía porque era desconocido, no era miedo de eso estaba segura, no sabía si confiar en él o no, no sabía si era la forma en que la miraba, lo que despertaba en ella o porque se trababa del primo de Himeko o no, pero algo le decía que sí debía hacerlo. ¿Sería él el príncipe que venía a rescatarla?

Darien sin saber por qué, o quizá negándose a comprenderlo, una extraña sensación se apoderó de su ser, increíble y placentera dominó de su cuerpo, cada poro de su piel y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se deleitó con aquella sensación de bienestar que invadía su cuerpo, concibiendo que nunca más pudiera apartar de él aquella mirada.

Sus ojos estaban fundidos uno contra el otro, cielo contra océano desatando una tormenta en el interior de cada uno, y un nuevo sentimiento que desde aquel momento empezaba a nacer y abrigarse en sus corazones.

Darien creía que había comenzado a enloquecer durante los últimos días, pero ahora a ciencia cierta sabía que si ella seguía sonriéndole así perdería la cordura para siempre. Si antes creía que era hermosa, en ese preciso momento no encontraba las palabras con las que describirla.

Nunca dos ojos tan hermosos, celestes, tan celestes como el cielo en verano, lo contemplaron así. Su dulce, pura e inocente mirada empapó su ser como la lluvia que rebate al calor o cae sobre la tierra árida; pero alojado en lo más hondo de aquellos orbes pudo ver reflejado el plañir de su alma, podía percibir su dolor, la angustia que la embargaba, su miedo sintiéndose ajena al mundo que la rodeaba.

Deseó correr y abrazarla, confortarla entres su brazos asegurándole que todo estaría bien, que mientras él estuviese a su lado nada malo iba a ocurrirle, que siempre iba a protegerla.

«Pero por qué, mi preocupación por ella ¿es como médico, como lo haría por una de mis hermanas o como hombre? ¿Cómo hombre? Pero que estás pensando Darien, es una niña tiene solo diecisiete años, le llevas seis años, no debes verla como hombre. Serenity es solo una paciente y además tú tienes una novia con la cual vas a casarte dentro poco».

Avergonzado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos intento apartar su vista de ella, intentando encontrar algo más interesante que ver en el suelo pero como atraídos por imanes su ojos volvieron a enfocarse en ella.

—No creo que esa es la educación que te hayan dado mis tíos, Darien Chiba —dijo con fingida molestia cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Eh?...¿qué?

—Que ya ni siquiera saludas, acabo de presentarte a mi princesa y no dices nada, solo te quedas mirándola con cara de bobo.

—Lo siento…yo…bueno lo que quiero decir… yo—«brillante Chiba ahora te quedaste sin palabras» dijo para sí.

Himeko realmente estaba disfrutando aquella situación.

—Que eres el tontaina más grande del mundo.

—Sí —inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, Serenity soltó una risita que para él fue como una fuente en el desierto, con tal de volverla a escuchar reír estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo toda la vida —No, eso no —dijo viendo con reproche a su prima—. Es un placer conocerte Serenity, no sabes lo mucho que me ha hablado Hime de ti.

—Bueno dicen que no hay que hacer mal tercio. Además si no quiero que me echen lo mejor es ir a hacer mi ronda, te dejo en buenas manos princesa —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Serenity la miró nerviosa y preocupada—. Tranquila pequeña, no es tan tonto como parece —Serenity sonrió levemente —. Ya te dije que Darien no va a hacerte daño solo quiere ayudarte. Habla con él ¿sí?

Ella no entendía porque se sentía tan nerviosa con la idea de quedarse a solas con él, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente tan solo al verlo y como en su estómago parecían revolotear miles de mariposas. Él no le provocaba miedo, no sabía describir que era, pero debía confiar en lo que le decía Himeko, así que en respuesta solo asintió, Himeko acarició su mejilla y luego caminó hasta salir de la habitación.

Con incertidumbre acerca de lo que aquel hombre que no le quitaba los ojos de encima le provocaba y aunque ella tampoco quería dejar de mirarlo, Serenity se volteó hacia la ventana, intentando aclarar lo que sentía.

Darien al verla instintivamente se acercó hacia ella, pero se obligó a mantener cierta distancia para no abrumarla ni asustarla.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado —dijo nervioso pero con sinceridad.

—Yo preferiría seguir durmiendo —expresó acariciando el cristal con los dedos—, así podría seguir con ellos.

—¿Ellos? ¿A quiénes te refieres Serenity?

—A mamá y a papá. Vas a pensar que en verdad estoy loca.

—No, claro que no pienso que estás loca. Estuviste mucho tiempo sedada y nuestro inconsciente en ocasiones hace proyecciones de lo que añoramos mientras soñamos.

—No eran proyecciones o sueños, eran reales. Todo este tiempo estuve con ellos, por eso preferiría seguir dormida para que estén siempre conmigo, así ya no estaría sola porque ellos nunca van a volver porque están muertos.

Darien la observó sorprendido, habían acordado que él se lo diría porque no sabían cómo Serenity podía reaccionar. Himeko debería haberle dicho que ya le había dado aquella noticia.

—¿Hime te lo dijo?

—No.

—¿No? Entonces… —Darien pensó que tal vez había recordado lo ocurrido el día que fue testigo de la muerte de su padre.

—Ellos me lo dijeron. Sé que mamá murió en un accidente de automóvil, pero no logro recordar cómo murió papá. Yo también debería haber muerto con ellos.

Darien deseó acortar la distancia que los separaba y abrazarla, pero se contuvo porque no quería asustarla, además que debía mantenerse en su papel de médico.

—No digas eso Serenity, estoy seguro de que a ellos no les gustaría oírte hablar así.

—En eso tienes razón, dijeron que debía volver y vivir, que ellos siempre estarían conmigo, cuidándome ¿crees que eso sea posible?

—Puede que no estén contigo físicamente pero siempre estarán vivos en tu corazón. Donde quiera que estén siempre cuidarán de ti.

—¿Tú lo crees? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Estoy seguro princesa —comentó estoy ultimo sin pensarlo.

—Princesa —repitió volteándose volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, es que Hime te dice así y ya se me hizo costumbre, pero si te molesta no vuelvo a hacerlo.

—Papá me llamaba así, al igual que mamá —dijo con los ojos cristalizados derramando unas lágrimas que en vano intentó contener —ellos me dijeron que debía volver porque alguien me estaba esperando, alguien para el que iba a convertirme en su princesa.

—Yo…yo no quería hacerte llorar, no era mi intención —expresó tratando de dominarse para no ir y borrar esas lágrimas con sus dedos o incluso con sus labios—. Si quieres a partir de ahora te llamo de otra forma.

—No, puedes llamarme así si quieres. No te preocupes por eso —sorbió delicadamente su nariz —es solo que han sido tantas cosas en solo unas cuantas horas, y cuando me llamaste así no pude evitar recordar a papá diciéndome que debía volver porque mi príncipe estaba esperando por mí ¿Es una tontería no?

—No lo sé Serenity pero lo que si tengo claro es que creo que tus padres tienen razón, debes volver a vivir, olvidarte del pasado aunque cueste y volver ser feliz.

—No quiero, sin ellos no quiero —expresó mientras las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas.

—No me gusta verte llorar —dijo sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón.

Darien ya sin poder contenerse se acercó hasta ella y sin pararse a pensar si la asustaba o no, la estrechó entre sus brazos. La sintió tensarse, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho pero inmediatamente ella se relajó. Darien se deleitó en la calidez de su frágil cuerpo, sentía como su respiración se acompasaba con la suya, percibía las curvas femeninas pegadas a su torso. Sabía que aquel abrazo estaba durando más de lo necesario, pero no podía alejarla, quería permanecer así dejándose inundar por ella, por su tierna y cálida inocencia.

Para Serenity aquel abrazo era muy distinto de los que había recibido, si bien al principio se sorprendió e incluso asustó, en cuanto sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de Darien todo miedo se disipó. Sentía una desconocida sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo y alojarse bajo su vientre. Entre los brazos de Darien se sentía protegida y segura, le hubiese gustado estar entre ellos por siempre.

—Gracias —dijo ella alzando la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, embrujado por sus ojos y sin percatarse de como sucedió, él estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, al ser consiente de aquello cambió de dirección y depositó un besos sobre su mejilla y se separó de ella.

Serenity se sentía confundida. No sabía si había sido su imaginación o qué, pero había creído que él iba a besarla, instintivamente había cerrado los ojos y sin saber porque lo habría permitido, habría dejado que él le diera su primer beso. Pero no, había sido solo su imaginación porque después sintió los labios de Darien sobre su mejilla ¿Por qué iba a besarla alguien como él? Ella solo era una adolescente internada en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—No… No tienes que agradecerme —dijo desencajado, había estado a punto de besarla—. No me gusta verte llorar porque esos ojos así llorosos no se ven bonitos. Sigue los consejos de tus padres y disfruta de la oportunidad que da la vida. Eres joven y bonita —Serenity se sonrojó al escucharlo —hay mucho que tienes que conocer fuera de este lugar.

—A veces olvido que hay un mundo allá afuera. Pero tal vez tengas razón y como dijiste solo eran sueños, porque como Hime dice los príncipes azules no existen.

—No sé si existan o no, pero la magia del amor es real Serenity. Tal vez fuera de aquí hay unas buenas amigas esperándote, sé que mi hermana Rei y tú se llevarían de maravilla, prometo que voy a presentártela. Y quizá tu padre no se equivoque y sí esté ese príncipe esperando por ti —comentó esto último con inapetencia.

Darien se la imaginó en brazos de algún hombre que solo se aprovecharía de su belleza e inocencia. No quería, simplemente algo en él no quería que nadie más la tocara, que fuera el dueño de su corazón. No podía imaginarse que algún hombre la besara, o incluso la hiciera suya… pero es que ¿es que acaso lo deseaba él?

«¡Ya Darien contrólate!, hace poco casi la besas y ahora esto. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te está pasando? Que más te da, ella es libre de estar con el hombre que quiera. Que no se te olvide que tú escogiste a Nanami, te vas casar con otra. Serenity es una niña, podría ser tu hermana y tendrá que estar con un chico de su edad».

—A veces me siento tan confundida. No recuerdo que pasó pero un día soy una niña de diez años y luego despierto en un cuerpo de una mujer que soy yo teniendo diecisiete, a veces me miro al espejo y no me reconozco, pasaron siete años de mi vida sin darme cuenta.

—Estuviste mucho tiempo ajena a la realidad Serenity, hubo algo que provocó que lo hicieras ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió?

—No Darien, solo que estaba en el estudio de papá y seguro me quede dormida, no recuerdo nada más, hasta que un día el cariño de Himeko me trajo de regreso —Darien pensó que tal vez era mejor que nunca lo recordara—. Pero no entendía nada, no sabía dónde estaba o que había pasado, preguntaba por papá y Hime no sabía que decidirme. Ahora sé que mi padre murió y no recuerdo como, ni siquiera sé si pude despedirme de él. En ocasiones siento mucho miedo y no entiendo por qué, intento recordar y no lo logro. Siento que mi cabeza es un caos sin sentido.

—Tranquila, a partir de mañana vas a tener terapia conmigo. Necesito que confíes en mí, que me veas no solo como médico sino como amigo así como lo haces con mi prima. Prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarte a entender todo esto, para que comiences a aceptar quien eres y puedas tener una vida normal.

Ambos continuaron hablando largo rato y cuando Darien vio bostezar a Serenity se dio cuenta de que era cerca de las diez de la noche.

—Debes estar cansada, han sido muchas emociones en un solo día. Lo mejor es que descanses, Hime está de turno esta noche así que de seguro vendrá a verte y estará al pendiente de ti.

—Gracias por todo Darien.

—No tienes que agradecerme, es parte de mi trabajo pero no lo estoy haciendo solo por eso sino porque quiero ayudarte —«aunque pierda la cordura mientras lo haga» pensó para sí.

Él la ayudó a llegar a la cama.

—Hasta mañana, descansa prin… Serenity —se corrigió, la besó en la mejilla y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Darien… —lo llamó.

—¿Si? —dijo volteándose a verla.

—Ya te dije que puedes llamarme princesa —ella le sonrió y Darien sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies —descansa tú también. Buenas noches.

Él solo asintió para luego salir de la habitación. Darien cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras sí, recostó la espalda sobre esta y cerró los ojos asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido allí dentro. Había estado a escasos centímetros de besarla, había deseado hacerlo peor aún, todavía lo deseaba.

—¿Qué me pasa contigo Serenity, qué es esto que siento por ti?

—Tal vez es amor —escuchó la voz cantarina de su prima.

Darien dio un salto y abrió inmediatamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Himeko.

—¡Por Dios enana me asustaste! —se irguió adoptando una pose seria —Y con respecto a lo que acabas de decir estas muy equivocada, ella es una niña y a la única mujer que amo y con la que me voy a casar es Nanami. Serenity solo me provoca ternura, la veo como a una de mis hermanas —«mentiroso a tus hermanas no las quieres besar de la forma que querías hacerlo con ella»

—Está bien Pinocho, te creció dos centímetros la nariz —dijo poniéndose de puntitas para apretársela levemente, haciendo enojar al pelinegro.

—No soy un niño.

—Pero ahora te comportas como tal. Solo voy a pedirte que no la ilusiones Darien, si no estás dispuesto a asumir lo que ella despierta en ti, solo trátala como médico y no te involucres más allá. Puede que no tenga a sus padres para defenderla pero me tiene a mí.

—No te preocupes Himeko, ya te dije solo la veo como si fuera Rei o Diana, eso es todo. Estoy cansado, ha sido un día largo me voy a descansar Buenas noches —le dio un beso a su primar y huyó de allí.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta había pasado un mes desde que Darien y Himeko habían reportado las irregularidades que había cometido el doctor Tiger Deadmoon en el caso de Serenity, luego de su ausencia debido a un curso que haría en Inglaterra. Finalmente aunque Deadmoon era uno de los socios de la clínica, el consejo había decidido desvincularlo de la clínica por mala práctica, dentro de poco tendrían que informárselo.

Serenity había comenzado su recuperación y terapias junto con Darien. Aunque él intentaba de convencerse que ella era una paciente como cualquier otra y de adoptar su rol como profesión, con su sola presencia o una sonrisa ella ponía su mundo de cabeza.

Desde aquel día había convertido su consultorio en su hogar, pasaba allí prácticamente todos los días, ya casi no iba a su casa, solo un par de horas a visitar a sus padres y a su novia, en ocasiones dormía en la clínica o a veces solo llegaba muy tarde a casa y salía casi de madrugada antes de que todos se levantaran. Estaba trabajando en exceso, lo sabía, pero pasaba demasiado tiempo pendiente de Serenity y no podía descuidar sus otras responsabilidades.

Al principio Darien había esperado lidiar con la disociación que sufría y luego cuando hubiese estado mejor haberle explicado que su padre había muerto. No sabía si en verdad como ella le había dicho el primer día, había sido su propio padre quien se lo había dicho mientras la tenían sedada y le había pedido que volviera a vivir, pero esa premisa cobraba vida puesto que nadie anteriormente le había dicho aquello y ella tampoco lograba recordar lo sucedido aquel trágico día que terminó por poner su vida en pausa hasta ahora. Pero como lo sabía no solo había tenido con contender con la depresión que aquello le había originado.

Las primeras sesiones fueron un poco difíciles, pero ahora Serenity estaba mucho más animada, poco a poco iba redescubriendo el mundo que la rodeaba, aunque para ella no fue fácil poco a poco comenzó a interactuar con más personas además de Himeko y Darien, aunque seguía sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido en lo referente a la muerte de su padre había avanzado bastante.

Aunque su tutora había insistido en visitarla, Darien había preferido no dar su autorización porque no quería que nada interfiriera en el progreso que hasta ahora Serenity estaba teniendo.

Dado que Serenity estaba mucho mejor, decidió que lo más conveniente sería que él también debía retomar su vida, que había dejado un poco de lado por ella, pero no por deber sino por algo personal. Aunque se justificara diciendo que su preocupación por ella era netamente profesional lo cierto era que anhelaba pasar tiempo a su lado, cuidar de ella, verla reír, adoraba esa inocente sensualidad que tenía y de la que ella no era consciente. Pero aun así se recordaba que él solo era su médico, que ella era una niña de la edad de su hermana y que él tenía una novia con la que pronto iba a casarse.

Pero Nanami era otro tema, no había tomado nada bien su ausencia en la casa y pese a que sus hermanas no habían vuelto a repetir las travesuras de la envergadura de las de aquel día en que Darien prácticamente las había obligado a salir juntas para que se conocieran más, pero sí habían puesto picante en su comida y en otra oportunidad un laxante en un jugo.

Nanami no dejaba de reprocharle el hecho que no había tenido intimidad desde que habían llegado a Japón y había entrado a trabajar. Y no es que no quisiera sino que ahí es donde entraba otra vez aquella rubia de ojos azul cielo. Desde que la conoció parecía que su vida giraba en torno a ella y aunque no había traicionado a Nanami con ella ni mucho menos, inconscientemente y aunque se negara a reconocerlo incluso para sí mismo en su corazón sí lo hacía. También lo había estado presionando no solo con eso, sino también con el tema del departamento. Él le había prometido que en cuanto llegaran buscarían un departamento para que se fueran a vivir juntos pero ya no estaba tan seguro como lo había estado en un principio.

Precisamente en eso estaba pensando en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, tendido sobre su cama solo con un bóxer, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en su habitación y percibió como se iluminaba gradualmente la habitación a luz de vela. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su prometida vestida con una bata de seda.

—Me tienes abandonada Darien, eres un niño malo y no debería premiarte por ello, pero te he echado de menos amor —dijo desatándose su bata y dejando caer para quedar con un sugerente conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo con liguero.

Darien tragó grueso, era un hombre después de todo y pese a su confusión interna su cuerpo decía otra cosa y más aún cuando Nanami pegada a la puerta de su habitación comenzaba a moverse sensualmente al son de alguna música imaginaria, provocando que su entrepierna se tensara.

Nanami se contornaba, mientras con su manos se acariciaba a si misma y movía las caderas de una manera que a Darien comenzaba a faltarle la respiración sintiendo como su miembro se ponía duro dentro de su bóxer.

—Veo que tú también me has extrañado cariño —dijo viendo su creciente erección —me encanta cuando te pones así por mí, voy a hacer algo al respecto para recompensarte.

Vio como dejaba caer los tirantes del brasier sobre sus hombros y llevaba sus manos a su espalda para desatarlo, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que cayera al suelo de bruces con la cara estampada en la alfombra. Diana entró como alma que lleva el diablo y se arrojó sobre él, haciendo que de inmediato se le bajara toda la calentura que tenía.

—Diana —se aclaró la garganta —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué entras sin tocar?

—Darien tengo miedo, Rei me obligó a ver esa horrible película con ella. Dime que puedo dormir contigo, por favor ¿sí?

—¿Qué película viste?

—Ehh —Diana no sabía que decir, Rei no le había dicho que película se supone que había visto —no sé, pero era horrible Darien —soltó algunas lágrimas para hacerlo más creíble, algún día sería una buena actriz.

Nanami se puso de pie maldiciendo en silencio a la mocosa entrometida que su novio tenia por hermana. Estaba hecha una furia, se colocó la bata airada viendo como Darien se había olvidado de ella.

—Pero es solo una película pequeña y si te dio miedo por qué la viste.

—Porque Rei dijo que era una gallina y se lo diría a todos, pero no lo soy. Ahora tengo miedo y siento que en cualquier momento vendrán por mí.

—Darien supongo que no la dejaras dormir contigo, puede irse a dormir con Rei, nosotros tenemos algo pendiente —dijo sugerente abriendo un poco la bata.

—Rei se va a burlar de mí —sollozó con lágrimas falsas Diana sobre el pecho de Darien—. Por favor hermano, deja que me quede contigo.

—Lo siento Nanami, es mi hermanita. Yo creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día pececito.

Sintiéndose victoriosa ya que el plan de Rei había surtido efecto, alzó su cabeza del pecho de su hermano y le sacó la lengua a Nanami.

—Ex zanahoria pulgosa querrás decir —murmuró Diana.

Nanami solo miró furiosa a Darien y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

—Parece que se enojó.

—Ya se le pasará. Eso si te advierto que no me patees dormida o te iras a tu cama.

—No lo haré —se abrazó a él —te quiero Darien.

—Yo también te quiero Diana. Anda, metete a la cama.

Diana obedeció a su hermano. Darien se colocó un pijama al poco tiempo se acostó junto a su traviesa hermanita. Pensó en lo ocurrido hace un momento, a pesar de que su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma natural ante el espectáculo que había iniciado su novia sentía un gran alivio de que Diana los hubiera interrumpido, no es que no la deseara es solo que últimamente se sentía confundido, se replanteaba una y otra vez lo que era lo que sentía por Nanami, no quería estar con ella meramente por una necesidad física sino también de su alma, pero esta al igual que todo su ser solo parecían sentirse completos al lado de otra persona.

Se sentía agotado y aunque le diera mil vueltas al asunto llegaba la misma conclusión. Cerró los ojos y como siempre le ocurría su último pensamiento antes de dejar que el sueño lo venciera fue para la princesa de dorados cabellos y ojos celestes.

.

.

.

Esa mañana Alan le había comunicado a Jedite que habían despedido a Tiger Deadmoon de la clínica en la que tenían a Serenity y no solo eso, comenzarían con las investigaciones del caso por mala práctica.

Jedite estaba hecho una furia porque no habían conseguido nada en todo ese tiempo.

—¡Ha pasado un maldito mes! —gritaba molesto Jedite, golpeando su escritorio —¿Cómo no han podido averiguar nada?

Alan lo miró preocupado, Jedite últimamente cargaba un humor de los mil demonios y la única causante era ella, Serenity.

—Tienes que calmarte amigo hasta ahora no ha pasado nada.

—Bien dices hasta ahora Alan, pero tenemos que hacer algo —dijo presionando el puente de su nariz—. ¿Aún no has podido comprar a nadie dentro de la clínica?

—Hemos hecho todo Jedite y lo sabes, aunque tenemos a uno de nuestros hombres infiltrado como paciente no ha podido averiguar nada, el medico que la está tratando no es tan descuidado como Deadmoon. A Serenity solo la ha visto un par de veces en el jardín pero esta poco tiempo y siempre acompañada del doctorcito o de alguna enfermera.

—Tenemos que comprar al tal Chiba —demandó apoyando su manos sobre el escritorio.

—No creo que acceda. Se ve que es un tipo honrado no como Deadmoon y está empeñado en lograr que Serenity se recupere.

—Pero si lo hace y recuerda lo que pasó…sabes muy bien lo que eso significa —dijo preocupado agarrándose la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Pero tal vez si le dices que eres su hermano él acceda a mantenerte informado.

—¡No! Sabes que no puedo ponerme al descubierto.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?

—No lo sé. Por lo menos con el idiota de Deadmoon a su cargo sabíamos que la tendrían sedada.

—Pero sacaron a Tiger Deadmoon del caso, hace un mes que Serenity está en terapia, en cualquier momento puede recordar lo que ocurrió.

—Lo mejor es que no lo haga — se veía una vena latiendo en su cien —su vida depende de ello y lo sabes.

—Las cosas serían más fáciles si…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió —Haremos las cosas a mi modo y si hace falta yo mismo la callaré.

—Está bien, como quieras.

—Que no le quiten la vista de encima, que averigüen todo lo que puedan acerca del progreso que vaya teniendo. No pienso correr ningún riesgo, en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho la secuestraremos y sacaremos de allí.

.

.

.

Esa mañana el consejo directivo de médicos de la clínica Moon había citado a Tiger Deadmoon. Definitivamente él no se había esperado el resultado de aquella junta, le habían comunicado que había sido desvinculado de la clínica y no solo eso se iba a iniciar una investigación en su contra por mala práctica en el caso de Serenity Tsukino, podría perder hasta su licencia, pero no le importaba con todo el dinero que había recibido se iría hoy mismo del país, porque él no iba a terminar en la cárcel por ser cómplice de un par de asesinos.

Se iría pero antes haría algo que deseaba hacer hace tiempo, además así se vengaría de esa estúpida niñita. Aparcado a unas cuadras de la clínica esperó a que el doctorcito que ahora estaba a cargo de la mocosa y su prima se fueran. En cuanto los vio salir de la clínica echó a andar el vehículo, pasó junto a ellos a toda velocidad que si no fuera por las maniobras del idiota que lo había dejado sin trabajo habrían colisionado. Una vez fuera de la clínica estacionó el coche.

En cuestión de minutos y con la respiración agitada, sin ser visto había llegado hasta la habitación de Serenity, agradecía conocer aquel lugar como la palma de su mano porque había llegado hasta ahí sin ser visto. Observó que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y entró.

—Darien creí que… usted.

Tiger vio como ella se ponía pálida, eso no hizo más que encenderlo.

—Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos preciosa —dijo viéndola lleno de lujuria y sed de venganza.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar llegó hasta ella y la tiró en la cama. Serenity iba a gritar para pedir ayuda pero la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula. Tapó su boca con sus manos y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajó hasta sus pechos los cuales mordisqueo sobre la tela mientras se restregaba contra ella.

Cuando Tiger se sintió lo suficientemente duro, rasgó su vestido dejándola solo en ropa interior, deleitándose en su exquisito cuerpo y en su piel suave. El miedo en su rostro, como la sentía tensarse y como se resistía a él no hacía más que aumentar su excitación, hacía que la deseara aún más. Rápidamente sacó una navaja que traía en bolsillo y rompió las últimas dos prendas que la cubrían. Acarició sus pechos con lujuria, pellizcando sus pezones haciéndola clamar aún más que la dejara pero él no pensaba hacer, recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad.

—No por favor —le rogó sollozando, mientras sentía sus asquerosas manos recorrer su cuerpo y su boca mordiendo su pecho provocándole mucho dolor —no me haga daño.

—¡Cállate perra! —presionó la navaja sobre su cuello mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón y sacaba su miembro —Ya verás que te va a gustar.

—Por favor, no —Serenity cerró los ojos aterrada cuando lo sintió en su intimidad.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis lectores.**

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer pero como saben he estado súper enferma y me costó sacar este capítulo ya que no me sentía muy bien.**

**Como ven nuestro doctorcito está prendado de su hermosa paciente. Aunque como dijo Hime es un tontaina.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Poco a poco se irá revelando el tema del asesinato del padre de Serenity, vayan haciendo sus apuestas.**

**Los comentarios del capítulo anterior los respondo ahora por PM a quienes tengan cuenta.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Que tengan un hermoso día y un buen fin de semana**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había sido un mes agotador, de mucho sacrificio y extensas jornadas laborales, incluso le dolía la espalda luego de dormir tantos días en el futón de su consulta y no en la mullida cama que lo esperaba en su casa, pero todo eso había valido la pena, todo por una razón: ver a su princesa sonreír.

Para él Serenity se había convertido en un dulce embrujo, que endulzaba su corazón de paz haciendo que se olvidara del mundo entero, lo hipnotizaba dejándose en volver por la magia que ella le transmitía. Con cada sonrisa que le regalaba sentía como si el resplandor de sol se posara sobre su rostro, transmitiéndole una sensación para él hasta entonces desconocida, era como si ella le abriera las puertas de su alma, iluminando su vida.

Era suave como la estival brisa, tan dulce, inocente y tan sincera que le hacía anhelar su compañía. Pasaba más horas de lo que debía a su lado, debía estar prohibido que ansiara tanto verla y estar con ella, pero hacerlo era inevitable, a veces no sabía si lo hacía más por él que por ella. Le complacía lo mucho que había avanzado, los primeros días había estado muy deprimida, y aunque él le había hecho entender que su felicidad no dependía de nadie sino solo de ella, debía tener claro que él junto con Himeko siempre estarían con ella y que no estaba sola.

Por fin la extensa jornada laboral había concluido, acababa de despedirse de su princesa ya que tenía los próximos dos días libres, algo que no había hecho durante todo ese mes. Himeko también tendría esos días libres y eso lo ponía nervioso, le preocupaba que Serenity quedara sola, pero como médico sabía que ella debía comenzar a abrirse al mundo porque dentro de unos meses, si seguía evolucionando como hasta ahora dejaría la clínica.

—Kak acaba de llamarme grandote —escuchó la voz de su prima, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones —se le descompuso el coche y no va a poder pasar por mí.

—¿Eso es una indirecta enana?

—No, la verdad es bastante directa, tendrás el honor de llevarme a casa —soltó una risita —pero para que veas que soy buena en recompensa te invitaré a cenar ¿Qué dices?

Darien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Solo si preparas esa exquisita receta de pollo a la mostaza que me encanta.

—Trato hecho —le sonrió —supongo que vienes de ver a mi princesita.

—Sí. Estoy un poco preocupado porque ninguno de los dos estará para acompañarla.

—Pues si a mí también eso me tiene algo nerviosa —lo secundó Himeko—, pero los dos sabemos que tiene que empezar a abrir las alas, no siempre podremos estar con ella.

—Lo sé —resopló intentando calmar el extraño presentimiento que tenía, convenciéndose que solo era su sobreprotección hacia Serenity —será mejor que nos vayamos porque ya tengo hambre.

Himeko le sonrió y se colgó de su brazo.

—Tendrás que comerte todo o no habrá postre eh —bromeó con él—. Vamos.

Ambos salieron de la clínica entre risas intentando ambos esconder la extraña sensación que los embargaba. Subieron al automóvil del pelinegro que lo puso en marcha saliendo del aparcamiento.

Darien conducía algo intranquilo, se había alejado solo unos pocos metros de la clínica pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver, no obstante se decía que solo era su paranoia y que estaba exagerando. Se repetía una y otra vez que su princesa iba a estar bien, la había dejado a cargo de gente de confianza.

Himeko no iba mucho mejor que él. Le dedicó una mirada a su primo mientras echaba a andar el vehículo notando lo tenso que estaba y como se aferraba al volante, cuando volvió su vista al frente vio como un automóvil a gran velocidad casi los impacta si no hubiese sido por los rápidos reflejos de Darien que hizo una maniobra para evadir el impacto.

—¡A ese idiota deberían quitarle la licencia! —dijo el pelinegro —¿estás bien enana? —le preguntó turbado mirando a su prima para cerciorarse que no le hubiese pasado nada.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —nerviosa le volteó a ver el automóvil que casi colisiona con ellos —ese coche… se me hace familiar.

—Espero que no sea algunos de los médicos de la clínica —viendo por el retrovisor como el lujoso coche entraba a las dependencias en las que trabajaban —aunque es raro que se te haga familiar, no es un automóvil común —dijo pisando el acelerador—, se nota que es de una persona que debe tener dinero y nunca lo había visto en la clínica y créeme que un coche como ese no pasa desapercibido.

Himeko intentaba recordar donde lo había visto antes mientras Darien retomaba la marcha, había avanzado unos pocos metros cuando logró hacerlo.

—¡Detente! —el grito desesperado de Himeko resonó dentro del automóvil.

—¿Qué pasa Hime? —inquirió preocupado bajando la velocidad.

—Darien ese coche es de Deadmoon. Ya lo despidieron esta mañana y se llevó todas sus cosas, no tiene nada que hacer en la clínica a menos que… —se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Serenity… —dijo el pelinegro.

Agradeciendo que no viniera nadie por la pista contraria dio la vuelta en u, aceleró a fondo haciendo rechinar las llantas, sin importarle nada condujo a toda velocidad de regreso a la clínica. El desasosiego inundo su alma, no había sido su paranoia ni que la sobreprotegiera, su corazón se lo había advertido pero él no había querido escucharlo, si algo le ocurría a su princesa nunca se lo perdonaría.

Al poco tiempo ya estaba ingresando a la clínica pero para su mala suerte había un taxi delante de él del que estaban descendiendo un par de viejecitos, quería tocar el claxon pero sabía que no podía en ese lugar. La respiración de Darien se había vuelto errática mientras los veía bajar, nerviosos jadeos salían de su boca mientras esperaba, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo, algo en su corazón le decía que su princesa estaba en peligro.

—No puedo seguir esperando —dijo sacándose el cinturón de seguridad —estaciónalo tú, voy por Serenity, avísale a los de seguridad.

—Sí, apresúrate Darien.

Sin más Darien salió a toda prisa de su automóvil y corrió abatido hacia el gran edificio. Corrió y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos y sentimientos que lo invadían, pero ver el lujoso coche aparcado pero casi como queriendo parecer oculto al final del estacionamiento, solo hizo aumentar aún más su angustia y apuró más el paso casi tropezando.

Entró en la clínica esquivando la gente que encontraba a su alrededor, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en esos momentos, estaba sin aliento subiendo las escalinatas pero ignoraba todo y continuaba corriendo, desesperado con una sola idea en su cabeza, más bien un nombre.

Serenity.

En cuanto llegó hasta la puerta que siempre al entrar lo llenaba de paz, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que sus latidos, la abrió de golpe encontrándose con una escena que lo enloqueció y lo llevó a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. Aquel desgraciado estaba sobre su princesa, que estaba desnuda y con la ropa rasgada a sus costados.

Sintió como si todo a su alrededor se llenara de una neblina espesa, todo se detuvo, los sollozos de su princesa era lo único que se escuchaba, mientras que sus latidos que empezaban de nuevo a golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, doliéndole cada uno de ellos como si su propio corazón estuviera sangrando y sufriendo como ella lo estaba haciendo, pero todo aquello lo había sentido en solo una fracción de segundo porque en cuanto abrió aquella puerta se lanzó de inmediato sobre ese infeliz.

Lo agarró por la espalda, alzándolo del cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso de Serenity, arrojándolo lejos de la cama. Quería abrazarla y consolarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, la vio cómo se ponía en posición fetal sobre la cama cuando sintió que Tiger se iba sobre él recibiendo un golpe en el estómago, Darien se encogió a causa del dolor pero aquello no iba a detenerlo. Advirtió como Tiger iba a recoger una navaja que estaba en el suelo junto a él pero se incorporó rápidamente y la pateó hacia el pasillo fuera de la habitación.

En un rápido movimiento Darien le devolvió un golpe en la mandíbula, Tiger se tambaleó y él le asestó otro en el tórax, haciéndole perder por completo el equilibrio y que cayera al suelo. Darien viéndolo tumbado le dio una patada en la entrepierna, luego se fue contra él y volvió a golpearlo, una y otra vez, ninguno de aquellos golpes era suficiente para hacerle pagar a aquel infeliz lo que había hecho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba golpeándolo cuando sintió como intentaban separarlo de Deadmoon.

—¡Suéltelo doctor Chiba, va a matarlo! —dijo uno de los hombres de seguridad que en vano intentaba separarlo.

Darien estaba enceguecido, movido por la furia que corría por sus venas se libró de aquellos brazos que lo retenían para volver a golpear a ese miserable. Tiger estaba casi inconsciente, ya ni siquiera se defendía, pero a Darien no le importaba.

—Darien por favor —pidió Himeko—, Serenity no está bien.

«Serenity»

Escuchar su nombre fue lo único que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, a lo tangible de aquello, a lo que había sucedido. Su vista se nublaba, a tientas se alejó del infeliz de Deadmoon y vio cómo su prima estaba junto a Serenity que estaba hecha un ovillo mientras una sábana cubría su desnudes. Se acercó hasta ellas, al tiempo que los guardias se llevaban a Tiger, Darien sentía como su manos le temblaban, bajó su mirada hasta ellas viendo que tenía algunos rastros de sangre de ese desgraciado en sus puños, luego alzó nuevamente la vista y fijó su vista nuevamente en su princesa sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se agitó de dolor al verla.

—Él la… —Darien no era capaz si quiera de decirlo —por favor Hime dime que no le hizo daño.

—A simple vista no —Darien soltó el aire que hasta ese minuto estaba conteniendo —pero de todas maneras hay que examinarla para descartarlo. Lo que me preocupa es que está en shock Darien —le informó mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos —y ya sabes lo que esto puede significar.

Darien llegó junto a ella y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Princesa… —la llamó al tiempo que quitaba el cabello que tenía sobre su rostro y lo tomó en sus manos.

Aquella imagen hizo que a Darien se le encogiera el corazón, las lágrimas que caían descontroladamente por las ahora pálidas mejillas de Serenity, su rostro reflejaba un profundo miedo, provocando que el dolor en el pecho de Darien se acrecentara miles de veces más, haciendo que le fuera casi imposible respirar.

—Princesa, por favor mirarme —pidió con aflicción reflejada en su voz, acarició con devoción su mejilla viendo como sus ojos azul celeste parecían perdidos —por favor princesa no me hagas esto. Ya estas a salvo hermosa, soy Darien, mírame por favor.

Escuchando los ecos de su corazón, así como una voz masculina retumbando dentro de su cabeza y la calidez única que él le transmitía, lograron traerla de regreso de aquel lugar lleno de las tinieblas, aquellas tinieblas que la rodearon por tanto tiempo se desvanecían, volviendo a ser consiente que estaba despierta, que sus ojos estaban abiertos. Sintió la tibieza de unas manos su rostro, enfocó sus orbes en los zafiros de él, que la veían preocupado.

—Darien…—dijo a penas en un susurro ahogado.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Himeko.

Darien sin poder contenerse cubrió su cuerpo delicado con el suyo para abrazarla, pero se arrepintió cuando la sintió tensarse.

—Tranquila princesa —le susurró —soy yo, Darien ¿recuerdas?, no voy a hacerte daño, lo sabes.

Serenity estaba asustada, poco a poco las imágenes de lo ocurrido llegaban a su cabeza. Sus asquerosas manos, su hálito repulsivo, la forma en la que la había tocado. Se sentía sucia y sin poder aguantarse rompió en un llanto desgarrador, mientras Darien la abrazaba para confortarla.

Pasó largo tiempo hasta que pudieron tranquilizarla. Si bien Serenity no quería que la dejara sola y aunque el mismo Darien tampoco quería hacerlo, tuvo que salir de la habitación para que la doctora Mizuno la examinara y así descartar completamente que hubiera sido violada.

Luego de que la examinaran, Himeko ayudó a Serenity a bañarse, mientras ella solo lloraba desconsolada recordando como aquel hombre la había acariciado.

—Ya princesa, no llores más —le pidió Himeko mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el pijama —ese desgraciado no te hizo nada, eso es lo que importa.

Darien ordenó que la trasladaran de habitación para que no se viera afectada por aquel lugar, él la estaba esperando en la que ahora le habían asignado, cuando Serenity entró y lo vio corrió hasta él y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Solo en sus brazos podía encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba, solo entre ellos podía sentirse protegida y segura, solo cuando él estaba a su lado todo cobraba sentido; ya no había tinieblas, ni miedo, solo una cálida y dulce sensación que nacía desde su corazón y recorría todo su cuerpo llenándola por completo.

—Tengo miedo Darien —dijo con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho —no me dejes sola.

—Estas a salvo, nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase —le aseguró el pelinegro.

—Sere antes de venir para acá la doctora Mizuno te aplicó un tranquilizante —le recordó Himeko—, ya pronto te hará efecto, lo mejor es que te acuestes e intentes dormir. Darien lo de la cena lo dejamos para otro día puedes irte, yo me quedo con ella.

—No te vayas —dijo aferrándose más a Darien —por favor no me dejes.

—No te preocupes princesita voy a quedarme contigo, Hime si quieres puedes llevarte mi coche.

—Pero Darien… —él solo la miró suplicante —está bien, pero no te preocupes cojo un taxi porque no estoy en condiciones de conducir. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería? —recordando que le había dicho que tenía hambre.

—No. No te preocupes.

—Bien. Descansa pequeña, aunque tenga libre vendré a verte mañana.

Serenity solo asintió con la cabeza aun en el tórax de Darien. Himeko le dio un beso sobre sus dorados cabellos y otro a su primo en la mejilla para despedirse y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, convencida que solo Darien podría consolarla y ayudarla a afrontar lo que acababa de vivir.

Darien guió a Serenity hasta la cama de su nueva habitación para que se acostara, la rubia no quería soltarlo y él sabía que no debía, pero anuló la voz de su conciencia y aun así lo hizo, se recostó juntó a ella atrayéndola hacia sí. Serenity instintivamente recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo en busca de protección, al tiempo que él la acunaba en sus brazos y acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos.

—Todo va a estar bien princesa —le aseguró notando como la respiración de ella se armonizaba —yo no voy a dejarte nunca.

—¿Me lo prometes? —inquirió adormilada.

—Sí te lo prometo.

Serenity soltó un suspiro.

—Te quiero Darien.

Aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios con tanta sinceridad y pureza que a él lo hicieron estremecer haciendo que aquel sentimiento que ocultó en lo más hondo de su ser pidiera a gritos salir.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué princesa?

—¿Me quieres? —inquirió y luego bostezó.

¿La quería? Por supuesto que la quería, pero ¿hasta dónde llegaba ese cariño?

Serenity levantó su cabeza para mirarlo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Claro que te quiero princesa.

—Mientras tú me quieras nada más importa.

Darien percibió como ella se acurrucaba aún más en su pecho, él solo acariciaba sus cabellos y enredaba sus dedos en ellos. Poco a poco fue notando como la respiración de Serenity se hacía más acompasada, movió un poco la cabeza enderezándose para verla y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar una vez más por la infinidad de sensaciones que lo asaltaban.

Sentía su frágil y cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo y aunque no había nada de sexual en aquel gesto de parte de ella, de él no podía decirse lo mismo porque Darien sí era consciente de su tentadora figura. Pero el pensar que el infeliz de Tiger Deadmoon la había acariciado lo trastornaba. Los puños le dolían pero estaba seguro que no se comparaba al dolor que sentía su princesa al recordar lo ocurrido.

Pensó que si tan solo se hubiese demorado un segundo más él imbécil la habría marcado para siempre, y aquello era algo que seguramente no sería fácil de superar para ella, ya había sufrido demasiado y aquello solo la habría hundido más en un abismo del que Darien no estaba muy seguro si podría sacarla. Pero gracias al cielo había llegado a tiempo.

La abrazó aún más dejándose envolver por lo que aun dormida ella lograba avivar en él y como ya se había convertido en su costumbre su ultimo pensamiento fue para ella, solo que esta vez ella dormía a su lado.

.

.

.

Había amanecido y en casa de la familia Chiba todos estaban desayunando.

—Es extraño que Darien no haya llegado —dijo Artemis —tendría estos días libres y dijo que los pasaría con nosotros.

—Yo me quedé dormida en su cama esperándolo —comentó Diana tomando un panecillo y untándolo con mermelada, recibiendo una mirada furibunda de parte de Nanami.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a mi niño? —inquirió preocupada Luna dejando su taza sobre el platillo —¿Y si tuvo un accidente?

—Tranquila cariño, si le hubiese pasado algo ya nos habrían avisado ¿no crees?

—Sí tienes razón —comentó Luna un poco más tranquila.

—Yo creo que se dio cuenta que entre tanto loco se había contagiado y por fin entró en razón. Solo que no sabe cómo deshacerse de…

—Rei… —la interrumpió amenazante su padre.

—Yo solo decía.

—¿No te dijo si se iría de fiesta Nanami?

—No suegrito —respondió ella molesta porque Darien la hubiese abandonado una vez más —pero si salió por ahí y no me dejó aquí aburrida se las verá conmigo.

—Tal vez fue al oftalmólogo y vio a cierta zanahoria asada en su comida y se dio cuenta de lo ciego que estaba —bromeó Diana dándole una mordida a su pan.

Artemis y Luna intentaron no reírse por el comentario de su pequeña pero fue inevitable.

—Les guste o no —habló Nanami mirando a las menores de los Chiba —Darien y yo somos novios y dentro de poco vamos a casarnos. Así que vayan haciéndose a la idea cuñaditas.

«No si antes lo impedimos» pensaron Diana y Rei, ambas solo se miraron cómplices y se guiñaron un ojo con picardía

—Tal vez tuvo alguna urgencia con un paciente o algo así —comentó Luna ya que se habían desviado del tema para luego beber un poco de té.

—Supongo que a ninguno de mis amados padres —dijo Rei llamando su atención —se le ocurrió llamar a Hime para preguntarle por mi adorado hermano.

—Es cierto —comentó Luna —mi sobrina puede saber dónde está o qué pasó.

—Voy a llamarla entonces —se puso de pie y salió del comedor.

—Espera Rei te acompaño —dijo Diana siguiéndola.

Las dos subieron a la habitación de Rei para ir a llamar a su prima.

—¿Para qué me seguiste peque? —le preguntó Rei mientras buscaba su celular.

—Es que se me olvidó comentarte algo que le oí decir a Darien.

—Ah sí, y qué —tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la miró fijamente —no me digas que anda con otra y no me lo habías dicho.

—No, bueno tal vez, no sé —se rascó la cabeza confundida—. ¿Sabes quién es Serenity?

Rei se mordió el labio inferior viéndola extrañada, hizo un mohín mientras intentaba recordar y repetía mentalmente aquel nombre.

—Pues no, no me suena para nada ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando dormí con Darien se abrazaba a la almohada así —dijo cogiendo un cojín en forma de corazón rojo de la cama de su hermana y lo estrechaba contra su pecho —y decía «Serenity» una y otra vez y tenía una gran sonrisa.

—¿Quién será Serenity? Solo espero que no sea como la insoportable pescado asado que tiene por novia. ¿Será que por fin entró en razón y anda de infiel? —se agarró el mentón —pero ¿como si se lo pasa todo el día en la clínica e incluso últimamente se quedaba a dormir allá?

—Tal vez es una doctora o una enfermera genio —dijo Diana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Cierto! —pasó su mano por la cabeza de su hermana despeinando su cabellos —y solo hay alguien que puede ayudarnos y esa es Himeko.

Inmediatamente con este nuevo dato y renovadas esperanzas Rei marcó el número de su prima desde su móvil.

—Hola Hime, soy Rei —la saludo en cuanto contestó su llamada.

—Brujita que bueno escucharte —bostezó —, esto sí que es un milagro.

—Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano y más en tu día libre.

—No te preocupes primita, de todas maneras ya estoy levantada, de hecho estoy llegando a la clínica.

—¿En tu día libre?

—Sí es que ayer hubo una… —dudó unos segundos —una urgencia y tenía que ir.

—Supongo que por eso Darien no vino a dormir.

Himeko no se sorprendió de que su primo se quedase cuidándola toda la noche, a pesar de que le habían administrado un tranquilizante para dormir si llegaba a despertarse durante la noche podría sufrir otra crisis y seguramente eso había preocupado a Darien.

—Sí, ¿es que acaso el grandote no les aviso?

—Pues no y tiene a mis padres preocupados —«es ahora o nunca» se dijo—. Por cierto Hime ¿Cómo esta Serenity?

Rei la escuchó toser del otro lado como si se hubiese atragantado de la impresión luego de escuchar ese nombre ¿sería cierto que Darien tenía algo con la tal Serenity y su prima lo sabía?

—¿Serenity dijiste?

—Sí, dije Serenity.

—¿Cómo sabes de Serenity? Rei no sé qué pretendas pero…

—Tranquila prima —la interrumpió —por supuesto que sé de ella por el mismo Darien, ¿cómo si no?

Himeko lo pensó por un momento, Rei tenía razón de que otra forma iba a saber de Serenity si no es por Darien, además él mismo le había advertido que no le dijera nada a sus hermanas, pero si Rei lo sabía era porque él mismo ya lo había hecho y seguramente toda su familia estaba al tanto.

—Bueno, estaba bien —suspiró—. Precisamente la urgencia de ayer tiene relación con Serenity, ocurrió algo que la dejó muy nerviosa y por eso Darien se quedó anoche acompañándola y cuidando de ella.

Rei no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por fin sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, su hermano el correcto Darien Chiba tenía un romance con alguna compañerita del hospital.

—Rei ¿sigues ahí? —le preguntó Himeko, tras un largo silencio.

—Sí lo siento, es solo que me quedé pensando ¿debe apreciarla mucho para sacrificar su día de descanso, no?

—Es imposible no hacerlo Serenity es un ángel, nuestra princesa. Seguro que pronto la conocerás, Darien siempre le habla de ti y de Diana, ella tiene muchos deseos de conocerlas, claro que antes deben solucionar algunas cosas.

«Como terminar de una vez por todas con el pescado asado que tiene por novia, pero no te preocupes hermanito Diana y yo vamos a ayudarte» dijo para sí.

—Bueno, entonces espero poder conocerla pronto —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Diana la jalaba del brazo para poder oír lo que hablaban.

—Más pronto de lo que crees. Tengo que dejarte brujita, ya llegué a la clínica.

—¿Darien y Serenity están ahí no?

—Sí, yo le digo que les llame para tranquilizar a mi tía. Nos vemos.

—Le das mis saludos a Serenity y a Kakeru, ah y un tirón de orejas a Darien. Adiosito —dijo para luego colgar la llamada.

Diana se le paró en frente con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Y qué te dijo, la conoce, tiene algo con Darien? ¡Suéltala ya Rei!

—Ahora no Diana —dijo mientras enviaba un mensaje por su celular—. Dile a mamá que Darien tuvo un problema en la clínica y se quedó allá. Luego te cuento, tengo que salir.

—¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó Diana —Yo voy contigo.

—No es mejor que vaya sola. Peque que ya te dije luego te cuento, nos vemos.

Rei salió corriendo de su habitación, Diana resopló molesta porque no le gustaba quedarse intrigada, se dejó caer en la cama pensando en qué travesura podría hacerle a la zanahoria.

—Hola brujita preciosa —la saludo Nicholas mirando en todas direcciones cerciorándose que nadie los viera y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios —recibí tu mensaje ¿para qué quieres ir a la clínica en la que trabaja tu hermano?

—En el camino te explico. Vamos —dijo subiendo al automóvil sin esperar que Nicholas le abriera la puerta o la ayudara a subir.

Nicholas solo sonrió por lo acelerada que siempre era su novia, dio la vuelta al coche y subió del lado del copiloto y emprendió marcha hacia la clínica.

.

.

.

Mientras en la clínica Moon ajenos al ajetreó que había ya a esa hora en los pasillos, en una de las habitaciones Darien y Serenity dormían abrazados.

Darien despertó primero, a pesar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien y la única razón era la presencia de la mujer que tan tiernamente dormía abrazada a él. Serenity lo llenaba de paz, se veía tan relajada y serena que nadie imaginaria lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, solo un cardenal bajo su labio daba evidencia de la violencia de aquel infeliz.

Besó su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda bajando y subiendo su mano por ella. Se quedó contemplándola, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo, estaba seguro que no sabría qué hacer si no volvía a verla, no quería pensar en cuando ella pudiera irse de allí, en el día que dejaría de ser su paciente y en el peor de los casos no volvería a verla.

Serenity se removió levemente en sus brazos y poco a poco se abrieron sus grandes y hermosos ojos azul cielo, inesperadamente la sintió tensarse.

—Tranquila princesa soy Darien —inmediatamente percibió como se relajaba en sus brazos—, ¿recuerdas que me pediste que me quedara contigo?

Serenity asintió moviendo la cabeza sobre su pecho. Se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido comenzaron a martillar dentro de su cabeza.

—¿No fue un sueño verdad? Aun siento a ese hombre sobre mí, tocándome tan bruscamente que me hacía daño. Yo no quería pero no me escuchó, me golpeó, rompió mi ropa y…

—No pienses en eso princesa, intenta olvidarlo por favor —le pidió mientras la estrechaba contra sí—gracias a Dios llegué a tiempo y no te hizo nada. Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño.

De pronto fue consciente del cuerpo de Darien, de la diferencia entre su cuerpo firme, musculoso y trabajado a diferencia del suyo más delicado, de cómo sus fornidos brazos la abrazaban protectoramente, y sus manos trazaban dibujos inexistentes sobre su espalda, su cercanía no le provocaba rechazo como aquel hombre por el contrario quería estar aún más cerca de él, sentía como su piel se erizaba y un extraño calor que solo él avivaba la recorría por completo y se acumulaba en su vientre, solo cuando estaba así muy cerca de Darien su cuerpo pedía algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

Sonrojada alzó su cabeza apoyando su barbilla sobre el pecho masculino, lo miró con aquellos ojos azul celeste que como siempre lo veían con tanto cariño que Darien sentía que el corazón se le ensanchaba dentro del pecho. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y en sus labios se formó una dulce sonrisa, al verla sonreír Darien sintió que se derretía por dentro.

Darien sintió de nuevo el impulso de besarla, y estaba inclinándose hacia ella cuando llamaron a la puerta haciendo que se separará de ella.

—¿Darien se puede? —escuchó la voz de su prima del otro lado de la puerta.

«Ibas a besarla, si Himeko no hubiese llegado la habrías besado ¡contrólate Darien!»

—Un momento Hime —su voz sonó forzada —acabamos de despertar —dijo incorporándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie alisando su ropa arrugada —pasa.

—Buenos días —saludó mirando a una ruborizada Serenity y a su primo en iguales condiciones y evidentemente nervioso —espero no haber interrumpido nada.

—No claro que no —respondió frenético —acabamos de despertar.

—Entiendo —comentó sonriente por la actitud de Darien—. Solo pasaba a ver qué tal está esta linda princesa, ¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó viendo a Serenity.

—Bien, Darien cuidó de mí.

—Sí ya veo, me alegra que estés bien princesa me quedé muy preocupada anoche —se acercó hasta ella y rosó levemente su cara donde la Tiger la había golpeado —mira cómo te dejo, pero no te preocupes lo cubriremos con un poco de maquillaje.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que me hizo —expresó Serenity intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Ya preciosa —Himeko la abrazo —Darien ya le dio su merecido a ese miserable y ya lo detuvieron, no volverá a hacerte daño. Ahora debes relajarte y distraerte —recorrió con la mirada la habitación —aunque aquí no hay mucho con que hacerlo.

Darien estuvo de acuerdo en ello, Serenity necesitaba alejarse de allí, no pensar en lo que había ocurrido porque eso solo conseguiría disminuir el avance que había tenido, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

—La enana tiene razón. Por eso como tú medico voy a recetarte un día fuera de aquí.

—¿Fuera de aquí? —inquirió Serenity algo nerviosa, actitud que fue percibida por Darien.

—Sí pero tranquila iremos a algún lugar que no haya mucha gente para que no te alteres ni te pongas nerviosa.

—¿Y dónde iremos? —preguntó con renovada emoción.

—Eso es una sorpresa —le sonrió el pelinegro y ella se sonrojó —Bien, voy a mi consultorio a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa ya que tengo una muda allí, mientras ustedes se arreglan para que salgamos.

—Lo siento Darien, pero quedé de pasar el día con Kakeru —le dijo porque si los acompañaba era evidente que sería un mal tercio

—Entonces avísale para que vayamos los cuatro.

—Es que quedamos ir a casa de los padres de Kakeru —mintió porque quería que aquella salida fuera especial para Serenity y sabía que con la presencia de Darien era suficiente.

—Bueno ustedes se lo pierden, regresó en un rato.

Quince minutos después Darien vistiendo una camisa azul rey entallada marcando su cuerpo trabajado, unos pantalones vaqueros deslavados ajustados a sus fornidas piernas y zapatos negros, luego de llamar a la puerta entró a la habitación de Serenity y se quedó maravillado al verla.

Serenity llevaba un vestido de encaje rosa pálido, ajustado al busto con un corte en la cintura y luego caía suelto a medio muslo, encima traía una chaqueta corta con media manga y calzaba unas ballerinas del mismo color del vestido.

—Bueno primito será mejor que cierres la boca —sugirió haciendo salir a Darien de su ensoñación —y se vayan para que aprovechen el día.

—Eh… sí la enana tiene razón. Vamos princesa —dijo tendiéndole el brazo a Serenity para que lo entrelazara con el suyo y ella sí lo hizo.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, bajaron hasta la primera planta para salir de las dependencias de la clínica hacia donde Himeko había dejado aparcado el automóvil de Darien la noche anterior.

Él ayudó a subir a una inquieta pero a la vez emocionada Serenity, circundó el automóvil y se sentó frente al volante, ambos se despidieron de Himeko no sin antes hacerle prometer a su primo que cuidaría de la rubia. Luego Darien echó a andar el coche mientras Himeko los veía desaparecer una vez cuando el pelinegro dobló en la esquina.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Himeko se volteó y caminó de regreso a la clínica cuando a unos metros vio una jovencita regañando al que parecía ser su novio.

—¿Rei?

—Hime —dijo la joven de ojos amatista —acabo de preguntar por ti y me dijeron que te habías ido hace unos minutos, este tonto de Nicholas se vino por las calles más transitadas.

Nicholas solo puso los ojos en blanco al oírla.

—No aún no. Solo salí a dejar a Darien, pero ya me voy.

—¿Mi hermano ya se fue?

—Sí acaba de irse con Serenity.

—¿Con Serenity? —le preguntó asegurándose que no había oído mal, Himeko asintió —¿y sabes dónde fueron?

—Lo siento Rei no me dijo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —ni a ella tampoco, solo mencionó que sería una sorpresa para Serenity. Bueno ya me voy Kak me está esperando —abrazó a su prima —nos vemos brujita.

—Adiós Hime —se despidió viendo como su prima los dejaba solos.

Rei miró furiosa a Nicholas como culpabilizándolo de no haber podido encontrar a su hermano infraganti, pero pensó que ya tendría oportunidad de hacerlo porque no iba a descansar hasta conocer a Serenity.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde Serenity corría descalza sobre la dorada y cálida arena mientras que las olas se derramaban sobre esta con su espuma blanca y le lamian los pies, su vestido se movía al compás de las olas, se veía etérea, inocente y a la vez seductora pensó Darien mientras corría tras de ella; él estaba en igual condiciones, solo que con sus pantalones doblados sobre sus rodillas, su camisa arremangada sobre sus codos y en sus manos llevabas su zapatos y los de su princesa.

Cuando por fin le dio alcance, lanzó sus zapatos lejos de la orilla y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la alzó abrazándola por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras el agua salina les salpicaba el rostro, la brisa ondeaba sus cabellos dorados y el repicar de las olas era una música de fondo preciosa pero no más que su risa, Serenity reía como nunca antes.

Darien no sabía si había perdido el equilibrio o lo habría hecho a propósito, pero terminaron cayendo sobre la arena, ella sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de reír. Su risa brotaba de sus tentadores labios como una caricia, que lo hacía vibrar y supo en aquel momento que haría cualquier cosa por escucharla siempre reír. La noche anterior la había visto llorar desconsoladamente y tan asustada por lo que ese miserable le había hecho, que le había estrujado el corazón pero verla ahora tan feliz hacia que este saltara dentro de su pecho.

De pronto ella calló pero una sonrisa seguía iluminando su rostro, y se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que esta se desvaneció lentamente de sus labios y simplemente continuaron mirándose, como hipnotizados. Por el rubor de sus mejillas Darien se dio cuenta que ella se percató de la posición en la que estaban, de que su princesa consciente de su cuerpo bajo el suyo y de como él acariciaba su espalda, delineando con ternura la curva de esta sobre su vestido.

Darien vio como sus ojos le pedían con silencioso clamor que la besara y él también deseaba hacerlo.

«No puedes hacerlo Darien, Serenity es una niña, tú eres su doctor y además estas comprometido» le recordó su conciencia.

—¿Te parece si vamos por un helado? —le preguntó él para aplacar sus deseos.

Serenity solo asintió, poniéndose de pie mientras Darien hacia lo mismo, caminaron sobre la arena instintivamente él le tomó la mano.

Ella no recordaba un día en el que se haya divertido tanto, su pasado aún eran borrosos recuerdos, pero a pesar de lo feliz que estaba lo que acababa de suceder la había entristecido un poco. Una vez más había creído que Darien iba a besarla, por supuesto él no lo hizo, solo eran fantasías de su cabeza que aún no estaba bien. Debía entender que Darien nunca la besaría ni la vería como una mujer, así como también que los cuentos de hadas son solo eso, cuentos, que los príncipes azules no existen.

—¿De qué quieres tu helado princesa? —preguntó él acariciando su mejilla al verla sumida en sus pensamientos, se veía una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos por primera vez durante esa tarde.

—Fresa y Chocolate —respondió sin ánimos.

—Olvídalo princesa —pidió acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja —me prometiste que lo harías.

Serenity le sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos, ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Darien que no estaba así por lo que le había hecho ese hombre sino porque ella era una tonta ilusa que esperaba más de lo que podía darle?

Ambos se sentaron en unas bancas con vista al océano. Serenity balanceaba sus pies sintiendo la arena bajo estos mientras comía su helado, veía el mar y como las olas rompían sobre la arena convirtiéndose en espuma blanca, los ojos de Darien siempre le recordaron el océano, transparente y refrescante.

—No sé en qué estás pensando pero te manchaste con chocolate.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

Darien le señaló bajo el labio donde tenía el cardenal que Himeko había cubierto con maquillaje y ya no se veía. Serenity se llevó la mano a los labios para limpiarse pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Darien la miró perdiéndose en sus ojos, retiró su pequeña mano y con un rose sutil y delicado delineó su labio sacando el heleado de este, pero queriendo que no fueras sus dedos sino sus labios los que lo hiciera, luego se llevó los dedos a su boca saboreando el chocolate que hasta hace unos segundos había estado en los de su princesa.

Terminaron su helado y luego se fueron a pasear por la orilla del mar, cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de anaranjado se sentaron sobre la arena.

—¿Tienes frio? —preguntó viendo cómo se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Un poco, pero no te preocupes.

—Soy un tonto —dijo abrazándola —debí decirte que trajeras algo con que abrigarte.

Serenity dejó que el calor de Darien la cobijara, abrazándose a su cintura, mientras él la envolvía con sus protectores brazos. No quería seguir viviendo a medias, engañándose a sí misma, debía dejar de soñar y empezar a vivir; aunque lo sabía podía decirse que era una tonta, pero por lo menos en ese momento quería soñar que él la quería como ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

—No quisiera que este día termine nunca —murmuró ella acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Yo tampoco quisiera que terminara princesa.

—Gracias por regalarme este día tan bonito.

—No princesa —dijo posando sus labios sobre sus cabellos dorados—, gracias a ti por acompañarme.

Así permanecieron largo tiempo viendo como el sol comenzaba a esconderse, hasta dar la impresión que desaparecía bajo el mar y el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas. Cuando la brisa se puso más fresca Darien le sugirió que se fueran de regreso a Tokio.

En cuanto llegaron a la clínica, Darien aparcó el automóvil a la entrada.

—Ya llegamos princesa —se volteó a ver a Serenity y la encontró dormida. Sonrió y acarició su mejilla —princesa despierta, ya llegamos.

Pero Serenity parecía no haberlo escuchado porque seguía durmiendo profundamente. Había sido un día lleno de emociones para ella, era normal que estuviera rendida, pensó Darien.

Bajó del automóvil, lo bordeó y abrió la puerta del copiloto, le sacó el cinturón de seguridad a Serenity y pasó uno de sus brazos bajo sus piernas y otro tras su cabeza, la alzó con cuidado para sacarla del coche, la refugió en el calor de su pecho y caminó cargándola en sus brazos.

La llevó hasta su habitación, a tientas abrió la puerta e ingresó, llegó hasta la cama, la recostó en ella y le sacó los zapatos. Cubrió su cuerpo con el blanco edredón y acarició sus cabellos. Se acercó a su rosto y dejó un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, su dulce aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, la escuchó suspirar y aun dormida parecía que le sonreía.

Nunca antes hasta entonces Darien había sentido por ninguna otra mujer lo que sentía por ella, ni siquiera por la mujer que se supone que debería hacerlo. Desafortunadamente aquello también significaba que estaba adentrándose en un terreno desconocido para él, y no sabía muy bien cómo debería actuar; no obstante, levado por lo que sentía, completamente cautivado y hechizado por su princesa, se acercó hasta sus labios y sin poder contenerse más los unió con los suyos en un beso, aquel beso que tanto había deseado todo este tiempo y que ella aun dormida correspondió tenuemente, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, haciéndolo estremecer como nunca antes tan solo con esa sutil caricia.

Cuando se separó de sus labios la miró viendo como parecía incluso más feliz que antes, pensó en cuantas veces se había imaginado qué cálidos se sentirían sus labios presionados contra los suyos y ahora no sabía cómo podría vivir sin ellos.

—Te quiero Darien —murmuró su princesa dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Por fin ya está este capítulo, por problemas no andaba muy inspirada y me costó que saliera.**

**Sé que muchos quisieron matarme pensando que podría haberla violado pero no soy tan mala chicas.**

**Serenity no sabe muy bien que siente por Darien, y él lo sabe pero no quiere aceptarlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este fue un poco más romántico.**

**Los comentarios del capítulo anterior los respondo mañana por PM a quienes tengan cuenta.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

Estaba sentado dentro de su automóvil y lo conducía entre las calles de la ciudad, Tokio parecía continuar en movimiento ajeno a lo que él sentía en ese momento. Fijaba su mirada en las calles algo transitadas aun a esa hora de la noche, eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y es que luego de haber dejado a Serenity en su habitación se había quedado ahí como autómata, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, salió de allí como espantado hacia su oficina con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza.

«¿Por qué la besé?»

Le había dado vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión lógica, se había dejado llevar y eso era algo que él no solía hacer, lo paralizaba pensar en los motivos por lo que lo había hecho, queriendo alejarse de allí tomó sus cosas y decidió irse a su casa. Sentía el frío de la noche, aunque estaban en primavera la noche estaba fresca y desde el panorama del automóvil, miraba cada detalle de la iluminada ciudad. Pero aun ahora que iba contemplando los numerosos letreros de neón que a distancia se notaban en las calles y que terminaban reflejándose sobre el cristal del automóvil podía sentir su dulce sabor sobre sus labios, de solo recordarlo un estremecimiento lo recorría por completo.

—Deja de pensar en eso —se dijo en voz alta, cuando se detuvo en una luz roja —solo fue un simple beso, un simple beso.

Pero bien sabía él que no había sido «un simple beso», es cierto que había recibido y dado otros mucho más pasionales, ardientes y vehementes capaces de encender a cualquiera, pero la diferencia es que aquella sutil e inocente caricia había despertado un fuego en su interior mucho más potente pero esta vez no en su cuerpo sino que en su corazón y eso lo asustaba.

Cuando por fin metió el carro dentro del garaje una vez que llegó a su residencia, bajó de este y tal como lo esperaba estaban todas las luces apagadas. Darien se quitó el saco una vez dentro de su casa sin encender las luces, siendo abrigado por la calidez de su hogar, hasta que llegó a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos pero las palabras de Serenity seguían resonando en su cabeza, pero como no pensar en ella cuando su aroma a fresas parecía impregnado sobre él, mezclado con el salino del mar después del hermoso día que había compartido.

«Te quiero Darien»

¿Habría estado despierta? Después de todo le habría correspondido, ¿o solo habría sido un acto-reflejo? Si ella había sido consciente de aquel beso, no sabía cómo iba a verla de ahora en adelante, cómo le explicaría por qué la había besado, si ni él mismo encontraba una explicación lógica.

Lo que estaba seguro es que no podía volver a repetirse se dijo mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa al tiempo que se quitaba con los pies los zapatos y calcetines.

—Serenity es una niña —se recordó mientras se quitaba los pantalones quedando en bóxer —una niña de la edad de Rei, solo estas deslumbrado por su ternura e inocencia por eso te empeñas en protegerla pero no puedes verla de otra forma, eres su médico y ella tu paciente —repetía últimamente como mantra —la única mujer que tiene que importarte es la que dentro de unos meses se convertirá en tu esposa.

Pensó en hacerle una visita a Nanami, pero se arrepintió cuando había llegado a la puerta de su habitación y se devolvió a la cama, se sentía confundido acababa de besar a otra mujer que no era su prometida, quería arrepentirse de aquella traición pero no podía, así como tampoco era justo ir con Nanami solo para intentar sacarse a Serenity de la cabeza porque estaba casi seguro que su nombre podía escapársele de los labios mientras estaba con su novia.

Se dejó caer exhausto sobre la cama, se metió entre las sabanas y abrazó una de las almohadas y cerró los ojos zafiros, los últimos dos días habían estado llenos de emociones, aun podía escuchar la cálida risa de Serenity brotando de sus labios, esos mismos que acababa de besar.

—¡Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa! —se reprendió golpeando la almohada.

Cansado de que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran dejó que el sueño lo dominara.

A la mañana siguiente Serenity despertaba en su nueva habitación, instintivamente se llevó los dedos a sus labios.

—Debe haber sido un sueño —musitó mientras con sus dedos recorría sus labios —pero fue tan real.

No, solo debe haber sido parte de su imaginación, uno más de sus sueños porque era imposible que Darien la hubiese besado por más que ella deseara que lo hiciera, pero ¿Por qué lo deseaba? ¿Por qué solo él avivaba ese calor que la recorría por completo? ¿Por qué solo junto a él, cuando la abrazaba o acariciaba su cuerpo pedía algo que ella no sabía que era?

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, para Darien ella solo era una paciente más y debía entenderlo pero ¿cómo podía decirle a su cuerpo que no reaccionara frente a él? ¿Cómo le decía a su corazón que no saltara como loco dentro de su pecho o a las mariposas que invadían su estómago tan solo al verlo? ¿Cómo le pedía a sus labios que no desearan ser besados?

Un beso.

Sonrió al pensar en ello y cerró los ojos recordándolo, aquel sueño fue tan real casi podía sentir el aliento de Darien acariciando sus labios hasta ser remplazados por su boca uniéndose en ese besos que tanto ella anhelaba, sintió como una corriente recorría su cuerpo mientras él movía sus labios sobre los suyos con ternura provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones, de pronto los sintió frio cuando se separó de ella y lo escuchó suspirar, no quería abrir los ojos creyendo que si lo hacía se daría cuenta que estaba soñando, así que solo murmuro un «Te quiero Darien» antes de dejar que la oscuridad la venciera para continuar soñando con él.

—Sí tiene que haber sido solo un sueño, no pudo ser real.

—¿Qué no pudo ser real princesa?

Serenity abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sonriente Himeko viéndola fijamente con una bandeja sobre sus manos.

—Nada, solo hablaba en voz alta. Solo estaba recordando algo que soñé —dijo sonrojada.

—Entiendo —Himeko ya podía imaginar que o más bien con quien había estado soñando —bien Señorita será mejor que vaya a darse un baño antes de que su desayuno se enfrié, luego me cuentas que tal te fue ayer.

—Está bien —dijo bajándose de la cama y poniéndose las pantuflas para ir hasta el armario sacar algo de ropa y encerrarse en el baño.

Unos minutos después Serenity salía con un vestido blanco a la altura de las rodillas, corte imperio y unas sandalias bajas.

—Se supone que tienes el día libre —comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado junto a la ventana —deberías estar con Kakeru.

—No estaría tranquila si no venía a verte, además ayer Darien te secuestró todo el día y no recuerdo que te hayas quejado por eso.

Serenity se ruborizó y Himeko soltó una risita.

—Él te dijo que vinieras con nosotros pero tú ya tenías planes —le recordó —y no me secuestró solo me llevó de paseo.

—¿Y dónde tuvieron su primera cita? —le preguntó mientras comía un poco de fruta picada.

—¿Cita? —inquirió sin entender mientras se llevaba un trozo de manzana a la boca.

—No me hagas caso —abanicó su mano —a veces habló sin pensar, ¿Dónde te llevó? ¿Qué hicieron?

—Fuimos a la playa, el día estaba hermoso, almorzamos en un pequeño restaurante y luego bajamos hacia el mar, corrimos por la arena, nos salpicamos de agua, comimos un helado y luego vimos el atardecer, cuando ya comenzó a hacer frio Darien me trajo de vuelta y...

—¿Y? —la animó a continuar al verla aún más sonrojada si era posible.

—Luego me quedé dormida y me trajo hasta aquí —suspiró y tomó un poco de té —y no supe nada más hasta hoy.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí… —pensó en contarle lo de su sueño pero no sabía lo que Himeko podía pensar de ella —solo eso —dijo al fin.

—Está bien, por cierto ayer luego de que se fueron vino Rei, la hermana de Darien, al parecer quería conocerte.

—Me hubiese gustado verla.

—Quizás otro día, ya sabes que por ahora Darien te tiene prohibidas las visitas.

—No es que haya mucha gente que quiera visitarme —dijo con pensar, pensando en sus padres —¿Hime te pudo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro princesa pregunta lo que quieras.

—La verdad es una tontería, pero me gustaría que aun así me respondieras —la pelinegra asintió —¿Qué sientes cada vez que vez a Kakeru?

Himeko la miró con ternura y acarició su mejilla, podía verlo en sus ojos, su pequeña se había enamorado, solo esperaba que el tonto de su primo no la hiciera sufrir.

—Cada vez que estoy con él es como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existiéramos él y hoy, siento que el corazón me late a mil kilómetros por hora dentro del pecho.

—¿Y mariposas en el estómago?

—Sí princesa eso también, siento mariposas revoloteando y esa calor que solo él provoca recorriendo mis venas, bueno eso y otras cosas que aun eres muy… —lo pensó un momento —muy inocente para entender. Pero básicamente eso sientes cuando estas enamorada.

«¿Enamorada? Si Hime siente por Kakeru lo mismo que yo cuando estoy con él entonces ¿yo estoy enamorada de Darien?»

—Pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le consultó esperando que confiara en ella.

—Eh… bueno yo… por curiosidad, solo eso.

—Si algún día llegas sentir algo así, si te enamoras me lo dirás, ¿verdad Sere?

—Si llego a tener claro algún día que me enamoré serás la primera en saberlo.

.

Mientras en casa de la familia Chiba, Darien se habia disculpado con todos diciendo que no bajaría a desayunar porque se sentía indispuesto.

Acababa de salir del baño cuando se encontró a Rei sentada sobre su cama.

—No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta brujita.

—Pues sí y eso hice pero como nadie respondió decidí entrar para saber si necesitabas algo.

—Podrías haberme encontrado desnudo —dijo alzando las cejas.

—Sería un poco traumático ver a mi hermano como Dios lo trajo al mundo pero no veré nada que no haya visto antes… —el rostro de Darien se desencajó y tomó conciencia de lo que acababa de decir —bueno lo que quiero decir es que…

—¿Nicholas y tú ya están teniendo relaciones? —ella desvió su mirada —¡respóndeme Rei!

—No es algo que deba decirle a mi hermano ¿no crees? Yo no te digo nada por los espectáculos que das con la zanahoria en las noches.

Darien se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Solo quiero protegerte Rei, no digo que este mal solo que… ¡Dios no pensé en mantener esta conversación contigo!

—Entonces para que preguntas. Sé que aún me ves como una niña Darien —dijo molesta —pero no lo soy, soy una mujer, amó a Nicholas y él a mí, somos novios hace un año.

—Ya me doy cuenta que no eres una niña, es normal que eso ocurra entre una pareja pero tienes que ser consciente que eso también acarrea consecuencias y aun eres muy joven para asumir otro tipo de responsabilidades.

—Sí te preocupa si nos estamos cuidando lo estamos haciendo, ya me asesoré con un ginecólogo y estoy tomando pastillas… y para que no te dé un ataque solo ha sido una vez hace unos días, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis amigas y lo estoy hablando contigo.

Darien la abrazó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Mi pequeña brujita ya es toda un mujer —suspiró —te quiero Rei… tú, Diana y mis padres son lo más importante para mí, pase lo que pase siempre contarás conmigo para lo que sea.

«¿Y Nanami dónde queda?» pensó Rei sonriente e inmediatamente recordó por qué estaba ahí.

—Yo también te quiero grandote —abrazó aún más a su hermano—, por cierto no me dijiste cómo te fue ayer con Serenity.

—Bien, fuimos a la playa… —Darien calló y Rei lo sintió tensarse en sus brazos para luego apartarse de ella —¿Cómo sabes?... Himeko.

—Más rápido se pilla a un mentiroso que a un ladrón Darien Chiba. Y no le eches la culpa a Himeko sino a ti mismo, Diana dijo que no dejabas de repetir su nombre mientras dormías abrazado a la almohada —Rei percibió como el rosto de su hermano pasó del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos —¿Quién es Serenity Darien?

Él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación, sentía el peso de la mirada de su hermana sobre él pero qué podía decirle.

—Y bien estoy esperando una respuesta hermanito, y no me iré de aquí hasta obtenerla —lo amenazó cruzándose de brazos.

—No… no sé de quién me hablas. No conozco a ninguna Serenity.

—¡Vaya! Mi hermanito acaba de perder la memoria, hace solo unos minutos me dijiste que ayer se fueron a la playa. No me puedes engañar Darien Chiba, tú sí que sabes quién es Serenity y es más tuviste una cita con ella acaso ayer y pasaste la otra noche con ella —se puso de pie y coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas—, le eres infiel a Nanami y no es que me moleste pero nunca lo pensé de ti, dime ¿desde cuándo la engañas con la tal Serenity?

—No la engaño, las cosas no son como tú piensas.

«¡Mentiroso! y el besó que le diste anoche ¿Qué fue?» le gritó su conciencia.

—¿Ah no? —él negó con la cabeza —entonces ¿cómo son según tú?

Darien sabía lo empecinada que era su hermana y que no se daría por vencida hasta no obtener la verdad, así que resopló resignado, no le quedaba de otra.

—Serenity es una de mis pacientes, tuvo una crisis porque el doctor que estaba antes a su cargo fue despedido, pero se coló en la clínica e intentó violarla, por eso me quedé la noche pasada con ella y ayer la llevé a la playa para que se distrajera.

—¿Entonces no es tu amante? —preguntó algo decepcionada —¿No es una sexy doctora o enfermera que te haya seducido?

—No Rei, es solo una de mis pacientes, no es una sexy enfermera ni nada de lo que tu loca cabecilla haya imaginado, Serenity solo es una simple paciente.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras Rei podía ver todo un poema en el rostro de su hermano, pensó que se tomaba muchas molestias por «una simple paciente» haber pasado toda la noche cuidándola y luego haberla llevado de paseo a la playa iba mucho más allá de la relación médico-paciente y eso podía verlo en los ojos de su hermano.

—Ya, pero Himeko dijo que era muy linda —comentó con notorias segundas intenciones.

—No sé —respondió notando el tono de su hermana.

—Vamos Darien ¿Por qué no lo admites?.

—Está bien, sí es muy linda ¿contenta?

—Sí y debe serlo para que en sueños repitas su nombre.

Darien pensó en que su hermana no le daría tregua.

—Es que estoy preocupado por su caso —comentó pensando que no era mentira lo que decía.

—Si claro, por eso según Diana tenías una enorme sonrisa y te abrazabas a la almohada.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Rei? Creo que tus ansias de que deje a Nanami te hacen ver cosas que no lo son, mi interés en Serenity es únicamente como profesional —dijo no solo para convencerla a ella sino también a sí mismo.

—No quiero llegar a ningún lado hermanito, solo es lo que pienso, pero desde ya te digo que quiero conocerla.

—Te prometo que lo haré, pero no aun.

—Confiaré en ti, tengo la impresión de que ella y yo seremos grandes amigas —«así como que te importa más de lo que quieres aceptar hermanito» —bien te dejo, voy a salir con Nico y no pienses mal vamos con Diana al parque de diversiones, te invitaría pero no creo que a tu novia le gustaría ir.

Rei le dio un beso en la mejilla y le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió raudo y veloz, Darien había esperado que Serenity le comentara algo del beso que le había robado pero ella nunca mencionó nada, quizá como él había pensado ella creyó que lo había soñado o simplemente no fue consciente de ello y murmuro aquellas palabras dormida, y eso era lo mejor.

Pero no por eso las cosas se habían simplificado para él, al contrario, no podía dejar de ver sus labios cuando hablaban o cuando ella reía cada vez que estaba a su lado, recordaba su sabor y la suavidad de estos, las sensaciones que lo habían atacado con tan casto beso. Ella era una tentación para él quería volver a sentir su boca contra la suya, lo que avivaba en su interior, pero eso era algo prohibido para él.

Intentaba no pasar más que el tiempo debido en sus sesiones con Serenity, pero le era imposible no desear estar con ella porque se había transformado casi en una necesidad. No sabía que ocurriría luego de que ella pudiera irse, ni quería pensar en ello. Por otro lado la tutora de Serenity, Reika Nishimura había ido en reiteradas ocasiones exigiendo verla pero él se lo había negado vez tras vez y al parecer esta era una de ellas, pensó Darien al verla esperándolo en su oficina.

—Buenos días Señora Nishimura —ella se puso de pie y se volteó a verlo estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía —¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Buenos días doctor Chiba, creo que ya lo imagina ¿no?

El pasó al otro lado del escritorio, se sentó relajadamente en su silla sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer frente a él.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma señora Nishimura —comentó ordenando unos documentos para luego volver a mirarla—, Serenity aún no está preparada para ver a nadie que pueda alterarla y según me dijo no tenía muy buena relación con usted.

—Era una niña cuando me casé con su padre, por lo tanto me convertí en su madrastra y ya sabe cómo pintan los cuentos a las madrastras, ella creía que quería reemplazar a su madre y eso nunca fue así.

—Eso lo entiendo —entrelazó sus manos mientras estudiaba las reacciones de ella—, pero también debe entender usted que Serenity ha progresado mucho y no quiero que tenga un retroceso.

—Pero si ya hasta usted la sacó un día de aquí —alzó la voz—, y ya han pasado tres meses de eso ¿Qué tiene de malo que me deje verla?

—Cálmese por favor. Sabe perfectamente los motivos por los que me la llevé de paseo esa vez —comentó apretando sus puños sobre la mesa de solo recordarlo—, el miserable del doctor Deadmoon estuvo a punto de violarla, necesitaba salir de aquí, distraerse por eso autoricé su salida.

—Con mayor razón necesita ver una cara conocida —dijo con suavidad—, saber que cuenta con el apoyo de alguien.

—No cambiaré de opinión, ya se lo había dicho cuando autorice las visitas se lo informaré pero por ahora las cosas siguen igual.

—Pero usted no puede prohibirme ver a Serenity el doctor Deadmoon…

—El doctor Deadmoon era un infeliz —la interrumpió — Ahora ese desgraciado está preso y será juzgado por mala práctica e intento de violación. Él nunca trato a Serenity de la forma adecuada y fue él quien se hacía cargo de su caso aun antes de internarla aquí, usted debería haberlo sabido si dice quererla tanto.

—El medico era él, yo solo confié en lo que hacía.

—¿Cuál es su verdadero interés en ver a Serenity? —inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Por qué tanto empeño?.

—¿Qué está queriendo insinuar doctor Chiba? —dijo poniéndose de pie nerviosa—, voy a reportarlo con la directora del hospital.

—Haga lo que quiera señora Nishimura, pero mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma, no voy arriesgar la estabilidad emocional de Serenity hasta que ella esté preparada para traer de vuelta su pasado.

—Ya veremos si después sigue tan alzadito —dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo furiosa de allí.

Luego de dejar la consulta de Darien, Reika fue a hablar con la doctora Mizuno, pero tampoco obtuvo una respuesta favorable solo que iba a hablar con él pero que no podía sacarlo del caso porque no había cometido ninguna falta grave.

Molesta por no haber conseguido nada abandonó la clínica y caminó hasta su coche.

—Por la cara que traes supongo que no pudiste verla —comentó el hombre que la esperaba.

—Pues no cariño, el imbécil ese del doctor Chiba no me dejó verla, dice que no quiere arriesgar su estabilidad emocional —puso los ojos en blanco mientras el rubio echaba a andar el automóvil.

—Tal vez es lo mejor amor.

—¡Claro que no Andrew, no voy a descansar hasta verla! Necesito comprobar cuanto a mejorado, no pienso perder todo por lo que he luchado por una niñita loca, he sido yo quien ha duplicado todo el dinero que dejo Kenji.

—A veces desearía que fueras la misma Reika de la que me enamoré, sencilla y sin ambiciones —se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y se volteó a verla—. Me asusta saber de todo lo que has hecho solo por dinero.

—Nunca te he obligado a estar conmigo y el dinero es solo lo que me corresponde por haber tenido que aguantar al idiota de Kenji —expresó acomodándose el cabello mientras se veía por el espejo—, al menos nunca me tocó con eso de que no podía olvidar a su amada Ikuko si se casó conmigo fue solo para darle una madre a la mocosa.

—Es imposible hablar contigo —dijo pisando el acelerador —solo te recuerdo que Serenity ya ha sufrido demasiado, deberías tomar la parte que te corresponde e irnos lejos.

—No Andrew, ya te lo he dicho no voy a conformarme con migajas cuando puedo tenerlo todo. Todos tienen su precio y si el doctor Chiba no lo tiene encontraré a alguien que me ayude, pero las cosas no se quedarán así… eso te lo aseguro.

Horas más tarde en la Clínica Moon luego de su jornada laboral Darien estaba alistando sus cosas para irse, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, luego de indicar que podían entrar, ingresó a su consultorio la doctora Saeko Mizuno.

—Veo que ya te vas Darien ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Claro que sí doctora —contestó indicándole el asiento para que se sentara, ella así lo hizo—, aunque ya me imagino por que viene.

—Pues sí Darien, como supondrás la señora Nishimura fue a quejarse conmigo porque aún no le has permitido ver a su protegida.

—Usted sabe las razones doctora Mizuno, a pesar de su progreso aún hay muchas cosas de su pasado que no logra asimilar, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido en cuanto a la muerte de su padre y me preocupa que ver a alguien relacionado con su pasado pueda afectarla al no estar psicológicamente estable —le explicó, omitiendo claro está que no le daba una buena impresión tanta insistencia de parte de la tutora de Serenity.

—Lo sé Darien, por lo mismo yo he respaldado tu decisión —le sonrió infundiéndole confianza—, sé el buen profesional que eres y a pesar de que apenas comienzas has demostrado estar más que capacitado y comprometido con esta profesión. Entiendo las razones por las que lo has hecho y yo misma he conversado con Serenity y apoyo la medida que has tomado, pero si esto aquí no es solo por eso.

—¿Va a sacarme del caso? —preguntó atemorizado a pesar de sus palabras.

—No Darien, tú continuaras encargándote de Serenity —lo tranquilizó y es que su reacción solo le confirmaba el motivo por el que estaba allí—, pero quería conversar contigo precisamente acerca de ella, ¿tienes algún interés más allá que el de médico-paciente?

Darien se puso a hojear algunos papeles, como si encontrara algo más interesante en ellos, evadiendo así su mirada.

—No entiendo a qué viene su pregunta doctora.

—A que veo un interés en ti mucho más allá de lo ético por Serenity, no es que te esté juzgando si fuese así, pero recuerda que ante todo eres un profesional y puede que él involucrarte más allá con un paciente te nuble la razón. Pasas más tiempo del que deberías con ella, la relación de ustedes es muy… como decirlo —dudó unos momentos —cercana, demasiadas muestras de afecto, ¿no sé si me entiendes?

—Yo… le tengo un gran cariño a Serenity —respondió nervioso estrujando sus manos—, la veo como a una de mis hermanas por eso me he involucrado más allá de lo que debería con ella,

—Serenity es una chica muy linda Darien, entiendo…

—No usted no entiende —la cortó —yo tengo una novia, voy a casarme dentro de unos meses —le dijo como si por estar comprometido su corazón no podía traicionarlo—. Puedo asegurarle que mi interés es netamente como profesional.

—Ya te lo dije Darien no soy quien para juzgarte —le habló con tono maternal—, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que en caso de que tenga razón sepas dar un paso al lado porque lo que importa es la recuperación de Serenity.

—¡No me saque del caso, por favor no lo haga! —le pidió intentando no parecer desesperado pero sin lograrlo realmente.

—No lo haré Darien, ya te lo dije antes pero te repito en el caso contrario de lo que acabas de decirme lo mejor es que otro la atienda.

—No se preocupe, tendré más cuidado en mi trato con ella —se puso de pie —¿hay algo más de lo que quiera hablar?

—No Darien, puedes irte —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta junto con él—. Hasta el lunes y que descanses

—Usted también doctora.

Se despidió con un gesto con la cabeza y avanzó por el pasillo en dirección contraria a ella. Esperó al pie de las escaleras a que ella tomara el ascensor y luego de comprobar que bajaba al primer piso en vez de hacer él lo mismo subió hasta el tercer piso, hasta el cuarto de Serenity, tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó su voz diciéndole que podía entrar lo hizo.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó ella apartando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie.

—Sí princesa, venía a despedirme.

—Voy a extrañarte —corrió hasta él y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Darien se tensó recordando las palabras de la doctora Saeko Mizuno, pero como siempre le ganó lo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, la magia que lo envolvía, así que solo pudo corresponder a su abrazo estrechándola entre sus brazos, Darien recibió como ella soltaba un suspiro de alivio como si hubiese sido consciente de su tardía reacción.

—Yo también, pero solo serán dos días ya el lunes nos veremos.

Con suavidad se apartó de ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Descansa y come bien —le pidió ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo haré princesa y tú también debes hacer lo mismo ¿me lo prometes? —ella asintió —bueno nos vemos el lunes, que va a ser un día muy especial. Voy a traerte un lindo regalo.

«mi mayor regalo eres tú Darien» pensó Serenity mientras se perdía en sus ojos zafiro.

Darien volvió a dejar un beso en su frente, últimamente siempre lo hacía para no tentarse en vez de besar su mejilla desviarse hacia sus labios, luego le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Algunos minutos después llegaba hasta su hogar. Como siempre su familia lo recibió con alegría, platicaron un rato en la sala mientras estaba en la cena y luego se sentaron en la mesa. En todo momento había estado distraído con su cabeza en otro lugar y es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con la doctora Mizuno, ¿Cómo iba a alejarse de ella si simplemente no podía?.

Todos notaron lo distraído que había estado Darien durante la cena, pero nadie dijo nada, suponían que debía deberse al trabajo. Él apenas probó bocado y se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansado y quería irse temprano a la cama.

Estaba en su habitación acababa de desabrocharse la camisa mientras estaba tan absorto en la batalla que se desataba en su interior que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado sigilosamente en su habitación. Sintió como el cuerpo femenino se pegaba al suyo y comenzaba a acariciarlo, él cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar por aquella sensación. Sentía los besos sobre su espalda, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo por encima de los pantalones para luego introducir su mano en estos.

De nuevo aquel olor a fresas que había quedado impregnado en su camisa se coló en sus sentidos aturdiéndolo.

—Princesa… Ser…

—¿Desde cuando me llamas princesa Dari?, que cursi te has vuelto.

Aquella voz lo hizo despertar. Era Nanami.

Su mayor temor se había hecho presente. Como sintiéndose repelido por haberla nombrado a ella mientras era su novia quien lo seducía se alejó de Nanami.

—¿Qué pasa Darien porque te alejas?

—Estoy cansado —apartó su mirada sintiéndose avergonzado—, quiero dormir por favor sal de mi habitación.

—¡La que está cansada soy yo! —alzó la voz molesta —Desde que llegamos aquí que no hacemos el amor ¿Qué pasa contigo Darien?

—Nada, solo quiero respetar la casa de mis padres y ya te lo dije estoy cansado, he tenido mucho trabajo.

A Nanami sin impórtale su explicación, se arrojó a sus brazos e introduciendo su manos dentro de su pantalón y retomó su tarea.

—Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario. Dariencito está pidiendo mi atención —dijo mientras lo acariciaba y lo sentía tensarse bajo su mano.

Darien apresó su delicada muñeca y la sacó de su pantalón.

—Por favor entiéndeme —dijo arrastrándola hasta la puerta—, vete a tu cuarto —le pidió cerrando su puerta y pasando el seguro.

Escuchó a Nanami refunfuñar del otro lado de la puerta pero no le importaba.

Lo único en lo que podía cavilar es que había pensado en ella, en Serenity, la había nombrado. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con su creciente erección, no podía ir tras Nanami así que terminó por quitarse la ropa e ir a darse una ducha.

No lo hacía desde que era un adolescente pero necesitaba esa liberación que su cuerpo comenzaba a exigirle luego de cuatro meses de celibato. El agua caía sobre su espalda y recorría su cuerpo desnudo, sintió que si no lo hacía iba a explotar por lo que agarró su miembro con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrerlo en toda su extensión, al poco tiempo comenzó a tensarse aún más de lo que estaba más mientras sus jadeos eran ahogados por el agua de la regadera.

No quería pensar en nada pero inevitablemente una imagen cruzó por su cabeza podía verla con las mejillas enrojecidas y con sus cabellos dorados revueltos sobre su cama mientras él estaba en su interior, ella estaba susurrando su nombre y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Con solo esa imagen una embriagadora erupción lo hizo explotar en la ansiada liberación, apoyando su cabeza contra los azulejos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Cuando recobró la conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer golpeó las frías y húmedas baldosas con su puño, no podía haber pensado en ella de esa manera mientras se tocaba. Sentía como si la hubiese corrompido y ultrajado, aun con la respiración agitada alejó de nuevo esa imagen de su mente, apretó con fuerza sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y respiró hondo para serenarse dejando que el agua se llevara aquellos pensamientos.

Salió de la ducha, se secó con una toalla que tenía a mano el agua que corría por su cuerpo y después la envolvió alrededor de su cadera, con otra más pequeña se secó el cabello y luego regresó hasta su habitación. Se quitó la toalla y se metió en medio de las cobijas, pensando en su rubio tormento hasta que el sueño lo venció.

.

.

.

La madrugada del lunes poco antes del amanecer resonó el teléfono celular en una mansión de Tokio.

—Espero no despertarlo jefe.

—Te dije que estaría despierto, ¿Cómo va todo?

—Todo está listo jefe, solo estamos esperando para actuar.

—Está bien, ya les dije lo que debían hacer la quiero viva y no quiero errores —les dijo Jedite cortando la llamada.

Mientras un automóvil se acababa de estacionar a las afuera de la Clínica Moon, dos hombres vestidos con ropas oscuras y descendían de este. Las cosas tenían que salir bien, nada podría fallar.

Tal como lo esperaban uno de sus cómplices los esperaba por una de las entradas para la gente del personal de la clínica, subieron las escaleras silenciosamente mirando de un lado a otro cerciorándose que nadie los viese, llegaron hasta el tercer piso hasta la habitación de la persona que estaban buscando, pero no la encontraron durmiendo como esperaban, la cama estaba vacía. Se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos pero luego se tranquilizaron al ver la luz que se filtraba bajo la puerta que seguramente debía ser un baño.

Escucharon el sonido del inodoro descargándose y luego el del agua de las canillas, esperaron uno pegado contra la puerta de salida y el otro a un lado de la puerta del baño, al poco tiempo esta se abrió iluminando la habitación y divisaron a la rubia saliendo de allí.

Serenity se había despertado cerca de las cinco de la mañana, había tomado demasiada agua durante la noche, así que se bajó de la cama para ir al baño y se puso las pantuflas para caminar hasta el lavado. Cuando hubo terminado, se lavó las manos, luego se las secó con una pequeña toalla rosa, se volteó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla, iba a apagar la luz del cuarto de baño cuando del otro lado de la habitación vio un hombre frente a ella, vestido de negro y apoyado en la puerta, se giró rápidamente para encerrarse en el baño cuando siento como era atraída con fuerza por un cuerpo masculino, iba a gritar pero le cubrieron la boca, comenzó a forcejear con él intentando que la soltase pero era mucho más fuerte que ella y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Serenity está comenzando a descubrir que es lo que siente por Darien. Y bueno pues ya lo leyeron él está cada vez más contra la espada y la pared.**

**Desde ya les digo que responsabilizo de la escena de la ducha a mi preciosa Mary que me lo había sugerido o pedido en una conversación que tuvimos por facebook.**

**Los comentarios del capítulo anterior los respondo por PM a quienes tengan cuenta.**

**Johana:** amiga pues si ya ves que nuestro Darien la salvó y le regalo un hermoso día, te mando muchos besos hasta Colombia.

** sailor . frania:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que ya no quieras matarme aunque ahora no sé si pienses lo mismo. No será fácil para Darien está la diferencia de edades, además es su médico y está comprometido, aunque cómo pudiste leer tiene bastante abandonada a la zanahoria. Besos y abrazos

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Que tengan un hermoso día y un buen fin de semana**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía como si sus huesos fueran a quebrarse a causa de la presión que ejercían aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban, en vano luchaba por liberarse viendo con horror como era arrastrada hasta la puerta de la habitación. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que si cruzaban el lumbral hacia el pasillo ella estaría perdida.

Ella no era una frágil princesita de cristal o una muñeca de porcelana como seguramente la mayoría pensaba y ahora iba a demostrárselo a todos. Estaba dispuesta a luchar con todas sus fuerzas si era necesario, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Si se lo hubiesen preguntado hace un par de meses, hubiese dicho entonces que no tenía motivos para vivir, pero ahora sí los tenía. Había descubierto que no todo estaba perdido, que había gente que se preocupaba por ella y que la quería; pero sobre todo estaba él, Darien, quien se había convertido en su motor principal, quien le daba sentido a sus días.

En un principio no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por él ni mucho menos podía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, pero anhelaba que él llegase a quererla tanto como ella lo hacía. En cambio ahora sí sabía que era aquel cálido sentimientos, era amor, aunque no estaba segura de ello porque nunca antes había estado enamorada, pero si sabía que lo que sentía por Darien no lo había sentido por ningún otro hombre, no es que conociera muchos tampoco al estar internada en aquella clínica pero si había tratado a otros doctores o enfermeros pero con ninguno experimentaba las sensación que Darien conseguía despertar en ella y que Himeko le había descrito como lo que sientes cuando está enamorada.

Pero tenía miedo decírselo a Darien, miedo de que él la despreciara o se alejara de ella; así como también de decírselo a Himeko aunque confiara en ella pero en un descuido podía decirlo y no quería que alguien la separara de Darien, sabía que él era su doctor.

Cuando descubrió que lo amaba recordó a su padre, él en las noches antes de dormir solía relatarle una antigua leyenda árabe, una hermosa historia cuenta sobre el amor de la Faghira, ella se escapaba vestida de campesina, para pasear por las calles de la ciudad. Una tarde, la princesa y sus doncellas fueron atacadas en el mercado y salvadas por un joven soldado que la reconoce. El rey monta en cólera y la confina en una torre, custodiada por siete candados. Pero el soldado, que se ha enamorado de ella, se las ingenia para hacerle llegar poemas y, cada noche, con la bandeja de la cena, un jazmín blanco. La guerra contra Asiria comienza y el soldado es llamado a filas. Faghira, desesperada ante la idea de perderle en la guerra, decide crear un arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerle con vida, así que pide a sus doncellas que le lleven a la celda el escudo más grande del reino, que su padre tenía colgado en la sala de armas, una navaja, un punzón, un martillo y una aguja. Al caer la noche, corta sus larguísimos cabellos de color trigo a ras de su cuero cabelludo y con el punzón y el martillo, comienza a perforar el escudo con pequeños agujeros hasta que le sangran los dedos. Cuando toda la superficie está agujereada, utiliza los cabellos uno a uno, como si fueran hilos de oro, para tejer y decorar el pesado y antiguo escudo, formando en enroscadas formas, la flor que su amado le enviaba cada noche: el jazmín.

Ayudada por sus doncellas, Faghira logra escapar durante unos minutos de su celda para darle el escudo al soldado y posiblemente, verle por última vez, y entonces se juran amor eterno, sellando sus destinos hasta la muerte.

Faghira se hunde en una vida gris, trabajando como bordadora para sobrevivir, hasta que un buen día, un mensajero aparece con un paquete para ella. Extrañada porque alguien supiera de su existencia, su sorpresa aumenta cuando al abrirlo encuentra un precioso cofre de madera con tapa de metal. Tan extasiada queda con la belleza de la tapa labrada, que no reconoce su propia obra, ya que se trata de un trozo del escudo que ella misma había decorado.

En el interior del joyero encuentra un trozo de pergamino con la caligrafía que ella tan bien conocía, en la que su soldado le cuenta que todavía sigue vivo, que el escudo le ha salvado la vida cien veces y que la última, se había partido en 7 pedazos. Le contaba que nunca había dejado de buscarla, pero que el nuevo rey de Damasco también la buscaba y que sabía de sus amores, por lo que debían ser cautos y llegado el momento, él se reuniría con ella.

Cada cierto tiempo Faghira recibía pequeños trozos de lienzo egipcio, plumas de abejaruco africano, un peine de nácar de China… pruebas de que él seguía vivo, pensando en ella, esperando el momento de volverse a encontrar, ella iría donde el estuviera hasta que lo encontrara porque mientras hay vida hay esperanzas; y mientras hay amor todo es posible.

Faghira llamaba cariñosamente a su amado Habibi, Serenity le había preguntado el significado de aquella desconocida palabra a su padre, quien le explica que significa cariño o mi amor, que era una forma de expresar lo mucho que ella lo ama. Así que desde que ella descubrió aquel sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón por Darien comenzó a llamarlo así, porque era el mismo sentimiento que la princesa de ese cuento abriga por el soldado. Llamándolo así, Serenity le expresaba todo el cariño que sentía hacia él sin que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera él mismo y de ese modo nadie la separaría de Darien.

Mientras hay vida hay esperanzas, se recordó. Ella no quería separarse de Darien y no iba a permitir que aquellos hombres lo hicieran. Estaban sobre el marco de la puerta cuando recordó lo que Himeko le dijo después del horrible episodio con el doctor Deadmoon, pensó en Darien, su Habibi, con miedo a que fuera la última vez que lo haría, pero infundiéndose valor mordió la mano que tenía sobre su boca al tiempo que con su codo, agradeciendo que fuera tan menuda para quedar estratégicamente a esa altura, lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna.

Serenity se vio libre de su captor, iba a salir huyendo por el pasillo pero el segundo hombre se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso mientras el otro se retorcía de dolor. No tenía a donde huir, estaba dispuesta a gritar para pedir auxilio, rogando que alguien la socorriera, pero el grito se ahogó en su garganta haciéndola enmudecer cuando escuchó un sonido que la paralizó por completo, era un simple clic pero quedó aterrorizada al oírlo, instintivamente ante tan ínfimo sonido se llevó las manos a los oídos embargada por el miedo, lo había escuchado antes pero no recordaba donde.

De pronto, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ella siendo una niña, estaba encerrada en un armario pero no sabía por qué, sin embargo podía recordar que estaba igual de asustada que ahora con las manos cubriendo sus orejas. Había escuchado ese mismo clic seguido de reiterados estallidos ensordecedores, pero no lograba recordar nada más por más esfuerzos que hiciera, si tan solo su cabeza no fuera un lio en cuanto a su pasado y con tantas lagunas podría recordarlo.

—Dejen a la señorita y pongan sus manos arriba —demandó un hombre apuntándoles con una pistola —¡Ahora!

Los hombres al verse descubiertos maldijeron que estuvieran desarmados deberían haber llevado sus pistolas y haber matado de una vez por todas no entendían para que la quería viva, aunque de seguro era para que esa persona la matara con sus propias manos. Al sentirse acorralados uno de ellos empujó a Serenity haciéndola caer al piso golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared y se echaron a correr. El guardia socorrió a Serenity, la doctora Mizuno se acercó para ayudarla pero afortunadamente el golpe no había sido de gravedad y se encontraba bien, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose aturdida a causa de sus recuerdos cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban nuevamente pero esta vez con ternura.

—Voy por ellos doctora Mizuno, no puedo dispararles porque ellos no han abierto fuego. Entre en la habitación y pida refuerzos de seguridad.

—Vaya y no deje que se escapen —expresó Saeko sintiendo como Serenity se estremecía entre sus brazos y viendo como el guardia de seguridad corría tras ellos —ya Serenity estas a salvo mi niña —le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie y guiándola dentro de la habitación.

Saeko Mizuno dejó a Serenity sobre la cama ayudándola a subir, mientras ella se dirigía hasta el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. En cuanto le contestaron informó de lo ocurrido y pidió refuerzos de seguridad y que vigilaran las salidas de la clínica. Se desplegó toda el área de seguridad en las inmediaciones de la clínica en busca de los presuntos secuestradores.

—¿Estas más tranquila Serenity? —ella solo asintió —¿puedes decirme que pasó, los reconociste?

—Nunca los había visto. Fue todo tan sorpresivo, me levanté al baño y cuando salí vi a uno de esos hombres en la puerta de la habitación iba a encerrarme cuando otro que estaba esperando a que saliera me atrapó, era demasiado fuerte y no podía liberarme.

—Lo bueno es que estás bien ¿te sientes mareada por el golpe o algo?

—No solo un poco aturdida y no puedo dejar de temblar pero no tengo frio.

—Es una reacción de tu cuerpo —le tendió una manta —abrígate de todas maneras, la sensación de calidez te tranquilizará sino tendré que darte un calmante.

—No quiero —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Entonces respira profundo y aplica las sugerencias que te enseñó Darien para superar las crisis nerviosas —Serenity asintió.

Inmediatamente ella se cubrió con la manta y comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y a contener unos segundos la respiración mientras pensaba en el pelinegro con los ojos del mismo color que el profundo océano.

A los pocos minutos Himeko quien había estado de guardia esa noche, se había enterado de lo sucedido, inmediatamente llamó a Darien para avisarle pese a que eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, cuando estaba hablando con él solo alcanzó a avisarle que habían secuestrado a Serenity y la llamada se cortó, volvió a llamarlo varias veces pero todas arrojaba al buzón de voz. Se fue hasta el sector de las habitaciones del tercer piso y entró desesperada en el cuarto de Serenity, quien en cuanto la vio se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¿Estas bien princesa? —le preguntó alarmada, Serenity asintió orgullosa de lo que había hecho —¿estas segura? —inquirió viéndola de arriba abajo.

—Sí Hime —le respondió más calmada pero aun su cuerpo se estremecida a causa de los nervios —no soy una princesita frágil ni desvalida, ahora puedo cuidarme yo sola.

Himeko no entendió a qué se refería pero luego lo hablaría con ella, ahora necesitaba saber que había ocurrido en realidad.

—¿Qué ocurrió doctora, como es que se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido?.

—Uno de los guardias nuevos me dijo que iba a hacer ronda en los pasillos, le comenté que no era necesario que comúnmente se hacía solo en la entrada de la clínica o en las afueras, pero insistió tanto en que nunca estaba demás hacerlo que me pareció algo extraña su actitud y lo acompañé, estábamos recorriendo este pasillo cuando vimos a dos hombres saliendo de la habitación de Serenity, pero ella supo defenderse y darle tiempo al guardia de actuar, no obstante si no hubiese sido por la insistencia del hombre el desenlace de esto no hubiese sido el mismo. Por cierto mi niña ¿Cómo estás del golpe que te diste en la cabeza?

—Bien doctora Mizuno —aseveró—, si llego a sentirme mal se lo diré.

—Está bien pequeña porque aunque no fue un golpe fuerte de todas maneras puede ser peligroso.

—¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos, qué querían? —le preguntó perturbada porque se preocupa por Serenity.

La doctora Mizuno y Himeko cruzaron miradas, no hacían falta las palabras porque con la expresión de sus rostros quedó claro que ambas estaban seguras que esto se relacionaba con los asesinos del padre de Serenity y quien le había pagado a Deadmoon para que la sedaran en cuanto comenzó a mostrar mejorías.

—Aún no sabemos nada Hime —le respondió Saeko para tranquilizarla—, no me han avisado sí pudieron atraparlos o no, pero por lo que sospechamos querían llevarse a Serenity.

—Pero esta vez no me dejé, lo mordí y golpeé a uno donde tú me dijiste —alardeó con una sonrisa complacida —y en verdad le dolió tal como tú dijiste hasta dijo un par de palabrotas.

—Bien hecho princesa, bien hecho —la abrazó afectuosamente—. Fuiste muy valiente estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Sí debes estarlo además porque supo superar muy bien la crisis nerviosa, no fue necesario suministrarle ningún tranquilizante —Serenity asintió sonriendo complacida por sus logros—. Por cierto Himeko ahora que llegaste ¿puedes quedarte con Serenity?, necesito ir a ver como esta todo y si pudieron detener a esos sujetos.

—Claro doctora Mizuno, yo me quedo con ella, pierda cuidado —le aseguró la pelinegra.

Saeko salió de la habitación, Himeko vio como Serenity caminaba hacia la ventana notándola un tanto taciturna, fue tras ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—¿Qué pasa Sere, en verdad estas bien?

—Sí lo estoy, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Debe ser por el golpe, quizá debería decirle a la doctora Mizuno que te hagan algunos exámenes.

Serenity se volteó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No es eso Hime.

—Dime que tienes princesa.

—Cuando llegó la doctora Mizuno con el guardia escuché un sonido, parecía ser un clic.

Himeko percibió como ella comenzaba a temblar, la abrazó a un más si cabía la posibilidad mientras sobaba su espalda.

—¿Por ese sonido estas así? Sere si tienes miedo por lo que pasó es normal fuiste muy valiente pero si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, es bueno que puedas desahogarte porque no es bueno guardarse las cosas, no demostraras debilidad porque lloras.

—No es eso Hime, de verdad que ese sonido me paralizó, sentí mucho miedo mucho más que por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que recordé algo de mi pasado, cuando era niña.

—¿Que recordaste Sere?

—Ese mismo sonido lo había escuchado antes. No sé porque pero estaba escondida en un armario, estaba asustada y cuando escuché ese clic me llevé las manos a los oídos y luego se escucharon estallido, sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón, incluso ahora lo siento, pero no logro recordar nada más, no sé porque estaba escondida o que ocurrió afuera.

Himeko recordó lo que había leído en el expediente de Serenity, los peritos policiales la habían encontrado escondida en un armario en la sala en la que habían asesinado a su padre, ella había sido testigo de todo ocasionándole un gran shock que la había llevado al estado en el que la había conocido

—Ya princesa no te esfuerces luego lo hablas con Darien.

.

.

Darien había prometido llevarle un hermoso regalo por su cumpleaños, pero nunca había sido un experto en cuanto a los gustos femeninos, ¿qué podría gustarle a ella? Sabía que cualquier cosa que le regalara por ínfimo que fuera lo apreciaría con sinceridad, pese a eso de todas formas él quería darle algo especial pero el dilema era qué.

Con esa encrucijada y luego de mucho pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión que necesitaba ayuda y aunque preferiría venderle su alma al diablo que pedirle ayuda a su hermana, por Serenity estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio, aunque eso significara ser objeto de las burlas de Rei. De modo que la tarde del domingo la pasó junto a su queridísima hermanita recorriendo las tiendas de centro comercial soportando el acoso de ella en cuanto a sus verdaderos sentimientos por Serenity.

Aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo, la pregunta que vez tras vez le hacía su hermana, era la misma que llevaba haciéndose él desde que había conocido a su princesa.

¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por Serenity?

Le amilanaba pensarlo y más aún arriesgarse a descifrar qué era ese fuego que ella avivada en su interior o los motivos por los que añoraba su compañía. Nunca antes se había sentido prisionero de nada ni, por nadie; pero después de haber probado sus labios deseaba besarla una y otra vez. Estaba perdido en un mar de dudas, ella invadía cada noche y cada segundo del día su mente, su cuerpo y su alma. Le asustaba el hecho de tener que ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, prefería escudarse en mil excusas con tal de no pensar en ello, lo único que debía hacer esa ayudarla como el profesional que era para que pudiera reincorporarse al mundo y protegerla de lo que fuera o de quien quisiera hacerle daño.

Finalmente le había escogido el regalo perfecto para su princesa, gracias a la ayuda de su hermana, aunque en cuanto lo había visto supo que era para ella. Antes de llegar a su hogar cerca de las diez de la noche, Darien había dejado la bolsa con el regalo en el maletero de su automóvil, para no llegar con él a su casa y que lo bombardearan con preguntas pero también le hizo prometer una y otra vez a Rei que no diría nada al respecto. Aunque ella le puso como condición lo que tantas veces le había pedido desde que se enteró de su existencia, que se la presentara. Darien le dijo que lo pensaría, aunque él ya había barajado esa opción porque a Serenity le haría bien estar con gente de su edad y alguien ajeno al calvario que vivía debido al trastorno de estrés crónico luego de ser testigo del asesinato de su padre, perdiendo varios años de su vida y olvidando parte de su pasado.

Luego de la cena en familia se quedó conversando en la sala con su familia como siempre solían hacer y luego de un rato se encerró en la biblioteca a conversar con su padre sobre algunos expedientes médicos. Aunque ya estaba retirado, Artemis siempre ayudaba a Darien pese a que no se había especializado en psiquiatría como su hijo, sino en medicina general. A decir verdad no era necesario que hablaran de trabajo en ese momento pero Darien inconscientemente lo hacía para huir de su novia luego del incidente de la otra vez, pero aun así le pidió ayuda a Artemis porque sabía que las pláticas con su padre podían durar horas.

Tal como lo había supuesto cerca de las dos de la madrugada se había ido a la cama, pero aun así no tenía sueño, no había pasado una buena noche, estaba impaciente y ansioso, en solo cuestión de horas su princesa cumpliría la mayoría de edad y lo único que quería ver era la expresión de su hermoso rostro cuando le diera su regalo, en su cabeza bailaban imágenes de aquellos expresivos ojos azul celeste, de sus dorados cabellos, de la tierna sonrisa de sus sensuales labios. Acababa de conciliar el sueño cuando el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo despertó, somnoliento buscó a tientas sobre la mesita de noche hasta que lo encontró, adormilado intentó fijar su vista en la pantalla para ver quién demonios lo llamaba a esa hora y cuando lo hizo se alarmó, era Himeko, un nudo se formó en su garganta considerando la idea de que algo podría haberle ocurrido a su princesa.

—¿Himeko que pasa? —vociferó sin esperar que ella hablara siquiera —¿Serenity está bien?

—Darien no sé cómo decirte esto… unos hombres entraron en su habitación y la secuestraron pe… —la llamada se cortó repentinamente.

Darien yerto e impotente observo su teléfono apagado, se había quedado sin batería. El cargador lo había olvidado en su oficina, no había querido ir a buscarlo cuando se dio cuenta porque luego de la plática con la doctora Saeko aquello se podía malinterpretar y ella podía pensar que había sido una excusa para regresar a la clínica en medio de sus días de descanso para ver a Serenity.

Su estómago le dio un vuelco, maldijo internamente por no memorizarse el número de su prima, tomó el teléfono fijo y marcó el único número que se sabía de memoria, el de la doctora Mizuno. Escuchaba el repicar haciendo un sonido contaste y atormentador mientras pasaban los segundos, mas nadie contestó. Si Saeko no contestaba era porque no había escuchado mal se habían llevado a su princesa, la habían secuestrado.

Un frío cruzó toda su espina dorsal, aquello solo podía significar una cosa, la gente que había matado a su padre iban a encargarse de callarla para siempre, ella se estaba recuperando aunque aún no lograra recordar aquel traumático suceso pero él tenía claro que habían dos opciones que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera o tal vez nunca lo haría como un mecanismo de autodefensa que había adoptado su subconsciente para protegerse. Pero eso no le importaba a aquellos verdugos, ella había sido testigo de todo, ahora más que nunca este hecho le confirmaba a Darien que él estaba en lo cierto, Serenity había visto antes al asesino y podría reconocerlo, ese era el miedo que tenían y por eso iban a matarla o tal vez en el peor de los casos ya lo estaría.

No se dio siquiera el tiempo de darse una ducha, tomó la ropa de deporte que había dejado fuera para salir a correr antes de irse a trabajar. Se colocó el pantalón de chándal azul oscuro, luego una camiseta blanca y una sudadera con cremallera a juego con el pantalón, calcetines y los zapatos deportivos. Se vistió solo en cuestión de segundos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de habitación sin importarle si despertaba a alguien. Llegó hasta el garaje y subió a su automóvil echando a andar a toda velocidad haciendo rechinar la yantas.  
No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus brazos con las manos aferradas al volante.

—Tienes que estar bien princesa —rogó en voz alta mientras conducía a toda velocidad, incluso saltándose algunos semáforos en rojo —no puedes dejarme, ¿qué haría sin ti? Tienes que estar bien mi amor.

¿Mi amor?

¿Había llamado a Serenity, amor?

Sí, lo había hecho, la había llamado amor. Ya no podía seguir negándose a ello, ni engañándose así mismo u ocultándose tras un raudal de pretextos. La amaba, sí él la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser, había sido un estúpido en no aceptarlo antes y por reconocerlo quizá demasiado tarde.

Se había comenzado a enamorar de ella cuando la vio por primera vez allí dormida en la cama de la clínica, pero había intentado ahogar en lo más hondo de su ser aquel sentimiento, que cuando la vio por primera vez a los ojos no hacía más que pedir a gritos salir pero él seguía negándose. A pesar de que su dulzura e inocencia sumado a sus demostraciones de afecto no hacían más que avivar lo que sentía. Sus sonrisas eran la luz que iluminaba su vida y que a la vez lo derretían por dentro, además que no había logrado sacarla de su corazón ni de su mente ni un solo momento, su recuerdo estaba presente en cada segundo del día porque la amaba.

Siempre lo había sabido, nunca hasta entonces había sentido por ninguna otra mujer lo que sentía por ella. La amaba como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, amaba a la niña y a la mujer que había en ella.

Pero precisamente lo había reconocido ahora que tal vez la perdería para siempre.

—No princesa, tienes que estar bien, algo me dice que estas bien —dijo en voz alta para sí mismo suplicando que así fuera.

Poco tiempo después faltando poco para las cinco de la madrugada, Darien ingresaba las inmediaciones de la clínica, estacionó el coche y corrió hacia la entrada del personal que era la más próxima. Le extrañó el hecho de no ver a ningún guardia custodiando la entrada, sintió como si de pronto se quedara sin aliento, aumentando a niveles insoportables la angustia que sentía, pero aun así seguía repitiéndose que su princesa tenía que estar bien, que estaba viva.

Sabía que debía ir al área administrativa para poder averiguar que había ocurrido pero aun así sus piernas lo llevaron hasta las escaleras de servicio, no quería esperar el ascensor. Llegó hasta el tercer piso, corría por el pasillo con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza, encontrar a su princesa durmiendo en su cama, que todo esto había sido un malentendido. Iba llegando a la habitación de Serenity cuando chocó con alguien que venía saliendo de allí, haciéndolo trastabillar mientras el sujeto como si nada seguía caminando como si nada. Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando vio a aquel hombre, nunca antes había visto en la clínica, llevaba una gabardina negra con el dobles del cuello hacia arriba como queriendo ocultar su rosto, pero aun así logró ver sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos claros.

Las palabras de Reika Nishimura vinieron inmediatamente a su cabeza «Era joven, medianamente alto, de cabello y de ojos claros»

¿Sería posible?

Iba a ir tras el cuándo una dulce voz lo detuvo.

—Habibi.

Tenía miedo de voltearse y que solo hubiese sido parte de su imaginación, que su subconsciente le estuviese jugando una mala pasada, que ella no estuviese ahí. Hace algún tiempo ella había comenzado a llamarle así. Él le había preguntado por qué lo hacía, pero nunca le había dado una respuesta certera, primero deliciosamente sonrojada le había dicho que era un secreto; días después luego de insistir un poco, ella solo que lo había escuchado y como le gustó decidió llamarlo así, y como él la llamaba princesa él no podía negarse a que ella lo llamara como quisiese.

Aunque le parecía extraño nunca le dijo nada, lo decía con tanto cariño y devoción, y es que sus bellos ojos celestes expresan tanto cada vez que lo llamaba «Habibi» que hacía que su corazón saltara dentro de su pecho, era como un mágico embrujo al igual que ella, como si quisiera decirle algo con aquella palabra por lo que simplemente aunque él no supiera muy bien por qué, permitió que lo hiciera.

—¿Habibi estás bien? —volvió a escuchar su dulce voz, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Con el alma en un hilo se giró hacia el interior del cuarto, encontrándose con la más hermosa visión que podía existir.

Su princesa estaba viva, ahí, de pie frente a él regalándole una sonrisa que le devolvía el aliento y los motivos para seguir viviendo. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, cielo contra océano, desencadenando un vendaval de sentimientos en su interior. Sintiendo que moriría si no lo hacía, avanzó hasta ella a grandes zancadas y la estrechó entre sus brazos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Tenía miedo de no volver a verte —musitó ella contra su pecho.

Darien la abrazó aún más si era posible, queriendo fundirla con su cuerpo, dejando que su calidez lo envolviera y su dulce aroma lo embriagara. Sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que hacía se separó de ella solo unos escasos centímetros para inclinar su rostro hasta el suyo, sus alientos se mezclaron antes de unir sus tentadores y finos labios a los suyos. Si la primera vez que la besó cuando estaba dormida lo había hecho estremecer como nunca antes, ahora no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de su princesa, simplemente la unió a él en un beso eterno, de esos que no merecen final.

Serenity se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Darien acariciando los suyos en ese beso tan esperado, que solo había confirmado lo que ya sentía. Simplemente se rindió a él uniendo sus labios en una ofrenda de amor. Estaba segura que ningún otro hombre despertaría en ella lo que su Habibi conseguía, pero luego de unos segundos ya no conseguía pensar, sentía que su cuerpo se había transformado en una hoguera que Darien avivaba con su boca, ningún otro hombre la había besado o acariciado con tal exquisita ternura, sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y estaba segura que hubiese caído sino fuera porque él la tenía pegada a su cuerpo afirmándola con sus fuertes brazos.

Darien se sentía en el mismísimo cielo o pisando la luna mientras sentía su dulce sabor mezclarse con el suyo y como se estremecía entre sus brazos, hasta que recordó por qué estaba ahí y al hombre que vio saliendo de la habitación. Sin desearlo pero viéndose obligado a hacerlo se separó de su boca no sin antes dejar un último beso sobre su labios. Observó tenía los ojos cerrados con las pestañas acariciando sus mejillas que estaban exquisitamente sonrojadas y sus labios húmedos e hinchados por los besos compartidos.

—¿Quién era ese hombre que acaba de salir de tu habitación?

Vio como Serenity abrió sus ojos azul celeste que lo miraban con tanta adoración que sintió que el corazón se le ensanchaba dentro del pecho. No se había parado a pensar como reaccionaria ella, pero por la forma que respondió y como lo veía ahora lo tranquilizaron.

—Princesa —la llamó para obtener su atención, deshaciendo su abrazó y posando sus manos sobre los delicados hombros femeninos —¿Quién era el hombre que acababa de salir de tu habitación?

—Yo… Yo — tartamudeaba Serenity, y es que no podía pensar luego de que él la besara —él era…

—¿Quién era princesa? —le preguntó, sonriéndole con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—No me dijo su nombre —suspiró intentando que las palabras salieran de su boca y que su cabeza ordenara las ideas —me pidió que lo acompañara pero me yo me negué le dije que primero iba a llamar a la doctora Mizuno para saber si me autorizaba.

—¿Lo conoces, se te hizo familiar? —inquirió preocupado porque lo hubiese reconocido.

—No. O Tal vez sí. No lo sé Habibi, no sé por qué pero siento que lo había visto antes, pero no logro recordar dónde.

—¿Te dijo algo más?

—Ahora que lo pienso sí debo conocerlo porque me dijo que la última vez que me vio era un niña, me preguntó cómo me trataban aquí, cuando le dije que no iría con él y que llamaría a la doctora Mizuno para que me autorizaba él me dijo que tenía que irse, tal como yo esperaba por eso le dije lo de llamada —le sonrió complacida —luego dijo que volvería pero que no le dijera a nadie que había estado aquí —hizo un mohín—, pero yo no puedo ocultarte nada Habibi.

«Excepto lo que siento por ti, pero tal vez ahora lo sabes» pensó Serenity.

Preocupado e inquieto por lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que ese sujeto le había dicho, Darien volvió a abrazarla. Si ese sujeto era el culpable de la muerte del padre de su princesa había mandado unos hombres por ella solo para causar revuelo y que luego pudiese entrar él mismo a buscarla para llevársela, y como no lo logró le pidió que guardara silencio acerca de su visita y había prometido volver, la vida de Serenity corría peligro. No podía permitir que algo le ocurriese, debía hacer algo al respecto.

Estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación haciendo que se separasen.

—Princesa ya regresé —dijo Himeko en cuando cruzó la puerta —Grandote que bueno que viniste, ¿Por qué demonios apagaste el celular? Te llamé cientos de veces, pero solo me arrojaba al buzón.

—Me quedé sin batería, olvidé el cargador en el dormitorio.

—Lo que tienes de grandote lo tienes de brillante —se burló de él—, si sabias que se te quedó deberías haber venido a buscarlo. Incluso pensé en llamarte al teléfono de tu casa, pero Luna me hubiese matado por llamar a esa hora. Espero que no haya matado a nadie en el camino, lamento no alcanza a avisarte que Serenity está bien.

—Mordí al gigante que me llevaba y lo golpeé donde le duele a los hombres, tal como Hime me enseñó —dijo con orgullo.

—Fuiste muy valerosa princesa —ella le sonrió entusiasmada —Creo que por primera vez la enana hizo algo bueno —observó a su prima que lo miraba amenazante, luego recordó lo de aquel sujeto —¿Himeko podemos hablar?

La pelinegra lo miró alarmada cuando él la llamaba por su nombre es porque se trataba de algo serio, por lo que solo asintió y lo siguió hacia el pasillo. Serenity los vio salir sintiéndose preocupada, recordó como Darien la había besado, tal vez él sentía que había sido solo un gran error, que lo había hecho por impulso y ahora no sabía cómo decirlo, mientras que para ella había sido algo tan bonito, tanto como el sueño de aquella vez que la llevó a la playa. Agudizó su oído intentando escuchar pero solo escuchaba susurros.

—¿Qué pasa grandote?

—La vida de Sere está en peligro.

—Ya lo peor pasó, la doctora Mizuno dijo que redoblaría la vigilancia, que incluso instalaría cámaras de seguridad, ahora todos están en reunión yo solo estuve unos minutos para no dejar sola a Serenity.

—Pues durante esos minutos que estuviste en reunión un hombre con características que encajan con el perfil del hombre que mató al padre de Serenity estuvo en su habitación, quería llevársela con él pero Serenity reaccionó inteligentemente y le dijo que llamaría a Saeko, seguramente se asustó y le dijo que volvería después pero que no le dijera a nadie que había estado ahí.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó angustiada.

—La vida de Serenity está en juego, está claro que ese sujeto no se detendrá ante nada —aseguró con rabia empuñando sus manos—. Seguramente tenía comprado a Deadmoon e intentara con alguien más ahora que no está, si no pueden llevársela entonces la mataran aquí mismo, frente a nuestras narices por más seguridad que se despliegue para protegerla.

—Supongo por tu cara que ya pensaste en algo ¿verdad?

—Sí. Voy a llevarme a Serenity de aquí y necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó boquiabierta —Pueden acusarte de secuestro.

Darien le tomó las manos entre las suyas y la miró suplicante pero a la vez decidido.

—Por ella estoy dispuesta a todo —aseveró rotundamente—, además nuestra princesita ya es mayor de edad ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

—¡Es cierto! Con todo esto se me había olvidado —su rostro cambió del asombro a la duda —pero ¿a dónde piensas llevarla?

—A mi casa a donde más —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio —eso sí, necesitaré la ayuda de Rei para cambiar su apariencia —se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras urdía el resto del plan —podemos decir que es sobrina de Kakeru y que vive en Estados Unidos, que yo la conocí allá, que ahora viene para la boda pero que como tu apartamento tiene solo un dormitorio y aun no les entregan el otro, va a quedarse con nosotros.

—¿Eres terrible sabes? Ya la nariz de Pinocho se queda pequeña a tu lado grandote —suspiró —pero puede funcionar. Pero ¿cómo diablos piensas sacarla de aquí?

—Para eso necesito tu ayuda, nadie me vio entrar y necesito salir de la misma forma solo que esta vez con Serenity, iremos por las escaleras y luego a la entrada de personal, allí serás tú quien nos avise si hay moros en la costa, voy por el coche, nos subimos y listo.

—Suena fácil genio —sonrió socarrona—, pero no creo que lo sea.

—Debemos arriesgarnos, mi princesa no estará segura aquí.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

Ambos entraron a la habitación y le explicaron el plan a Serenity, ella estaba algo temerosa pero cuando le dijeron que Darien se la llevaría a su casa no puso más objeciones, iría a cualquier lado con tal de estar con él, además de que por fin conocería a su familia.

Darien se sacó su sudadera y se la pasó a Serenity, Himeko le ayudó a cubrir sus cabellos con una gorra y sobre esta le pusieron la capucha. Mirando en todas direcciones viendo que no hubiese nadie salieron de la habitación, Himeko iba primero y luego Serenity junto a Darien, bajaron las escalinatas y avanzaron hasta la salida de personal agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie a esa hora, ya que la mayoría de los doctores entraban algunas horas más tarde. Himeko se fijó que no hubiese nadie en la salida y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Darien que se había quedado con Serenity esperando la señal de su prima, rápida y sigilosamente avanzaron hasta la salida para luego salir normalmente hasta llegar al auto de Darien mientras Himeko les cuidaba las espaldas.

Minutos después Darien acababa de salir de una tienda y llegaba hasta el deportivo rojo donde lo esperaba su princesa, sonrió al verla tan feliz moviendo la cabeza al compás de la música que sonaba dentro del auto.

—¿Te sabes esa canción? —preguntó en cuanto se sentó frente al volante y le subía un poco el volumen.

—No, pero me gusta. ¿Qué compraste? —inquirió viendo las bolsas que había dejado en el asiento trasero —¿ahora si vamos a tu casa?

—Tantas preguntas —rió—. No comas ansias antes vamos a ir a un lugar.

—¿Ya puedo sacarme esto? —dijo señalando la sudadera de Darien que le quedaba enorme y la gorra —creo que me veo horrible.

—Siempre estas hermosa sin importar lo que te pongas —afirmó tomando su mano haciendo que ella se ruborizara aun más —preferiría que te lo dejes, recuerda que te escapaste.

—No me escape, tú me secuestraste —bromeó —¿tendré que vivir escondida.

—No princesa, luego Rei nos ayudará con eso.

Condujo algunos minutos y luego aparcó cerca de un hermoso parque, sacó la bolsa que tenía celosamente guardada en el porta equipaje y luego la de las cosas que acababa de comprar.

Cargó todo con una mano mientras la otra la entrelazaba con la de Serenity, ella lo miró sonrojada y le sonrió. Caminaron hasta llegar a un hermoso lago, se detuvieron a orillas de este bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Serenity miraba extasiada el contraste entre el intenso verde de los árboles y del césped contra el azul de cielo y del lago. El agua se movía al compás del viento formando pequeñas ondas, mientras las ramas de los imponentes arboles eran mecidas de un lado a otro concibiendo que parecieran querer susurrar íntimos secretos.

—Si hubiese sabido que iba a secuestrarte hubiese preparado algo más elaborado para nuestro picnic —dijo dejando las bolsas sobre la verde hierba —será algo improvisado, pero espero que te guste.

Darien sacó un mantel y lo tendió sobre el césped, le hizo un gesto a Serenity para que se sentara y el hizo lo mismo.

—Tendrás que esforzarte Habibi, soy muy exigente —bromeó ella haciéndolo reír.

—Voy a prepararte el mejor sándwich que te has comido en tu vida —le aseguró mientras sacaba las cosas que había comprado.

—Ya lo veremos ¿Puedo ir a mojarme los pies?

Darien asintió, ella de inmediato le sonrió para agradecerle y se descalzó. Corrió hasta la orilla del lago, dejando que el agua le acariciara los pies. Mientras Darien la miraba embelesado al tiempo que preparaba algunos emparedados y dejaba las galletas, dulces y postres en los recipientes que había comprado, al tiempo que veía como Serenity jugueteaba esparciendo el agua con sus pies.

Habían disfrutado de la comida mientras reían, bromeaban y hablaban de un sinfín de cosas. Luego habitan jugueteado a orillas del lago salpicándose de agua, cansados habían vuelto donde tenían su improvisado picnic y se habían recostado sobre el mantel, Serenity tenía la cabeza sobre el estómago de Darien formando una T con sus cuerpos, ella se durmió un rato mientras él leía un libro que había llevado. Sin darse cuenta las horas habían transcurrido, Darien despertó a su bella durmiente y recogieron todo.

—¿Y esa bolsa? —preguntó curiosa ya que él no la había abierto.

—¿Recuerdas que prometí comprarte un lindo regalo por tu cumpleaños? —Serenity asintió sonriendo emocionada — Gracias a ti soy muy feliz pues cada momento que paso a tu lado es muy especial princesa, por eso en este día que celebras un año más de vida quiero decirte que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado y te ayudaré para que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad —le tendió la bolsa y ella la aceptó—. Este es mi regalo para ti princesa.

Serenity completamente emocionada por sus palabras y por su gesto, abrió la bolsa de con manos temblorosas encontrándose dos paquetes envuelto en papel de regalo, enlazó la bolsa bajo su brazo y rompió el envoltorio del más pequeño. Sacó un frasco en forma de manzana con un exquisito perfume.

—Bueno ese en realidad no es mío —dijo rascando su cabeza—, te lo envió Rei, mi hermana.

—Que linda, me encantó pero no debió molestarse.

Se aplicó un poco y lo metió dentro de la bolsa luego de sacar el otro paquete más grande, igual que con el anterior rasgó el papel, encontrándose con una hermosa cajita de madera pintada en color rosa con flores matizadas sobre esta.

Inmediatamente Serenity pensó la antigua leyenda árabe que le contaba su padre, alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¡Oh Habibi, es hermosa!

—Ábrela —la animó Darien.

Ella lo hizo y observó maravillada como comenzaba a sonar una encantadora melodía mientras una bella bailarina giraba al son de la pieza musical. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron un destello plateado dentro del joyero. Cuidadosamente sacó un hermoso colgante, con un dije en forma de estrella con pequeños brillantes y dentro de este había una hendidura en forma de media luna

—¿Me permite princesa? —le habló galante, Serenity solo asintió.

Darien tomó en sus manos el colgante, le sacó la capucha de la sudadera mientras Serenity aferraba el joyero contra su pecho, como conservaba la gorra de beisbol tenía un perfecto acceso a su cuello, tomo cada extremo en sus manos y pasó el colgante por la parte delantera de su cuello para luego unirlo detrás de su nunca pero sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. Serenity sentía como una corriente recorría su cuerpo y más aún donde los dedos de Darien rozaban su piel. Él cerró el broche y retiró su mano conteniendo los deseos de besarla.

—Como te dije, pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Por eso yo soy la estrella que protege a la luna que eres tú.

—Gracias Habibi esta hermoso, lo cuidaré como mi mayor tesoro —dijo cogiendo el dije con su mano libre.

Serenity guardó el joyero en la bolsa y Darien nuevamente entrelazó su mano con la de él, así caminaron un rato viendo a la gente pasar, como los niños jugaban alegres o se cruzaban con algún pajarillo. Dieron algunas vueltas por el parque, disfrutando de su compañía, mientras Darien se alegra de ver lo mucho que había progresado su princesa, caminaba tranquila disfrutando del hermoso paisaje y de cada cosa que veía, sin ponerse nerviosa cuando alguien se les acercaba. Luego de un rato de andar sin rumbo fijo, regresaron hasta el automóvil de Darien.

Ya anochecía cuando el pelinegro aparcó en el garaje de su casa. Por primera vez durante el día, Serenity pudo sacarse la sudadera de Darien y la gorra dejando que su cabello cayera libre tras su espalda quedando solo con el vestido blanco que llevaba con flores bordadas de color azul a la altura de la rodilla.

Darien pudo ver el nerviosismo reflejado en el rostro de Serenity.

—Tranquila princesa mi familia no te va a comer —hizo una mueca —bueno, mis hermanas están un poco loca, pero Rei sin conocerte ya te adora y seguro que Diana también lo hará.

Aun algo temerosa Serenity siguió a Darien e ingresaron hasta la acogedora casa. Entraron a un gran salón, donde habían algunas personas sentadas conversando o eso hacían hasta que se percataron de su presencia. Un hombre muy parecido a Darien, pero de cabellos platinados que seguramente debía ser su padre estaba sentado y abrazado junto a una mujer pelinegra que se veía mucho más joven de lo que era considerando que tenía tres hijos. En el otro sillón una chica que de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas y junto a ella una niña de cabellos grises y destellos violeta.

Rei fue la primera en advertir la presencia de los recién llegados, inmediatamente desvió su vista hasta la acompañante de su hermano, la chica era realmente hermosa, pero algo llamó su atención, el colgante que Darien había comprado junto a Serenity. De inmediato se puso de pie e iba a correr a abrazarla cuando Darien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza deteniéndola así que se quedó dónde estaba.

—Familia que bueno que están todos, quiero presentarles a Serena Winston —a Rei casi se le salieron los ojos al escucharlo, no entendía que demonios estaba tramando su hermano —es una sobrina de Kakeru que vive en Estados Unidos y vino para la boda, Himeko me pidió de favor que la hospedáramos por un tiempo.

—Claro que si hijo —habló Artemis —no hay ningún problema.

Luna y Artemis se pusieron de pie y se acercaron hasta ellos.

—Bienvenida a nuestro hogar Serena, puedes sentirte como en casa —la animó Luna —desde ahora eres como otra de mis hijas.

Emocionada Serena se arrojó a sus brazos en busca de ese calor maternal que no lograba recordar, Luna correspondió el gesto estrechándola contra sí, permaneciendo así unos minutos.

—Muchas gracias señora Luna, Ha… Darien —se corrigió —me ha hablado mucho de usted, bueno de todos ustedes.

—Lamentamos no poder decir lo mismo, Darien no nos había hablado de ti —comentó Artemis.

—Perdone mi atrevimiento —dijo Serenity deshaciendo el abrazo.

—No te preocupes querida —le Luna respondió sonriente.

Rei mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido pasó junto a su hermano, luego miro a la rubia.

—Yo soy Rei Chiba, la hermana de Darien —la abrazó tal como ella había hecho antes con su madre—. Espero que el regalo te haya gustado Serenity —le susurró esto último.

La pelinegra se alejó de ella guiñándole un ojo, luego la pequeña Diana se quedó mirándola unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Y yo soy Diana la más linda e inteligente de los hermanos Chiba —dijo sonriente y después imitó el gesto de su hermana.

La pequeña acababa de deshacer el abrazo cuando Serenity pero cuando se volteó a ver a Darien vio como una mujer que acababa de entrar a la sala se arrojaba a sus brazos mientras devoraba sus labios, los mismos que antes la habían besado a ella.

—Y ese horrible espécimen que se quiere tragar al zopenco que tengo por hermano, es la zanahoria pulgosa —comentó Diana —la novia de Darien.

«Novia» repitió para sí Serenity, sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Ya ambos han descubierto lo que sienten. Gracias a quienes comentaron por Facebook el que Darien lo reconociera, así como a Christy quien me dio la idea sobre el cuento, y finalmente buscando y buscando encontré el apodo para nuestro Habibi Chiba, en Facebook publicaré la leyenda completa. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**El colgante para quien vio BOF es el que le regala Jun Pyo a Jan Di.**

**Son cerca de las 3 AM mientras escribo esto, por lo que lamento si hay alguna falta así como también por no responder sus comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Que tengan un hermoso día y una excelente semana.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien sentía que Serenity lo transportaba a un mundo donde solo existían ella y él, absolutamente todo a su alrededor desaparecía cuando estaba a su lado, como si fuese eclipsado por su presencia, la transparencia de sus ojos, la pureza de su alma o su hermosa sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta la más oscura existencia.

Había sido un día lleno de emociones. Primero las ansias que tenía de verla y ver la expresión cuando le diera el regalo que con tanto cariño había comprado para ella, luego de madrugada había recibido la llamada de su prima diciendo que habían secuestrado a su princesita, durante el trayecto había descubierto una verdad que llevaba tiempo queriendo evadir: la amaba. Él se había enamorado perdidamente de Serenity y lo había reconocido cuando estaba a punto de perderla, nunca había experimentado tal agonía mientras conducía pensando que ella podría estar muerta y más aún cuando vio salir a un hombre de apariencia sospechosa de la habitación de Serenity, pero sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando escuchó su cálida voz llamándolo Habibi tan dulcemente como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Tal había sido el impacto de ver que la mujer que amaba estaba bien y con vida, que simplemente corrió hasta ella para abrazarla y sin pensar en lo que hacía la besó como tanto ansiaba, para acallar así los ecos y súplicas de su corazón. Solo sus labios podían borrar la infinita angustia que había sentido, solo sus labios sobre los suyos saldarían el dolor de su alma con sus dulces besos. Ella en un principio le correspondió con timidez pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo detenerse y mucho menos cuando ella se entregó completamente a su boca experta.

Nunca antes un beso le había transmitido tanto. Besarla lo llevaba al mismo cielo, pero del que bajó al recordar al hombre que había estado antes con ella. Luego de la explicación que su princesa le dio sobre presencia de aquel hombre, la angustia que lo embargaba hace tan solo unos minutos atrás volvía a hacerse presente, la vida de Serenity corría peligro y él por ningún motivo iba a permitir que algo le ocurriera, porque perderla era como si le sacaran el corazón del pecho, así que sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias convenció a su prima que lo ayudara a llevarse a su princesita de allí. Cuando lo consiguió pasaron un hermoso día en uno de los parques de la ciudad, a su lado las cosas más simples de la vida cobraban vida, pero sin lugar a dudas la mejor recompensa fue ver la expresión de sus hermoso rostro cuando le dio sus regalos.

Una vez en casa de sus padres él solo podía mirarla embelesado, viendo como ella encajaba perfectamente dentro de su familia, como todos la recibían con los brazos abiertos pero lo que más lo impactó fue la forma en la que había abrazado a su madre en busca de esa calidez, que él como su médico, sabía que añoraba tras haber perdido a la suya siendo tan pequeña. Como ansiaba de alguna forma compensar esa carencia que tenía con el amor que él acababa de descubrir que sentía por ella, precisamente estaba pensando en ello cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba posesivamente para voltearlo, para después arrojarse sobre él y lo besarlo vorazmente.

Nanami.

La peli turquesa percatándose de que su novio había llegado se dio una última mirada en el espejo, se aplicó un poco del perfume que siempre enloquecía a Darien y se acomodó los cabellos antes de salir de su habitación para llegar hasta la sala donde seguramente todos estaban reunidos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que junto a Rei había una chiquilla rubia, seguramente una amiguita de su insoportable cuñada. Debía reconocer que era demasiado hermosa y parecía que a todos les caía en gracia, no como ella que todos la veían como una intrusa incluso sus suegros que intentaban disimularlo, pero a ella poco le importaba una vez que hubiese conseguido casarse con Darien haría algo para que él se olvidara para siempre de su odiosa familia, pero lo que le hizo subir la bilis fue ver como Darien miraba a la maldita mocosa, con un brillo en los ojos y una adoración que ella nunca había recibido.

Esa chiquilla no iba a quitarle lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, Darien era todo lo que buscaba en un hombre: era atractivo, joven, un excelente amante, manipulable en extremo y sobre todo tenía dinero. Darien era suyo y no iba a permitir que una niñata, con su sonrisa inocente se lo quitara; así que premeditadamente llegó hasta él que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia y marcó su territorio. No le importó que él no correspondiera su beso y mientras más intentaba alejarla de él, más se prendía ella a su fornido cuerpo.

Su novia, su prometida, se recordó Darien. Nanami la mujer con quien en unos meses iba a casarse.

Se había olvidado completamente de ella, por primera vez sus besos no le transmitían nada, no cuando sobre los suyos al rojo fuego aún podía sentir el sabor y la tibieza de los inocentes y _dulces labios_ de Serenity. Intentó apartarla como pudo pero solo consiguió que se aferrara más a él mientras atacaba sus labios. No había pensado en Nanami en ningún momento, así como también nunca antes le había dicho a su princesa que estaba comprometido, consciente o inconscientemente él no quería que nada lo separara de Serenity o que ella cambiara su actitud hacia él, incluso había pensado que quizá ya lo sabía de boca de Himeko, pero ¿por qué iba a decirle su prima algo que solo le competía a él?

Cuando por fin pudo soltarse de su agarré de Nanami y conseguir que dejara de besarlo, se apartó de ella e inmediatamente se volteó a ver a Serenity.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que acababa de ocurrir a su princesa? ¿Qué podría decirle luego de haberla besado esta mañana? Estaba claro que ella se había hecho ilusiones, seguramente las mismas que él. Pero ¿entendería Serenity lo que es el amor, o solamente lo veía a él como la fantasía de héroe o el príncipe azul que salvaba a la princesa en apuros?, tal vez ella nunca llegaría a amarlo de la forma en la que él lo hacía. Ella apenas comenzaba a vivir, era una niña de la edad de su hermana, aún tenía mucho por hacer, divertirse, estudiar, conocer chicos de su edad y enamorarse aunque a él no le agradara la idea. Él ya había pasado por eso, ahora estaba en otra etapa de la vida, dedicado a su profesión, con ansias de surgir y formar una familia, si ella se quedaba a su lado solo malgastaría su juventud, ¿pero podría dejarla ir?

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared ¿debía dejar la relación estable y ad portas del matrimonio que tenía con Nanami; por el aquel naciente sentimiento, hasta entonces desconocido para él y que ahora tenía un nombre, amor, pero que no sabía dónde podía conducirlo? Sabía que lo que los sentimientos que abrigaba por su princesa no tenía punto de comparación a lo que sentía por su novia, y eso lo asustaba, pero ¿sería capaz de romperle el corazón a Nanami por un amor que tal vez Serenity no podría corresponder?.

—¡Oh lo siento!, no me di cuenta que habían visitas —expresó sínicamente Nanami —¿y esta niñita tan mona quién es?, seguro es una amiguita tuya ¿no cuñadita? ¿Cuántos años tienes, quince?

—Y eso a ti que te importa zanahoria pelona y pulgosa —respondió la menor de los Chiba —solo estas celosa.

—¡Diana! —la reprendió su padre, pero la aludida solo hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos —Discúlpala Nanami. Ella es Serena, se va a quedar con nosotros a partir de ahora.

Nanami tras escuchar la respuesta de su suegro se dio cuenta que Darien no dejaba de ver la mustia rubia que tenían frente a ellos y ni siquiera la había mirado a ella, estaba claro que no le era indiferente, por lo que pensó que era lo mejor y como dicen es mejor tener a tu enemigo cerca que lejos.

—Darien cariño debes venir exhausto —le habló melosamente Nanami, colgándose de su brazo haciéndole sentir la presión de sus pechos sobre este —¿Por qué no subimos y te doy un masaje? Estoy segura que lo necesitas.

Pero Darien no le prestó atención, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Serenity que lo veía confundida, pero sobre todo dolida. Se sintió el peor de los hombres al ver sus ojos celestes ahora grises, inundados en lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener.

Al contrario de lo que Darien creía aquella situación no pasó desapercibida para ningún integrante de la familia Chiba. La forma en la que él veía a Serenity, la conexión evidente entre ambos para luego cambiar drásticamente debido a la presencia de Nanami, a desconcierto e incertidumbre de parte de él y como ella ahora se veía desencajada, aturdida pero sobre todo lastimada.

Rei quería matar a su hermano, era evidente que había olvidado hablarle de Nanami a Serenity y más aumentaron sus ganas de hacerlo cuando vio que la rubia apenas podía contener las lágrimas, mientras Nanami sonreía victoriosa; pero ella no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Tomó a Serenity del brazo y la volteó hacia ella.

—Seguro que tú puedes ayudarme con mi tarea de Ingles, vamos a mi habitación Sere —dijo jalándola del brazo para obligarla a caminar —así aprovecho de enseñarte también la tuya.

Darien quería seguirlas, necesitaba hablar con Serenity y darle al menos una explicación, decirle que él nunca quiso esconderle que estaba comprometido; pero solo se quedó con la intensión de hacerlo porque precisamente su novia se abrazó a él. La que sí salió tras ellas fue Diana.

—¡Rei espera! Yo voy… —pero se calló al ver la negativa en el rostro de su hermana mientras empujaba a Serenity por la espalda para que subiera las escaleras —mejor voy a la cocina —dijo apesadumbrada —me dio hambre.

La pelinegra empujaba a Serenity escaleras arriba mientras se perdían de la vista de todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

.

.

.

Mientras en la Clínica Moon, la doctora Saeko Mizuno luego de hablar por teléfono con su hija para informarle que no llegaría a dormir. Acaba de colgar cuando golpearon a su puerta.

Himeko entró en cuanto la doctora Mizuno le dijo que podía hacerlo.

—¿Hay alguna noticia Himeko?

—No doctora Mizuno, me siento tan culpable —intentó sonar preocupada —no debí haberla dejado sola, debí haber pensado que podría hacer alguna locura.

—Ya lo hecho, hecho está, además fui yo quien te mandó a llamar para esa reunión. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que al menos llamó para decir que está bien.

—Me preocupa pensar a donde habrá ido.

—Quien sabe. Esperemos que entre en razón y decida volver.

—¿Le avisó a mi primo lo ocurrido?

—No, prefiero hacerlo mañana, después de que le pedí el fin de semana que cambiara el turno no quise molestarlo.

El teléfono sonó en ese instante, la peli azul se llevó el auricular a la oreja para contestar, su secretaria le avisó que la señora Nishimura había llegado. Himeko salió de la oficina cruzándose con la elegante castaña que se veía realmente furiosa, al verla coincidió con su primo, había algo que no le gustaba.

Saeko recibió a una furibunda mujer en su consulta.

—¿Quiere explicarme cómo es eso de que Serenity huyó de aquí? —vociferó sin siquiera saludarla —¿Qué esta no es una clínica de prestigio?

—Buenas noches Señora Nishimura —respondió cortésmente Saeko —por favor cálmese y tomé asiento —esperó a que lo hiciera para continuar —la verdad aún no sabemos cómo ocurrió, teníamos a toda la gente de seguridad desplegada buscando a los hombre que intentaron secuestrarla esta mañana, la enfermera Nayotake se quedó con ella, pero tuvo que asistir a una reunión de todo el personal y creemos que ahí fuen cuando Serenity aprovechó de escapar.

—Podrían haber vuelto esos hombres.

—Serenity llamó está tarde, desde un teléfono público y se disculpó conmigo por el maltrato que seguramente me había hecho pasar.

—Podrían haberla obligado a llamar.

—No de eso estoy segura, ella sonaba tranquila y hasta feliz.

—Pues tienen que encontrarla o los voy a demandar por negligencia, ella no puede llegar e irse de aquí sin más, está loca no puede andar así como así por la calle, es un peligro para cualquiera.

—Serenity no está loca, señora Nishimura, ni es un peligro o una chica violenta. Además le recuerdo que ella ya es mayor de edad y por lo mismo usted ya no puede obligarla a estar aquí interna si ella no quiere, si Serenity así lo desea puede continuar con el apoyo psicológico pero no es necesario que este interna.

Reika se puso de pie molesta, miró airada a la peli azul.

—Si ustedes no la encuentran yo misma, entonces lo haré por mi cuenta.

Salió de la consulta tan furiosa como había entrado pensando en que esa niñita estúpida no iba a arrebatarle todo lo que había conseguido.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Rei esta dejó a la rubia en medio del dormitorio frente a una enorme cama con un edredón lavanda y cojines de variados colores, regresó hasta la puerta para ponerle cerrojo, así nadie las molestaría, se volteó hacia la rubia quien estaba de pie inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

—No te preocupes Serenity que lo de la tarea de Ingles fue solo una excusa —se acercó hasta ella que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo —¿lo amas, verdad?

—Yo no…

—No te preocupes no tienes para qué mentirme, puedes confiar en mi Serenity —le aseguró tomando sus manos—, quiero que me veas como a una amiga. Yo no voy a juzgar ni delatar, mucho menos traicionarte ni siquiera con Darien. Ahora dime, ¿estas enamorada de mi hermano?

Serenity solo asintió meciendo su cabeza afirmativamente y simplemente no aguantó más y rompió a llorar. Sintió como Rei la estrechaba entre sus brazos mientras la guiaba hasta la cama.

—¿Por qué Rei? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? —inquirió compungida entre sollozos.

—Es mi hermano pero es un idiota Sere —le respondió secando las lágrimas de la rubia—, no ve más allá de su nariz. Si sigue con la zanahoria esa es por calenturiento o porque de plano ya se volvió loco.

—¿calentu qué? —sorbió su nariz.

—Calenturiento, él es hombre y bueno… tú entiendes, solo quiere eso y como la ofrecida esa le da todo lo que él quiere deja de lado sus sentimientos…—Rei vio su expresión aturdida —¿no entiendes no? —la rubia negó con su rostro bañado en lágrimas —Ay Sere tienes mucho que aprender.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices Rei pero me duele mucho —expresó hipando mientras posaba una mano sobre su corazón —yo creí que era imposible, que él nunca me querría como yo a él pero esta mañana, cuando me besó, yo…

—¡Detente! —la cortó boquiabierta—Dijiste bien o yo escuché mal ¿Darien te besó?

—Sí eso dije —respondió sollozando al recordar aquellos besos y lo que sintió, pero sin olvidar que hace solo unos minutos él había estado besándose con su novia.

Rei no podía creerlo intentaba contener a Serenity aun con su rostro evidentemente desencajado tras la confesión de su nueva amiga, las cosas iban mucho más allá de lo que ella había sospechado.

—¿En la boca? —preguntó para salir de dudas porque por lo que acababa de descubrir Serenity era un poquito inocente, la rubia asintió. Rei se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación —¿te pidió disculpas luego, te dijo que fue un error? No sé cualquier cosa de esas típicas de los hombres.

Serenity la miraba sin entender, al parecer Rei tenía razón y tenía mucho que aprender. Se preguntaba cuales era las cosas típicas de los hombres ¿sería por eso que Himeko le decía que no existían los príncipes azules?

—No, solo me besó largo rato —instintivamente se llevó los dedos a sus labios, recordando como él la había besado —yo creía que me iba a desmayar pero él me tenía tan pegada a su cuerpo que evito que las piernas me flaquearan, fue una sensación maravillosa ¿tú has besado a alguien Rei?

—Sí, bueno a más de uno —reconoció naturalmente, pero rió al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Serenity—, aunque ahora solo a mi novio, después te lo presentaré, pero no tienes que decirle a nadie porque es un secreto solo Darien sabe que Nicholas es mi novio.

—No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie —dijo levantando su mano derecha en señal de juramento y luego la llevó sobre su pecho y suspiró—. Pero yo solo quiero que mi Habibi me bese.

—¿Habibi?

—Así le digo a Darien, mi papá dijo que significaba cariño o amor mío en árabe, entonces si lo llamo así le estaré diciendo lo mucho que lo quiero pero sin que él lo sepa.

—¿Y te deja llamarlo así?

—Pues no le queda de otra, aunque insistió no le dije y si no me deja llamarlo así, entonces él no puede decirme princesa. Pero tú tampoco puedes decirle a él lo que significa, porque no lo sabe.

—Entiendo, ya te dije puedes confiar en mí.

—Aunque tal vez debería dejar de llamarlo así —expresó llena de dolor.

Rei seguía con ganas de golpear a su hermano al ver lo desconsolada que se veía Serenity, era tan transparente que no entendía como su hermano no se había dado cuenta que ella lo amaba.

—No, ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Pero respóndeme algo, luego de que te besó ¿no te dijo nada?

—No —se encogió de hombros pensando en que ella tampoco le había pedido explicaciones—, después solo se separó pero me dio otro beso y luego me preguntó por el hombre que había estado en la habitación.

—¿Un hombre?

—Sí, no sé quién era pero creo que me conocía y luego que le platique de él, salió a hablar con Hime y cuando regresaron dijo que mi vida estaba en peligro y que tenía que irme con él, nos fuimos a un parque y luego vinimos para acá.

—Darien es un estúpido por muy hermano mío que sea, ¿Cómo nunca te habló de la zanahoria con cara de pescado esa?

—No lo sé Rei —el recuerdo de aquella escena hizo que nuevamente corrieran lagrimas por sus mejillas aunque intentaba contenerlas—, pero me dolió mucho cuando la vi besarlo y él solo dejó que lo hiciera.

—Ese es el punto Sere querida —comentó animada Rei por primera vez desde que entraron en su habitación—, él no correspondió para nada a ese beso y después cuando la tonta esa dejó de querer tragárselo, Darien no dejaba de mirarte a ti.

Serenity pensó que Rei tenía razón, mientras ella sentía que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos dentro de su pecho él no dejó de mirarla ni un solo instante. Pero eso no quería decir nada.

—Porque se sintió culpable o seguramente estaba arrepentido por haberme besado y no sabía cómo decírmelo porque cree que soy una niña y que no puedo enfrentar nada.

—No Sere, te equivocas rotundamente. Desde que te conoció Darien ha cambiado mucho, incluso con la víbora esa no es el mismo y estoy segura que todo se debe a ti. Sí él se hubiese arrepentido de besarte créeme que te lo hubiera dicho y se hubiese desechó en explicaciones. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que no la ama.

—Pero van a casarse Rei —casi gritó, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos —la ama a ella, van a casarse.

Rei volvió a acercase a la cama se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por largo rato mientras acariciaba su espalda. Algo le decía que solo Serenity era la mujer que haría verdaderamente feliz a su hermano, lo amaba sinceramente y casi podía asegurar que él también. No sabía si Darien había descubierto ya lo que sentía por su princesa como él la llamaba, si no lo había hecho se encargaría de que lo hiciera y en caso contrario haría que se arrepintiera por no habérselo confesado en cuanto le puso nombre a aquel sentimiento.

—¡Oh no amiga! Eso déjalo en mis manos y en las de Diana —dijo separándose de Serenity y posando las manos sobre sus hombros mientras la veía fijamente—, bueno más bien en las tuyas, porque si eres una buena alumna el idiota de mi hermano abrirá los ojos y reconocerá de una vez por todas lo que siente por ti ¿estas segura que lo que sientes por él es amor?

—Sé que cualquiera podría decir que solo estoy deslumbrada por tu hermano o que solo es la fantasía de un cuento de hadas que creo mi mente, pero no es así Rei —aseguró fervientemente—.Puede ser que al principio no entendiera lo que sentía por él pero ahora estoy segura de que lo amo, Darien es mi Habibi. Creí que nunca me correspondería pero con que yo lo quisiera y que él me dejara estar a su lado para mí era suficiente, pero luego de que me besara... —suspiró sin saber que decir.

—Creíste que sentía lo mismo y que tendrían una oportunidad —Serenity asintió y bajó la cabeza avergonzada —y es así, conozco a mi hermano, él no te besó porque sí, estoy segura que ahora mismo está allá abajo en la sala sin prestarle atención a nada e intentando encontrar la manera de subir para hablar contigo —Rei llevó su mano derecha hasta el mentón de Serenity instándole a que la mirara —pero tú amiga mía seguirás mis consejos sí quieres que mi hermano siga siendo tu Habibi.

En ese preciso momento tocaron a la puerta, ambas se miraron expectantes.

—¿Quién es?

—Yo hija —se escuchó la voz de Luna del otro lado, haciendo que las dos chicas suspiraran aliviadas —¿están bien?

Rei conocía a su madre y sabía que el tono que había utilizado no se refería a ambas sino a Serenity, definitivamente ella era demasiado transparente y su madre también había notado su aflicción luego de que ella presenciara aquel beso entre su hermano y Nanami, seguro les había dado el tiempo necesario para hablar hasta subir a ver como estaba. Rei para tranquilizar a su madre se puso y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla. La expresión de su madre solo confirmó lo que ya intuía.

—Estamos bien mamá, conociéndonos más y hablando algunas cosas de chicas.

—Bien, me alegra mucho que ustedes se hicieran amigas tan pronto —Luna caminó hasta la cama y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Serenity que le daba la espalda—. Nuevamente bienvenida a este hogar Serena, puedes considerarnos como tu familia.

Serenity en un rápido movimiento se giró y se abrazó a Luna, quien comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos. Necesitaba sentir el calor maternal que ella emanaba, como el de su madre antes de que muriera.

—Gracias señora Luna.

—Nada de señora Luna, puedes llamarme Luna o mamá Luna si quieres, porque a partir de ahora eres tan hija mía como Rei o Diana.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida alzando la cabeza para mirarla.

—Estas llorando pequeña.

—Sí mamá —respondió Rei por ella—, Sere me estaba contando que perdió a sus padres cuando era una niña y eso la puso triste.

—Sí, ya Darien nos dijo algo al respecto —rozó con ternura sus mejillas húmedas—. Por eso te repito mi niña, puedes vernos como tu familia, luego arreglaremos el cuarto de invitados en el que te quedaras a tu gusto.

Serenity le sonrió emocionada y volvió a abrazar a Luna.

—Rei, ya es algo tarde y mañana tienes clases —dijo Luna mirando a su hija—, Darien me pidió que lleváramos con nosotras a Serena para inscribirla en la misma preparatoria a la que asistes —Serenity alzó la cabeza y la miró preocupada, le gustaba leer y Himeko la ayudaba con las materias, pero no sabía si sería capaz de encajar en ese lugar —tranquila pequeña, yo doy clases allí y hablaré con los maestros para que te den un tiempo de adaptación y nivelación.

—Me parece perfecto mamá, Sere mañana te presentaré a mis amigas y algunos chicos guapos —le guiñó un ojo a la rubia—. Por cierto, no vi que Darien entrara tus maletas.

—Yo… no me dio tiempo.

—No te preocupes, somos casi de la misma contextura, yo te presto un pijama y mañana luego de clases Nicholas puede llevarnos hasta un centro comercial para que nos vamos de compras —dijo emocionada porque si había algo que le gustaba a Rei era salir de compras, luego miró a su madre —¿podemos verdad mamá?

—Claro hija, busca el pijama para Serena y le acomodamos en su cuarto.

Rei buscó en su armario alguna prenda que le quedara bien a Serenity, una vez que encontró la adecuada las tres mujeres abandonaron la habitación y avanzaron algunos metros por el pasillo. Llegaron hasta una acogedora habitación con el piso de una oscura madera de roble, las paredes de color crudo y una amplia cama con un cobertor blanco y cojines en distintos tonos de verde al igual que las cortinas.

Luna se despidió de ambas con un beso en la mejilla, Rei le indicó a Serenity donde estaba el baño interior para que se cambiara. Cuando salió y la vio sonrió complacida, estaba segura que aquel conjunto le quedaría de maravilla y asi fue, el negro de la tela contrastaba con su piel pálida, resaltaba su figura con aquel pequeño short y la camiseta de tiritas, le gustaría ver la cara de su hermano si la viera así.

Conversaron un poco más, pero por petición de Serenity, Rei se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. Luego la pelinegra salió de la habitación, no sabía si sorprenderse o no cuando encontró a su hermano de pie frente a la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra Darien Chiba —lo amenazó Rei cerrándola tras de sí —Serenity acaba de dormirse —adoraba a su hermano pero aun así lo abofeteó. Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera le reclamó lo que hizo solo se sobó la mejilla —tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, no sé qué pretendías trayéndola acá si sabias que tu novia por desgracia está viviendo bajo este mismo techo.

—Rei yo… —se pasó una mano por los cabellos azabaches —¡Dios no lo entenderías!

—Sí que lo entiendo y muy bien, él que no lo hace eres tú. Tienes la verdad frente a tus ojos y no eres capaz de verla. Debes tomar una decisión Darien y espero por tu bien que escuches a tu corazón —se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que acababa de abofetear —tengo que irme a dormir antes de que mamá me arrastre de los pelos hasta la cama y aunque seas mayor de edad hará lo mismo contigo. Buenas noches.

Darien vio cómo su hermana avanzaba por el pasillo dejándolo solo, estuvo tentado a entrar a la habitación que tenía en frente donde dormía su princesa, pero ¿qué derecho tenia de hacerlo? Las dudas y la culpa le carcomían el alma, lo último que quería hacer era dañarla y precisamente eso había hecho, el dolor estaba latente en sus ojos cuando lo miró luego de que Nanami lo besara. Cuando la vio salir de la sala al borde de las lágrimas hubiese salido tras de ella si no hubiese sido porque Nanami no se lo permitió se abrazó a él sin darle tiempo de seguirlas.

Amaba a Serenity y de cierta forma la había ilusionado y solo en cuestión de horas la había lastimado, pero por otro lado estaba Nanami, ella era su novia, la mujer con la que iba a casarse y la había traicionado, no solo por haber besado a su princesa sino porque se había enamorado de ella como nunca había ocurrido con su prometida.

Estuvo todo el tiempo distraído, ajeno a lo que sus padres platicaban. Solo intervino un par de veces cuando le preguntaban acerca de su princesa, él solo les dijo que los padres de Serenity habían muerto, no quiso entrar en muchos detalles. Pero si quería que su vida estuviese a salvo, ella debía vivir como una joven normal, así que le pidió a su madre que la inscribiera en la preparatoria de Rei. Ella era muy inteligente y aprendía rápido, siempre estaba leyendo o Himeko le ayudaba con las materias que debía aprender, incluso él le ayudó en algunas ocasiones; pero aun así le pidió que a su madre que le dieran un trato especial por un tiempo mientras ella se adaptaba.

Vio cómo su madre subía a comprobar que Diana ya estuviese dormida y a comunicarle el tema de la preparatoria a Serenity, al poco tiempo Artemis se despidió Nanami y de él. Su novia en cuanto vio que se quedaban solos se le lanzó otra vez encima, pero él como pudo se alejó de ella, le dijo que tenía hambre y se fue a la cocina. Allí esperó el tiempo suficiente hasta que Nanami se hubiese ido a su habitación para ir hasta el segundo piso.

Y ahora luego de aquella pequeña platica con su hermana y de haber sido abofeteado por ella, estaba ahí, de pie en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer. No necesitaba que su hermana se lo dijese, pero sabía que Rei tenía razón, debía tomar una decisión: ¿se arriesgaba a vivir el amor que sentía por Serenity, aunque ella tal vez nunca pudiese corresponder a aquel sentimiento o lo enterraba en lo más hondo de su corazón y continuaba con los planes que tenía junto a Nanami?

—Cómo vas a explicarle algo a Rei o a la misma Serenity si ni siquiera tú te entiendes —murmuró para sí.

Se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer pero finalmente se decidió que lo mejor sería irse a su habitación, esperando no encontrar ninguna visita, esta noche necesitaba estar solo. Para su fortuna así fue, se quitó la ropa deportiva que tan apresuradamente se había puesto esa mañana, desnudo caminó hasta el baño y abrió las canillas para darse una ducha, dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo deseando que abriera su mente para tomar una decisión correcta. Pero parecía que ni siquiera eso podía servirle de ayuda.

Salió de la ducha, se secó por completo y envolvió una toalla sobre sus caderas, colgó la toalla para que se secara y luego ingresó hasta su habitación, llegó hasta la cama y abrió las cobijas para meterse entre las sabanas, mientras que por su cabeza atravesaban miles de posibilidades o escenarios a los que podía enfrentarse. Finalmente sin llegar a ninguna conclusión se vio vencido por el sueño.

.

Una pequeña rubia de solo diez años acababa de entrar a hurtadillas en el despacho de su padre, estaba sobre la enorme silla de cuero leyendo un libro que había sido regalo de su madre mientras balanceaba sus pies, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando oyó algunas voces, dos familiares para ella pero la que le produjo un gran alegría fue la de su padre, quería correr a abrazarlo pero si lo hacia la castigaría por estar ahí.

Rápidamente antes de que entraran se escondió en un armario pero a través de las celosías puedo ver a su padre y a las dos personas que entraron en el despacho. Luego de un tiempo comenzaron a alzar la voz, una de las personas sacaba un arma, escuchó un clic y luego estallidos sonaron por todo el lugar. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a su padre caer al suelo con la camisa llena de sangre.

—¡No, papá! —gritó Serenity desgarradoramente abriendo sus ojos —¡Papito no! ¡No, No, No! —clamó, grito que se escuchó en toda la casa Chiba.

Serenity se sentó sobre la cama con la respiración agitada, las lágrimas nuevamente empapaban su rostro mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse.

En cuestión de segundos Rei seguida de Diana

—Sere ¿qué pasó? —la pelinegra encendió la luz, sorprendiéndose por el estado de su amiga —¿estás bien? —preguntó Rei sin saber si acercase a ella o no, parecía en shock.

Luego el Artemis Luna y entraron en la habitación de Serenity.

—¿Mamá que tiene? —preguntó asustada Diana, abrazándose a las cintura de Luna.

—No lo sé cariño —Luna miró a su esposo intentando buscar una explicación.

Artemis iba a acercarse a ella, que estaba ida y que lloraba desconsolada, cuando vio que Darien pasó junto a él directo a donde estaba la rubia.

Luego de escuchar el gritó de Serenity, Darien buscó algo que ponerse porque no podía salir desnudo, terminó por ponerse un bóxer que fue lo primero que encontró y salió corriendo descalzo hasta la habitación de su princesa. En cuanto la vio sintió que su corazón se estremeció, sin más se acercó cuidadosamente hasta ella que no dejaba de llamar a su padre.

—Princesa —la llamó acariciando su brazo mientras se sentaba junto a ella —ya pasó estoy contigo ¿recuerdas que siempre voy a estar para protegerte?.

La voz de Darien la hizo reaccionar, se volvió a mirarlo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Lo mataron Habibi, lo mataron —sollozó sobre su pecho—, yo estaba ahí cuando lo mataron.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —dijo Nanami apoyada en el marco de la puerta, cerrándose la bata —¿acaso la niñita se orinó en la cama? —preguntó irónicamente.

Rei iba a contestarle pero Darien se le adelantó.

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca aunque sea por una vez! —le gritó el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con su actitud—. Yo me haré cargo. Por favor, salgan todos —dijo un poco más calmado.

—Pero Darien… —se quejó Rei.

—Vamos hija, dejémoslos solos —dijo Luna abrazando a Rei por la cintura y del otro lado a Diana pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. Darien podrá ayudarla.

Todos abandonaron la habitación incluida una impactada Nanami, pues Darien nunca la había gritado, ni tratado de esa manera ni siquiera cuando se expresaba mal de sus hermanas.

Dentro de la habitación Serenity se estremecía mientras las evocaciones de aquel sueño golpeaban en su mente, vez tras vez veía a su padre desplomándose en el suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de su pecho.

—Tranquila princesa —intentó calmarla mientras deslizaba la mano por su espalda —solo fue un sueño.

—No Habibi, fue real. Yo estuve allí —se abrazó aún más a él mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente—, escuché el mismo clic de esta mañana, era de una pistola. Estaba escondida cuando lo mataron y no hice nada. ¡Nada! —alzó la voz, al tiempo que su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse—. Fue mi culpa.

Darien podía sentir su dolor, lo percibía en sus palabras y como se manifestaba en su cuerpo.

—Claro que no princesa, eras una niña. No podrías haber hecho nada para impedirlo, te hubiesen matado a ti también —expresó con la voz quebrada, de solo pesar si eso acaeciese.

—Me hubiese ido con él entonces.

—Pero aún se puede hacer justicia, dime ¿reconociste a alguien? —preguntó esperanzado de poder encontrar al responsable.

—No logré verlos en mi sueño, sé que los conocía, pero no logré ver sus rostros —lo abrazó con fuerza—. Fui una cobarde, ni siquiera lo defendí.

—Tenías diez años princesa. Ya te lo dije, solo hubieses conseguido que te disparan a ti también.

—Deberían haberlo hecho —expresó en un sollozo.

—Entonces nunca te hubiese conocido —dijo apartándola y luego enmarcó rostro con sus manos—y no serias mi princesita, ni estarías ahora conmigo.

Darien se acercó hasta su rostro, posó sus labios sobre sus húmedas mejillas, Serenity cerró los ojos mientras él comenzaba a borrar el rastro de lágrimas con sus besos.

—Mi princesa —musitaba él contra su piel.

Ella necesitaba su consuelo, ese que solo él podía darle, su presencia era como un bálsamo consolador para su alma adolorida, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de su cercanía y recordó lo que había sucedido hace unas horas destrozándole el corazón por completo. Llevó sus manos hasta las de Darien, las retiró de su rostro y se alejó de él.

—Estoy bien, ahora vete Darien —le suplicó con profundo dolor.

—¿Darien? —preguntó aturdido el pelinegro, hace mucho que no lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Así te llamas ¿no? —suspiró —déjame sola, ya te dije que estoy bien.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —inquirió sin entender su actitud—. No lo estas princesa, es evidente que no estás bien y no voy a dejarte.

—Ya no estamos en la clínica, ya no soy tu paciente —le recordó deseando que nunca la hubiese sacado de allí y así no le hubiese destrozado el corazón—. Vete con tu novia Darien, de seguro quieres estar con ella ya no tienes que estar aquí conmigo por obligación.

Darien vio nuevamente el dolor reflejado en sus ojos ahora casi grises, pero esta vez no por los recuerdos de la muerte de su padre sino por el dolor que él mismo le había causado.

—No princesa, en eso te equivocas —la atrajo fuertemente a su pecho desnudo—. Para mí no hay nadie es más importante que tú.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una dulce caricia para su corazón herido, estando así con él no importaba nada más que ellos dos, tímidamente comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sintiendo como sus manos parecían vibrar al recorrer su piel desnuda.

Darien fue consiente de pronto en la situación en la que se encontraban, como se acariciaban por primera vez piel contra piel, con solo unas pocas prendas cubriendo sus cuerpos. Se separó de ella lo suficiente para mirarla, sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo bien formado, se veía simplemente hermosa e inmensamente tentadora con aquel conjunto negro que seguramente pertenecía a su hermana.

Llevado por las suplicas de su corazón se inclinó hasta ella para cubrir sus dulces labios con los suyos, olvidándose de absolutamente todo. Ya no había dolor, ni tristeza, nada que no fuera ellos porque todo había sido eclipsado por un sentimiento aún más fuerte. La cercanía de su princesa, sentir como su cuerpo se estremecían con pequeños espasmos pero que estaba vez no eran a causa del miedo, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus lenguas acariciándose por primera vez, probando por completo el sabor del otro, junto con las inexpertas manos que recorrían su espalda terminaron por hacer trizas su parte racional y lentamente sin dejar de demandar sus labios la fue recostando sobre el colchón.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a toda mi gente linda!**

**Pensé que no estaría para hoy pero ya ven que sí, como ya algunas sabrán esto padeciendo los achaques de una infernal muela del juicio, pero me alegra haber podido terminar este capítulo.**

Los Reviews los respondo por PM a quienes tengan cuenta y aquí a quienes no:

**anali88: **gracias nena me emocionan tus palabras y no sabes cuánto, me alegra que te guste mi trabajo. Besotes.

**Johana:** como siempre me gusta que los capítulos terminen emocionantes amigas, para que estén a la espera del siguiente. Agradezco enormemente tu apoyo desde el primer día. Besos y abrazos por montones hasta Cali, Colombia.

**Serenity 86:** nena no te preocupes que lo del pretendiente dalo por hecho, para que de una vez por todas despierte nuestro Habibi.

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como _Conyta Moonligth de Chiba_**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia, me emociona que les guste tanto mi trabajo, a cada capítulo le pongo mucha dedicación y esfuerzo para retribuir sus hermosas palabras.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

Lava pura y ardiente corriendo por sus venas, extendiéndose por todo su ser, como arcilla entre sus manos, así se sentía Serenity bajo el cuerpo de Darien. Hasta hace unos meses no sabía que era aquello que él despertaba en ella y lo que avivaba en su cuerpo, pero ahora lo sabía así como lo que este ahora le pedía, y aunque le asustaba quería hacerlo, quería entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma para así demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Sus palabras, sus besos, sus caricias le daban una esperanza.

—Mi princesa —dijo posesivamente, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda —mía.

Serenity se dio cuenta de que aguantaba la respiración mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que la boca experta de Darien incitaba, al tiempo que ella acariciaba su espalda, sus hombros y sus musculosos brazos, sintiendo que un calor abrasador la recorría haciendo espirales por su cuerpo. No se imaginaba respondiendo con tanta entrega a nadie que no fuera él.

—¡Oh Habibi! —exclamó en un suspiro.

Como si respondiera a aquel clamor, su boca experta acarició su mandíbula y buscó ansioso sus tiernos labios, bloqueando en su interior cualquier otra cosa que no fueran únicamente sensaciones, que ella despertaba en él. Aquella pasión, nacida del deseo pero sobre todo del amor, un amor que nunca había sentido por nadie. Mientras ella correspondía con el mismo amor y entrega.

—Darien… —su nombre era un ruego en sus labios, mientras se arqueaba contra él en una súplica silenciosa de su cuerpo.

Darien no hacía más que besarla y recorrer con sus manos su cremosa piel, había comenzado a quitarle la camiseta cuando justo en ese momento su conciencia acusó haciendo que se detuviera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Sabría ella en que culminaría lo que estaban comenzando en ese instante? Se estaba aprovechando de la debilidad emocional que ella sentía en ese momento y de su carencia de afecto. Estaba allí, sobre ella a punto de arrebatarle la inocencia a la mujer más importante de su vida, a la mujer que amaba.

No podía.

No debía.

No era lo correcto.

Su mente lo sabía, pero como se lo decía a su corazón, más aun al sentir como su piel ardía al contacto de sus delicadas maños acariciándolo, viendo su rostro ruborizado, sus tentadores labios hinchados y musitando su nombre entre ahogados jadeos. Mientras su corazón, su cuerpo pero sobre todo la creciente erección que tenía le pedía lo contrario, soltó la prenda de la que había querido despojarla y apartó la mano que tenía sobre su vientre y pensó en el único recuerdo que era capaz de mitigar el ador de su cuerpo y de su alma.

Serenity sintió el frio aire sobre sus labios cuando los de Darien se apartaron de los suyos, sólo se oía sus respiraciones aceleradas y casi podían escuchar el latir acelerado de sus corazones. Abrió lentamente los ojos y para su pesar advirtió cierto arrepentimiento en los de él, pero también un gran dolor que sin embargo no parecía tener relación con ella.

Así, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, permanecieron mirándose perdidos en los ojos del otro.

—Perdóname Habibi —le dijo reflejando angustia en su voz como también en su rostro, rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban.

Darien la miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón princesa? —inquirió sin entender, llevando su mano a su mejilla para acunar su rostro

—¿Hice algo mal verdad?, por eso… por eso te detuviste.

Él no respondió simplemente escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, embriagándose con su aroma.

—No princesa —murmuró sobre su piel haciéndola estremecer —no hiciste nada mal.

—¿Por qué me besaste Habibi? —soltó sin preámbulos, necesitaba saberlo.

Darien intentó buscar alguna excusa, ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo podía abrirle su corazón cuando unos metros más allá, en otra de las habitaciones se encontraba su prometida?

—Ya es tarde —dijo acomodando sus cabellos —y mañana tienes tu primer día de preparatoria.

«Eres patético Darien» lo recriminó su conciencia.

Podía quedar como un cobarde frente a ella al no enfrentar sus sentimientos, pero cómo hacerlo si aún no sabía si ella entendía lo que estaba naciendo entre ellos, si ella podía llegar a quererlo con la intensidad que él lo hacía o si tal vez solo estaba confundida porque hasta ahora era el único hombre presente en su vida pero cuando ampliara su mundo y amistades, él solo sería el medico que la había ayudado, esa idea lo destrozaba por dentro, sentir que quizá solo sería un vago recuerdo en su vida.

Darien se enderezó sentándose en la cama quedando frente a Serenity, ella también se irguió apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. En completo silencio ninguno apartaba sus ojos del otro, deseando ambos que sus ojos pudieran decir lo que sus bocas callaban, unos minutos después el pelinegro hizo un intento por levantarse pero Serenity se abrazó a él.

—No te vayas —alzó la cabeza de su pecho y se mordió el labio—, quédate conmigo como la otra vez.

Él trago grueso, queriendo no ser consciente de su cuerpo pegado al de él, de sus redondos pechos contra el suyo haciéndole sentir sus aun erectos pezones a través de la tela.

—No estaría bien princesa, lo sabes —respondió con voz ahogada, apreciando las repercusiones de su cercanía, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la entrepierna.

—Por favor Habibi —le pidió con rostro implorante —solo por esta noche.

Lo miraba con tanta dulzura y con sus hermosos ojos celestes tan suplicantes que simplemente dijo:

—Cómo podría decirle que no a esa carita —le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, pero luego él vio cómo su rostro se ensombrecía.

—¿Qué paso?

—¿En verdad crees que no fue mi culpa? —preguntó afligida —, si yo hubiese hecho algo tal vez ahora él…

—No princesa, no podrías haber hecho nada solo tenías diez años —acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para luego acariciar su mejilla —y aunque hubieses intentado hacer algo, podría asegurarte él no estaría vivo y probablemente tú tampoco.

—Quisiera estar tan segura como tú lo estás, lo único que me consuela es saber que está con mamá —exhaló audiblemente—. Necesito recordar Habibi, sé que conozco a la persona que lo mató, en mi sueño reconozco a esa persona, solo que no logro verle el rostro.

—Todo a su tiempo princesa, los recuerdos poco a poco llegaran a ti, tú mente los bloqueó para protegerte. Pero creo que ya han sido suficientes emociones por un día, ahora a dormir porque mañana será un día muy agitado.

Serenity asintió y se recostó en la cama, Darien la imitó acomodándose a su lado, en cuanto lo hizo ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cálida piel del torso de Darien y los acelerados latidos de su corazón contra su mejilla.

—¿Habibi?

—Uhum.

—¿Me quieres? —le preguntó al igual que la primera noche que habían estado así.

«Más que eso princesa, eres la mujer que he esperado toda mi vida, te amo» quiso responderle.

Besó sus cabellos y en cambio se limitó a responder:

—Sí princesa, te quiero y mucho.

—No importa lo que pase, mientras tú me quieras —soltó un bostezo y se abrazó aún más a su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, aun sabiendo que el otro permanecía despierto. Lo único que podían hacer era pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir o más bien había estado a punto de ocurrir. Al poco tiempo sus respiraciones se habían acompasado dejando que el cansancio los arrastrara al mundo de los sueños.

El sol parecía bostezar filtrando sus tímidos rayos por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando levemente y acariciando con su calidez dos cuerpos que permanecían abrazados, en busca de la unión que pedían suplicantes sus corazones.

Los traviesos rayos comenzaron a juguetear sobre el rostro del pelinegro que yacía tumbado de espaldas sobre el colchón, obligándolo a abrir sus orbes zafiros y un destello dorado llamó su atención llevándolo parpadear un par de veces, visualizando los cabellos de su princesa, que no estaba peinado en sus típicas coletas sino suelto esparcidos sobre la cama, parecían hebras del más puro oro.

Sus ojos zafiro se perdieron sobre el rostro de la dueña de su corazón. Dormía tan plácidamente sobre su pecho, que sería un pecado despertarla. Había pensado que un sentimiento así de potente no existía, que solo pertenecía a la mente idealista y fantasiosa de algún escritor que solo quería crear un sentimiento irreal plasmado las páginas de alguna novela, pero al ver a sus padres supo que aquel sentimiento existía, aunque siempre creyó que no para él, pero su bella durmiente había llegado a su vida para ponerla de cabeza.

Su princesa había despertado en él un sentimiento con la potencia de un huracán, que removió por completo su interior, con su génesis en su corazón y en lo más profundo de su alma pero que terminó por inundar por completo su ser, adueñándose de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos, de él por entero. Ella era la mujer que una parte de él, que mantenía oculta en su interior, siempre había esperado.

—¿Por qué tú pequeña? Solo con tu sonrisa iluminaste mi vida —dijo acariciando sus labios —pero sobre todo te adueñaste de mi corazón. ¿Cómo decirte lo que siento sin que te alejes de mi lado, sin que el día de mañana te lamentes por haber desperdiciado tu juventud por adecuarte a mí?

Darien no sabía qué hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos y mucho menos a los de su prometida, Nanami no se merecía que una vez más perder a alguien que amaba y mucho menos que fuera él quien rompiera su corazón. Estaba en una encrucijada, realmente no sabía qué hacer, si escuchar a su razón o a su corazón, ¿sería capaz de luchar por su princesa sin importarle los sentimientos de Nanami? o si seguía con sus planes y se casaba con ella ¿sería capaz de vivir sin la mujer que realmente amaba, perderla para siempre o incluso verla quizá en brazos de otro hombre?

—Cualquiera diría que es tan fácil decir te amo, que solo son dos palabras, Que solo es cuestión de decírtelo y preguntarte que sientes por mí. Pero no quiero condenarte, te amo demasiado como para atarte a mí.

Además había estado a nada de hacerla suya, la forma en la que respondía a sus caricias y a sus besos solo había alimentado aún más su deseo y su inmenso amor hacia ella, pero había pensado solo en él, en ningún momento se puso a pensar en lo que su princesa quería, si entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Pero no quería pensar más en ello, o por lo menos no ahora que la tenía así. Se acercó hasta ella y beso su frente, dejó sus labios allí añorando poder despertar todos los días de aquella forma, impulsado por sus sentimientos comenzó a descender para alcanzar su boca, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

—¡Darien Chiba! —chilló Rei entrando en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta, él se llevó un dedo a la boca para que guardara silencio. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un poco más bajo.

—Creo que es evidente que pase la noche aquí.

El pelinegro apoyó la cabeza de Serenity sobre la almohada y se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama

—¡Estás desnudo!... ¡ay Dios! entonces Sere y tú… —decía haciendo algunos gestos con las manos.

—Claro que no brujita tonta —«solo porque te detuviste a tiempo» le dijo su subconsciente —Estoy con ropa interior.

—Es casi lo mismo.

Darien se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hermana, le hizo una seña para que abandonaran la habitación.

—Pillín —dijo detrás de él, dándole una nalgada antes de salir de cuarto, debía admitir que su hermano tenía un muy buen culito —te encontré con las manos en la masa, o más bien en Sere.

Darien solo puso los ojos en blanco y fueron a la habitación del pelinegro, quien al ingresar inmediatamente avanzó hasta el closet para sacar un pantalón de chándal negro.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —sonsacó sentándose en la cama de su hermano—, Nanami solo está a unos cuarto de aquí.

—Lo sé es solo que Serenity estaba muy nerviosa. Ayer recordó en un sueño que fue testigo del asesinato de su padre, si la traje hasta aquí es porque en la clínica su vida corría peligro, intentaron secuestrarla, esa gente anda tras ella.

—¿Y era necesario que te quedaras a dormir con ella?

—Mi princesa me lo pidió, ya te dije estaba nerviosa —respondió omitiendo que estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor.

—No entiendo grandote, ¿por qué no asumes de una vez lo que sientes por ella?

—Serenity es una niña Rei, tiene tu edad, podría ser mi hermanita.

—Pero no es tu hermana, y la edad no importa, nunca te había visto así por nadie, la amas y ella… —calló no podía traicionar a Serenity.

—¿Ella qué Rei? —inquirió expectante, tal vez su hermana sabía algo.

—Que ella tampoco es una niña, no la subestimes Darien. Sé que la amas y en estoy segura que tú también lo sabes, porque no luchar por lo que sientes.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú piensas Rei —dijo poniéndose una camiseta.

—Entonces si la amas.

—Que recuerde, en ningún momento dije eso.

—¡Eres imposible Darien! —le lanzó una almohada a su hermano pero él la esquivó —¿Por qué no hablas con Serenity? Dile lo que sientes.

—Tengo novia Rei ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Pero no la amas, no sé por qué estas con ella.

Darien recordó el motivo por el cual le había pedido matrimonio y una sombra cubrió su semblante que no pasó desapercibido para Rei, iba a preguntarle pero él se le adelantó.

—Deberías estar preparándote para ir a la preparatoria.

—Cambia el tema —resopló —eso iba a hacer por eso fui al cuarto de Sere, para despertarla.

—Rei es posible que hagas algo con su apariencia, ya te dije que su vida corre peligro.

—Déjalo en mis manos hermanito —le guiñó un ojo y luego se levantó encaminándose a la puerta —voy por Sere.

—Pero no le tiñas el cabello —le gritó antes de que saliera.

Rei se encaminó nuevamente hasta la habitación de la rubia, que continuaba durmiendo como si nada. Se acercó hasta la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, ella de inmediato comenzó a removerse mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No Habibi, no —decía entre risas aun con los ojos cerrados —¡Habibi no!.

—No soy tu Habibi.

—Rei —dijo Serenity abriendo los ojos.

La pelinegra se apartó de ella sonriente, era evidente la decepción en su ojos ¿Cómo no veía el ciego de su hermano cuanto lo amaba?

Serenity se sentó en la cama.

—Lamento decepcionarte princesa —dijo dramática, apoyando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, causando la risa de ambas.

—Claro que no, es solo... —miró el lado de la cama que ahora estaba vacío.

—Mi hermano acaba de irse, si es lo que te preocupa —vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Serenity, luego averiguaría que había ocurrido —si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de preparatoria será mejor que te levantes.

—¡Es cierto!

—El cuarto tiene un baño, encontraras shampoo, jabón, toallas y todo lo que necesitas. Vendré a dejarte uno de mis uniformes mientras te bañas y luego vendré para hacerte algunos pequeños cambios en tu apariencia, Darien no quiere que alguien vaya a reconocerte.

—Gracias Rei —dijo levantándose para ir hasta el cuarto de baño.

Rei abandonó la habitación, fue hasta la suya a buscar un uniforme para la rubia y luego volvió hasta su cuarto para también darse una ducha. No dejaba de pensar en cómo poder ayudar a Darien.

Serenity sentía el agua recorre su cuerpo, tal como lo habían hecho las manos y la boca de su Habibi durante la noche.

—Mi Habibi —suspiró mientras se tallaba el cabello.

Darien dominaba sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo, junto a su corazón que seguían deseosos que él los reclamara como suyos, de que hubiese culminado lo que habían iniciado, recordaba la pasión que habían compartido. No se arrepentía ni se avergonzaba de lo que había ocurrido, todo había sido tan natural y guiado por el amor que ella sentía, no sabía si Darien la amaba o no pero la forma en que la besaba le daba al menos la ilusión de que si era posible.

Lo que si sabía es que no iba a amar ni a desear nunca a ningún otro hombre que no fuese él, solo a él iba a entregarse solo a él podía amar.

Minutos después acababa de vestirse cuando Rei golpeó la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Mi uniforme te queda perfecto —dijo dando una vuelta alrededor de Serenity —ahora comencemos con el cambio, ten —le tendió un pequeño estuche.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió dudosa viendo el alargado recipiente plástico dividido en dos cilindros.

—Son tus nuevos amigos, los lentes de contacto. Aun no podemos cambiar tu cabello, pero con los lentes ya tendremos un avance. Déjame y te ayudo a colocártelos.

Rei le explicó cómo hacerlo y luego de algunos fallidos intentos por fin Serenity logró colocarse los lentes de contacto, parpadeó un par de veces y se miró al espejo, sus ojos antes de un azul celeste ahora se veían verdes.

—Me veo extraña —hizo una mueca.

—Eres hermosa Sere, te ves bien así. Ahora haremos algo con tu cabello. En la tarde tendremos una tarde de chicas y te llevaré con mi querida Kariko Tokoyama, aunque Darien o sea tu Habibi —señaló risueña alzando las cejas haciendo sonrojar a la rubia —me pidió exclusivamente que no te lo tinturaran y eso lo hace más difícil pero estoy segura que Kariko hará magia contigo, claro no como la que hizo con la zanahoria —rió al recordarlo —pero por ahora…déjame pensar —se llevó una mano a la barbilla reflexionando —¡Ya sé!

Rei se ubicó detrás de Serenity y comenzó a trenzar su cabello por la parte lateral de la cabeza y fue formando cierres alrededor de esta por la parte trasera del cabello y luego con unas tenazas ondulo su cabello formando una cascada de risos dorados.

—Listo —con la ayuda de un espejo le mostró el peinado que había realizado a través del reflejo de que estaba en el tocador frente a la que estaba sentada la rubia —magnifico ¿cierto?

—Sí —afirmó sonriente —te quedó hermoso Rei.

—Bien, ahora vamos a desayunar antes de que mamá suba por nosotras.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, avanzaron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, bajaron al primer piso y fueron hacia el comedor, donde las esperaba el resto de la familia.

—Buenos días chicas —saludó Artemis—, solo faltaban ustedes.

—No te olvides de la zanahoria con cara de pescado, papito lindo —dijo Diana haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Tienes razón —aseveró Artemis intentando contener una sonrisa —¿Nanami bajará a desayunar Darien? —pero no obtuvo respuesta de su hijo que miraba hipnotizado a una de las recién llegadas —¿Darien?

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa o más bien otra persona que no fuese la rubia que acababa de sentarse frente a él y que le sonreía ruborizada seguramente ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

—Lo siento papá ¿qué decías?

Artemis cruzó una mirada con su esposa y luego fijó sus ojos en su hijo.

—Tu padre te preguntó si va a bajar Nanami a desayunar.

—No lo sé, seguramente aun no despierta.

—Supongo que no vamos a esperarla toda la mañana ¿o sí? —consultó Rei alzando las cejas.

—No hija, Nanami sabe perfectamente a qué hora debe estar en la mesa. Comencemos a desayunar —dijo tomando su humeante taza con café —Buen provecho para todos.

—Por cierto Serena ¿cómo dormiste? —preguntó Luna luego de tomar un sorbo de té. Pero Serenity estaba perdida en los ojos de Darien, Rei lo notó y aprovechando que estaba sentada junto a ella, le dio un leve golpe en el costado para que reaccionara —¿Serena?

—Bien señ… Luna —se corrigió luego de la mirada de la pelinegra —dormí bien —respondió sonrojada al recordar el cuerpo de su Habibi abrazándola toda la noche —Perdón es que aún no me acostumbro a que me llamen así —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Cómo, ese no es tu nombre? —inquirió Artemis, aquel desliz solo confirmaba el presentimiento que desde ayer tenía, él conocía a esa chica y no se llama Serena Winston como Darien les había dicho la noche anterior.

Serenity se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y todo por estar concentrada en los ojos de Darien, miró preocupada sin saber qué decir.

—Es que todos le dicen Sere papá ¿verdad amiga?

—Sí, es por eso —secundó nerviosa.

—Entiendo —dijo Luna poco convencida, miró a Serenity a los ojos —¿preciosa tus ojos no eran celestes o te vi mal ayer?

—Sí Ma' pero yo le presté mis lentillas.

Mientras ellos desayunaban en el segundo piso Nanami dormía a gusto, comenzó a sentir un rose sutil sobre uno de sus pechos, provocándole cosquillas.

—Darien… ¡Hum cariño!—soltó un gemido, mientras se retorcía —pececito veo que me extrañaste y cambiaste de opinión, no te vas a arrepentir.

Nanami abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con su novio, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie, aturdida abrió las colchas y al ver lo que había estado sobre ella gritó a todo pulmón.

Repentinamente comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de Nanami en toda la casa, llegando hasta la sala.

—A mí no me miren —se excusó Rei mostrando las palmas de las manos —yo estaba arreglando a Sere.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Diana.

—Yo no hice nada, lo juro por mi garrita —dijo alzando su dedo meñique.

Todos la miraron incrédulos pensando en que travesura habría hecho ahora.

—Darien puedes ir a callar a la zanahoria con cara de pescado —pidió Rei tapándose los oídos.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y salió de la sala, Rei miró a Diana y esta se encogió de hombros con una enorme sonrisa, sin poder contener la curiosidad ambas se pusieron de pie, Rei tomó a Serena del brazo instándola a hacer lo mismo y siguieron al pelinegro. Finalmente solo quedaban Artemis y Luna en la mesa y picados por la curiosidad de sus hijas también fueron a averiguar qué había ocurrido y si su pequeña era responsable de los gritos de la novia de su hijo.

Darien subía las escaleras escuchando los agudos chillidos de Nanami que se iban intensificando cada vez más mientras se acercaba a la habitación. Giró el pomo de la puerta y vio sorprendido como toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. La cama estaba revuelta, había un florero hecho trizas en el suelo y regadas sobre la alfombra las flores que casi diariamente dejaba con tanto cariño en las habitaciones, la lámpara de noche también estaba sobre el suelo junto a esta un porta retrato con una fotografía de ellos, el vidrio estaba hecho trizas y la imagen se había arruinado con el agua del florero, mientras que Nanami golpeaba el colchón violentamente con una almohada.

—¿Nanami qué es este desastre? —preguntó llamando la atención de la peli turquesa.

Nanami se volteó a verlo y para alivio de todos por fin se calló, tenía el cabello desarreglado, parecía una maraña de nudos y su rostro expresaba un gran pánico.

—Darien por fin llegas, creí que nadie me había escuchado.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla.

—Tus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa —respondió cansino—, me quieres explicar ¿por qué este escándalo?

—Estaba dormida y sentí que alguien rosaba mis pechos, creí que te habías arrepentido de esa estupidez de que estamos en la casa de tus padres pero por supuesto no eras tú sino un bicho gigantesco, asqueroso y peludo —vio como en ese preciso momento llegaban sus cuñadas en compañía de la rubia que desde que había llegado le había quitado la atención de su novio, por lo que se abrazó a él y se colgó a su cuello —por favor mi amor saca a ese horrible animal de nuestra cama.

—tu cama querrás decir zanahoria con peluca de payaso —aclaró Diana, sacándole la lengua —porque la habitación de Darien es otra y no esta.

—sí al igual y que su cama —secundó Rei y luego sonrió ampliamente —aunque anoche no haya dormido en ella.

Nanami miró como Rei le sonreía con burla, luego fijó su vista en su novio viéndolo interrogante, una idea cruzó por su cabeza y se volteó a ver a la niñata rubia que le reclamaba algo a Rei.

—¿Dónde demonios dormiste anoche Darien? —inquirió furiosa soltándose del cuello de pelinegro.

Darien agradeciendo que lo hubiese soltado solo le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva y se acercó hasta la cama y comenzó a buscar entre las sabanas hasta que encontró al pequeño animal por el que Nanami había hecho tanto escándalo. Lo tomó en la palma de su mano y se volteó hacia la peli turquesa.

—Todo este alboroto por este animalito indefenso —miró a su novia y luego a Diana, quien solo le sonrió.

—¡indefenso! —chilló Nanami —¡sácalo, sácalo de mi vista!. ¿Cómo puedes decir que es indefenso? ¡podría haberme picado y ahora estaría muerta.

—Y seríamos todos felices —musitó Rei haciendo reír a su hermana y a sus padres que acababan de llegar.

—¡Darien encontraste a Galaxia! —exclamó Diana corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano y tomó a la tarántula que comenzaba a caminar por el brazo del pelinegro —creí que se había perdido. Mi pequeña espero que no hayas mordido a la zanahoria esa —le habló a la tarántula —porque podrías haberte envenenado y para tu información —miró a Nanami —las tarántulas no pican, muerden, y Galaxia es inofensiva la quitaron los colmillos.

—¡Chiquilla del demonio, de seguro tú la metiste en mi cama!

«Sí pero no tienes como comprobarlo» pensaba Diana.

Nanami iba lanzarse sobre Diana pero Darien la agarró por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame Darien, voy a matarla! —gritó maldita mocosa!

—Tranquilízate Nanami —le exigió Darien.

—¿Tranquilizarme?, después de todo lo que me han hecho esas dos encarnaciones del diablo que tienes por hermanas —expresaba a gritos mientras pataleaba —y ahora seguramente esa estúpida que trajiste tuvo algo que ver en todo esto ¡Me las van a pagar trio del demonio!

Artemis iba a hablar pero Darien se le adelantó, una cosa era que se disgustará por las travesuras de sus hermanas pero otra muy diferente era que las insultara de esa manera, pero sobre todo a su princesa que nada tenía que ver en esto.

—¡Ya basta Nanami! —exigió dejándola en el suelo y en un rápido movimiento la volteó hacia él agarrándola por los hombros —¡me tienes harto! Solo son unas travesuras inocentes, quizá en lo de tu cabello se les pasó la mano pero solo son eso travesuras, no tienes derecho a insultarlas y mucho menos a Sere que nada tiene que ver en esto, a ella como a mis hermanas las respetas.

—¡Respeto! ¿Cómo me pides respeto si desde que llegué me han hecho la vida imposible? Parece que lo único que quisieran es que me vaya de aquí.

—Hasta que dijo algo inteligente —comentó Rei —qué comes que adivinas.

—La puerta es bastante grande —añadió con una sonrisa Diana —y si quieres hasta te ayudamos a hacer las maletas.

Luna posó su mano sobre el brazo de su hija menor y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que guardara silencio.

—Ves que no me soportan, lo único que quieren es deshacerse de mí y seguro ahora quieren meterte a esa niñata insignificante por los ojos a como dé lugar.

—¡Te dije que a Sere la respetas! —alzó la voz, ejerciendo presión en el agarre sobre sus hombros —No quiero que vuelvas a referirte a ella nunca más de esa forma. Ni a ella, ni a mis hermanas, ni a nadie de esta casa ¿entendido? —miró a todos los integrantes de su familia —¿Podrían dejarnos a solas?

Artemis y Luna sorprendidos por segunda vez por la actitud de su hijo sobre todo por como protegía a su nueva invitada, les pidieron a sus hijas que acataran la solicitud de Darien y salieran de la habitación.

—No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo —aclaró Darien en cuanto estuvieron solos —tengo que irme a la clínica, pero espero que te haya quedado claro que no quiero que vuelvas a tratar de la forma que acabas de hacerlo a mis hermanas o a Serenity.

—Entonces dile a tus hermanas que me dejen en paz.

—Ya te lo había dicho la otra vez Nanami, lo mejor es que te vayas de esta casa.

—Dejé mi carrera como bailarina en Estados Unidos por ti, regrese a Japón contigo porque tú me dijiste que nada había cambiado después de lo que pasó, que la boda seguía en pie —soltó algunas lágrimas segura de que como siempre lo tendría comiendo de su mano, le dio la espalda mientras sollozaba falsamente.

Los recuerdos lo golpearon con fuerza, aquel doloroso suceso que aunque quisiera nunca podría cambiar, siempre sería una sombra en su vida. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Voy a llegar tarde a la clínica, por favor arregla este desastre y trata de llevar la fiesta en paz con mis hermanas.

Sin darle ninguna otra explicación salió de allí. Bajó hasta la sala esperando encontrarse a su princesa para desearle suerte en su primer día pero para su mala fortuna acaban de irse.

Minutos antes cuando todos hubieron abandonado la habitación de Nanami ya no les quedaban ganas de desayunar. Artemis se sentó a leer el periódico, Diana terminaba de alistarse, mientras que Rei y Serenity salían al jardín a esperar que Luna terminara de arreglar las cosas necesarias para que se fueran hacia la preparatoria.

—Hola mi brujita hermosa —saludó Nicholas a la pelinegra bajándose del auto.

Rei en cuanto lo vio quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, pero no podía ya que aún no se atrevía a confesarles a sus padres que era novia de Nicholas, por temor a que le prohibieran su relación con él por ser un chofer.

Aun así la pelinegra miró a todos lados percatándose que no hubiese nadie viéndolos más que su amiga.

—Mi brujito hermoso —le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Rei pueden vernos —la regañó.

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo —le sonrió —a por cierto, déjame presentarte a mi cuñada

—Ya conozco a tu cuñada mi amor, pero ¿desde cuándo le dices cuñada?

—No me refiero a la zanahoria si no a ella —dijo volteándose llamando a la rubia con la mano para que se acercara.

Serenity se acercó hasta ellos.

—Amiga este es mi querido Nicho, mi novio —dijo esto último bajito —brujito ella es mi cuñada, Serenity.

—¡Vaya! Con que tú eres la famosa Serenity que trae de cabeza a Darien —dijo Nicholas —ahora entiendo por qué, eres muy linda —Rei le dio un golpe en las costillas —pero no eres más mi brujita hermosa.

Los tres rieron, en ese momento salió Luna de la casa, junto con Diana. Subieron al vehículo. Luna se fue adelante junto con Nicholas, mientras que atrás iban Rei del lado izquierdo, en medio Diana y a la derecha Serenity. Unos minutos después habían dejado a Diana y luego llegaron a la preparatoria.

—Recuerda que debes pasar por nosotras para ir al centro comercial Nicholas —le recordó Rei.

—Sí señorita —respondió guardando las apariencias —¿usted también irá señora Chiba?

—No Nicholas, ya conozco a mi hija y compadezco a la pobre de Serena —todos rieron al ver el puchero de Rei —no te preocupes por mí, Artemis vendrá a buscarme.

Las tres se despidieron del castaño y entraron en el establecimiento.

—Serena olvide decirte por estos días estarás solo de oyente. Darien insistió que así fuera, mientras le pedía a Kakeru tu documentación, para que no te atrases en tus materias. Las dejo chicas.

Luna se fue a la sala de profesores mientras Rei guiaba a Serenity por los pasillos de la preparatoria, ambas se ganaban las miradas de todos los estudiantes, las chicas las veían con cierta envía mientras que los hombres las miraban embelesados.

—¿Se atrasó tu escoba bruja? —preguntó una rubia frente a ellas en cuanto entraron a su salón.

—Tendrás que prestarme la tuya entonces Mina.

—¿Quién es esta rubia que viene contigo? —preguntó Mina viendo a Serenity—, es que acaso te buscaste una imitación de mí y me cambiaste.

—Sí, me busqué a una rubia con cerebro no como tú —dijo abrazándola, ellas eran así pasaban del amor al odio —no te pongas celosa sabes que eres mi rubia descerebrada favorita, te presento a Sere mi cuñada.

—¿Cómo cuñada, tienes a otro hermano además del bomboncito de chocolate de Darien y no me lo has presentado.

—Y todavía me niegas cuando te digo descerebrada, claro que Darien es mi único hermano.

—Rei deja de decirle a todo el mundo que su tu cuñada, si mi Habibi se entera…

—¿Habibi? —la interrumpió —¡Ay no entiendo nada, ¿Quién es su Habibi?

—Darien —respondió Rei —así lo llama Sere.

—Entonces no entiendo, ¿no era la zanahoria la novia de tu hermano? —se llevó la mano a la barbilla en gesto reflexivo—. ¡No puede ser! Rei tu hermano terminó con ella y no me avisaste ¡qué mala amiga eres! —exclamó haciendo un dramático puchero.

—No Mina tonta, aún no termina con la zanahoria con cara de pescado.

—Entonces como es que dices que ella es tu cuñada.

—No lo soy —aclaró Serenity.

—Aun —añadió Rei —Mina, ella es Serenity.

Mina abrió los ojos exageradamente.

—Ella es la princesa de los sueños de mi doctorcito bello.

—Así es, en carne y hueso, solo que para todos se llamara Serena sí.

—Está bien, déjame decirte Serenity que tenía muchos deseos de conocer a mi rival —dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a ella con gesto desafiante, la expresión de Serenity cambió a una preocupada.

—Habibi y yo —decía nerviosa dando pasos hacia atrás a medida que Mina se acercaba—, quiero decir Darien y yo no…

Serenity no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mina se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Aunque te quedes con mi doctorcito moja bragas te perdono y si eres amiga de Rei también puedes considerarme tu amiga. Aunque no seas tan atractiva y hermosa como esta diosa del amor —dijo señalándose —me gustas más para el bomboncito de chocolate que zanahoria esa.

—Anda acostumbrándote Sere esta Mina es así, puedes esperar cualquier cosa.

En ese momento un atractivo rubio, de un metro ochenta, de test cara, ojos azules y se acercó hasta ella.

—Hola Rei —la saludo con evidente confianza —la profesora Chiba o sea tu madre dijo que querías verme.

—Tou que bueno que llegas, si le pedí a mamá que te avisara porque necesito pedirte un tremendo favor podrías prestarme los apuntes y guías de todas las materias Sere los va a necesitar.

—Me estas pidiendo un favor y ni siquiera te dignas a presentarme a tu hermosa amiga —dijo mirando a la rubia que de inmediato se sonrojo.

—Pero si a mí ya me conoces Tou —bromeó Mina.

—No me refería a ti Minako —ella hizo una mueca de desagrado —sino a esta bella señorita.

—Ella es Serena es mi —Serenity la miró amenazante —es algo así como familia política, es sobrina del novio de mi prima. Sere él es Ittou Anasuma, está haciendo sus prácticas como profesor en nuestro curso ayudando a la maestra Mónica, está en tercer año de pedagogía en la Universidad.

—Mucho gusto profesor Anasuma —dijo Serenity inclinando la cabeza y luego le sonrió sonrojada por la forma en que la observaba.

—Aun no soy profesor, puedes decirme Ittou o Tou como las chicas —tomo la mano de una ruborizada Serenity y dejó un beso sobre su dorso —un placer conocerte Serenity, encantado te ayudaré con lo que necesites.

Serenity no sabía que responder pero para su suerte sonó el timbre de entrada

—Ya galán de cuarta, solo porque eres mi amigo no te digo nada pero deja de galanterías con mi amiga porque tiene novio, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Nosotras más bien vamos a tomar asiento ante de que nos ganemos un regaño por tu culpa.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente para Serenity, algunas de las materias ya tenía un conocimiento básico pero también había muchas de las cosas que explicaban que eran completamente nuevas, pero que solo en cuestión de minutos luego de que le explicaran lograba entender.

Ittou había quedado con la bella rubia de ojos esmeralda, sin saber que eran lentillas y que en realidad eran celestes, de un azul celeste como el cielo en primavera. Para el rubio ella no solo era hermosa, sino que también irradiaba un aura de inocencia, ternura y calidez. Aprovechó su rol como practicante, incluso acordó darle clases en casa de los Chiba para que se pusiera al día con todas las materias.

Durante el día Darien había estado todo el día pensando en qué debía hacer. No podía alejar de su mente ni un solo instante a su princesa, extrañaba no verla en la clínica, caminando por los pasillos o en el patio, sonriéndole a la distancia y alegrando su día. La extrañaba pero al menos la vería en cuanto llegara a su casa. Cuando cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, la dulzura de su sabor y sus manos sobre su piel, su cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo él. Con solo recordarlo su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar, había estado a punto de hacerla suya y peor aún, todavía la deseaba no sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas y el autocontrol para no hacerle el amor, no obstante había hecho lo correcto al detenerse ella no merecía que le arrebatara su inocencia de esa forma.

Pero a pesar de saber que había hecho lo correcto, no sabía qué hacer. Tenía la opción de arriesgar todo por el todo, siendo egoísta y pensar solo en lo que él sentía por su princesa, tal vez encontraría a alguien que la amara de verdad o por otro lado estaba el continuar con su compromiso con Nanami y dejar que Serenity fuese feliz con otro.

Había estado todo el tiempo distraído, en sus ratos libres había llamado a Rei para saber cómo estaba su princesa, pero su hermana haciéndole honor a su apodo no le contestó ni una sola llamada aumentando su desesperación. En cuanto terminó su jornada laboral se fue inmediatamente a su casa, algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo, aunque debería haber advertido que su hermana y centro comercial eran sinónimo a horas y horas de compras, pobre de su princesa.

Por otro lado, luego de las clases Rei tuvo que llevarse casi a rastras a Serenity porque Ittou no quería dejarla irse, en cuanto vio el interés de su amigo por la rubia pensó en su hermano ¿Cómo reaccionaría Darien al saber que su princesa había encontrado un pretendiente? Ya quería ver la cara de su hermano, si no se decidía pronto más de alguien se la iba a quitar.

La primera parada fue en el centro de estética. Rei le pidió a Kariko que le hiciera un corte pero conservando el largo del hermoso cabello de Serenity, solo darle una apariencia más moderna, luego del corte y la manicure, fueron a comprar el nuevo atuendo de Serenity, si Rei quería conseguir que su hermano abriera los ojos necesitaba que viera lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Luego de horas de compras por fin iban en el automóvil repleto de bolsas. Nicholas les ayudó a bajar todo en cuanto llegaron a la residencia de los Chiba, amablemente él y Circonia, el ama de llaves, subieron cargando el arsenal de bolsas.

En la sala todos los estaba esperando para cenar.

—Sabes que la cena es a las ocho en punto jovencita —habló serio Artemis.

—Lo sé, pero se nos fue el tiempo —vio que Serenity se había quedado fuera y la jaló del brazo —Díganme si no se ve mucho más guapa.

Todos se voltearon a ver a la rubia pensando en que Rei estaba en lo cierto, sin duda se veía realmente hermosa. Darien la veía hechizado, ya no parecía la niña inocente sino una sensual mujer, su cabello parecía una cascada de rizos rubios ya que le habían hecho una permanente, sobre su rostro un maquillaje sencillo que destacaba su belleza natural, además ya no vestía el uniforme de esa mañana sino unos ajustados pantalones negro y una blusa sin mangas en color nude con un encaje negro sobre esta era ajustada a su figura y bajo la cintura caía en vuelos, sobre la blusa un tapado también en color nude y unos calzaba unos altos tacones cerrados.

—Si ya eras linda, ahora no hay palabras para describirte hija —la aduló Artemis —solo que no se lo digas a mi Luna porque es muy celosa —le giñó un ojo a la rubia.

—Mi esposo tiene razón cariño, te ves muy bien así, Rei supo acentuar tu bella natural.

—Sí te ves preciosa, solo que estoy molesta porque no me llevaron con ustedes —hizo un tierno puchero Diana.

Serenity sonreía tímidamente sintiéndose observada por todos, se sentó a la mesa junto con Rei sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Darien frente a ella al igual que en la mañana, solo que ella no se atrevía a verlo creyendo que tal vez no le había gustado el cambio de apariencia que Rei había hecho en ella.

—Por cierto Serena como se fueron apenas terminaron las clases al centro comercial ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? ¿Te trataron bien?

—Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero todos me trataron muy bien, creo que es solo cuestión de días y bastante estudio.

—¡Que modesta Sere! Los hubieran visto, todos los chicos estaban revolucionados con Serena parecían lobos acechando a la tierna ovejita —Rei vio cómo su hermano con la vista fija en su plato comenzaba a empuñar sus manos y eso que apenas comenzaba —creo que nunca se me habían acercado tantos chicos como hoy a saludarme y todo porque andaban detrás de los huesitos de Sere.

—Rei eso no es cierto, solo fueron amables —dijo Serena con el rostro de color grana.

—¿Amables? Que inocente eres Sere, esos chicos babeaban por ti, dime ¿Cuántos no te invitaron a salir?

—Bueno yo…

—¡Todos! Incluso las chicas te miraban con envidia porque los más guapos y codiciados solo tenían ojos para ti, pero solo uno lo consiguió.

—¿Te gustó algún chico? —inquirió Diana emocionada —¿Vas a salir con él, tendrán una cita?

—No es una cita —respondió mirando sus manos mientras las retorcía—, solo se ofreció a llevarme a conocer algunos lugares de la ciudad.

—¿Quién es ese chico Rei, lo conozco? —preguntó curiosa Luna, para luego llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca.

—Oh si madre, claro que lo conoces —tomó un sorbo de jugo para dar un ambiente de expectación—. No es nada más ni nada menos que mi querido Tou.

—Anasuma, vaya Serena tienes buen gusto —comentó Luna —Ittou es un joven muy educado y responsable.

—Además que se enamoró a primera vista de Sere, lo hubieras visto comportándose como todo un galán con ella, nunca lo había visto así, incluso la besó… —vio como Darien apretaba un panecillo que acababa de tomar —en la mano por supuesto como todo un caballero andante.

—¡Que romántico! —suspiró Diana.

—Pues sí hermanita, además Tou no la dejó ni a sol ni a sombra, incluso se sentó con ella en algunas clases para ayudarle con las materias y la miraba con carita de borrego a medio morir —observó como el panecillo se había convertido en migajas en la mano de su hermano —y este fin de semana tendrán su primera cita, tal vez incluso te pida que seas su novia Sere.

—Que no es una cita Rei —volvió a aclarar Serenity, se sentía tan avergonzada que apenas había tocado la comida.

—¿No crees que vas un poco rápido Rei? —intervino Artemis —apenas y se conocieron hoy.

—Es que no viste la cara de Tou papá, además él siempre ha sido muy formal y correcto, nunca ha demostrado interés en ninguna chica hasta ahora. Pero no te preocupes padre que yo iré de celestina, no voy a dejar Serena sola ni siquiera con Tou aunque sea mi amigo.

—¿Yo también puedo ir? —preguntó esperanzada la menor de los Chiba mientras comía un poco de ensalada.

—No Dianis ya un mal tercio es pésimo, como para que también vayas tú. Lo que sí Serena se verá preciosa, ya escogí un conjunto hermoso para ese día —observaba satisfecha con Darien el rostro de Darien parecía hervir y cortaba el trozo de filete como si estuviese haciéndolo con Asanuma —Ittou si sabe apreciar la bella natural pero sobre todo la belleza del alma, que es la más importante lástima y demostrar lo que siente sin temor a nada, porque hay personas que prefieren esconderse antes de reconocer lo que sienten.

Nadie dijo nada, solo continuaron comiendo. Luego de la cena, todos conversaron un rato de diversos temas. Nanami luego de lo ocurrido no había bajado a cenar, cosa que todos agradecían pues se respiraba un grato ambiente, a excepción del pelinegro que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Mientras recogían todo, Serenity se ofreció a ayudarle a Luna a lavar la loza mientras cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Ve a descansar hija —le dijo Luna cuando quedaban solo unas cosas por guardar cuando acabaron de lavar —debe haber sido un día agotador y debes estar cansada.

—¿Segura? No me molesta ayudarle.

—Sí pequeña ve —Serenity la abrazó y luego Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla —dulces sueños.

—Igualmente mamá Luna —era la primera vez que se atrevía a llamarla así, la pelinegra solo le sonrió tiernamente mientras la veía alejarse.

Serenity caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso hacia su dormitorio cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo arrastrándola dentro de una habitación e inmediatamente fue rodeada por esos protectores brazos que conocía tan bien, abrazándola posesivamente haciéndola sonrojar mientras percibía el aroma de su loción masculina.

—¿Sigues siendo mi princesa verdad? —preguntó temeroso Darien.

—Claro que sí —afirmó con voz ahogada —¿Qué pasa Habibi?

—Prométemelo —la abrazó posesivo contra su pecho—, prométeme que siempre serás mi princesa.

—Lo prometo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Los comentarios fueron respondidos por PM y a quienes tienen cuenta:**

**Diana:** ese final del capítulo pasado lo hice especialmente pensando en ti para que te quedaras con las ganas… no mentira pero si sabes que me encanta dejarlas intrigadas y esperando el próximo.

**Johana:** amiga ya debes conocerme y sabes que me gusta dejarlas intrigadas, aunque en este fui más buenita y no las dejé con paro cardiaco. Besos y abrazos por millones hasta Cali.

**bonny83: **hola y bienvenida a esta historia, la verdad sí a Serenity le ha tocado difícil, créeme que Nanami no será muy amable con ella, pero no te preocupes a mi me encantan los finales felices.

**serenity86:** hola nema gracias por tu comentario, la verdad Darien no sabe qué hacer aunque haya reconocido que la ama.

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como _Conyta Moonligth de Chiba _miles de gracias a quienes dieron sus sugerencias por este medio y participaron en la votación de nuestro Amir Cheonsa Chiba Tsukino que hará su aparición en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia, sus lindas palabras son mi motor a seguir, ya estoy mucho mejor, les agradezco también su preocupación.**

**Que tengas un fin de semana reparador.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

Darien la tenía abrazada contra su pecho, dejando que su cuerpo expresara todo lo que su boca no podía; pero había algo extraño en ella, parecía que apenas correspondía su abrazo, de hecho ya no lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con la misma ternura de siempre, o como lo había hecho la noche anterior mientras se besaban y acariciaban en busca de una satisfacción que solo el otro podía darle, incluso habían estado a punto de hacer el amor; pero ahora la sentía ajena y distante. Quizá ella se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, pero ¿por qué entonces se había mostrado tan contrariada o incluso decepcionada cuando se había alejado de ella hasta el punto que le había preguntado inocentemente si ella había hecho algo mal? Tal vez aún seguía molesta o dolida por haberle ocultado la existencia de Nanami, pero para él aunque era su prometida ya no significaba nada en su vida, no desde que la había conocido a ella desde que había descubierto que la amaba como nunca antes había amado a una mujer.

No estaba dispuesto a perderla, no quería continuar con un compromiso que solo le traería infelicidad, así como tampoco estaba dispuesto a ver a su princesa en brazos de otro hombre. Ya no podía seguir callando sus sentimientos, debía confesarle lo que sentía por ella y luchar porque ella correspondiera ese amor.

—Necesito decirte algo que llevo callando por algún tiempo —la estrechó aún más, para infundirse valor mientras recorría su espalda con su manos—. Yo... yo te amo princesa.

Serenity se alejó de él en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, como si la quemasen. Darien vio como lo miraba fijamente, aun en la oscuridad de la habitación y con solo la luz plateada de la luna iluminando su hermoso y delicado rostro, pero que ahora estaba completamente inexpresivo.

—¿Qué dijiste Darien? —inquirió impávida, sin dejar de mirarlo. Él había augurado verla asustada o emocionada pero nunca esperó esa actitud de su parte.

Ahí estaba otra vez llamándolo por su nombre, su voz era dura al igual que su mirada.

—Que te amo princesa —expresó con evidente emoción en la voz, al decírselo por primera vez—. Que estoy completamente enamorado de ti. No amo a Nanami y nunca lo haré, solo tú eres la dueña de mi corazón, solo te amo a ti —suspiró aliviado, que bien se sentía poder expresar por fin sus sentimientos—. Voy a terminar mi relación con Nanami porque yo solo quiero estar contigo, eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo —dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas—, voy a luchar para que tú también me ames.

—Eso no va a ser necesario Darien.

—¿Por qué? Es que acaso tú ya... —era tal su emoción de que ella lo amara que ni siquiera salían las palabras de su boca.

—No va a ser necesario —reiteró soltando sus manos —porque yo no puedo amarte Darien, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, me enamoré de alguien más. Yo amo a Ittou —confesó, pero su tono de voz parecía que se burlaba de él.

—Eso no es cierto, a penas y lo conociste no puedes haberte enamorado de él y lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros que fue.

—Fue un error, solo me deje llevar por lo que tú estabas haciendo pero no te amo Darien, al único hombre que amo es a Ittou Asanuma —confesó estirando su mano hacia un costado de donde él estaba de pie y que fue cogida frente a sus ojos por la de un hombre que apareció aparentemente de la nada.

Aquel hombre rubio, pasó al lado de él para acercarse a Serenity y luego para asombro de pelinegro aquel sujeto la pegó contra su torso y la besó. Era un beso demandante y apasionado tanto como los que habían compartido la noche anterior, al verlos Darien sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos.

Serenity se separó de los labios del rubio y se volteó a ver a Darien.

—Es lo que tú querías ¿no es así Darien? —preguntaba con una sonrisa, que solo contribuía a aumentar su dolor —Que me enamorará de alguien más, de alguien más joven.

—No yo no… por favor princesa…yo te amo.

—Tú si Darien, eso es lo que tu deseabas. Pues bien, amo a Ittou. ¿Estás feliz ahora? Solo cumplí tus deseos. Es lo que tú en el fondo querías.

—¡No! —gritó Darien abriendo los ojos —¡no, eres mi princesa...mía, solo mía!.

El pelinegro estaba bañado en sudor, las gotas corrían por su rostro y su torso desnudo, además su respiración eran rápidos jadeos agitados. De un impulso se irguió ágilmente, sentándose sobre la cama llevando su derecha a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón que latía completamente desbocado.  
Un sueño, había sido solo un sueño o más bien una pesadilla pero había sido tan real, cerraba los ojos y aun podía verlos besándose, sus palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza y se clavaban como dagas en su corazón, al igual que su mirada fría y dolorosamente inexpresiva.

—No fue real, solo era un mal sueño, no fue real —repetía para sí.

Aun recordaba sus labios de su princesa profesando que amaba al tal Ittou Asanuma y diciéndole que precisamente eso era lo que él quería, que se enamorara de alguien de su edad y que pudiera ofrecerle lo que él no.

—Acaba de conocerlo, no lo ama —negó con la cabeza sintiéndose desesperado—, no lo ama.

De cierta forma se lo había preguntado, se había planteado la idea de qué ocurriría o como reaccionaria él a verla en brazos de otro, que fuera otro y no él quien la abrazara, la besara e incluso le hiciera el amor. Pero ahora sabía que no podría soportarlo, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir.

Debía confesarle la verdad.

Habida sido un estúpido en no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que había tenido hace unas horas, luego de hacerle prometer que siempre seria su princesa debería haberla besado como tanto ansiaba y haberle confesado sus sentimientos, pero no lo hizo y en cambio la dejó marchar mientras él se quedaba en su habitación. Debía decirle que la amaba y descubrir qué era lo que realmente ella sentía por él, tal vez se había dejado llevar por miedos inexistentes de que ella no pudiera corresponder a su amor, por la diferencia de edades entre ellos, por creer que él día de mañana ella podría arrepentirse de haberlo escogido a él y no disfrutar de su vida. Pero él no sabía si eso era así, nunca había hablado con ella de sus sentimientos, ahora estaba convencido de que debía hacerlo pero antes de eso tenía hablar con Nanami.

Seguir en pie con su compromiso solo iba a acarrearles infelicidad a ambos. Buscaría el momento oportuno para hablar con ella y terminar su relación de una vez por todas, si bien no podían cambiar el pasado, sí podían hacer algo por su futuro.

Algunas horas después se encontraba distraído en su consulta, no había pasado una buena noche. Luego de aquel sueño, había cavilado por horas pensando en cómo hablar con Nanami y también como prepara el terreno para expresarle sus sentimientos su princesa, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora ya debía levantarse para irse a trabajar.

Para su suerte el último paciente había cancelado su cita y la reunión prevista para hoy se había suspendido, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se alistó y salió de la clínica con rumbo a la preparatoria, esperaba poder alcanzar a llegar antes de que su hermana y su princesa terminaran sus clases.

—Vaya Darien Chiba, te golpeó duro el amor —se decía a si mismo mientras conducía por las transitadas calles de Tokio.

Minutos después había aparcado fuera de la preparatoria y parecía que el destino estaba de su lado porque apenas había llegado se había escuchado el timbre de salida. Bajó del Maserati Grancabrio Sport color sangre, vestía una camisa gris entallada que marcaba su fornido cuerpo y pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos, se acomodó los lentes de sol y luego se apoyó contra su deportivo de brazos cruzados esperando ver a su rubio tormento.

Divertido veían como todas las jovencitas se ruborizaban al verlo y murmuraban entre ellas, algunas más descaradas le giñaban un ojo o le lanzaban un beso al viento, pero ninguna de ellas le interesaba solo quería ver a su princesa.

Dentro de la preparatoria Rei caminaba junto a Serenity encaminadas hacia la salida del edificio cuando sonó su celular, sonrió al ver que era Nicholas.

—Hola mi brujito hermoso, en unos segundos salimos, nos demoramos porque Serenity pasó a la biblioteca por unos libros.

—Sí brujita estoy bien, gracias. Que me extrañaste, yo también te extrañé mucho amor —rió Nicholas —no te llamo para apurarlas sino para decirte que tu hermano está aquí afuera y no creo que precisamente haya venido por ti.

Rei miró a Serenity que venía concentrada en alta la pila de libros que traía y aunque más de algún chico se había ofrecido a llevárselos ella se había negado, pero la pelinegra sonrió al ver varios metros frente a ellas a Ittou.

—Por eso te amo mi hermoso, gracias por avisarme nos vemos fuera.

—¿Estaba esperando hace mucho? ¿Te regañó por mi culpa? —preguntó preocupada Serenity.

—No Sere, no te alarmes. Pero sí llegó la hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan, Darien está allá afuera y déjame decirte que nunca, en mis dieciocho años de vida, ha venido a buscarme después de clases.

Serenity la miró con evidente emoción.

—Quieres decir que tal vez él…

—No tal vez Sere, sino que él vino por ti. ¿O es que acaso no lo viste ayer en la cena? Seguramente pensaba que cierto rubio que por cierto viene caminando hacia nosotras era el panecillo que trituró en sus manos o el filete que cortaba con tanta vehemencia, mi hermano parecía una olla a punto de hervir —de solo recordarlo sonreía complacida por su actitud—. Así que cuando veas a Darien, no vas a correr como siempre a abrazarlo o le sonreirás como una boba enamorada.

—Pero Rei yo no…

—Pero nada —la cortó—, lo harás Sere.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer esta bella señorita? —preguntó Ittou ya que había escuchado esto último —Serena qué haces cargando tú sola eso, dame acá —dijo quitándole los libros que cargaba, aprovechando la ocasión para acariciar las manos de la rubia.

—Lo ves, este caballero andante llegó justo a tiempo —le giñó un ojo al rubio—, le decía a Sere que le pidiera algún joven tan gentil como tú, que le ayudara con esos libros o se quebraría la espalda.

—Y yo encantado de ayudarte hermosa —dijo viendo a Serenity mientras caminaban por el ante jardín para salir de la preparatoria.

Cuando llegaron a la verja, Rei pudo ver a su hermano esperándolas apoyado en su deportivo y causando gran alboroto entre las chicas. Observó como este en cuanto las vio las saludó haciéndoles un gesto con la mano, pero él rostro animado del pelinegro cambio inmediatamente a uno irascible, ella se volteó a ver la causa de su enojo y reparó en como Serenity, que había quedado relegada algunos metros más atrás, reía animadamente junto a Ittou por algo que al parecer este le había dicho.

Por un momento Serenity se había olvidado de que Darien estaba fuera, debido a que Ittou había acaparado su atención, ya que era muy alegre y simpático; pero bastó sentir su presencia y el peso de su mirada sobre ella para volver a ser consciente del hombre al que amaba. Se veía completamente irresistible y seductor con aquella pose, esos lentes oscuros y la ropa que traía, aunque le hacía gracia su rostro furibundo. Serenity no quería ilusionarse, pero lo que había pasado entre ellos y su actitud aparentemente celosa le daba esperanza, no obstante lo que no entendía era por qué entonces no le expresaba sus sentimientos o por qué seguía con su odiosa novia, eran tan diferentes que no entendía cómo podían estar juntos.

Ella quiso correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero recordó las palabras de Rei, solo esperaba que sus consejos no terminar alejándolo de ella, más bien que acercándolos.

Por otro lado, Rei apuró el paso y llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

—¡Grandote, que sorpresa! —comentó alegre y con fingido asombro, dándole un beso en la mejilla —¿Qué haces aquí? De haber sabido que vendrías te hubiésemos pedido que trajeras los libros que Tou amablemente se ofreció a cargarle a Sere —suspiró viendo a los dos rubios que se acercaban a ellos —hacen una linda pareja ¿no? —comentó mordaz.

—Acaban de conocerse —bufó molesto —además ellos no son pareja.

—Pero podrían serlo más adelante —contestó con un movimiento de cejas—, es evidente que Tou lo desea y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se lo proponga, ¿no ves como la mira? —suspiró dramáticamente —además Sere está soltera y hasta ahora que yo sepa nadie le ha declarado sus sentimientos ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad con Tou?.

Darien iba a responderle pero se tragó sus palabras al ver que su princesa llegaba con aquel sujeto, que sin lugar a dudas quería quitársela. Aunque a ciencia cierta Serenity no era su novia, pero haría lo posible porque lo fuera y lo escogiera a él.

—Hola Ha… Darien —lo saludó de lo más normal aguantándose las ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos y se volteó a ver a la pelinegra —Rei ¿y Nicho, no vendrá por nosotras?

«Darien, me llamó Darien tal como en esa horrible pesadilla ¿Dónde está ese abrazo con el que siempre me recibe, esa sonrisa tierna y a la vez seductora?... Ya, tranquilízate hombre lo de anoche fue solo un mal sueño» decía para sí.

—Sí está amiga, solo que al parecer mi hermano se tomó la molestia de venir a buscarnos aun sabiendo que es deber de mi brujito.

Pero Darien pensó que las cosas no iban a quedarse así, como dicen si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó hasta Serenity, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Al ver su actitud, Serenity escondió la enorme sonrisa que tenía sobre su marcado torso, que se percibía aun sobre la tela de la camisa. Darien se alejó solo un poco de ella, pero lo suficiente para acunar su rostro entre sus manos y dejar un beso cerca de la comisura de sus tentadores labios, que estaban entreabiertos debido a la actitud del pelinegro, pero que para él era una clara incitación a ser besados y luego de besar su ruborizada mejilla le dirigió una gélida mirada al rubio que los veía fijamente mientras dejaba la pila de libros sobre un muro.

—Hola mi princesa —saludó Darien con evidente tono de posesividad —¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien… muy bien.

—Darien, que tonta soy —dijo Rei tomando de la mano a su hermano para sepáralo de Serenity —no te había presentado, él es Ittou Asanuma practicante de pedagogía además de mi amigo, Tou este es el grandote o sea mi hermano Darien.

—Un placer conocerte Darien, Rei me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo tendiéndole la mano cortésmente.

—No podría decir lo mismo —comentó el pelinegro sorprendiéndolos a todos estrechando su mano —me refiero claro está a que no había escuchado hablar de ti hasta ayer.

—Bueno supongo que a partir de ahora nos veremos seguido —contestó el rubio mirándolo a él y luego a Serenity, dejándole en claro el porqué.

—Darien aprovechando que estas aquí, ¿podrías esperar a mamá si quieres para que no se vaya sola?, nosotras nos vamos con Nicho —señaló Rei, conteniendo las ganas de reír al ver la cara de energúmeno de su hermano —¡Ah no! Así como si no hubiese dicho nada, se me olvidó que mamá salió temprano hoy.

—Entonces las llevo —expresó entre dientes el pelinegro.

—¡Estás de broma! Y perder el valioso tiempo con mi brujito para irme contigo ¡claro que no! —miró a la rubia —Sere ¿te molestaría irte con el aburrido de mi hermano?, así aprovecho un poco el tiempo a solas con Nicho.

En ese momento a Darien hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo, pero ahora no le importaba cómo iba a ocupar ese tiempo a solas su hermanita con su novio, en ese instante solo quería estar junto a su princesa.

—Bueno yo…

—¡Claro que se viene conmigo! —respondió por Serenity tomando su mano, abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudó a subir.

—Darien mis libros —dijo Serenity señalando la pila sobre el muro cuando cerró la puerta del deportivo.

El pelinegro fue hasta donde le indicaba su princesa, cargó los libros y los acomodó con cuidado en el maletero, tiempo que por supuesto Ittou aprovechó para acercarse a la rubia mientras Darien subía al automóvil.

—Nos vemos mañana preciosa —comentó Ittou apoyándose en la ventanilla.

—Sí, prometo que estudiaré todo lo que me dijiste.

—Sé que lo harás, ten —dijo tendiéndole una caja de chocolates que sacó de su chaqueta —averigüé que son tus favoritos, rellenos de fresa, para que te des ánimos pero también para que pienses en mí cuando te los comas —se inclinó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar.

Darien apretó con rabia las manos que tenía sujetas al volante, haciendo que sus nudillos se vieran completamente blanco.

—Gra…gracias.

—¡No es romántico! —dijo teatral Rei, disfrutando de la reacción de su hermano —De estos hombre ya no quedan Sere, así que no lo dejes ir.

—Si nos disculpan, ya nos vamos —espetó molesto.

Ittou se alejó del vehículo al igual que Rei, inmediatamente Darien echó a andar el automóvil y aunque quería pisar el acelerador a fondo para salir de allí lo más pronto posible, lo hizo a una velocidad prudente.

Serenity lo miraba de reojo divertida por su actitud, bajó su vista a la caja de chocolates y la abrió, tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca dejando que la mezcla del cacao y las fresas se mezclaran en su boca, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación y el exquisito sabor.

—Uhum, esta deliciosos —tomó otro y se lo acercó a Darien —¿quieres?

—No —bufó enfadado.

—¿te pasa algo? pareces molesto.

—No.

—Claro que te pasa algo, te conozco y tú no eres así Habibi.

—¿Habibi? Ahora si soy Habibi y hace un rato frente a ese sujeto era Darien ¿no?

—Con que es eso. Ves, sí estás molesto pero si no te llamé así fue para no incomodarte frente a ese sujeto como tú te le llamas —mintió, puesto que había sido otro de los consejos de Rei—, pero te recuerdo que tiene un nombre y es Ittou Asanuma.

—¡Perdóname la vida! Puede llamarse como quiera, pero es un aprovechado, a penas y se conocen, parece un lobo detrás de una ovejita —Serenity soltó una risita —¿de qué te ríes? no le veo lo gracioso.

—Pareces celoso.

—No estoy celoso —dijo girando el volante para doblar —solo te cuido y ese sujeto no me gusta para nada.

—Eres un exagerado Habibi, Ittou solo es gentil, es todo un caballero ha sido de gran ayuda para ponerme al día con las materias.

—Pero no me gusta cómo te mira y se supone que es tu profesor no tiene por qué llamarte preciosa, se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden

—Yo creo que el que se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden es otro —dijo viendo fijamente —porque no ha sido Ittou el que me ha besado mientras está comprometido. Puede que haya perdido algunos años de mi vida pero no soy tonta, sé perfectamente lo que casi ocurrió entre nosotros anoche ¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo de una vez por todas?

Darien pensó que esto no era nada de lo que había planeado, había esperado que su princesa se arrojara a sus brazos y luego que hubiesen ido de paseo algún lugar, luego hablaría con Nanami y terminaría su relación con ella para poder declararle su amor a su princesa. Pero las cosas no siempre salen según el plan, y al parecer el rubio ese había ganado bastante terreno en solo dos días, no iba a permitir que se la quitara.

—Princesa Yo…

—¡Habibi detente! —gritó mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mirando por el retrovisor pero no veía nada.

—Por favor detente —rogó agarrando su brazo —detente.

Darien activó las luces intermitentes, se orilló al lado de la carretera y apagó el motor, en cuanto lo hizo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Serenity ya había bajado del deportivo y corrió en sentido contrario al que habían estado avanzando. Preocupado Darien también bajó y corrió tras ella.

—¿Qué ocurre princesa? —preguntó inclinándose y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas cuando le dio alcance.

Vio como Serenity removía las ramas de unos matorrales como buscando algo.

—Ven bonito —dio un silbido —ven no voy a hacerte daño.

Como si la hubiese entendido de en medio de los arbustos salió un pequeño cachorro labrador, con un sucio pelaje que seguramente debía ser beige, se acercó hasta Serenity meneando su colita y le lamió las manos seguramente encontrando restos de chocolate.

La rubia de rodillas en el suelo lo tomó de la panza para cargarlo.

—Hola bonito, ¿Qué haces aquí solito? —en respuesta el cachorro ladró mientras intentaba lamer otra vez sus manos —te dejaron abandonado ¿es eso? Mira que sucio estas, pero aun así eres hermoso.

—Princesa deberíamos llevarlo a una perrera —dijo acercándose hacia ella y posando la mano sobre el hombro de Serenity.

Inmediatamente el cachorro gruñó y le ladró.

—¿Piensas que vas a intimidarme pequeño pulgoso? —le preguntó al perro acariciando su cabeza.

—Creo que le agradas —se volteó a verlo quedando sus rostros frente a frente, Darien comenzaba a inclinarse hacia sus labios cuando el perrito comenzó a ladrar para obtener su atención.

—Debes estar hambriento ¿no? —inquirió Serenity girándose a ver a la bola peluda —solo tengo chocolates.

—Podrías dárselos —dijo Darien recordando quien se lo había dado.

—No seas tonto, le caerían mal para su barriga ¿podemos comprarle algo?

—Creo que más bien deberíamos llevarlo a la perrera o algún veterinario, ahí verán que hacen con él.

—No podríamos conservarlo, es evidente que lo abandonaron a su suerte.

—Tener una mascota es una responsabilidad princesa.

—Por favor Habibi prometo que lo cuidaré y que me haré cargo de él —lo acercó hasta él y el cachorro lloriqueó como si le estuviese supliendo que aceptara.

—No lo sé.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —le suplicó haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Princesa…

—Anda, siempre quise tener un perrito, incluso papá había me había prometido que adoptaríamos uno cuando regresara de su viaje —suspiró con tristeza —por favor Habibi, déjame conservarlo.

—Sabes que no puedo negarte nada ¿verdad?

—Escuchaste eso Amir —le habló al cachorro—, ya eres parte de la familia.

—¿Amir?

—Sí, así vas a llamarte —dijo alzándolo frente a su rostro, el cachorro la lamió y luego ladró en aprobación.

—¡Ah no!, tenemos que buscarle un nombre entre los dos.

—Pero…

—O sino el perro se queda aquí —la interrumpió

—Está bien, pero a él le gusta Amir.

—Bueno ya lo veremos, ahora agarra a esa bola de pelos y vamos.

Serenity se puso de pie cargando al cachorro, camino junto a Darien hacia el deportivo aparcado a unos metros.

—Sí pero antes tendremos que comprarle una cama, comida y shampoo para darte un buen baño, vas a quedar hermoso Amir.

—Te dije que lo de nombre está en discusión —le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir —será mejor que no me ensucie el auto.

—No te preocupes es muy bien portado ¿verdad que no vas a orinar el coche de Darien Amir? —el cachorro le ladró en contestación.

Darien bordeó el vehículo.

—No lo llames así porque aún no está decido —dijo sentándose frente al volante para echar a andar el carro—, por cierto ¿de donde lo sacaste?

—De los matorrales que no viste —bromeó Serenity mientras acariciaba al cachorro que se acurrucó en su regazo.

—Me refiero al nombre.

—Sí lo sé, solo que me gusta hacerte enfadar.

«No tuviste suficiente con ese sujeto»

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué Amir?

—Fácil, como yo soy una princesa desde ahora él será mi príncipe.

—¿Esa bola peluda y pulgosa?

—Sí él lo será y precisamente Amir significa príncipe en árabe.

—Pero merece un nombre intimidante… no sé, quizá Rex, o Rocky —pero el pequeño labrador comenzó a ladra en desaprobación —parece que no te gustan pulgoso, qué tal Zeus, Campeón —el cachorro continuaba ladrando —ya sé, ¿qué tal Guardián?, porque tú vas a cuidarla mientras yo no esté —le dijo al perro.

—¿Guardián? ¿Cómo vas a llamarle a un perro guardián?

—Bueno ya que te gustan los idiomas ¿qué tal Cheonsa? que es guardián en coreano.

—¿Te gusta ese nombre Amir? —él ladró feliz mientras movía su colita —Bien, entonces te bautizo como Amir Cheonsa.

—Chiba Tsukino —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿eh?

—Claro, ambos lo encontramos ¿no? Será algo así como nuestro hijo. A unas cuadras de aquí hay un supermercado voy a hacer una parada para que compremos le que le haga falta a Cheonsa.

—Amir, se llamar Amir Cheonsa, Habibi.

Poco tiempo después Darien había aparcado en el estacionamiento del supermercado. Miró a Serenity que jugaba con el cachorro y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué haremos? No creo que nos dejen entrar con Cheonsa.

—¡Que se llama Amir, Darien! —él sonrió siempre que se molestaba lo llamaba por su nombre,

—Como sea, no nos dejaran entrar con esa bola de pelos y mugre.

—Eso se llama discriminación, míralo si es tan lindo —dijo alzando el cachorro poniéndolo frente a él —pero tienes razón, no nos dejaran entrar con él y si lo dejamos aquí alguien puede llevárselo.

—Con lo sucio que está no lo creo.

—¡Que malo eres! —hizo un puchero —¡Ya sé! —tomó su mochila, sacó todas sus pertenencias

—Princesa no pretenderás llevarlo allí dentro.

—No hay de otra Habibi —metió dentro al cachorro —vas a portarte bien Amir —el dio un pequeño ladrido y Serenity cerró su bolso pero no por completo para que pudiera respirar y se lo colgó por delante—. Listo, vamos.

Darien solo miró al cielo sonriendo, de su princesa podía esperar cualquier cosa pero sería capaz de bajarle una estrella o pinta un arcoíris en el firmamento con tal de verla sonreír como ahora.

.

.

.

En un parque de la cuidad de Tokio, se encontraba una pareja caminando tomados de la mano disfrutando en libertad de su amor.

—Ojalá pudiéramos estar siempre así —suspiró la pelinegra, abrazando a su novio —ya quisiera decirle al mundo entero cuanto te amo y no tener que mantener oculta nuestra relación.

—Solo unos meses mi brujita —acarició su mano con el pulgar—, ya falta poco para terminar mi carrera como abogado, cuando consiga un buen empleo y pueda darte todo lo que te mereces, solo ese día podré hablar con tu padre.

—Pero Darien tiene razón, ahora estoy segura que papá no se opondría a lo nuestro —comentó intentando que Nicholas cambiara de opinión.

—Tal vez no lo haga Rei, pero por favor entiéndeme ¿sí? —se detuvo y posó suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros para verla de frente —yo también quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia y que te amo, pero antes quiero ser alguien en la vida para que nadie crea que lo que siento por ti es interés y no amor.

—Sabes que no me importa lo que piense el resto del mundo o si en el peor de los casos mis padres llegaran a oponerse. Yo te amo y estoy segura que quiero estar siempre contigo —suspiró —pero te entiendo, vamos a hacer las cosas como tú quieres.

—Gracias amor —le dio un beso cargado que expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella —¿sentémonos ahí? —dijo señalando con la cabeza —Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Rei asintió y se sentaron en una banca cercana mientras disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje que aquel parque lleno de árboles y flores les ofrecía. Permanecieron abrazados en silencio unos minutos.

—¿Y bien? —Rei rompió el silencio —¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—No quiero que lo tomes a mal mi brujita hermosa —expresó con cautela, pero de inmediato la pelinegra supo que era una conversación seria y se separó de él—. Pero te conozco y te vi esta tarde cuando Darien fue por ustedes, creo que no está bien que juegues con los sentimientos de los demás, ni con los de Darien ni con los de tu amigo, no deberías usar a Ittou porque alguno podría salir perjudicado o incluso lastimado.

—No es que quiera manipular sus sentimientos, solo quiero ayudar a que el tontainas de mi hermano abra los ojos de una vez por todas —respondió con vehemencia al recordar la actitud resignada de su hermano—. Yo no quiero jugar con nadie, ni tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Ittou, él es uno de mis pocos amigos, pero yo no lo obligué a que se fijara en Serenity.

—Pero te estas valiendo de sus sentimientos para celar a tu hermano.

—Él ama a Serenity y si no se quiere dar cuenta por las buenas entonces la única manera, y que por lo demás está dando resultado, es que lo haga por las malas

Nicholas suspiró sabiendo que llevaba todas las de perder, cuando algo se le metía a su novia en la cabeza no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Debes entender que eso no está bien Rei —dijo intentando que entrara en razón—, es mejor que dejes que las cosas fluyan por si solas, porque si él la ama se dará cuenta y hará lo que su corazón mande.

—No amor, con lo tonto que es mi hermano lo dudo va terminar casándose con la zanahoria por miedo a la diferencia de edad con Serenity, o a que siente que es mayor que ella y por todo lo que Sere ha pasado lo estaría atando a él sin darle la oportunidad de vivir, lo conozco y primero terminaría yo siendo amiga de Nanami —expresó con repulsión —a que Darien le diga a Sere que la ama, mi hermano jamás abrirá los ojos, tiene mucha moral y sentido de la responsabilidad.

—Pero es precisamente tu hermano quien debe decidir qué hará con su vida ¿no crees?

—Lo sé, pero yo solo quiero su felicidad y sé que no es al lado de Nanami.

—Eres imposible Rei —dijo serio.

—¿Te enojaste conmigo? —preguntó preocupada —Por favor entiende que solo quiero lo mejor para Darien.

—Sabes perfectamente que no podría enfadarme contigo —dijo acariciando su mejilla con ternura e inclinándose hacia ella —te amo mi brujita hermosa.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso que comenzó sutil pero con el rose de los labios y lenguas se fue volviendo demandante.

—Solo ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que alguien salga lastimado.

—Prometo que lo tendré, no haré nada que pueda dañar a Darien a Ittou o incluso a Sere, es más voy a aconsejarle que si se da la oportunidad le deje claro a Tou lo que siente por Darien.

—Me alegra oírte hablar así mi amor —dijo volviendo a besarla.

.

.

.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto de algo tan simple como ir de compras, pero es que al lado de su princesa hasta las cosas más simples y sencillas cobraban vida, echaba a correr su imaginación suponiendo que eran un feliz matrimonio haciendo las compras para su casa, esperaba que esa quimera pronto se hiciera realidad pero para que así pero solo estaba en sus manos que así fuera.

Darien empujaba divertido el carrito del supermercado mientras veía a Serenity caminar apresuradamente o más bien casi corriendo, aferrada a su mochila donde cargaba al cachorro, como buscaba con alegre desesperación el área para mascotas.

—Tranquila princesa, la comida para perros no se va acabar.

—Lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz —le sonrió —además me da miedo que Amir pueda ahogarse.

—Compremos rápido entonces, creo que el siguiente pasillo es el que buscamos.

Una vez allí, Darien echó un saco de comida para cachorro, mientras Serenity escogía una cama para que durmiera, recipientes para el agua y la comida, shampoo, algunos huesos para que mordiera y uno que otro juguete.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo Habibi.

—Olvidaste comprarle algo para las pulgas.

—No tiene pulgas —aseguró haciendo un mohín.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Bueno no lo sé, pero aún es pequeño podría lamerse y se envenenaría —expresó preocupada —mejor lo llevamos al veterinario mañana y nos dirán que hacer.

—Tienes razón princesa, entonces vamos hacia las cajas para pagar.

Luego de que hubiesen cancelado todo y en cuanto salieron del supermercado, Serenity sacó a Amir de su mochila cerciorándose de que estuviera bien, este solo le ladro feliz mientras Darien caminaba a su lado llevando las bolsas de las compras, cuando llevaron hasta el deportivo el pelinegro acomodó las bolsas junto a los libros que Serenity había traído de la preparatoria, cuando hubo terminado se acercó hasta ella para abrirle la puerta, pero Serenity recordó que había algo que necesitaba pero que olvidó comprar.

—Toma —dijo dándole a Amir —cuídalo olvidé comprar algo.

—Sí quieres voy yo princesa —comentó recibiéndolo —dime que se te olvidó comprarle a Cheonsa.

—Es que es más bien algo para mi Habibi.

—Dime ¿que necesitas?

—Bueno yo… en realidad —Serenity estaba ruborizada, no sabía cómo decirle que necesitaba —son cosas de mujeres, cuídalo que no demoraré mucho.

—No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de nuestro hijo —dijo guiñándole un ojo haciéndola sonrojar más.

Serenity salió corriendo hacia el supermercado, Darien por su parte se volteó para dejar al cachorro sobre el asiento cuando vio algo que llamó su atención.

—Bien Cheonsa como mi hijo supongo que tú tampoco quieres que cualquier idiota aleje a tu madre de nosotros —con una mano cargó al labrador y con la otra sacó la caja de chocolates que Ittou le había dado a Serenity —este será nuestro secreto, pero no le dirás nada a mi princesa.

Amir se removió en sus brazos olfateando la caja y ladró un par de veces mientras meneaba la cola. Darien se acercó a un basurero y botó todos los chocolates, aunque con gran dolor porque era un adicto a ellos, pero de solo recordar quien se los había dado a su princesa lo hacían hervir por dentro.

—Piensa en mí cuando te los comas —remedó al rubio —¡sí claro!

Cuando terminó su tarea regresó con la caja vacía hasta el coche, subió frente al volante y dejo del lado del copiloto a Amir.

—Bueno Cheonsa aquí es donde entras tú —dijo abriendo la caja ahora sin chocolates —debes hacer una buena actuación para que tu madre piense que te los comiste todos.

Amir solo inclinaba su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lo escuchaba atentamente luego le lamió la mano para luego hacer lo mismo con los envoltorios de los bombones. Darien cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, disfrutando del sonido de las ávidas lamidas del cachorro. Así estuvo varios minutos, Serenity había tardado más de lo que creía, estaba por ir a buscarla cuando la vio por el retrovisor corriendo hacia ellos así que volvió a cerrar los ojos para continuar con su plan.

—Lo siento, las cajas estaban llenas —se disculpó Serenity cuando llegó hasta el deportivo, iba a abrir la puerta cuando vio el desastre que había sobre el asiento —¡Amir te comiste mis chocolates! ¿Darien cómo no hiciste nada? —levantó la vista para ver al pelinegro y se dio cuenta que estaba con los ojos cerrados, se estiró hacia él y tocó su brazo —Habibi.

—¿Uhum, qué? —dijo abriendo pesarosamente los ojos y es que en realidad tenia sueño por la pésima noche que había pasado, y dio un bostezo —¿Qué ocurre princesa?

—Mira lo que hizo Amir —le reclamó con los brazos en jarra —mientras tú dormías.

—Perdóname princesa me desvelé estudiando el caso de un paciente —mintió y desvió su vista al labrador —Cheonsa que mal cachorro eres, te comiste los chocolates de mi princesa —lo regañó fingidamente a lo que el aludido gimoteó como si fuese parte de su actuación.

—Puede enfermarse —señaló preocupada —¿Qué hacemos?

—Llevémoslo a casa, le damos un buen baño que le hace mucha falta y si vemos que se pone mal de la barriga o que vomita lo llevamos al veterinario ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece bien, entonces voy a botar esto —comentó intentando tomar la caja y los envoltorios.

—¡No! —alzó la voz temeroso de que descubriera que los chocolates no estaba en el estómago del can sino en el basurero —ya se está haciendo tarde y aún tenemos que bañar a Cheonsa, lo botas luego en casa.

Serenity solo asintió y subió al automóvil.

Una vez en casa decidieron no presentarles al nuevo integrante de la familia hasta que estuviera presentable, así que Serenity volvió a meterlo en su bolso mientras Darien llevaba las bolsas y le pedía a Nicholas que los ayudara a llevar la pila de libros hasta el cuarto de la rubia. Cuando el castaño los dejó a solas, se encerraron en el lavado para darle un buen baño a Amir.

Serenity junto un poco de agua en la tina mientras enjabonaban a Amir, esta rápidamente se trasformó de cristalina a gris mientras comenzaba a verse el color beige del cachorro, luego de que repitieron esto varias veces enjuagaron a Amir que ahora estaba limpio.

—Vaya tenías razón princesa, Cheonsa si es lindo —dijo agarrando un poco de espuma blanca y la puso sobre la respingada nariz de la rubia.

—¡Habibi! —ella también tomó un poco y la lanzó contra la cara del pelinegro.

Así comenzaron a lanzarse la espuma y agua como si fuesen dos niños, quedando tan mojados como Amir que ladraba feliz y jugueteaba con ellos.

Luego de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho, se secaron con algunas toallas e hicieron lo mismo con el labrador y luego con el secador de pelo. Serenity le aplicó un poco de perfume para perros y le puso un collar azul que habían comprado.

—Listo Amir —dijo alzándolo mientras él agitaba su colita alegre —ahora si vamos para que te conozcan.

Salieron del cuarto de la rubia y bajaron hasta la sala donde todos se encontraban. La familia Chiba quedó fascinada con Amir, ya que era muy juguetón y cariñoso. Darien acababa de cargarlo cuando llegó Nanami que había estado todo el día fuera.

—Hola amor —saludó a Darien que se encontraba de espaldas, él se giró y en cuanto lo hizo Amir comenzó a gruñirle a la peli turquesa —Darien que demonios es esa cosa que tienes en brazos.

—Un perro que ahora estas ciega zanahoria, a verdad que las zanahorias no tienen ojos y tampoco cerebro —dijo Diana con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eso es lo que llaman instinto animal —dijo Rei —lástima que algunos seres humanos no lo posean —dijo viendo a su hermano.

—Darien baja a esas cosas quieres —su cara expresaba repulsión, acercándose a Darien —¿Por qué trajiste a esa bestia peluda?

Amir comenzó a ladrarle a Nanami mientras más se acercaba más fuertes y amenazantes eran sus ladridos.

—Esta bestia peluda como tú la llamas es un nuevo integrante de esta familia, y se llama Cheonsa.

—Se llama Amir, Habibi —replicó Serenity.

—Amir Cheonsa, —lo corrigió Serena.

—¿Cómo llamaste a mi novio? —le habló amenazante acercándose hasta Serenity alzándole la voz —te exijo que me digas por qué lo llamas así.

Al escuchar el tono de voz de la peli turquesa, Amir comenzó a ladrar aún más fuerte, Darien lo dejó sobre el sillón para alejar a Nanami de Serenity porque la rubia estaba inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, pero no fue una buena idea de su parte porque el cachorro dio un salto, corrió hasta donde estaba su dueña y comenzó a morder los pies de Nanami.

—Parece que a Amir no le gustan las zanahorias —dijo divertida Rei viendo como Amir destrozaba los zapatos de la odiosa de Nanami.

.

.

.

Un Jaguar XF color plata con vidrios polarizados entró una lujosa mansión estilo Tudor de un prestigioso barrio de Tokio, bordeó la pequeña rotonda arboleada que tenía una fuente en su interior y se detuvo frente a la enorme casa. Un rubio de ojos verdes descendió del auto mientras el chofer ayudaba a bajar a una castaña que vestía un elegante traje de alta costura.

—Creo que no es buena idea que estemos aquí —comentó Andrew.

—Es tu primo, no creo que no se digne a recibirnos, además vine con un objetivo y no me voy a ir hasta averiguar lo que necesito.

—Por qué no dejas las cosas como están —le pidió una vez más el rubio —¿no te basta con todo lo que has conseguido?

—Nunca es suficiente para mi cariño y lo sabes, además no voy a conformarme con las migajas después de haber tenido que soportar al idiota de Kenji y a esa mocosa del demonio.

—Pero ella no te ha hecho nada, cuando lo vas a entender, ni siquiera sabemos si está psicológicamente estable.

—Pues no me voy a arriesgar a perder todo mientras lo averiguo, sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiero.

Andrew la miró sin decir nada, pues ella estaba en lo cierto y por lo mismo él maldecía la hora en la que se había involucrado en todo eso.

—Él no va a querer vernos.

—Lo hará. Además si nos permitió entrar no creo que no quiera recibirnos —dijo agarrándolo del brazo para instarlo a subir las escalinatas.

En el momento que llegaron a la entrada de la mansión las enormes puertas de roble masivo se abrieron para que pudieran entrar, en cuanto ingresaron fueron recibidos por un mayordomo que los guió hasta le despacho.

—Nunca pensé que volvería a verte —dijo el rubio que estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana.

—Ya ves que sí, espero que no continúes de resentido por haberte escogido a tu primo —dijo tomando la mano de Andrew —y no a ti.

—La verdad no —respondió volteándose a verla con una sonrisa burlona —ahora sé qué clase de víbora eres.

—¿Y tú, no lo eres queridito?

—¡Dime a que has venido y lárgate de una buena vez! —exigió alzando unas octavas la voz.

—Ya sabes a lo que vine, entrégamela. ¿Crees que me tragué ese cuento de que huyó sola de la clínica?

—Ella no está aquí, puedes registrar la casa completa si quieres y no la encontraras porque no está conmigo.

—Por favor Jedite —dijo acercándose hasta él y deslizó su dedo por su pecho —tú la odias tanto como yo ¿ya te deshiciste de ella?

—Ya te dije que no está ahora lárgate —espetó molesto.

—La odias porque tuvo todo lo que tú no tuviste, la odias porque también es hija de Kenji porque ese malnacido no fue capaz de darte un centavo cuando se lo pediste.

—¿A que le temes tanto? —preguntó Jedite —¿a que ella recuerde lo que ocurrió? —la miró de pies a cabeza despectivamente —no vales nada, vete de una buena vez.

—Si quieres que me vaya respóndeme ¿ya te deshiciste de la niñita mimada?

—No creo que quieras que te saque yo mismo de aquí a patadas como Kenji quería hacerlo al darse cuenta la clase de mujer que eres.

—Voy a dar con ella, eso te lo aseguro, no voy a dejar esa satisfacción en tus manos —dijo mirándolo y saliendo del despacho.

Andrew y Jedite quedaron frente a frente.

—Gracias.

—Tienes que encontrarla.

—Lo haré, tú sigue con el encargo.

—En eso estoy, estamos en contacto.

Cuando Andrew salió de la mansión Reika ya lo esperaba arriba del auto.

Horas más tardes en su despacho recibía la llamada que tanto había esperado pero lamentablemente eran malas noticias, aun no encontraban el paradero de la joven que estaba buscando.

—No voy a descansar hasta verte muerta Serenity.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a toda la gente linda que llegó hasta aquí!**

**Ya se los había adelantado por Facebook celos, celos y más celos y lo que queda jeje, sé que ayer querían matarme con el adelanto y supongo que ahora más xD pero a veces los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas.**

**Nuestro pequeño Amir Cheonsa Chiba Tsukino ya hizo su aparición Diana y aún le faltan algunas maldades por hacer.**

**Los comentarios del capítulo anterior los respondo mañana por PM a quienes tengan cuenta y a quienes no:**

**Serenity 86:** Pues sí amiga Tou es un amor, siempre me gustó el personaje Ittou Asanuma lástima que apareciera tan poco en el anime.

**Diana:** mi querida y preciosa Diana como amamos verlo celoso ¿no? Y como disfruté escribiendo este capítulo. Creo que a mí también me gustó esa parte cuando le dice mi princesa prométemelo, pobre Habibi es de esperar que pronto le declare sus sentimientos. Besos gordos de parte del muso y míos.

**bonny83:** nena bienvenida, yo feliz y más que eso de que te guste mi historia. Como dices Habibi sabe que Serenity merece más que un momento de desliz, como bien le dijo Rei a Nicholas tiene un alto sentido de moral y aunque no es viejo si le lleva algunos años y eso lo cohíbe, cree que va a coartar el que ella disfrute de su vida al estar con alguien mayor.

**Luciana:** bienvenida tú también a mis lectoras, me encanta que te encante mi historia jeje espero sigas al pendiente.

**Johana:** mi fiel lectora y amiga hermosa no sabes cómo disfruto describiendo los celos de Habibi, me alegra que hayas podido imaginártelo. Besazos hasta Cali.

**Usagimoon:** Creo que después de este capítulo seguirás amando a Rei, como disfrutamos verlo celoso ¿no?

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, ya saben cómo les dije la que no deje review Habibi la castigará privándola de su presencia xD (solo bromeo)**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba para que estén al tanto de la historia y vean los avances de cada capítulo.**

**Que tengan un hermoso día y un buen fin de semana.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

Reika azotó furiosa la puerta al entrar en su habitación después de no haber conseguido nada esa tarde, encontrándose a Andrew esperándola acostado sobre la cama leyendo relajadamente un libro.

—¡Que humor traes! —resopló resignado apartando su vista de las hojas de papel para verla a ella—, te dije que no era buena idea ir a ver a mi primo, mucho menos después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

—No me importa lo que piense o sienta Jedite, solo quiero encontrar a esa maldita mocosa de una buena vez.

—¿No has ido lo suficientemente lejos?, al principio te involucraste con Kenji por Jedite porque eras su novia en ese entonces, entraste en su empresa como su secretaria y te hiciste su mano derecha con el fin de encontrar la forma de arruinarlo, luego de que murió Ikuko su esposa y a pesar de que habías dejado a mi primo por mí, nos hiciste a un lado a los dos y te casaste con Tsukino solo por venganza de algo que ya ni siquiera te correspondía a ti, porque habías dejado a Jedite sin contar que tú...

—Ya lo sé no tienes —lo cortó harta de sus recriminaciones—para qué hacerme un resumen de mi vida —dijo molesta sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda —pero ya te lo he dicho, no voy a perder todo lo que tengo por culpa de esa mocosa.

—Ya déjala en paz y confórmate con lo que te corresponda.

—No, cuando entenderás que quiero todo, no soporté al idiota de Kenji lloriqueando por lo muerte de su adorada esposa y los desprecios de la mimada de su hija solo por unas cuantas migajas.

—Serenity solo…

—Era una niña —lo interrumpió ofuscada —ya me sé de memoria tu cantaleta, pero ya no lo es y por si lo olvidas Kenji le dejó todo a su adorada hija y a mí solo las sobras de su fortuna, una pequeña mensualidad comparado con todo el patrimonio que me correspondía, me dejó en la misma miseria en la que estaba pero solo porque la maldita mocosa está loca no se salió con la suya y hasta ahora me he quedado con todo y va a seguir siendo igual, por eso tengo que encontrarla.

—Serenity de seguro no recuerda nada —dijo apoyando la mano sobre su hombro—, lo más probable es que quiera vivir en paz como una chica normal, por qué no nos vamos lejos de aquí y dejamos todo atrás.

—No Andrew, es todo o nada y quiero todo —afirmó quitando la mano de su hombro, poniéndose de pie y se volteó a mirarlo —absolutamente todo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando encuentres a Serenity? Ya no cuentas con Deadmoon para que la mantengas internada.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! Ese idiota es un bueno para nada, ¡esa maldita mocosa solo me trae problemas! —empuñó sus manos con rabia —debería haberse muerto el mismo día que murió su madre en ese accidente.

—¿Accidente, estas segura que fue un accidente?

—Claro, ¿o acaso hay algo que demuestre lo contrario?. El dechado de virtudes que era Ikuko se quedó dormida mientras manejaba e impactó de frente con un camión. ¿O que creías que alguien lo cortó los frenos o algo así? —soltó una risita sardónica.

—No, estoy seguro que sería algo muy estúpido ¿no crees? Solo que la pequeña Serenity no murió en ese accidente —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—¡Ya basta Andrew! No sé qué quieras insinuar, pero yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, no hay ninguna prueba de la que puedas valerte para sugerirlo siquiera.

—Pues no, no hay pruebas de nada, ni de la muerte de Ikuko porque nadie había alterado el automóvil ni tampoco encontraron nada en su sangre, como tampoco hay pruebas que incriminen a alguien por la muerte Kenji pero la que creíamos que era la única testigo de ese crimen, o sea tú, resultó que no lo era porque una vez más la pequeña Serenity se interponía en los planes ¿no? —sonrió de medio lado —afortunadamente entró en shock y se olvidó de la realidad por años, pero ahora que está recuperada ya toda una mujer de dieciocho años es un estorbo para ti.

—Sí eso es en lo único que tienes razón, ella es un estorbo que me voy a encargar de desaparecer.

.

.

.

Algunos días después Darien acaba de llegar a su casa, en cuanto abrió la puerta dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y los cambió por unas cómodas pantuflas, pero no alcanzó a notar un pequeño detalle junto al lugar donde dejó su calzado porque las risas de su princesa acapararon toda su atención. Como adoraba escucharla reír, era la más bella melodía para sus oídos incluso capaz de alegrar el más oscuro de sus días. Aunque además de sus risas también se escuchaban los ladrillos y gruñidos del pequeño Cheonsa, como lo llamaba él, por lo que dedujo que seguramente estaba jugando con él.

Las carcajadas provenían de la sala, así es que se acercó rápidamente hasta allí para encontrarse con la mujer que amaba, pero se detuvo en seco cuando llegó hasta las mamparas porque se encontró con una escena que definitivamente no se esperaba.

Serenity, su Serenity, su princesa estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre la mullida alfombra color ivory retorciéndose de la risa mientras aquel sujeto, que estaba evidentemente interesado en su princesa, se encontraba casi sobre ella, al tiempo que la atacaba con cosquillas. Pero a su vez su adorado Cheonsa, haciéndole honor al nombre que él le había puesto, estaba cumpliendo su papel de guardián estaba aferrado a los pantalones del rubio, intentando en vano separarlo de su princesa.

—Pero qué demonios —maldijo en voz baja

Por primera vez se despertaba su instinto asesino, quería correr hasta aquel imbécil agarrarlo de la camisa y estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana o mejor aún estampar su puño contra su rostro, sentía que la vena que palpitaba en su sien estallaría en cualquier momento

En cuanto el cachorro advirtió su presencia, dejó de morder al rubio y comenzó a ladrar aún más para llamar la atención de su dueña.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —espetó molesto, sintiendo como la sangre le borboteaba en las venas.

La voz furibunda de Darien hizo que Ittou se separase de Serenity y esta se incorporara de un salto dedicándole una dulce mirada que bastó para borrar, al menos en ese momento, lo que acababa de ver.

Serenity corrió hasta él para saludarlo y se lanzó a sus brazos, solo entonces recordó los consejos de Rei, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que solo se dedicó a disfrutar por unos segundos de la sensación que le brindaba estar en brazos de su Habibi.

Darien la recibió gustoso correspondiendo a su abrazo, luego le dedicó una mirada de complacencia al rubio que los miraba atentamente.

—Parece que Amir también te quiere saludar —comentó la rubia separándose de él al ver como el cachorro lloriqueaba y daba vueltas alrededor de ellos.

Darien se agachó y cargó al labrador.

—¡Hola Cheonsa! —lo alzó dejándolo frente a su rostro—, veo que has cuidado bien de mi princesa. ¡Bien hecho Guardián! —rascó la cabeza y luego la barriga —solo espera unos meses y serás invencible.

—Llegaste temprano hoy —dijo Serenity.

—Sí, quería que lleváramos a Cheonsa al veterinario como los últimos días llegué algo tarde.

—Se llama Amir —le recordó la rubia, aunque ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que era en vano intentar que el pelinegro lo llamara por su nombre —Amir Cheonsa.

—Chiba Tsukino —le susurró para que solo ella lo oyera, haciéndola sonrojar —no lo olvido princesa —habló más alto esta vez y luego miró a Ittou por sobre el hombro de la rubia—, cómo olvidaría el nombre de nuestro hijo. ¿Qué dices, vamos?

—Me lo hubieses dicho esta mañana, Ittou vino para ayudarme a estudiar.

—Me hubieses pedido ayuda a mí —se quejó, Serenity tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver la cara de su Habibi.

—No quería molestarte y como Ittou se ofreció —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y aunque se moría de ganas de ir con él debía ser consecuente no solo con Rei sino también con sus estudios —aún tengo que ponerme al día con algunas materias, ¿podemos ir otro día?

—Claro princesa cuando quieras —resopló—. Voy a ir a cambiarme, nos vemos luego —enmarcó su rostro con sus manos y besó su coronilla.

Darien salió del salón y el cachorro salió tras de él.

—No Cheonsa, tienes que cuidar a Sere de ese rubio que nos la quiere quitar —el aludido ladró en respuesta mientras agitaba su colita, se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo de regreso a la sala —como te quiero Cheonsa.

Ya en su habitación Darien se desvistió y se cambió por un pantalón de chándal negro con una sudadera a juego, una camiseta de color azul marino.

Se quedó largo tiempo en su habitación intentando leer un libro pero luego de unos minutos se dio por vencido pues su mente no lograba concentrarse en nada más que no fuera lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de su casa. Su cabeza hacía miles de conjeturas o posibles escenarios en los que se veía involucrada su princesa y el tal Asanuma, esperaba que ese idiota no se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a su Serenity.

Parecía un león enjaulado, dando vueltas y vueltas en su habitación. Nunca antes se había sentido así, jamás los celos lo habían consumido por dentro y es que nunca antes había estado enamorado como lo estaba de su princesa.

Sin poder contenerse más salió de su habitación y bajó hasta el primer piso, fue hacía la cocina pero no sin antes pasar por la sala. Se quedó espiando un rato viendo como su princesa estaba concentrada en su cuaderno resolviendo unos ejercicios mientras el rubio desabrido la miraba embelesado y su querido Cheonsa en medio de los dos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su adversario. Estaba tan concentrado viéndolos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba junto a él hasta que sintió que le jalaban la oreja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Darien Chiba? —dijo Luna sin soltar la oreja de su hijo mayor

—Déjalo mamá, es un tontainas no conseguirás nada —dijo Rei viendo a su hermano —voy a mostrarle a Sere lo que compré para Amir.

—Y tú —habló Luna viendo al pelinegro —me acompañarás a la cocina por un té.

Mientras Darien seguía a regañadientes a su madre con un aura asesina aún mayor deseando enviar al tal Asanuma a la Antártida para que se alejara de su princesa, Rei entraba en la sala.

—Hola Tou, Sere —ambos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para ver a la pelinegra.

—Hasta que llegas Rei —comentó Ittou —tú deberías aprovechar y repasar las últimas clases con nosotros, pronto se acercan los exámenes.

—No molestes Tou, luego me das las respuestas de los exámenes y ya está —bromeó —¡Amir cosita hermosa ven aquí! —lo llamó Rei palmeando sobre sus piernas, el cachorro solo agitó su colita pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición.

«Parece que mi hermano y tú están confabulados, de seguro ya te tiene entrenado» pensó Rei mientras veía al pequeño labrador.

—Mira el regalo que te traje —le dijo a Amir sacando un peluche alargado de color naranja de y verde una bolsa, inmediatamente el can comenzó a gruñir —sí precioso, es una zanahoria para que desates tu furia cuando no esté la real —rió Rei al ver como de inmediato el cachorro se agazapaba para atacar.

Amir olvidando la tarea asignada por su dueño, corrió hasta la pelinegra que se encontraba arrodillada y mordió el peluche, de solo un tirón se lo quitó de las manos mientras gruñía y meneaba su cabeza de un lado sin dejar de morder el peluche, haciendo reír a las dos chicas.

Luna bebía tranquila su taza de té blanco y jazmín, mientras veía como frente a ella su retoño movía nervioso su pie sin prestarle real atención a nada más que no fuese el pasillo tras de él y que volteaba a ver cada dos minutos al tiempo que golpeaba la superficie de madera cereza de la mesa.

—Se llaman celos.

—¿Eh? —la miró con fingida incredulidad, esa mujer tenía un don especial para adivinar sus pensamientos, era su madre después de todo.

—Por qué no dejas de vivir atormentado y se lo dices de una vez —le habló en tono maternal tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—¿Decir qué o a quién? —se hizo el desentendido, con solo ver a su madre ya sabía la plática que se le avecinaba.

—Darien sabes perfectamente de qué hablo —sorbió de su té —dile de una buena vez a Serenity que la amas.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo no...—calló al caer en cuenta lo que su madre acababa de decir y soltó sus manos —creo que te equivocaste mamá, su nombre es Serena no Serenity.

—¿Y tú crees que nosotros nos creimos esa historia tuya de que es sobrina de Kakeru? —negó con la cabeza —cuando bien sabemos que él solo tiene un sobrino y su hermana y cuñado están tan vivos como tú y yo lo estamos —la expresión aturdida del rostro de su hijo no la sorprendía—. Además tu padre y yo conocemos a Serenity desde que era una bebe, su mamá trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Artemis y allí también la atendieron cuando sufrió el accidente de automóvil en el que murió Ikuko y por si fuera poco tu padre fue quien años después la atendió cuando asesinaron a Kenji, aunque no era psiquiatra pero como la llevaron de urgencia dio la casualidad que tu padre le asignaran el caso para luego derivarla con un especialista.

— Yo no... —no sabía que decir, cómo no había reparado en ello.

—¿No revisaste los reportes médicos? —preguntó solo para molestarlo, porque sabía lo meticuloso que era Darien cuando se trataba del trabajo.

—Sí, cientos de veces —no entendía como no se había fijado en eso.

—Supongo que no notaste ese pequeño detalle —Luna sonrió —porque es evidente que todo a tu alrededor desaparece cuando estás con ella.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo saben? —preguntó preocupado de que le hubiesen dicho a alguien quien era su princesa.

—Desde el principio cariño, pero no te inquietes —volvió a tomar sus manos —no sabemos por qué la trajiste aquí pero debes haber tenido tus motivos, además de que es una chica encantadora.

—Lo es, a pesar de que ha sufrido mucho es simplemente maravillosa —respondió con una enorme sonrisa que pensó que seguramente se había visto estúpida, pero era imposible no hacerlo al pensar en ella—, supongo entonces que mi padre ya te puso al tanto de su condición luego de ser testigo de la muerte de su padre.

—Sí, algo me comentó —respondió apesadumbrada al recordar lo que le había platicado su esposo.

—Ella estuvo siete años así, el trastorno de estrés post traumático que tuvo al presenciar la muerte de su padre, se volvió crónico al no recibir el tratamiento adecuado, fue un mecanismo de defensa que adoptó, aun no tengo la certeza de quienes asesinaron a su padre porque ella no logra recordarlo, pero estoy seguro que compraron a todos los médicos que la trataron luego de que se la llevaran a su casa y aún siguen tras ella intentaron secuestrarla en la clínica por eso la traje aquí, su vida corre peligro.

—Pobre de mi niña —suspiró— no te preocupes nosotros no le revelaremos a nadie quién es en realidad; pero nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿por qué no le has dicho que la amas?

—¿De dónde sacas eso mamá? —inquirió nervioso sabiendo que su madre no lo creería —son ideas tuyas.

—¿Qué de dónde lo saco?, eres mi hijo te lleve nueve meses en mi vientre y te he visto crecer durante veinticinco años, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano ¿qué más quieres?

—Mamá creo que ahora ya sé a quién salió Rei, a ti, siempre viendo cosas donde no las hay, yo tengo una novia por si ya lo olvidaste.

—Por favor hijo bien sabes que eso no significa nada, es cosa de verte la cara cuando estás con Serenity, nunca has mirado a Nanami de esa forma, además mírate ahora los celos te van a comer vivo.

—Serenity podría ser mi hermanita, es una niña, tiene la edad de Rei.

—¡Eso no es excusa Darien Chiba y lo sabes!, tu padre y yo tenemos casi diez años de diferencia y no por eso no nos amamos.

—También hay algo llamado ética profesional.

—Pero aquí no estamos en una clínica u hospital, habla con ella Darien, estoy segura que ella también te ama pero si te duermes en los laureles alguien podría ganarte su amor —le advirtió tratando de motivarlo a actuar—, o si sigues con Nanami solo conseguirás desdicha y nunca serás realmente feliz. Dile a Serenity que la amas Darien.

Él estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad de sus sentimientos a su madre, aunque ya eran evidentes para ella, pero ¿no debería ser precisamente Serenity la primera en saberlo? Necesitaba ir a correr. Si, entrenar lo dejaría abatido y no tendría en que pensar más que en darse un buen baño y cuando lo hubiese hecho el idiota ese ya no estaría en su casa.

—Yo... voy a trotar un rato —dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina que daba directamente al patio.

Luna solo meneó con la cabeza de un lado al otro viendo como su hijo salía de allí.

Darien trotaba por las calles de Tokio y cruzó a un parque que había cerca para dar unas vueltas con la esperanza de aclarar su mente, ya que correr siempre lo hacía y ahora más que nunca necesitaba descargar esa ira y los hasta ese entonces desconocidos celos que sentía.

Sabía que su madre tenía razón, necesitaba actuar y pronto, primero debía hablar con Nanami, sabía que no sería una conversación fácil pero esperaba que ella supiera entenderlo. La pasaban bien juntos y no podía quejarse tampoco de lo que habían compartido en la cama pero una relación no se basa en eso, sino en sentimientos y su relación nunca se había basado en el amor.

El sudor comenzaba a caer por su frente cuando volvió a tomar la misma resolución de hace unos días, en cuanto hubiese terminado su relación con Nanami hablaría con su princesa ¿sería verdad lo que le había dicho su madre? ¿Lo amaría ella también? Lo mortificaba pensar que en su inocencia ella hubiese confundido sus sentimientos, ya en dos ocasiones ella lo había enfrentado preguntándole lo que sentía por ella o por qué la había besado no obstante nunca le había aclaro que sentía ella por él. Tal vez ella no lo amaba, agitó con fuerza su cabeza, tratando de eliminar tontos pensamientos e ideas, no podía dar por hecho algo que desconocía.

Se detuvo jadeante, secándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano para luego apoyar sus manos sobre sus muslos mientras separaba sus piernas, si ella no lo amaba no podía obligarla a que lo hiciera, pero al menos iba a luchar porque lo hiciera. Hizo un poco de estiramiento de los músculos para no acalambrarse luego de haber trotado por largo rato, estirando horizontalmente una pierna mientras flectaba la otra, espero algunos segundos y luego lo hizo a la inversa. Luego de unos minutos, decidido tomó el camino de regreso a su casa.

Una vez en su hogar cambió sus zapatillas deportivas por las de descanso y avanzó por el pasillo no sin antes detenerse en la sala. Su princesa miraba atentamente al tal Ittou mientras le explicaba algo de un libro y asentía sonriente a lo que el rubio le decía, buscó a Cheonsa pero para su pesar se dio cuenta que estaba distraído luchando con una zanahoria de peluche a la que en ese momento ya le faltaba un ojo, gruñía mientras la lanzaba de un lado a otro. Casi podía apostar que aquello era obra de Rei.

Sin poder hacer nada, se fue hasta su habitación para darse un refrescante baño para que el agua tibia relajara sus músculos tensos, no solo por el ejercicio sino también por los celos que lo embargaban. Salió de la ducha y quitó el exceso de agua sobre su piel con una toalla, dejó su sedoso cabello azabache secarse al aire. Cogió unos bóxer y se los puso, luego se colocó unos pantalones vaqueros negros y con una camisa blanca de manga larga que dobló hasta el codo dándole una apariencia más informal.

Salió de su habitación, acababa de bajar las escaleras mientras caminaba cuestionándose la forma en la que hablaría con Nanami pero sobre todo en cómo se le declararía a su princesa, pero la persona que menos quería ver apareció frente a él saliendo del baño para visitas.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó intentando contener las ganas que tenia de echarlo a patadas.

—No, tu madre amablemente acaba de invitarme a cenar —alzó una ceja mientras sonreía —. ¿Pareces molesto o me equivoco?

—Por qué iba a estarlo —respondió seco —pero después de todo ¿que más te da si lo estoy o no?.

—Es sólo una pregunta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando lentamente a hacia la sala.

—¿Qué intenciones tienes con Serena? —soltó sin pensar, pero ya lo había hecho ahora solo quedaba él respondiera.

Ittou se detuvo a los pocos metros de Darien pero sin voltearse a verlo.

—Me interesa, pienso declarármele —a Darien casi se le salieron los ojos y se giró a ver a Ittou, que estaba de espaldas a él —pienso hacerlo pronto.

—¡Déjala en paz! —le exigió airado.

—No quiero ser grosero contigo Darien porque apenas nos conocemos —dijo violentándose a verlo—, pero no eres nadie para exigirme algo.

—Te equivocas yo…yo —enmudeció pues no sabía que decirle.

—Tú tienes una prometida con la que vas a casarte y por el contrario Serena está libre, soy paciente y voy a ganarme su amor.

Ittou dejó al pelinegro con la palabra en la boca pues volteó y continuó a grandes zancadas su camino a la sala.

Darien no podía creerlo, apretaba sus puños intentando contener la furia que sentía, el rubio desabrido había aceptado sin reparos las intenciones que tenía con su princesa. Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo que era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, pero en algo tenía razón él no era nada de Serenity pero no por mucho tiempo, porque iba a conseguir que ella lo amara si es que no lo hacía ya, y cuando fuese su novia no dejaría que se acercara ni a un kilómetro a la redonda al idiota ese.

Estaba de pie en medio del pasillo cuando la voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus furibundas cavilaciones.

—Envidia, me muero de celos y envidia, pensando en la forma en que él te acaricia, y siempre me estoy imaginando, las veces que él te hace suya, no puedo aguantar tantos celos, me muero de envidia —cantaba a todo pulmón aumentando la cólera de su hermano, se detuvo frente a él sacándose los audífonos —es una buena canción no grandotonto —se llevó una mano a la barbilla —me recuerda a alguien pero no sé a quién —lo miró sonriente y continuó avanzando por el pasillo.

Para ese momento la respiración airada de Darien se podía comparar con los bramidos de un toro a punto de envestir, tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, los celos hervían en su sangre carcomiendo todo su ser.

De pronto una suave melodía comenzó a sonar en la sala, escuchaba los gritos de su hermana animando a su princesa, no obstante él seguía inmóvil de pie en el pasillo pero cuando comprendió lo que realmente estaba pasando avanzó rápidamente hasta la estancia.

Aquel rubio desabrido tenía a su princesa pegada a su cuerpo, ambas manos la tenía posadas en su espalda baja y las de ella estaban sobre el cuello de aquel idiota, mientras él la guiaba moviéndose al compás de la música entretanto el tal Asanuma le susurraba sobre su oído haciéndola sonrojar.

¡Qué demonios!

Solo él era el dueño de sus sonrojos, de sus sonrisas. Era su princesa, suya, y no iba a permitir que un recién aparecido se la quitara.

Cerca de ellos estaba su traidora hermana, a la que le cobraría cada uno de esos amargos momentos, quien tenía en brazos a un rabioso Amir que no dejaba de ladrar y gruñir, pero por más que luchaba no conseguía bajarse de los brazos de la pelinegra.

Darien ya cegado por los celos y ya sin contener su instinto asesino comenzó a avanzar decididamente hasta la pareja que continuaba bailando como si nada. Estaba a punto de irse contra él cuando su madre, apareció quien sabe de dónde y lo detuvo.

—Lamento acabar con su improvisada fiesta pero la cena ya está servida, pueden pasar a la mesa —los invitó a dirigirse al comedor —¿Nanami aún no llega?

—Creo que se la comió Amir —dijo Diana que acababa de llegar seguida de Artemis, tomando con dos dedos y cara de asco la zanahoria que el cachorro había dejado tirada y llena de baba.

—Darien podrías decirle a Nanami que esto no es un hotel —le reclamó Artemis.

Luna le dedicó una mirada a su esposo dándole a entender que no era momento para reclamarle a su retoño. Acarició la espalda del pelinegro intentando calmarlo.

Diana tiró la zanahoria al suelo no sin antes darle un pisotón, deseando que en realidad fuera Nanami, luego le quitó al inquieto Amir de las manos a su hermana y se alejó un poco de los presentes.

—No te gustan ni las zanahorias ni los pelos de elote ¿verdad? —le habló bajito a Amir —no te niego que es guapo, pero yo quiero a Sere de cuñada y tú vas a ayudarme —el cachorro ladró en respuesta.

Sin más Diana lo bajó en inmediatamente el cachorro corrió hasta Ittou y aferró su mandíbula al pantalón del rubio mientras gruñía, por más que intentaba quitárselo Amir estaba prendido a su pantalón.

—¡Amir no seas malo! —le reprendió Serenity.

—Creo que ese perro y Darien están aliados —le susurró Rei cerca de su oído.

Serena soltó una risita y se acercó a Ittou, se agachó para lograr separar a su cachorro del pantalón del rubio.

—Lo siento —de disculpó cuando logró su tarea.

—No te preocupes hermosa, aun es pequeño y tiene que aprender —estiró su mano para acariciar la cabeza del can pero Amir fue más rápido y lo mordió antes de que lo hiciera.

—¡Amir suéltalo! —demandó la rubia forzándole el pequeño hocico para que lo abriera —no sé qué le pasa, siempre es muy tranquilo. Si no te portas bien voy a ir a encerrarte a mi habitación —el cachorro gimoteó, Serenity le dio un beso en la cabeza y se disculpó para ir a lavarse las manos.

Amir en cuanto vio alejarse a su dueña la siguió no sin antes mirar a Ittou y enseñarles sus filosos aunque filosos dientes.

—Pasemos a la mesa —sugirió Luna—, luego Serena nos alcanza.

Luego de eso todos se dirigieron al comedor.

—Hijo puedes ir a buscar un vino a para la cena —le pidió Artemis a Darien.

El pelinegro solo asintió y salió del comedor.

—Diana cariño, ya que Nanami al parecer no llegará a la cena, siéntate al lado de tu hermano —solicitó Luna para evitar que Ittou y su hijo estuviesen cerca.

—Entonces Tou tu ocuparas el de Sere —dijo Rei —para que quedes en medio de las dos, ya te ha acaparado mucho por el día de hoy ¿no crees? Aunque se ven tan bien juntos que no me importa

Diana solo hizo un mohín no porque no quisiera sentarse al lado de su hermano, sino porque el rubio que quería dejarla sin cuñada se sentaría al lado de Serenity, así que se metió por debajo de la mesa para atravesar y se sentó en el puesto de su hermano mayor quedando frente a Ittou.

Mientras en el pasillo Darien venía ya con la botella de vino cuando se encontró a su princesa que venía con su pequeña sombra de color miel que movió la colita al verlo.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, con aquellos tentadores labios que más de una vez había probado y para él fue como el cálido sol disipando un triste cielo gris.

La rubia olvidando una vez más los consejos de Rei se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó recostando su cabeza contra su pecho protector, que ahora respiraba agitado, se le oprimía el corazón al verlo así, ¿sería que de verdad estaba celoso? Y si así era ¿serian celos como los que tendría por una de sus hermanas o por la mujer que amaba?, no lo sabía. Pensó que si tan solo fuese capaz de decirle cuanto lo ama tal vez él no estaría en ese estado, pero ¿si era por otra cosa y solo eran imaginaciones suyas? ¿y si cuando ella le dijera que lo amaba él se burlaría de ella y de sus sentimientos recordándole que estaba comprometido y amaba a su novia?

Con aquel sorpresivo gesto Darien se tranquilizó luego de muchas horas, su respiración comenzó a acompasarse con la suave de Serenity, con su brazo libre la estrechó más contra él dejando que su aroma inundara todos sus sentidos para relajarlo.

—Te quiero Habibi —dijo acariciando su espalda.

—Yo también princesa, te quiero y no sabes cuánto —se alejó un poco de ella pero solo lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos —en realidad yo...

Iba a decirle que la amaba pero la tensión al ver sus labios fue más grande y comenzó a inclinar su rostro hasta él de ella, que había cerrado sus ojos ahora verdes por los lentes de contacto.

Estaban a escasos centímetros cuando escucharon un carraspeo, haciendo que se separasen.

—Lo siento —dijo Diana una más que sonriente, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida que haría todo por lograr que la rubia fuese su cuñada, sin embargo antes debía deshacerse de Nanami y de Ittou aunque este último le caía bien —pero mamá me mandó a buscarlos o la cena se va a enfriar.

La pareja que había sido sorprendida casi infraganti, asintieron sonrojados y siguieron a Diana que avanzaba dando saltitos de felicidad hasta el comedor. Ella había pensado en ayudarle a su hermano con la tal Serenity con la que una vez había nombrado mientras soñaba, pero ahora veía que estaba realmente interesado en Serena y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguir que estuviesen juntos.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados quedó Artemis en la cabecera, del lado derecho Luna, Diana y Darien y del izquierdo Rei, Ittou y Serenity.

Luego de que todos hubiesen terminado con la entrada que consistía en ensaladas surtida con pescado y langostinos, Luna se puso de pie.

—Esto estuvo delicioso maestra Luna, muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar, esta hermosa señorita —comentó Ittou tomando la mano de Serenity volviendo a provocar los celos del pelinegro —ya me había comentado que cocinaba muy bien.

—Solo Luna Ittou, ahora no estamos en la preparatoria, me alegra que te haya gustado. Voy a traer el plato principal.

—Yo te ayudo mamá —comentó una alegre Diana, esa sonrisa traviesa preocupó un poco a sus padres pero al no estar Nanami, de inmediato ambos se relajaron.

Al poco tiempo Diana comenzaba a traer los platos servidos para cada uno, pero sin que la viera su madre cuando le tocaba el turno de llevarle a Ittou le echó un pequeño ingrediente extra, si su hermano parecía hervir por los celos pues él también lo haría.

Cuando ya le había servido a todos y las dos mujeres que faltaban se sentaron comenzaron a comer.

—Se respira un aire magnifico ahora que no está Nanami ¿no lo creen? —dijo la traviesa niña de cabellos grises —Pero aún hay algo que desencaja —expresó mordaz viendo al rubio.

—Dinos Ittou ¿cómo vas esas clases extracurriculares con Serena? —preguntó Luna, para cambiar de tema —¿ya logró ponerse al corriente?

—Bien maes… digo Luna —se corrigió tomando una gran porción de comida con los palillos —Serena es una estudiante muy aplicada —se llevó la comida a la boca.

En cuanto el rubio sintió el sabor en su boca, esta comenzó a arder quemándole por completo sin ser capaz de tragarla toda y comenzó a toser iba a agarrar el vaso de agua pero en ese momento Diana se inclinó para tomar algo y accidentalmente volteó el contenido.

—Lo siento que torpe —dijo Diana poniendo algunas servilletas sobre el agua derramada.

—¿Qué tienes Tou? —preguntó alarmada Rei al verlo completamente rojo.

Al rubio no le quedó otra que tragarse la comida para poder pedir agua provocando que también le quemara la garganta

—¡Agua! —rogó el rubio.

Rei tomó el jarrón y le sirvió un vaso a Ittou quien se lo bebió de inmediato, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para aliviar el terrible e insoportable ardor que sentía.

—Otro por favor —dijo tendiéndole el vaso a Rei, quien repitió la misma acción. Ittou volvió a beberlo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Rei metió a penas la punta de su palillo y se lo llevó a la lengua, inmediatamente sintió el sabor extremadamente picante.

—¿Mamá se te cayó la comida de Tou el envase de ají o qué? Porque esto no es comida picante es picante con comida —entrecerró los ojos y vio a su sonriente hermana que desvió su mirada.

«Con que además de Amir el grandotonto tiene a Diana de aliada» pensó Rei para sí, aunque al ver a Darien se dio cuenta que él no había sido la mente maquiavélica tras esto porque parecía ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Artemis y Luna solo miraron a su pequeña revoltosa, con la convicción de que ahora Ittou era el blanco de sus travesuras.

—No sé qué pudo haber ocurrido —dijo Luna fingiendo demencia —lo siento Ittou, voy a traerte otro plato —dijo retirando el que tenía y yendo hacia la cocina.

Al poco tiempo regresó entregándole un nuevo plato de comida.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor Tou? —inquirió inquieta Serenity, luego de que él se bebiera la jarra completa de agua.

—Si hermosa —respondió acariciando su mejilla —¿pero qué? —preguntó al sentir un fuerte golpe en su canilla.

—Lo siento, pensé que era Rei, quería devolverle el golpe que me dio.

—En la preparatoria se corrió el rumor de que Sere e Ittou son novios —comentó Rei, pero la verdad es que le habían preguntado si lo era de su hermano —¿no creen que hacen una linda pareja? Darien, tú ¿qué opinas?

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia, pero papá ¿tú sabías que Rei y Nicholas…—vio a su hermana palidecer ipso facto.

—Yo obligue a Nicholas que me llevara esta tarde de compras —lo interrumpió nerviosa la pelinegra —aunque tú me lo habías prohibido.

Darien sonrió complacido, no iba a traicionar a su hermana sabía bien que ella misma no lo dejaría terminar pero esperaba que ya no le quedaran ganas de molestarlo.

—Por cierto Ittou, ¿por qué puedo llamarte Ittou verdad? —preguntó Diana a lo que el rubio asintió —bien, entonces ¿Ittou tienes novia.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas pequeña? ¿Quieres que te espere? —bromeó Ittou

—¡No claro que no! Pero respóndeme ¿tienes novia?

—No, no tengo por ahora.

—Entonces ¿te gustaría conocer una hermosa mujer? Porque yo tengo una candidata para ti perfecta —sonrió con malicia.

—Un poco tarde pequeña ya tengo a la mujer hermosa y perfecta a mi lado —mirando a la rubia haciéndola sonrojar.

Para ese momento los celos de Darien ya estaban sobrepasando el límite.

—Supongo que no lo dices por mi Tou —dijo Rei —sino por Sere.

—Pues no me refería a Serena, aunque si te digo la verdad es muy bonita, pero me refiero a Nanami. Ella es una hermosa mujer guapa y creo que tú y ella se verían muy bien —le dio nauseas a decir eso.

—Pues que yo sepa es la novia de tu hermano y la verdad ella no me interesa. Por cierto Luna señor Artemis hace unos días había invitado mañana a Serena para enseñarle algunos lugares de Tokio.

—Claro Ittou ya algo nos había comentado Rei.

—Bueno y dado que ella está viviendo aquí y ustedes son algo así como sus padres adoptivos quería tener su consentimiento para frecuentarla o invitarla a salir.

El matrimonio Chiba se miraba sin saber que decir, miraban a Ittou a Serena y a Darien, este último ya había mas que sobrepasado los límites de furia contenida y de los celos que lo corroían, temían por la reacción de su hijo.

—Bueno, eso debes preguntárselo a Serena, no estaría bien que nosotros interfiriéramos en lo que ella quiere.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la rubia, que veía como la vena en la sien de su Habibi estallaría en cualquier momento o quebraría en dos los palillos de acero que tenía en su mano derecha.

—Bueno yo…yo

—¡Claro que ella acepta! —contestó por Rei por Serenity arriesgando un posible contrataque de su hermano —como amigos claro esta porque la amistad es el primer paso para muchas cosas.

Darien dejó los palillos que tenía en la mano con furia sobre la mesa, todos se asustaron tanto que saltaron de sorpresa temiendo que el pelinegro fuera a hacer algo.

—Hijo no has comido nada ¿Dónde vas?

—No tengo hambre —bufó iracundo —voy al estudio, tengo que preparar una charla para mañana. Permiso.

Darien salió de allí antes de que el ya escaso autocontrol que le quedaba se agotara y se fuera contra el rubio desabrido para sacarlo a patadas de su casa. A grandes zancadas llegó hasta el estudio maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro, impotente le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado a la pared, tal vez debería ir a trotar otra vez o matarse haciendo ejercicio en algún gimnasio para ver si podía canalizar todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía en algo o más bien en alguien que no fuera el imbécil ese de Asanuma.

Pero en el fondo sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podría contener la ira, la rabia, los celos que lo consumían en ese momento, se detuvo y vio la botella de _Jack Daniel's sobre una mesita junto a unos vasos, estaba casi llena porque ni él ni su padre eran buenos para beber, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba algo que lo adormeciera y que mejor que eso. No es que quisiera emborracharse, solo necesitaba relajarse un poco y el alcohol podría hacerlo._

_Vertió en liquido ambarino y se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras llevaba el vaso de cristal a sus labios y le dio un sorbo, el licor le quemó la garganta. Su cabeza era un caos, su familia en vez de prestarle ayuda solo empeoraba las cosas, sus padres no había dicho nada casi le habían entregado en papel de regalo a su Serenity al rubiecito, su hermana no hacía más que intentar unirlos y decirles lo bien que se ven juntos, la única que al parecer había estado de su lado era Diana, bueno ella y el pequeño Cheonsa. _

_Sin darse cuenta ya se había acabado el primer vaso, se sirvió otro mientras pensaba que en realidad su familia no tenía por qué alejar a Ittou de su princesa, después de todo él era mucho más idiota que él rubio pues hasta ahora no había reconocido abiertamente sus sentimientos por Serenity. Si solo hubiese tenido el valor de decirle que la amaba en cuanto le había encontrado nombre a lo que sentía por ella nada de eso estaría pasado._

_Iba por el tercer vaso cuando su padre llamó a la puerta, pero él sin abrirle le dijo que quería estar solo, lo mismo hizo con su madre y hasta con la propia Serenity que fue a darle las buenas noches. Iba a pararse a servirse el último cuando alguien entró en el despacho._

_—¡Hola cariño! Tus padres me dijeron que estabas aquí y que al parecer estabas bebiendo—lo miró sorprendida mientras se acercaba a él contorneando las caderas —¿Darien en verdad estas bebiendo?_

_—Solo un poco, pero creo que ya fue suficiente._

_—¿Tomémonos uno juntos si? Y así platicamos un poco, me tienes tan abandonada mi amor —se quejó rosando el brazo del pelinegro._

_—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir, ya tomé suficiente._

_—Anda ¿sí? Solo un poco —insistió acariciando su mejilla._

_Darien pensó que tal vez era la oportunidad de hablar con ella, estaba algo aturdido por el alcohol en su sangre, pero aun en sus cinco sentidos. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, mientras más pronto terminara su relación con ella más pronto podría luchar por el amor de su princesa._

_—Está bien —dijo haciendo el intento por ponerse de pie, pero Nanami puso sus manos sobre sus hombros haciendo que volviera a sentarse._

_—Yo los sirvo amor._

_Nanami tomó el vaso del pelinegro y se acercó hasta el pequeño bar, dándole la espalda al pelinegro aprovechando de meterle algo en la bebida. Movio un poco el vaso para que se mezclara con el licor y se giró para acercarse hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, se sentó a su lado y le tendió el vaso._

_—Salud por nosotros —dijo la peli turquesa chocando el cristal._

_—Precisamente de eso quiero que hablemos, de nuestra relación._

_—Cariño tomemos esto relajadamente y luego hablamos de todo lo que quieras te parece._

_Impaciente Darien apuró el trago a grandes sorbos, necesitaba hablar ya con Nanami y terminar su relación. Al poco tiempo comenzó a sentirse mareado, abría y cerraba los ojos sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas._

_—Dari cariño ¿de qué querías hablar? —inquirió sínicamente viendo como la droga comenzaba hacer efecto en él._

_—Yo… tú…lo nuestro no… —no era capaz de hilar un idea._

_—¿Te sientes bien amor? —preguntó con fingida preocupación._

_—No, no me…no me siento bien —dijo intentando ponerse de pie pero el piso ya no le parecía una superficie plana._

_—Déjame ayudarte —comentó sonriente al ver su estado, pasó el fornido brazo del pelinegro sobre su cuello y lo abrazó por la cadera para ayudarlo a caminar._

_—Quiero… habitación._

_—Tranquilo yo te llevo mi amor, yo cuidaré de ti._

_Nanami con dificultad ayudaba al pelinegro a caminar por el pasillo, lo más difícil fue que subiera las escaleras, intentó que no hablara para que alguien no se fuera a despertar. Suspiró aliviada cuando llegaron a la habitación de Darien y lo dejó caer sobre la cama. Ella no era tonta, sabía que él no la amaba y estaba segura que era cuestión de poco tiempo para que el terminara su compromiso, pero Darien era suyo, era su hombre y ninguna niñita como la que había traído se lo iba a quitar, por eso debía aprovechar esta oportunidad que era la única que tenía._

_Con dificultad comenzó a desvestir a Darien, que no hacía más que decir cosas sin sentido y llamar a su princesa. Nanami sabía que no se refería precisamente a ella, pero estaba segura que cuando alcanzara la cima de placer luego de una noche llena de pasión no sería el nombre de esa ilusa el que saldría de sus labios sino el suyo. Cuando logró su tarea comenzó besarlo, a recorrer su cuerpo musculoso que hace meses no tocaba y a excitarlo acariciando su entrepierna, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba él no se mostraba participe en responder a sus caricias para excitarla a ella y eso solo complicaba las cosas. Aprovechando que aún no se había desvestido, lo dejó desnudo sobre la cama mientras ella iba a su habitación por un lubricante._

_En cuanto regresó, comenzó a desvestirse y una vez que estuvo completamente desnuda, se subió a la cama y se puso en horcajadas sobre él._

_—Darien cariño —lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta —Darien ¡ah maldición, no puedes haberte quedado dormido! —lo zarandeó con fuerza —¡Darien despierta! ¡Darien!._

_Pero el aludido no respondía a sus llamados, estaba completamente dormido. Nanami estaba hecha una furia pero esto no se iba a quedar así._

_El alba comenzaba a hacer su aparición, iluminando el rostro masculino del pelinegro haciéndolo despertar con los molestos rayos que daban contra su rostro. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes, sentía que le iba a explotar, estaba seguro que nunca volvería a beber. Intento cubrir su rostro con el edredón pero no pudo porque había alguien abrazado a él._

_—Buenos días cariño, gracias por la noche que me regalaste no sabes cómo extrañaba tenerte dentro de mí._

_—Nanami._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores**

**A mi generalísima levanto una bandera blanca de paz, no rompí mi promesa el voto de castidad se mantiene, solo que como ves le harán creer lo contrario. Ah y gracias por la canción "Celos y envidia" de Marc Anthony**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Perdonen por no poder actualizar el viernes pero el trabajo me consume estos días.**

**Los comentarios fueron respondidos por PM y a quienes tienen cuenta:**

**Johana:** no hay nada más bello que Darien celoso, aunque en verdad está sufriendo el pobre pero es por su culpa. Todas amamos a Amir. Besotes y abrazos miles para ti amiga.

**bonny83: **ay nena que feliz me haces, tanto que doy brinquitos con tus palabras, la verdad solo lo hago por entretención y amor al arte. Darien creo que aún no se da cuenta como es Nanami, pero si sabe que no la ama. Perdón por la demora pero el trabajo me tiene loca y falta de inspiración. Besos querida, que tengas buena semana.

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como _Conyta Moonligth de Chiba _miles de gracias a quienes dieron sus sugerencias por este medio y participaron en la votación de nuestro Amir Cheonsa Chiba Tsukino que hará su aparición en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia, sus lindas palabras son mi motor a seguir.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

.

.

.

Darien emitió un ligero gemido al sentir los muchas veces reconfortantes, pero ahora, molestos rayos del sol golpear su cuerpo y en especial su rostro. Al instante, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeó con intensidad e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches. Masculló algunas cosas internamente, maldiciendo la estupidez que había cometido al no tener la costumbre de beber y todo por los malditos celos, a sus veinticinco años parecía un quinceañero enamorado y es que lo estaba, amaba a su princesa como nunca jamás lo imaginó.

No sabía si la cabeza iba a partírsele en dos por el alcohol que había bebido hace unas horas, o por el recuerdo de ver a su princesa en brazos del rubio desabrido. En sus pesadillas soñaba que la perdía y debido a eso temía que aquello pudiese volverse realidad, por lo que no quería que pasase otro día sin decirle lo que había dentro de su piel pero en especial de su corazón.

No quiso si quiera abrir los ojos, intentando así volver a dormirse para no tener esta sensación horrible de resaca y de que alguien martillaba dentro de su cabeza, quiso cubrir su rostro con el edredón pero le fue imposible. Había algo o más bien alguien más con él en la cama.

Sintiendo que la luz del sol no hacía sino aumentar el dolor dentro de su cabeza, aun así abrió los ojos y lo que vio, lo terminó de despertar como si hubiese caído en el polo norte.

Al abrir sus orbes zafiro, se encontró con unos ojos celestes que no eran precisamente los que deseaba ver siempre que despertaba, sino otros que brillaron con complacencia y victoriosos a su lado.

—Buenos días cariño, gracias por la noche que me regalaste no sabes cómo extrañaba tenerte dentro de mí —expresó la peli turquesa abrazándose a él, rodeando su cintura.

—Nanami —musitó atónito.

Aquellas palabras que habían salido de la boca de su hasta ahora prometida, las sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, olvidándose del deplorable estado en el que se sentía. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en su cama y por qué aseguraba que habían pasado la noche juntos? Intentó hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido, aunque había tomado más de una vaso de whiskey no había sido tanto como para no recordar, si como Nanami decía, habían tenido intimidad o no.

Recordó que ella llegó al estudio y él había creído que era la oportunidad de hablar de una vez por todas con ella, pero antes Nanami le había pedido que se tomaran una copa, impaciente él había apurado el vaso y al poco tiempo había comenzado a marearse; el resto solo eran borrosas imágenes dentro de su adolorida cabeza, subiendo por las escalera, él en la cama, Nanami desvistiéndolo mientras se besaban. Su rostro se oscureció por los borrosos recuerdos.

Idiota.

Eso era, un maldito idiota.

Lo había arruinado, había arruinado todo.

Respiró profundo, intentando despejar espesa la neblina que se formó en su interior. Sin importarle ya el dolor de cabeza, que para ese entonces había pasado a segundo plano, se sentó de un salto sobre el colchón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un intento desesperado por de cierta forma pisar tierra firme para dejar de naufragar en la incertidumbre de lo que había ocurrido y guardar la calma.

Antes podría haberlo dado todo por perdido, habría sido para él una atadura más por la que debía permanecer a su lado y responsabilizarse de sus errores, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Tenía una razón por la que luchar, tenía un nuevo motor en su vida, una razón por la cual vivir y luchar por ser feliz junto a ella, al lado de su princesa.

Miró a su acompañante que se encontraba completamente desnuda, al igual que él. Habían pasado la noche juntos, aunque no pudiera recordarlo y fuese como una laguna dentro su mente, pero también tenía la certeza de que no era la primera vez que lo hacían después de todo habían sido novios bastante tiempo; esto tal vez complicaba un poco más las cosas pero él ya estaba decidido.

Respiró un par de veces, antes de hablar secamente.

—Tenemos que hablar Nanami —dijo volteando su rostro para dejar de mirarla, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no dañarla.

Inmediatamente sintió como se abrazaba a él, frotando sus pechos contra su espalda y colando su brazo por su costado y bajando a su entrepierna.

—Podríamos hacer algo mejor que hablar —comentó sugerente, necesitaba convencerlo o al menos llevárselo a la cama.

Darien inmediatamente apartó la mano de Nanami que comenzaba a rozar su miembro, a la vez que deshizo de su abrazo para ponerse de pie. Cuando lo hizo sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor pero no le importaba, intentando contener la nauseas sin entender por qué se sentía así, porque aunque no era un bebedor asiduo, sí una que otra vez se había ido a tomar algo con sus compañeros de universidad luego de aprobar algún examen y nunca se había sentido de esa forma.

Casi a tientas fue hacia el armario, encontrándose en el camino con su propia ropa o la de Nanami tirada en el suelo. Una vez frente al closet, abrió las puertas se puso unos bóxer negros y unos pantalones vaqueros deslavados.

—¿Qué haces cariño? —preguntó lo evidente Nanami desde la cama, viendo como el pelinegro se vestía —hoy es sábado, aprovechemos el día para estar juntos aquí en la cama —sugirió palmeando el colchón.

—No Nanami, ya te lo dije recién y también anoche —resopló—. Tenemos que hablar, pero primero quiero que me expliques qué pasó y qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas amor? tú y yo pasamos la mejor noche juntos cariño —dijo poniéndose de pie sin importarle su desnudes y acercándose contorneando las caderas hasta el pelinegro —es más, lo poco que dormí lo hice pensando como disfrutaste teniéndome en tus brazos. Hace mucho que no estabas así de fogoso pero entiendo que me extrañaras, tanto como yo a ti —comentó mintiendo descaradamente haciendo círculos por su pecho desnudo.

A pesar de sus mentiras, Nanami sintiéndose desesperada por estar con él y por retenerlo, llevó sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón, acariciando su entrepierna intentó bajar el cierre, pero las manos del pelinegro se lo impidieron.

—A noche bebí de más. Yo no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido ¿estás segura de lo que dices? —le preguntó confundido.

—Sí, es verdad que estabas un poco tomado —respondió ella haciendo el intento de acercarse a él, pero Darien se apartó —no obstante, él alcohol se te fue de la sangre en cuanto caímos a la cama y comenzaste a responderme como el hombre insaciable que eres.

—Pero es imposible que no recuerde nada —resopló intentando buscar en su memoria algo más de lo que recordaba que había sucedido, pero solo había una gran laguna mental.

—Si quieres yo te ayudo a recordar —intentó acercarse nuevamente hacia él, pero Darien hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Haya pasado lo que haya pasado —declaró aun con la incertidumbre si ella decía la verdad o no —eso no cambia las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Nanami, aunque por el rostro de Darien desde la noche anterior suponía lo que quería hablar con ella. Lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes —Si es por la estúpida regla de respetar la casa de tus padres…

—No, no es por eso —la interrumpió—. Nanami he pensado más de mil formas en como poder decirte esto, pero no quiero darle más vueltas a este asunto. Lo que quiero decirte es que lo nuestro tienen que terminar —soltó sin rodeos.

—¿Estás bromeando verdad? Después de lo de anoche, de la forma en la que hicimos el amor no puedes hablar enserio —Nanami pensó que debía continuar con su mentira y manipularlo como siempre hacia —no me gustan ese tipo de bromas cariño.

—No es una broma, y si ocurrió algo anoche no hicimos el amor, fue solo sexo —le aclaró Darien, no quería dañarla pero lo mejor era hablarle con la verdad—. Ya no podemos seguir engañándonos más.

—Darien creo que no te sientes bien, estás hablando incoherencias. Lo mejor es que me vaya —comentó y luego se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Darien fue más rápido y la tomó por el brazo para adelantarse y pararse frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso.

—No son incoherencias, es hablar con la verdad. Pero para poder hablar ponte algo de ropa por favor.

La peli turquesa se agachó tomando la camisa del pelinegro y se la colocó.

—Bien —dijo luego de abotonarse la camisa—, ahora podrías decirme que es eso de que quieres que terminemos.

—Lo que oíste, ya no podemos seguir juntos. Yo no te amo nunca te he amado y solo estamos haciendo daño entre nosotros dos continuando con esta relación sin sentido, para prolongar y arruinar nuestras vidas con un matrimonio que estaría destinado al fracaso, tú tienes derecho a ser feliz con un hombre que en verdad te ame.

—Pero yo no quiero a otro hombre que no seas tú Darien. He planificado mi vida a tu lado, dejé todo por ti, vamos a casarnos en solo unos meses, no puedes venir y decirme como si nada que lo nuestro terminó y menos después de todo lo que me decías anoche mientras me hacías tuya —soltó algunas lágrimas esperando conmoverlo.

—Lo de anoche no debió ocurrir, puedo asegurarte que si hubiese estado sobrio nada habría pasado en nosotros —apretó el puente de su nariz, sabía que lo que diría la heriría pero necesitaba ser sincero, era la única forma para que ella lo entendiera —si en algo tienes razón es que todo este tiempo he estado evitándote y sí, el que no tuviéramos intimidad aquí por ser la casa de mis padres, solo es una excusa.

—¿Hay alguien más? —preguntó ella, aun sabiendo que lo negaría.

—No estamos hablando de eso, sino de tú y yo.

—Te revolcaste con esa maldita niñata que trajiste ¿verdad? —increpó posesa.

—Deja a Serena fuera de esto, pero para que estés tranquila, voy a anclarte que no ha pasado nada de lo que estás pensado entre ella y yo.

—¡Pues no te creo, eres un maldito Darien Chiba! —le gritó golpeando su pecho—. Me engañaste, metiste a tu amante bajo el mismo techo que el mío y mientras a mí me rechazabas te revolcabas con ella.

—Ya te dije que no ha pasado nada entre Serena y yo —Darien no quería meter a su princesa en esto, si bien lo hacía por el amor que sentía por ella, también por él e incluso por la misma Nanami—. Por favor no lo hagas difícil, tienes que entender que esto es lo mejor para los dos.

—Lo dirás por ti, porque a mí ni siquiera me has pedido mi opinión —espetó intentado encontrar la forma de retenerlo—. Dime ¿Qué puede darte esa maldita mocosa que yo no? Seguramente no debe saber cómo complacer a un hombre como tú.

—Sí tal vez tienes razón y hago esto por mí, porque no te amo. Pero también por ti porque no te mereces estar al lado de alguien que no te ama.

—Vamos Darien ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado eso? Siempre nos la hemos pasado bien juntos, el sexo entre nosotros es increíble, nos entendemos muy bien en la cama, hacemos una buena pareja, nos tenemos cariño y la pasión en nosotros es innegable, por algo llevamos tantos años juntos.

—Tal vez antes pensaba igual que tú —admitió recordando lo vacía que antes era su vida—, pero hace unos meses me di cuenta que esto no nos va a conducir a nada, y que esto que tenemos ahora no es lo que deseo para el resto de mi vida, no es lo que quiero para mi futuro.

—Entonces ¿de verdad me estás terminando sin importarte mis sentimientos?

—Créeme que algún día lo entenderás e incluso vas a agradecérmelo. A partir de ahora ya no estamos comprometidos, nuestra relación se acabó.

Nanami sabía que aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo que todo esto lo hacía por la maldita rubiecita que había metido en su casa y que seguramente la engañaba frente a sus narices. Pero ella aún contaba con el arma que había usado todo este tiempo para mantenerlo a su lado, sin embargo prefirió guardarla para más adelante, primero lo dejaría ser feliz junto a la estúpida niñata para luego destruir su vida y su felicidad. Esa sería su venganza e iba arrepentirse por esta humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres yo no voy a rogarte Darien.

—Siempre contarás conmigo para lo que necesites Nanami, no obstante voy a pedirte que dejes esta casa, pero no te preocupes no tiene que ser ahora mismo, pero sí te pediría que sea esta semana, para no hacer las cosas más difíciles entre nosotros.

—No te preocupes Darien —dijo intentando contener su enojo —a más tardar mañana me iré de aquí.

Nanami se agachó para recoger el resto de su ropa, con esta en sus brazos le dio una última mirada a Darien y sin más salió de la habitación.

Darien no podía creer que todo hubiese sido tan fácil, si bien habían tenido una pequeña discusión no había esperado que lo aceptara tan pronto, ni mucho menos que dejara su casa en dos días como ella había dicho. No sabía sin preocuparse o relajarse, pero lo que aún no entendía es cómo no lograba recordar nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior.

En ese momento volvió a ser consciente del insoportable dolor de cabeza que sentía, solo después del último trago comenzó a sentirse así de mal.

—Nanami me sirvió ese trago... ¿Será posible qué...? —negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al instante de aquel brusco movimiento, sentía que todo le daba vueltas —es imposible, solo es paranoia tuya Darien ¿Para qué iba a ponerte Nanami algo en la bebida? —decía para sí en voz alta.

Pensó que lo más importante en ese momento es que ahora por fin era un hombre libre, libre para luchar por el amor de su princesa; pero primero debía darse una buena ducha y tomarse varios analgésicos para procurar sentirse mejor. Así que se fue directo al baño para intentar que el agua aclarara sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado Nanami luego de salir de la habitación estaba hecha una furia, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta pensando en que Darien no podía hacerle esto, no podía dejarla por una niñita insípida e insignificante; pero como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento vio como la rubia en ese momento salía de su habitación al fondo del pasillo con el endemoniado perro en brazos y comenzó a acercarse a ella seguramente para ir al primer piso. Nanami puso su mejor sonrisa cuando su rival estaba a solo unos pocos metros y veía como la miraba fijando su vista en la camisa de Darien, al menos por un rato podría divertirse con ella, era evidente que Darien aún no le había hablado de sus sentimientos así que se aprovecharía de la situación para hacerla sufrir, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Serenity se aferró a Amir al ver a Nanami saliendo de la habitación de su Habibi casi desnuda si no fuera por la única prenda que traía sobre su cuerpo, la camisa que precisamente él había usado la noche anterior, aquello solo podría significar una cosa y para ella era como una puñalada directo a su corazón. Quería seguir de largo pero Nanami se paró frente a ella, inmediatamente Amir se puso inquieto en sus brazos y comenzó a gruñirle a la peli turquesa.

—¡Vaya queridita veo que madrugaste! Espero hayas pasado tan buena noche como yo, nada mejor que dormir en los brazos del hombre que amas después de hacer el amor hasta caer rendidos —complacida vio como los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a cristalizarse —incluso él me pidió que adelantáramos la boda. ¿No vas a felicitarme?

—Yo...—Serenity intentó contener los sollozos que clamaban por salir —yo...bueno yo...

—¡Ay pequeña estas punto de llorar! —rió llena de satisfacción al ver que lograba su cometido —¿no me digas que te gusta mi prometido? ¡Qué ilusa eres! ¿En verdad pensaste que iba dejarme a mí —dijo señalándose evidenciando su figura —¿Por una niñata sin gracia e insignificante como tú?

Amir no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Nanami dispuesto a atacarla si le hacía algo a su dueña.

Serenity no podía seguir aguantando las lágrimas al darse cuenta que su Habibi no la amaba y que por eso mismo no había terminado su relación con su novia. Habían pasado la noche juntos, le había hecho el amor a ella, el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande, su corazón estaba siendo desgarrado sin piedad por aquella mujer que sonreía victoriosa. Serenity no podía seguir viéndola así, acabando de salir de la habitación de su Habibi vistiendo solo la camisa que él había usado la noche anterior, no después de que él hubiese amado a la mujer que tenía en frente y no a ella.

Sin poder soportar presencia y sus palabras, Serenity se tragó sus lágrimas y dio un par de pasos para salir de allí, pero el fuerte agarre de Nanami la hizo detenerse.

—¡Claro que no tontita! No eres más que una estúpida para eso me tiene a mí que soy su mujer y puedo complacerlo en todo, por ti no siente más que lastima, te ve como a Rei o a Diana.

—¡Suélteme por favor! —le pidió Serenity dándole la espalda.

Amir comenzó a ladrar queriendo bajarse de los brazos de Serenity para atacar a la peli turquesa y defender a su querida protectora.

—Solo eres una carga para Darien, métetelo en tu estúpida cabecita y deja en paz a mi futuro esposo. ¡Ah! y hazle un favor a todos y lárgate de esta casa —dijo soltándola —porque solo te tienen aquí por caridad y lastima maldita huérfana.

Serenity al sentir que soltaba su brazo se echó a correr por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas, sentía como si esa mujer con sus propias manos había triturado su corazón, verla saliendo del dormitorio de Habibi vistiendo la camisa de él y que además ella se encargara de restregarle en la cara lo que había sucedido entre ellos, había terminado de matar sus esperanzas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y en su pecho sentía un insoportable dolor, que parecía querer desgarrarla desde lo más profundo de su ser. Darien no la amaba a ella, amaba a su prometida, por eso aquella noche no había pasado nada entre ellos. Y no solo eso, todos sentían lastima por ella, porque no tenía familia, porque no tenía a nadie.

Bajaba las escaleras queriendo huir de allí, pero quizá eso no sería suficiente porque las imágenes de Darien besando y acariciando a una mujer que no era ella no se apartaban de su mente. Deseaba ocupar el lugar de esa mujer, anhelaba ser la dueña del corazón de su amado, de su Habibi, pero debía reconocer con el dolor de su alma que ese lugar ya estaba ocupado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ese lugar le pertenecía a ella, a Nanami.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado cuando llegó al primer piso, sus delgadas piernas no podían seguir sosteniendo el peso del resto de su cuerpo, así que se dejó caer a los pies de las escaleras dejando a Amir sobre la superficie de madera del piso, el cachorro lamía de sus manos el líquido salino que salía de sus ojos y que caía sobre estas. Las lágrimas brotaban con más insistencia de sus ojos azul cielo, ya que había olvidado ponerse los lentes de contacto verdes, y no tenía ninguna intención de detenerlas. Quería llorar hasta que no tuviera lágrimas para derramar, hasta que sus malditos ojos se secaran, y hasta que su corazón dejara de latir por el intenso dolor que la apuñalaba.

—Sere ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Rei a varios metros de ella, que salía de la cocina —¿estás llorando?

Serenity como pudo se puso de pie y corrió hasta la puerta, escuchando tras de ella como Rei la llamaba, continuó corriendo sin prestarle atención, no quería que nadie la viera, que nadie viera su dolor ni sintiera lastima por ella. Llegó hasta la verja de entrada de la residencia de los Chiba, no sabía qué hacer ni dónde ir, solo que quería salir de allí.

.

Darien acababa de salir de la ducha cuando escuchó los ladridos de Amir, seguramente se había cruzado con Nanami, su pequeño no toleraba a su ahora ex-novia, que bien sonaba eso. Comenzó a secar su cuerpo con la toalla pensando en cómo le abriría su corazón a su princesa, cuando de pronto oyó los gritos desesperados de su hermana llamando a Serenity, lo más rápido que consiguió se puso unos pantalones vaqueros negros, al igual que los zapatos y una camisa azul celeste que le recordaba a los ojos de su princesa.

Salió de su habitación lo más rápido que puso viendo como su hermana le entregaba a Amir a Diana y salía de la casa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó casi sin aliento Darien, cuando llegó junto a Diana.

—No lo sé, Rei salió detrás de Sere, no me dijo que ocurría solo me pasó a Amir para que lo cuidara porque quería ir tras ella.

—Quédate aquí, voy a ver qué pasa.

Diana asintió abrazándose al cachorro mientras veía como su hermano corría fuera de la casa, alcanzando en poco tiempo a Rei que con sus tacones no había avanzado mucho e intentaba sacárselos para seguir a la rubia.

—¿Qué pasó Rei? —dijo el pelinegro tomando del brazo a su hermana.

—No lo sé, pero Sere está mal, estaba llorando y salió hacía la calle. Por favor alcánzala.

Darien salió corriendo a buscar a su amada, al llegar a la verja miró para ambos lados para ver qué dirección había tomado, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio en la esquina derecha subiendo a un automóvil que nunca antes había visto, corrió tras de ellos pero fue en vano, no pudo darles alcance. Buscó su celular para llamarla en los bolsillos de sus pantalones pero no lo traía consigo, maldijo porque no había alcanzado siquiera a ver la patente del coche, impotente se tomó el camino de regreso a su casa para ir a buscar su deportivo para ir tras ellos.

—¿Y Sere? —preguntó su hermana —¿Darien no la encontraste?

—No, se subió a un coche —espetó con furia—. ¡Maldición Rei!, no deberías haberla dejado salir sola ¡hay gente que quiere verla muerta y lo sabes! —le gritó Darien descargando la impotencia y rabia que sentía contra su hermana.

Rei se llevó una mano a la boca, porque no había pensado en ello.

—Lo siento. Yo no...—las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos amatistas —Darien si le pasa algo yo no...

—La encontraremos —la interrumpió al ver la aflicción de su hermana, dándose cuenta al instante no estuvo bien responsabilizarla de lo ocurrido —voy por mi coche para intentar encontrar el auto en el que se fueron.

Ya en su vehículo acompañado de su hermana que no dejaba de sollozar recorrían las calles cercanas y las posibles rutas que podría haber tomado el automóvil en que vio subir a su princesa. No podía dejar de pensar qué habría ocurrido para que ella se hubiese puesto así, tal vez había tenido alguna crisis o había recordado algo más acerca de la muerte de su padre, pero de ser así ¿por qué no habría recurrido a él?

Habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban buscándola sin encontrar rastros de ella y para su mala suerte Serenity había salido sin el celular por lo que no podían ni comunicarse con ella ni rastrearla por GPS.

.

.

Un Lamborghini Gallardo, acababa de entrar a una lujosa mansión estilo Tudor de un prestigioso barrio de Tokio, bordeó la pequeña rotonda arboleada que tenía una fuente de agua en su interior y se detuvo frente a la enorme casa. El hombre frente al volante preocupado miraba de reojo mientras aparcaba como la rubia que lo acompañaba no había dejado de llorar desde que había subido al coche. Bajó y bordeó el automóvil hasta la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a descender.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Serenity limpiando en vano las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, pues al hacerlo volvían a ser bañadas por las que traicionaras salían de sus ojos.

—Aquí es donde vivo, es la casa de mi cuñado y de mi hermana Saori —acarició su mejilla—. Ya no llores por favor, se me parte el alma verte así —le pidió Ittou, para luego tenderle su mano.

—Lo siento no puedo evitarlo —sorbió su nariz mientras tomaba su mano para salir del coche —es una casa muy bonita.

—Sí, lo es. Vamos dentro podremos hablar tranquilamente y luego llamaremos a Rei debe estar preocupada por ti.

Serenity solo asintió mientras era guiada por su amigo hasta el interior de la mansión, era tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera, decorada con un gusto exquisito. En el pasillo principal y en la sala donde ahora estaban sentados se podía apreciar objetos costosos que ostentaban la elevada posición de los moradores poco por ejemplo auténticos objetos de arte, cuadros originales de algunos reconocidos pintores, piezas de artesanía refinada, mobiliario en maderas nobles con exquisitos tallados, relieves e incrustaciones en piedras.

—Voy a pedir que te traigan un vaso de agua —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—No es necesario, estoy bien —aseguró aunque la realidad era otra.

—No tienes buena cara, desde que te encontré no has parado de llorar. Por cierto —dijo mirándola fijamente —no me habías dicho que tus ojos son en realidad celestes ¿para qué usas lentes de contacto sin son tan hermosos?

—Es que siempre quise tenerlos verdes —mintió limpiando sus mejillas.

—Deberías dejar de usarlos, te ves mejor así —acarició su mejilla, limpiando una vez más sus lágrimas—. Voy a la cocina y vuelvo, ¿quieres que te pida algo de comer?

—No creo que pueda comer nada, con una vaso de agua está bien, gracias.

—Bueno, ya regreso. No te muevas de aquí.

—No te preocupes por eso, si lo hago creo que me perdería aquí dentro —sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

Ittou le devolvió la sonrisa, no entendía que podría haberle pasado, pensando en eso salió de la sala.

Un vez a solas Serenity curiosa y a la vez maravillada se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, deslizó su mano por los relieves tallados en los muebles, eran simplemente una obra de arte, al igual que los cuadros colgados de las paredes, obras de Claude Monet de hermosos paisajes que estaba segura no era copias sino originales al igual . Se acercó al ventanal que daba al patio, para mirar el hermoso jardín tan bien cuidado cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la sala, se volteó esperando encontrarse con Ittou pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—Usted —dijo impactada, tal vez se había metido en la boca del lobo, pero por alguna extraña razón, aquel hombre le daba confianza.

—¡Vaya, pero que sorpresa!, mira nada más a quien tengo en mi propia casa —comentó Jedite viendo a la rubia que llevaba semanas buscando —has estado llorando —afirmó al ver sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas humedecidas —¿estás bien, alguien te hizo algo?

—Estoy bien, es solo alergia —mintió la rubia, después de todo no podía decirle a un desconocido que el hombre que amaba le había roto indirectamente el corazón al no corresponderla.

—Serena te traje un vaso de agua con azúcar —dijo Ittou entrando en la sala.

—¿Serena? —preguntó Jedite mirando a la rubia, esta solo lo miró suplicándole con los ojos que no dijera nada.

—Perdona por no avisarte que traería a una invitada Jedite.

—No te preocupes, sabes que esta también es tu casa —comentó despreocupado pero sin dejar de ver a su media hermana —¿no vas a presentarnos?

—Ella es Serena Winston una de las chicas de la preparatoria donde trabajo, está viviendo en casa de la familia Chiba. Hermosa —dijo viendo a la rubia —él es mi cuñado Jedite.

—Un placer conocerte Serena —aseveró Jedite alzando una ceja—, Ittou es posible que me dejes hablar a solas con tu amiga.

—¿Eh? Jedite si te molesta que esté aquí nos podemos ir —sugirió Ittou.

—No, ya te dije esta es tu casa. Solo quiero hablar con ella, no te preocupes. Lo que sucede es que nosotros ya nos conocíamos ¿verdad Serena? —la rubia solo asintió.

—Bien —dijo un poco más tranquilo Ittou —los dejaré solos, voy a ver a mi hermana.

—Gracias —expresó Jedite posando una mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado, antes de que este los dejara a solas.

—Con que Serena Winston —sonrió el rubio de medio lado—. Así que te escapaste y estas en casa del doctorcito, como no se me ocurrió antes.

—Eso quiere decir que me estaba buscando ¿Que quiere de mí? —Serenity a pesar de que ese hombre podía ser quien quería verla muerta, no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a él.

—Voy a ir al grano Serenity, porque ese es tu nombre. Lo que quiero saber es si recuerdas algo del asesinato de tu padre.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene para usted eso? ¿acaso lo conocía? —Ella sabía que sí, solo que no podía recordar dónde

—Sí, lo conocía y de hecho tú también me conoces a mí, aquella vez en la clínica cuando te pedí que me acompañaras no fue la primera vez que me veías, lo hiciste una vez cuando fui a tu casa a hablar con tu padre, Kenji Tsukino y tú estabas escondida ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para que los recuerdos comenzaran a brotar en su cabeza. Se veía a si misma con tres años escondida detrás de la escalera escuchando como su padre hablaba con un niño muy parecido a ella, con el cabello del mismo color que el suyo, el niño de mayor que ella de unos quince años lloraba pidiéndole ayuda a su padre, diciéndole que era su hijo. Su padre le dijo que él no tenía más hijos, que su única hija era ella, el niño salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, dedicándole una mirada llena de rencor a ella pero sin darle tiempo a nada a Kenji.

—¿Papito ese niño es mi hermano?

—Princesa ¿qué haces ahí sola? —dijo Kenji subiendo las escaleras hasta alcanzar a su hija —sabes que es peligroso, puedes caerte por las escaleras.

—Respóndeme papi ¿es mi hermanito?

—No lo sé hija —respondió cargándola y dándole un beso en sus dorados cabellos—. No me dio tiempo para nada más y no recuerdo haber conocido a aquella mujer que nombró —dijo confundido Kenji.

—Pero su mamá está enferma ¿no vas a ayudarla?

—Te prometo que buscaré a ese pequeño y lo ayudaremos princesa —Serenity le dio un beso a su padre en agradecimiento.

La rubia volviendo al presente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cada vez que recordaba algo de su pasado que había olvidado sentía que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, sintiéndose mareada se agarró del sillón que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Serenity te sientes bien? —preocupado al verla palidecer se acercó hasta ella y la ayudó a sentarse, tomó el vaso de agua que había traído Ittou y se lo tendió —bebe esto.

Serenity le dio pequeños sorbos, luego lo apartó de su boca y miró al rubio.

—Tú eres...

—Sí Serenity, soy tu hermano —soltó una risita —medio hermano en realidad, aunque Kenji no quisiera reconocerlo.

—Tú te fuiste, sin darle tiempo a nada, pero él te buscó. Yo sé que te buscó sin embargo nunca dio con tu paradero.

—Mi madre murió a los pocos días y me fui a vivir con mis tíos, ellos me adoptaron. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora ¿recuerdas o no lo que ocurrió el día en que mataron a tu padre?

—Hay algunas cosas de mi pasado que no logro recordar aun, en especial sobre la muerte de mi padre. Sé que estuve ahí, pero no puedo recordar nada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó receloso Jedite.

—Sí, completamente. Darien —le dolía llamarlo así pero ya no podía decirle Habibi porque su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer, su solo recuerdo hizo que sus ojos se cristalizaran —él aunque ya no esté en la clínica ha estado ayudándome en su casa pero aún no logro recordar quien fue la persona que mató a papá.

—Serenity no es necesario que sigas viviendo con la familia Chiba, eres mi hermana, tu lugar está en esta casa —dijo intentando convencerla, pues necesitaba tenerla bajo su control y que mejor bajo su techo —vente a vivir aquí.

La rubia lo miró sin saber que decir. Él era su hermano, la única familia que tenía, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en él, no sabía si estaba equivocada o no, pero no tenía más alternativa porque Darien iba a casarse, él no la amaba, y por lo mismo ya no tenía motivos para permanecer en esa casa, no podría soportar ver como todos los días a quien besaba a Nanami, que la mujer con quien despertaba o a quien amaba por las noches entregándole su cuerpo y su alma era Nanami y no ella. Como tampoco podría soportar que todos en la familia Chiba le permitieran estar ahí solo por lastima.

Serenity iba a responderle cuando Ittou entró en la sala.

—Perdonen la interrupción. Hermosa, Rei acaba de llamarme lloriqueando y preguntándome si sabía algo de ti o si te había visto, estaba buscándote desesperada, así es que tuve que decirle que estabas conmigo. Quiere verte, le dije que nos reuniéramos en media hora en un parque cerca de aquí.

—Había olvidado a Rei, debe haber pensado lo peor —desvió su mirada de Ittou para ver a su hermano —discúlpame, necesito ir a ver a mi amiga, en cuanto a lo otro… lo pensaré.

—Ve tranquila. Ya sabes cómo encontrarme.

Serenity asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia para salir de allí seguida de Ittou. El rubio la guió hasta la salida, donde subieron al automóvil con destino al parque.

A los pocos minutos habían aparcado. Una vez en aquel bello lugar comenzaron a caminar para encontrar una banca donde sentarse, cuando lo hicieron el rubio tomó las manos de Serenity para llamar su atención.

—¿Vas a decirme que te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —respondió intentando no romper en llanto nuevamente ante los recuerdos—, es demasiado doloroso en este momento para hacerlo.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —acarició su mejilla con ternura —hermosa no quiero verte así, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Uhum.

—¿Serena?

—¿Qué?

—Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer —la rubia lo miró sin entender, Ittou solo se acercó hasta ella la tomó con la nuca y la besó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la rubia al sentir como los labios de Ittou se movían sobre los suyos, no sentía nada con aquel beso, nada de lo que había sentido las dos veces que Darien la había besado.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que había alguien presenciando esa escena.

Los hermanos Chiba apenas el pelinegro aparcó comenzaron a buscar a Serenity, pero al no encontrarla y como el parque era lo suficientemente grande decidieron dividirse y dado ambos andaban con su teléfono móvil el que la encontrara le avisaría al otro.

Darien caminaba desesperado buscando a la dueña de su corazón, estaba realmente preocupado, no entendía que podría haberle ocurrido para reaccionar de esa forma. Sintió que el corazón le volvía al pecho cuando la vio a varios metros dándole la espalda sentada a en unas bancas junto al rubio desabrido, pero en cuestión de segundo se hizo añicos al ver como el idiota ese se acercaba hasta su princesa y la besaba, esperó que ella lo alejara o lo abofeteara pero aquello no ocurrió, su amada aceptaba el beso de ese hombre que no era él terminando por desintegrar y convertir en cenizas los sentimientos del pelinegro.

Había actuado demasiado tarde, la había perdido. Su Serenity, su princesa en realidad no lo era, solo lo había sido en sus quimeras. Su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad, ella no lo amaba, amaba a otro. deseó estar teniendo una pesadilla, como la que había tenido hace unas noches pero el dolor que sentía en su pecho era demasiado grande e intenso como para ser solo un mal sueño, como para que no fuera real.

Los observó con un enorme nudo en la garganta, sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo y como la rabia comenzaba a nublar su razón, quería ir y golpearlo para que no se atreviera nunca más a besarla, pero ¿Qué derecho tenía de hacerlo? Las lágrimas se agolparon irremediablemente e intentó contenerlas apretando muy fuertes los dientes pero el dolor que sentía al ver cómo era besada por otro era demasiado grande, sentía la amargura en su garganta y su corazón parecía estar tan destrozado que dolía terriblemente.

Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande, ni siquiera aquella vez que su vida había cambiado para siempre, tanta era su agonía que ya no podía quedarse ahí viendo como le entregaba su amor a otro. Tastabillando se fue de ahí, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y que su corazón se desangraba dentro de su pecho.

—¿Darien que tienes? —preguntó Rei que había llegado hasta él que venía caminando como autómata —¿la encontraste? —Pero no obtuvo respuesta de su hermano que estaba con la mirada perdida —¡Darien por un demonio te estoy hablando! —lo zarandeó —¿la encontraste, está bien?

—Están al final de la arboleda junto a la fuente —respondió absorto en su dolor.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? En eso habíamos quedado grandotonto, vamos por ella.

—No, yo…acaban de llamarme por una emergencia —mintió, pues no podía regresar ahí y verlos juntos—. Pídele a Ittou que te lleve.

Rei se quedó con la palabra en la boca, su hermano se veía realmente mal, como si tuviese una gran dolencia, pero ¿qué podría haberle pasado? Tal vez solo era la resaca, ya que su madre le había dicho esta mañana que la noche anterior había estado en el estudio bebiendo, Rei se había sentido culpable, creía que se le había ido de las manos eso de darle celos y más porque Ittou sí estaba más que interesado en Serenity. Luego cuando se sintiera mejor se disculparía con él y también hablaría con Serenity para que le dejara en claro a Ittou que ella amaba a otro, pero antes debía cerciorarse que su amiga estaba bien.

Por otro lado, Ittou al sentir el sabor de las lágrimas de la rubia y la humedad de sus mejillas se separó de sus labios.

—¿Estas bien hermosa? —inquirió preocupado.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —le suplicó sollozante—, por favor no vuelvas a besarme.

—Hermosa tú me gustas enserio —aseveró tomando su manos—, no quiero jugar contigo si es lo que piensas.

—No, sé que tú no me harías daño Tou.

—Entonces podemos intentarlo —limpió sus lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas —yo no me daré por vencido hasta ganarme tu amor.

—Yo no puedo corresponderte, el que me besaras no hizo más que confirmarlo.

—¿Estás enamorada de alguien más?

—Sí y aunque esa persona no me corresponda —se mordió el labio, agachando su cabeza —yo no puedo amar a nadie más.

—¿Ese hombre es Darien, verdad?

Serenity alzó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azules de Ittou que la miraban fijamente.

—¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes?

—Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es que eres demasiado transparente. Es cosa de verte o ver como lo miras y aunque te estoy declarando lo que siento por ti y no debería decírtelo pero aun así creo que tienes que saber que en cuanto a que él no te corresponda…

—¡Serena! —gritó Rei lanzándose a abrazar a la rubia, interrumpiendo a Ittou —¡tonta, como te sales así! Nos tenías a todos preocupados.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Serenity sacando sus lágrimas.

—Será mejor que vamos a casa, mamá y papá ya deben estar llamando a los hospitales y a la policía preguntando por ti —deshizo el abrazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ittou.

—¡Ay, eso dolió!

—Te pasa por tonto ¿Cómo te la llevas así como asa sin avisar? Será mejor que levantes tu trasero de allí y nos lleves a casa —le dijo al rubio y luego miró a Serenity —y tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

Los dos rubios se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron al automóvil de Ittou.

.

.

.

Ya en la casa Chiba Rei se había encerrado con Serenity en su habitación, aunque todos sus intentos habían sido en vano, porque la rubia no quería decirle que había ocurrido esa mañana para que hubiese reaccionado así. De pronto la vio sacando su ropa de closet al igual que una maleta.

—¿Sere que estás haciendo?

—Yo no quiero seguir siendo una molestia para ustedes, hoy me reencontré con mi hermano, voy a irme a su casa.

—¡Pero no puedes irte apenas y lo conoces! No puedes cometer esa locura, Darien no lo permitiría.

—¡A Darien no le importo! —le gritó rompiendo en llanto.

Rei se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—¿Qué dices Sere? Darien te ama.

—¡No! Él no me ama —se alejó de ella—, nunca lo ha hecho. A la única que ama es a su novia, incluso adelantó su boda.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Ella misma me lo dijo cuando la vi esta mañana saliendo de su habitación vistiendo solo camisa, me restregó en la cara que habían hecho el amor toda la noche —se dejó caer en la cama —¿Y aun así dices que Darien me ama?

—Debe haber un error, Darien no…

—La vi con mis propios ojos Rei —comentó llorando desconsolada —por favor déjame sola, necesito empacar para irme hoy mismo.

—Pero Sere.

—Vete, por favor.

La pelinegra acató la súplica de Serenity. Avanzaba por el pasillo sin poder entender nada de lo ocurrido, estaba segura que su hermano amaba a la rubia, ¿Por qué se habría acostado con Nanami si llevaba meses evitándola? De pronto cayó en cuenta lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Darien estaba tomado y en parte era su culpa por provocarlo, quizá se acostó con ella cegado por los celos, pero ¿por qué adelantar al boda?

Llegó hasta la sala donde se encontró a Diana saltando de felicidad, en cuanto su pequeña hermana la vio se lanzó hacia ella.

—¡Lo logramos Rei! —chilló la pequeña —¡nos deshicimos de la zanahoria!

—¿Qué? —inquirió apartándola —entonces, ¿Darien y ella compraron el departamento?

—¡No, tonta!, Darien terminó con ella esta mañana, acaba de decírselo a mamá y a papá. ¡Por fin la zanahoria pulgosa se irá de nuestras vidas y Darien podrá ser feliz con Serena!

Luna y Artemis rieron por la felicidad de su hija y sus ocurrencias, aunque ambos esperaban que ella tuviera razón y su hijo pudiese ser veliz con la mujer que en verdad amaba.

«¡Claro! La muy desgraciada le dijo todo eso a Serena solo para hacerla sufrir, cuando lo que ocurrió es todo lo contrario» ató cabos Rei.

—Y Darien ¿Dónde está? —preguntó desesperada Rei, debía hablar con su hermano.

—Salió al jardín querida, la verdad está bastante afectado —manifestó Luna algo preocupada —no creo que sea por su ruptura con Nanami, es evidente que le ocurrió algo más porque nunca lo había visto tan triste, pero no quiso decirnos nada.

—Voy a hablar con él —dijo saliendo en dirección al jardín trasero.

Lo encontró melancólico sentado sobre una silla en la terraza. Se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, se veía completamente deshecho.

—Hola grandote, Sere ya está en su habitación —el solo asintió sin mirarla —es verdad que terminaste tu noviazgo con Nanami —el volvió a asentir —¡que expresivo!

—Vete Rei, quiero estar solo.

—¡Son tan para cual! —dijo pensando en la rubia y en su hermano —Deberías estar saltando de felicidad o al menos declarándole a Sere tu amor. ¿quieres decirme que diantres te pasa?

—¿Quieres saber que me pasa? —alzó la voz —¡La perdí, perdí a mi princesa para siempre!

—Podrías explicarme a qué te refieres.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Llegué demasiado tarde, no me ama. Se estaba besando con el imbécil ese de Ittou Asanuma en el parque, lo ama a él.

Rei hizo un mohín, Serenity no le había dicho que Tou la había besado, pero evidentemente su hermano había malinterpretado las cosas, porque la rubia estaba llorando en su habitación dispuesta a irse porque Darien no la amaba. Resopló cansina al pensar en los malos entendidos que los estaban separando ahora que podían por fin disfrutar de su amor.

—¿Entonces sí la amas?

—Sí la amo ¿estas feliz? La amo como a nadie, pero fui un idiota en perder tanto tiempo y ahora ella ama a tu amiguito.

—Los amantes de Teruel, tonta ella y tonto él —hizo un mohín —Que Ittou la haya besado no significa nada. ¿Cómo te llama Serenity?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —inquirió confundido.

—Solo respóndeme, ¿Cómo te llama?

—Habibi —pronunció recordando la dulce voz de su amada cada vez que lo llamaba así.

—¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? Supongo que no se te ocurrió buscarlo —meneó la cabeza, Darien estamos en la era de la tecnología ¿para qué está el internet? Si no te apuras ella se irá, está arriba haciendo sus maletas por la sarta de mentiras que le dijo la zanahoria podrida esta mañana.

Sin darle mayor explicación se fue dejándolo solo, luego se lo agradecerían ese par de tontos, había saldado con creces el mal rato que le hizo pasar a su hermano anoche.

Darien se sentía aturdido por las palabras de su hermana. ¿A qué se refería con eso de que su princesa estaba haciendo las maletas por algo que le había dicho Nanami?

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y abrió un buscador de internet, escribió Habibi y a los pocos segundos apareció una larga lista, abrió el primer enlace y leyó lo que decía

«"Habibi", término árabe que se le atribuye significado de querido mío o mi amor».

¿Amor mío?

¿Lo amaba?

¿Su princesa lo amaba?

Con renovadas esperanzas se puso de pie y salió corriendo al interior de su casa.

—¿Hablaste con él? —le preguntó preocupada Luna a Rei cuando la vio entrar.

—Si no te preocupes, espera y veras. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno y…

En ese momento vieron como el pelinegro cruzaba la sala corriendo a toda velocidad con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo que ustedes no me lo pierdo —dijo Rei —esto se pondrá bueno.

Darien corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que de cierta forma así era, porque Serenity era su vida, el aire que necesita para respirar, su razón para vivir. Llegó hasta su puerta y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tocar, la abrió de inmediato, vio como ella daba un saltó y se volteaba a mirarlo dejando caer una blusa que tenía en su mano sobre la maleta.

—¿Que estás haciendo?—inquirió casi sin aliento.

—Qué no lo ves, hago mi maleta, ya entendí que solo soy un estorbo en esta casa pero no te preocupes a partir de hoy no te molestaré más.

—Que estupidez esas diciendo —dijo acercándose a ella—, ¿a dónde piensas ir?

—Me encontré con familiar, voy a irme con él.

En ese momento la familia Chiba en pleno llegó hasta la habitación de la rubia pero decidieron quedarse fuera, aunque ni Darien ni Serenity fueron consciente que tenían espectadores.

—Quédate, no te vayas —le suplicó desesperado.

—¿Y para qué? Dentro de unos meses te vas casar e incluso decidiste adelantar tu matrimonio.

—No sé de donde sacaste eso, pero no puedes irte, no me hagas esto princesa yo no puedo estar sin ti —expresó acercándose a ella para abrazarla pero Serenity retrocedió.

—No me digas eso —le pidió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—, ¿Qué no ves que me lastimas?

—Es la verdad princesa, eres todo para mí. Porque no podría vivir sin esa forma en cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando en realidad no dices nada. Porque no podría estar un solo día sin sentir cómo me tocas con esa mirada que pareciera acariciar mi alma.

—¡No me mientas! —le gritó dolida al escucharlo —Yo no te importo, la única que te importa es tu novia a la cual vi salir esta mañana de tu habitación luego de que hicieran el amor toda la noche ¿o vas a negarlo?

—No podría asegurártelo aunque no me creas no sé qué ocurrió —le confesó atormentado por el dolor que veía en su ojos—. No sé qué te habrá dicho Nanami pero todo es mentira, es más, ella ya no es mi novia.

—¿Qué? —inquirió confundida.

—Lo que oíste princesa, está mañana terminé mi compromiso con ella y quieres saber la razón —se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos —porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco —pasó sus brazos por sus caderas para atraerla hacia sí —porque si te tengo, tengo todo —se inclinó hasta su rostro —en ti tengo todo y sabes ¿por qué? Porque te amo princesa —le susurró para luego unir sus labios con los suyos.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas las lindas personitas que siguen esta historia!**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y en este momento no quieran matarme como muchas veces sino tengan una sonrisa en sus rostros.**

** Perdonen por no poder actualizar antes pero como les avisé por Facebook tuve problemas con el office y no podía abrir el Word, al final pude conseguirme uno.**

**Gracias a Alejandra Torres por sugerirme la canción _"Por eso te amo"_ de Rio Roma que inspiró parte de la declaración de Habibi para este capítulo y para el próximo.**

**fe de erratas: en el tercer capítulo de MTMQ mencioné que Darien le llevaba 6 años pero en el capitulo 10 cambié su edad a 25 próximo a cumplir los 26. Olvidé mencionarlo al final del capítulo pasado.**

**Los comentarios fueron respondidos por PM y a quienes tienen cuenta:**

**BONNY83:** Hola nena, me alegra muchísimo que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también. Ya ves que si sufrió la pobre de Serenity al ver salir a la zanahoria de la habitación de su Habibi y más por las mentiras que le echó, aunque no haya pasado nada. Ya te quedó más que clara la reacción de Darien y ahora por fin le dijo a su princesa lo que sentía. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besotes.

**Johana:** Hola amiga querida, ya ves si se complicaran pero como le había dicho a algunas Darien tiene una motivación por la que luchar y así lo hizo, no dejó que lo que supuestamente ocurrió entre Nanami y él lo separara de su princesa. Besotes y abrazos hasta Colombia

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como _Conyta Moonligth de Chiba._**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia, sus lindas palabras me dan el ánimo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

.

.

.

Los labios de Darien se unieron a los de su amada en una etérea caricia, pero que era muestra del infinito amor que él le profesaba y que por fin se había atrevido a intentar expresar con palabras, y es que un te amo parecía pequeño para hacerlo. La besaba esperando una respuesta de su parte, cosa que sucedió segundos después porque Serenity en un principio se tensó ante aquel gesto pero poco a poco los labios del pelinegro fueron seduciéndola, haciendo que ella finalmente se entregara por completo a aquel beso.

—¡Ah el amor! —suspiró Diana con Amir en brazos que movía su colita y se intentaba bajar de sus brazos.

—Aún hay que saber que le dice Sere luego de que dejen de compartir babas —musitó Rei —deberías ir por unas palomitas Diana.

—Ve tú ni loca que pierdo esto —murmuró para no ser escuchada por la pareja que estaba dentro de la habitación besándose tiernamente.

—Lo mejor es que los dejemos solos —dijo quedo Artemis pero con voz firme, sin embargo en el fondo estaba feliz por su hijo —ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Rei y Diana se voltearon a ver a su padre como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Nadie me mueve de aquí —aseveró Rei cruzándose de brazos —además gracias a mí es que Darien se le declaró, si no seguiría llorando por la calle de la amargura por tonto.

—A mí tampoco me mueven de aquí —la secundó Diana.

—¿Ah sí? —Luna tomó una de las orejas de cada una de sus hijas —su padre tiene razón, vamos —dijo comenzando a caminar sin soltarlas.

—¡Ay, ay, me duele! —gimoteó Diana mientras comenzaba a andar.

—¡Mamá ya no soy una niña! —se quejó Rei mientras llegaban a la escalera.

—Su hermano y Serena necesitan privacidad —reiteró Artemis sonriente al ver como su mujer llevaba a sus hijas como dos niñas chiquitas.

Mientras ellos regresaban al primer piso, en la habitación de Serenity, Darien y ella, continuaban moviendo sus labios al compás de sus corazones, como si sus bocas hubiesen sido hechas a la medida de la otra persona amada. El pelinegro la sentía temblar en sus brazos, así que la apretó más contra él mientras sus labios se deslizaran sobre de su princesa con suavidad y disfrutando de las caricias que le regalaba con su boca tentadora.

Pero aquella burbuja mágica se acabó cuando de un momento a otro Serenity se separó de él.

Los delicados y finos dedos de la rubia viajaron rápidamente hasta sus labios, rozándolos con apenas la yema de sus dedos, mientras su cabeza estaba atiborrada de preguntas que ni ella misma no podría responder.

—Está es la tercera vez que me besas.

—De hecho es la cuarta princesa —su rostro parecía el de un niño confesando alguna maldad o travesura —nuestro primer beso no fue el que te di el día que intentaron secuestrarte, fue aquella vez que viajamos a la playa, cuando veníamos de regreso te dormiste y yo te cargué hasta tu cama, no pude contenerme y te besé.

—¿Entonces no fue un sueño? —le preguntó sorprendida por su confesión.

—No, como me correspondiste adormilada supuse que pensarías que había sido un sueño, por eso no te dije nada.

—No juegues conmigo Darien… —sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas contenidas —no te das cuenta que me haces daño, que me lastimas.

—Eso es lo último que quiero hacer princesa, por favor —dijo acercándose a ella, pero Serenity dio un paso atrás encontrándose con la cama —por favor, solo escúchame, déjame explicarte todo, al menos merezco eso ¿no? —la miró suplicante.

—Yo… —traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No sabía que decirle, si creer en sus palabras o no después de lo que había visto esta mañana.

—Por favor —volvió a rogarle desesperado.

Al ver la expresión de su rostro Serenity supo que no podía negarse y solo asintió, después de todo su corazón ya estaba hecho trizas ¿podría él destrozarlo más de lo que ya estaba?

Darien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara en la cama, ella así lo hizo. Serenity se percató que la maleta que estaba junto a la cama impedía que él también se sentara, iba a moverla cuando las manos del pelinegro atraparon las suyas al tiempo que él se arrodillaba frente a ella sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

—No sé de dónde sacaste todo lo que me dijiste —dijo con amargura—. Si fue Nanami quien te lo dijo quiero que sepas que todo, absolutamente todo es mentira.

—Yo la vi Darien, la vi salir de tu habitación esta mañana —alegó quebrantada —lo único que vestía era la camisa que traías ayer en la cena, ella llevaba tu olor sobre su piel ¿Y me dices que es mentira? ¿Qué fue imaginación mía acaso?

—No. En eso tienes razón, pero las cosas no son como tú crees —aseveró abatido—. Anoche cometí un error, bebí de más.

—Darien no soy una tonta, no tienes para que escudarte tras el alcohol…

—No lo hago —la cortó—. Bebí, sí, pero tampoco estaba borracho, solo algo aletargado. Sin embargo, aún no logro entender qué pasó, solo recuerdo haberme tomado un último trago con Nanami porque iba a aprovechar de hablar de nuestro compromiso cuando comencé a sentirme mal, ella me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación y luego no recuerdo nada más hasta esta mañana cuando desperté y ella estaba a mi lado —llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de su amada para limpiar las lágrimas que silenciosamente caían por estas para luego acariciarlas — princesa te juro que no recuerdo que pasó, te lo ruego tienes que creerme.

Serenity lo miró, buscando en él algún signo de que mentía pero no lo encontró, sus ojos reflejaban la veracidad de sus palabras.

—¿Qué te dijo Nanami princesa?

La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando mitigar el dolor de su corazón ante los recuerdos.

—Ella… ella me restregó en la cara que había pasado la noche juntos, haciendo el amor —expresó herida, él podía verlo en sus ojos y sentir como sus manos tiritaban entre las suyas.

—Princesa te juro por lo más sagrado y lo que más, quiero que es mi familia y ahora tú, que no recuerdo que haya pasado algo entre ella y yo anoche, si estuviese completamente seguro que eso hubiese pasado te lo diría. Pero no recuerdo ¿Me crees? —vio a la rubia asentir levemente —¿Qué más te dijo?.

—Que tú le habías pedido que adelantaran la boda —comentó con dolor.

—Eso tampoco es verdad, está mañana luego de que despertamos terminé mi compromiso con ella, no podía mantener más esa relación que no tenía futuro, no desde que una princesa durmiente entró en mi vida —acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Pero llevabas varios años con ella, mantuviste lo que tenían a pesar de que a nadie de tu familia, en especial a tus hermanas, le agradaba esa relación.

—Es verdad que Nanami y yo teníamos tres años de relación, pero nunca involucré sentimientos con ella, nos entendíamos bien en muchos aspectos —expresó nervioso y es que no podía decirle que mayormente en la cama —nunca la amé, nada de lo que sentía por ella se compara a lo que siento por ti.

—Iban a casarse en solo unos meses —se mordió el labio —¿por qué ibas a proponerle matrimonio si no la amabas? ¿Cómo esperas que crea terminaste con ella por mí?

Serenity vio como una sombra cubrió el rostro de su amado, sin siquiera pensarlo sacó una de sus manos del refugió de las suyas, grandes y protectoras para acariciarlas. Él bajó sus zafiros azules para ver el gesto de su princesa, y es que eso era precisamente una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella, su corazón puro. Dio un hondo suspiro para luego alzar su vista para fijarla en sus ojos azul cielo.

—Hay una importante razón para haberlo hecho, es una carga que desde entonces llevo día a día sobre mi espalda —hizo una pausa y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Serenity —es algo que aunque quiera nunca podré cambiar porque es imposible retroceder en el tiempo y no cometer los mismos errores, por mi culpa nos marcó dolorosamente a ambos para siempre —calló varios segundos, la rubia acarició con amor sus cabellos azabaches —él único responsable soy yo. Prometo que voy a contártelo, pero no me pidas que lo haga ahora, si lo hago no tendría cabeza para expresarte todo lo que necesito sacar de mi alma y de mi corazón.

—Está bien Ha… Darien —se corrigió.

El notó esa pequeña enmienda en sus palabras que le hizo recordar los motivos por los que estaba allí. Levantó la cabeza de su regazo para mirarla nuevamente.

—¿Nanami Te dijo algo más? —inquirió, añorando que pronto volviese a llamarlo Habibi.

—Sí. Que lo único que sentías por mí era lástima y que yo era una carga para ti —el mentón le temblaba al intentar contener las lágrimas—. También me dijo que me fuera de esta casa porque la única razón por la que estaba aquí es por caridad y porque todos sentían lástima porque no tengo a nadie.

Darien volvió a tomar sus manos y las besó. Podía sentir el dolor de su princesa como propio, después de todo él se había sentido morir tan solo con ver que otro la besaba, no quería ni imaginar lo que ella sintió al ver salir a Nanami de su habitación en las condiciones en que lo hizo, aunque aquello solo confirmaba lo que él quería escuchar de sus dulces labios, que lo amaba.

Pero ni siquiera él tenía la certeza de lo que había ocurrido con Nanami la noche anterior. Por sus venas corrían demasiados sentimientos en ese momento, pero sobre todo gran rabia, esta enardecido de cólera hacia a Nanami por la sarta de mentiras que le había dicho a su princesa, consiguiendo no solo alejarla de él sino también lastimarla. Agradecía que Nanami le hubiese enviado hace unas horas un mensaje diciéndole que no dormiría ahí esa noche, porque no estaba seguro de haber mantenido la cordura si la veía en este momento.

—Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca sentiría lastima por ti, ni mucho menos eres una carga. Has sido mi luz, la única que ha despertado mi oxidado corazón, mi vida no tendría sentido si no la comparto a tu lado —acarició su mejilla con devoción—. Y por mi familia ni siquiera pienses que accedieron a que te quedaras por caridad, mis padres te adoran y te ven como a una hija y que decir de mis hermanas, sin conocerte Rei ya se consideraba tu amiga y Diana pasa detrás de ti todo el día ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que la retahíla de mentiras que te dijo Nanami eran verdad?

—Yo… no sé. Ella estaba tan segura, verla salir de tu cuarto en esas fachas, las cosas hirientes que me dijo, sentí que hacia pedazos mi corazón —se mordió el labio nerviosa—. No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que todo lo que me había dicho fuera verdad.

—Pero no lo es princesa, te lo repito, nada de lo que dijo es cierto —él sonrió lleno de amor—. Si bien no quise inmiscuirte en la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana Nanami sospechaba que estaba terminando por ella por lo que siento por ti, seguramente lo hizo de despechada.

—Entonces, ¿en verdad no vas a casarte? —le preguntó sin podérselo creer.

—Como podría hacerlo si todos los días desde que te conocí he tratado de borrarte de mi mente, pero era en vano porque estás en cada poro de mi piel, cada segundo del día me encontraba pensando en ti, incluso en mis sueños estabas presente —sonrió al recordar cuando se puso en evidencia cuando Diana se iba a dormir con él—. Intenté en vano decirte adiós, porque eras mi paciente y la ética profesional me lo impedía, por nuestra diferencia de edades, porque apenas estas comenzando a vivir y estamos en etapas diferentes, creí que te ataría a mí y algún día ibas a arrepentirte de estar a mi lado; pero por más que me escondiera tras mil excusas vez tras vez te apoderabas de mis pensamientos.

—¿Me estás hablando enserio? —inquirió ella con un hilo de voz —¿No estás jugando conmigo?

—Ya te lo dije, no estoy jugando. El amor que encuentro contigo princesa, estoy seguro que no lo encontraré en ningún otro sitio, ni en ninguna otra mujer —acunó su delicado rostro entre sus manos—. Si no eres tú nadie podrá abrazar mi corazón, o aunque todo el mundo lo intente te juro que nadie podrá borrar de mí tus recuerdos ni lo que significas para mí, porque quiero ser tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo.

—¿Podrías pellizcarme? —le pidió con voz temblorosa con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? —le preguntó contrariado.

—Porque creo que estoy soñando —reconoció temerosa de que fuera así—, creo que si abro los ojos despertaré y todo esto habrá sido solo un hermoso sueño.

Darien conmovido por sus palabras se acercó hasta su rostro y con adoración dejó un beso en cada una de sus mejillas y luego otro sobre sus labios. Serenity abrió sus ojos y se contemplaron algunos minutos sin decir una palabra, dejando que sus cuerpos, corazones y almas se expresaran.

—No es un sueño mi amor —el pelinegro rompió la agradable quietud—. Estoy aquí frente a ti, como el hombre que te ama y daría hasta la vida por ti. Toda mi vida te esperé, mi corazón en silencio le pidió al cielo que mandara un ángel y me llevó hasta ti —sus ojos zafiros brillaban con intensidad —amo tu ternura, tu pureza, eres parte de mí, eres la dueña de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos porque antes de pensar en alguien pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí. Te amo porque desde que te conocí haces cada día extraordinario y cada momento es perfecto en tus labios, porque tu piel es mi espacio —en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los de ella —te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado pero solo necesito una palabra tuya para sentirme completo ¿aceptarías a este pobre hombre algo mayor que tú pero que te ama con locura? ¿Quieres ser mi novia princesa?

Lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad inundaron los ojos azul celeste de Serenity. No podía creerlo su Habibi, su príncipe le estaba diciendo que la amaba, a ella, solo a ella. Aunque él le hubiese dicho que esto era real, a ella le parecía una hermosa quimera de la que no quería despertar nunca.

—Aún tengo la sensación de que esto es un sueño. Desde que te conocí no he hecho otra cosa más que desear escuchar lo que me estás diciendo ahora. Lo he anhelado desde hace tanto tiempo, soñé tantas veces contigo y me decías que me amabas que me cuesta creer que esto es real —acunó su mejilla para acariciar su piel y así convencerse de que no era un espejismo —sé que eres siete años mayor…

—Ocho dentro de unas semanas —la interrumpió ya que faltaba poco para su cumpleaños.

—Siete u ocho da igual, eso no me importa. Sé que quizás hayas pensado que solo soy una niña y nunca supe lo que es amar o que nunca he conocido el amor y solo estoy deslumbrada contigo, pero a pesar de mi edad y de lo que vivido, sé que lo que siento por ti es amor y no quiero a otro hombre que no seas tú —se acercó a él tomando el rostro de su amado entre sus manos temblorosas y lo besó demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

—¿Eso es un sí? —musitó sobre sus labios cuando se separaron.

—Sí Habibi —le sonrió sintiendo que nunca antes había sido tan feliz —porque mis ojos solo te ven a ti, incluso aún te veo cuando tengo los ojos cerrados. Tú dijiste que era la luz de tu vida pero no es así porque tú lo eres de la mía, tu eres mi razón de vivir, tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida, eres la fuerza que me empuja para vivir día a día, porque eres quien acelera los latidos de mi corazón. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que solo te llamo a ti, te amo Habibi y sí, acepto ser tu novia.

—Creo que ahora soy yo el que te va a pedir que lo pellizques —le sonrió sintiendo que en cualquier minuto el corazón se le saldría del pecho a causa de tanta felicidad —te amo princesa —acercó su rostro hasta el suyo para besarla y entre beso y beso volvía repetirle que la amaba.

—No más de lo que yo a ti Habibi —dijo deslizando sus dedos por los cabellos azabaches de su nuca.

Darien cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella palabra, ahora entendía porque cada vez que lo llamaba así para su corazón era como una dulce caricia.

—Adoro cuando me llamas así, creo que nunca antes me había molestado mi nombre hasta ahora que salió de tus labios con este malentendido por las mentiras de Nanami o cada vez que te molestas conmigo —suspiró —pero no quiero pensar en eso.

—Tienes razón porque mientras tú me quieras no preciso nada más, porque nada más importa.

—No te quiero, te amo princesa —le expresó con dulzura —y decir que te amo se hace pequeño para expresar todo lo que siento —fijó su vista sobre la maleta que estaba sobre la cama de Serenity —¿supongo que después de esto no pensaras irte o sí?

Serenity lo había olvidado por completo y lo miró confundida, pues no sabía qué hacer. No quería alejarse de Darien, nunca quiso hacerlo pero al creer en las mentiras de Nanami se había visto obligada a querer huir de allí, pero ahora todo era diferente en este momento menos que nunca quería dejarlo, más aún porque ahora era su novia. Pero por otro lado estaba su hermano, él era la única familia con la que contaba, quería conocerlo, estrechar su relación con él y que Jedite llegase a quererla.

—Yo no sé qué hacer, no quisiera irme de aquí pero ahora que encontré a Jedite…

—¿Jedite, quién es él? —preguntó algo celoso.

—Es mi hermano, bueno medio hermano.

—No me habías dicho que tenías un hermano.

—Solo lo vi una vez cuando tenía tres años. Es hijo de mi padre pero él no lo sabía, tuvo una relación con una mujer antes de conocer a mi mamá, Jedite fue a pedirle ayuda porque su madre estaba muy enferma pero papá le dijo que no conocía a la mujer que él decía, que estaba equivocado y que no era su hijo, mi hermano se fue furioso sin darle tiempo para nada a papá, yo lo estaba escuchando y me prometió que lo buscaría fuese o no mi hermano para ayudarlo pero cuando dio con aquella mujer ya había muerto, por lo que ahora entiendo ya que en esa época no lo comprendía ellos tuvieron algunos encuentros pero la mujer no le dijo su verdadero nombre.

—Pero hay una posibilidad de que esa mujer haya mentido otra vez y no sean hermano.

—Tal vez, pero algo me dice que no es así y que somos hermanos, no necesito una prueba de sangre para saberlo —afirmó fehacientemente—, lo supe ese día cuando lo vi y lo sé ahora, Jedite es mi hermano.

—Pero no lo conoces princesa, no sabes nada de él ¿Cómo pretendes entonces ir a vivir con él? —calló por unos segundos por una idea que atravesó su cabeza —no has pensado que tal vez él tiene relación con la muerte de tu padre.

—Cómo puedes pensar algo así —le dijo dolida.

—Amor no lo conoces —dijo poniéndose de pie para dejar la maleta en el suelo y sentarse a su lado —bien dices que esta es la segunda vez que lo ves, no puedes confiar a ciegas en una persona que apenas conoces —la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola—. Entiendo que quieras comenzar una relación filial con él, pero no tienes que ir a vivir a su casa para hacerlo. Yo me moriría si te llega a pasar algo, no soportaría estar lejos de ti y mucho menos perderte.

—Habibi —dijo ella emocionada con la cabeza sobre su pecho protector.

—Además mis padres se sentirían muy mal si te vas de aquí y más mis hermanas que te adoran, por lo demás supongo que Rei ya les habrá dicho a todos los motivos por los cuales estoy aquí y nada me extrañaría que la bruja y Diana tengan la oreja pegada a la puerta en este preciso instante —miró la entrada de la habitación —un momento, yo no cerré la puerta —hiso una mueca —podría apostar que me siguieron y que escucharon todo y estoy completamente seguro que quien se las llevó fue mamá que tampoco pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

—Tú crees que ellos acepten nuestra relación —se mordió el labio sonriendo ilusionada, aun no podía creer que era novia de su Habibi —tal vez ellos no lo vean bien porque soy menor que tú.

—Mis padres se llevan diez años, tal vez es un mal de familia —comentó haciéndolos reír a ambos —No te preocupes princesa, mamá hace tiempo que sabe que te amo y he de suponer que papá también. Y ya te dije ellos te adoran, además que te conocen de pequeña.

—¿Qué? —inquirió alejándose sorprendida de él.

—Sí, lo que oíste, ellos saben que no eres Serena Winston sino Serenity Tsukino. Según lo que me dijo mamá, tu madre trabajaba en el mismo hospital de papá, además por si fuera poco fue mi padre quien te atendió luego de —suspiró —luego de la muerte del tuyo.

—No me lo habías dicho.

—No quería preocuparte, pero puedes estar tranquila ellos no dirán nada —Darien volvió a abrazarla.

Mientras en el primer piso de la casa de la familia Chiba, luego de la cena en la cual estuvo ausente tanto Darien como Serenity, se encontraban en la sala. Mientras Luna y Artemis conversaban amenamente, sus dos hijas no quitaban sus ojos de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso esperando que su hermano o la rubia bajaran.

—Creo que se han demorado mucho —dijo impaciente Diana —¿Qué estarán haciendo?

—Diana tiene razón —miró a sus progenitores —mamá, papá si no quieren ser abuelos es mejor que suban y saquen a mi hermano del cuarto de Serenity.

—Rei tonta, es Serena, Serenity es la del hospital con la que soñaba Darien —alzó a Amir dejándolo frente a su rostro —creo que tu padre es un promiscuo, primero la zanahoria, luego la tal Serenity y ahora Serena, pero a mí de cuñada me gusta Serena. ¡Ah! Y lo que Darien tiene de mujeriego tú —dijo viendo a Rei— lo tienes de tonta.

—La tonta eres tú Diana, Serenity y Serena son la misma persona —dijo Rei, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca por la indiscreción que había cometido —olviden lo que dije.

—No te preocupes Rei nosotros ya lo sabíamos y Darien ya nos lo confirmó —comentó tranquilo Artemis.

—¡Que! ¿La Serenity con la que soñaba Darien abrazando a la almohada con cara de enamorado y la Serena a la que mira con cara de cachorro como la de Amir son la misma? —los tres asintieron a la pregunta de Diana —¡Siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo, eso no se vale!

—Porque eres una niña —dijo Luna mirando su reloj —y las niñas a esta hora deberían estar durmiendo.

—¡Ah no! Ya que no me dejaron seguir viendo al menos déjenme quedarme hasta saber que ocurrió que le dijo Serena o Serenity luego del beso o si Darien ya le pidió que fuese su novia.

—Ya oíste a mamá peque, debes irte a dormir —comentó mordaz Rei —yo te cuento mañana que ocurrió —expresó sacándole la lengua.

—Eso va también para ti Rei —dijo Luna mirando a su hija mayor.

—¡Qué! Mañana no hay clases y no tengo cinco años.

—Ya les habló su madre, ya es tarde y se van las dos a la cama. Nosotros también haremos lo mismo —demandó Artemis poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole cortésmente la mano a su esposa para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

—Gracias amor. Vamos niñas arriba, arriba, si no quieren que me las lleve otra vez de las orejas— dijo Luna e inmediatamente ambas se pusieron de pie —¡Ah! y cuidado con salir de su habitaciones para espiar a su hermano.

Los cuatro subieron y entraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Tiempo después la habitación de Serenity, ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama de la rubia. Ella estaba abrazada a Darien con la cabeza sobre su pecho el cual también acariciaba con su mano derecha aun sobre la tela de la camisa, mientras Darien alaciaba sus cabellos o recorría la curva de su espalda.

—Si por mi fuera permanecería así siempre —murmuró Darien disfrutando se la cercanía de la rubia, ya sin reservas ni barreras entre ellos.

—Yo también —lo secundó y luego dio un gran bostezo.

—Tienes sueño princesa —dijo dándole un beso sobre sus dorados cabellos —será mejor que me vaya para que descanses, aunque no quiero alejarme de ti.

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas —aprisionó sus labios entre sus dientes —y si te quedas a pasar la noche conmigo como la otra vez.

—A penas llevamos una hora de novios y me haces proporciones indecorosas —comentó guasón haciendo que inmediatamente Serenity alzará la cabeza de su pecho.

—¿Eh? —dijo sonrojada —no, yo no me refería…

—Tranquila amor —la interrumpió —solo bromeo, sé a lo que te refieres. Voy a mi cuarto a ponerme un pijama y regreso —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz para luego ponerse de pie.

Darien le dedicó una última mirada a su ahora sonrojada novia, le mandó un beso volado y salió de la habitación, tratando si de hacer el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención de las dos diablillas que tenía por hermanas.

Una vez en su dormitorio el pelinegro dio un hondo suspiro, no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, su Serenity, su princesa lo amaba, tanto como él a ella y no solo eso ahora ella era su novia. Estaba seguro que nunca había sido más feliz que ahora.

—Me ama —dijo ilusionado.

Sabía que en su rostro debía haber una estúpida sonrisa pero no le importaba, estaba enamorado y quería gritárselo a los cuatro vientos.

Buscó en el closet el pijama que su madre le había comprado pero que nunca usaba, ya que prefería dormir sin nada, pero en esta ocasión obviamente no podía hacerlo si iba a dormir con su princesa. Se cambió rápidamente recordando que su amada estaba esperando por él, aunque se quedó unos minutos sentado sobre la cama para darle tiempo para que ella también se cambiara.

Cuando ya creía que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, tomó una de las rosas rojas que su madre dejaba casi a diario en florero de su habitación agradeciendo aquel gesto y se encaminó sigilosamente hasta la habitación de su rubio tormento.

Por otro lado Serenity en cuanto el pelinegro salió de su habitación comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

—Me ama, mi Habibi me ama y ahora soy su novia —decía dando saltitos sobre el colchón.

Se bajó de la cama y la acomodó, ordenando un poco el desastre que había hecho, pero es que estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitarlo. Luego se encaminó hacia su armario, no sabía que pijama ponerse, Rei había dicho que lo más importante en la ropa de una mujer en una lencería y ropa de dormir sexys así que insistió en comprarle varios conjuntos que ella no encontraba precisamente muy recatados y menos para esta ocasión, porque no quería que Darien pensara mal de ella. Finalmente se decidió por uno de seda color lila que consistía en un pequeño short y una camiseta sin mangas, prefirió entrar al baño a cambiarse en caso de que su Habibi regresara rápido.

Sé quedó unos minutos viendo su reflejo en el espejo, su rostro evidenciaba que seguramente en ese momento era la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Recordaba cada una de las hermosas palabras de su Habibi, se había grabado a fuego en su mente pero también en su corazón, él la amaba como tantas veces ella había añorado, pero era todo tan perfecto que tenía miedo de que fuese uno más de sus sueños.

En el momento que Serenity salía del cuarto de baño, Darien entraba en la habitación, ambos se sonrieron al cruzar sus miradas, encontrándose cielo y océano que se unen a través del horizonte, así exista una delgada línea casi imperceptible. Embelesados caminaron hasta encontrarse en medio de la habitación sin dejar de perderse en los ojos del otro, Darien la abrazó atrayéndola a su cuerpo, dejando así que los sentimientos más profundos y genuinos, que trascienden el tiempo y espacio los dominaran.

Suavemente Serenity pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado Habibi, mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos y con intenso amor. Al verla Darien no pudo evitar emocionarse por la mirada de su princesa que expresaba tantas cosas, movido por sus sentimientos acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos y entonces sus labios se volvieron a unir, fundiéndose así en un beso lleno de amor e intensa ternura. Darien acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su amada mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos de él. A cada segundo, el beso aumentaba en intensidad y se volvía cada vez más apasionado, sus almas que por tanto tiempo había permanecido separadas ahora se entregaban más a sus emociones, a lo que su piel les pedía, al calor que les provocaba la unión de sus corazones.

Solamente por falta de aire, Serenity y Darien sin querer realmente hacerlo se fueron separando, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. El pelinegro la cargó en sus brazos sorprendiéndola y la llevó hasta la cama.

—Hora de dormir princesa —dijo acostándose a su lado y es que si continuaba besándola no iba a poder contenerse hasta hacerle el amor —Buenas noches —la abrazó contra su cuerpo y le dio un último beso.

—Buenas noches Habibi —le respondió mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

Así abrazados y con sus respiraciones acompasadas, ambos dejaron que el sueño los venciera.

Luego de algunas horas de sueño reparador, Darien despertó encontrándose con la imagen más bella de todas, con su amada princesa dormida en sus brazos. Permaneció largo tiempo contemplándola, velando su sueño, deleitándose cada vez que se acurrucaba contra él o daba un suspiro de satisfacción cada vez que acariciaba su rostro. Quería despertar todos los días de la misma forma, quería hacerla su mujer, amarla hasta su último aliento.

—Despierta amor —le susurró cerca de su oído.

Al ver que su princesa no lo hacía comenzó a besar su rostro, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas y por ultimo sus dulces labios, en un beso tierno pero intenso que la hiso reaccionar y abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días mi princesa —la saludó sonriente.

—Entonces lo de anoche no era un sueño —suspiró ilusionada—. Estas aquí conmigo.

—Claro que no es un sueño mi amor.

—Mi amor —repitió con una sonrisa —amo que me digas así.

—¿Más que princesa? —inquirió dándole un beso en su nariz respingona.

—Las dos me gustan.

—Mi princesa, mi amor —repitió divertido.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —le preguntó acariciando la mejilla de Darien que tenía una insipiente barba.

—Bien, como no iba a hacerlo si tengo a la mujer que amo en mis brazos ¿Y tú, dormiste bien?

—Como nunca antes —respondió con su rostro iluminado.

Serenity volvió a acurrucarse contra el pecho de su amado, llenando sus fosas nasales de su amaderado aroma masculino. Permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, no querían separase y es que si fuera por ellos hubiesen permanecido así eternamente. Sabían que en cualquier momento alguien podía tocar la puerta, o incluso Rei o Diana podrían entrar como torbellinos sin siquiera detenerse a golpear para pedir permiso, pero nada les importaba querían permanecer así para no romper esa burbuja.

—Ya veo que entra la bruja o la peque —dijo rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

—No me extrañaría, pero aún es temprano ¿podemos quedarnos así un ratito más?

—Claro mi amor —respondió luego de un suspiro.

Darien acababa de besar el tope de la cabeza de Serenity cuando unos gritos se escucharon por toda la residencia Chiba.

—¡Maldito animal!

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores!**

**Prometí mucha miel y creo que lo hubo, espero no hayan quedado empalagadas y lo disfrutasen tanto como yo al escribirlo. **

**Como les dije este capítulo fue un poco más cortito porque ayer tuve una visita inesperada que impidió mi romance con el laptop en compañía del muso y no pude escribir nada. Este fin de semana tengo que viajar e iba a poder escribir hasta el martes porque el lunes tengo un compromiso así que por la salud mental de varias que manifestaban sus ansias por este capítulo decidí quitar dos escenas y dejarlas para el siguiente.**

_**Nuevamente le agradezco a Alejandra Torres por sugerirme la canción "Por eso te amo" de Rio Roma que inspiró en parte la declaración de Habibi.**_

**Lamento no poder responder sus comentarios pero se los agradezco como no tienen idea, me sacan una enorme sonrisa cada vez que los leo. **

**Le quiero agradecer a:**

**princessqueen** - **bunny moon 18** - **NixSophie** - **dianamina martine**z - **Magguie** **Aino** - **serenakou1180** -

**bonny83** - **Faby Usako-Chiba-T** - **Lau Cullen Swan** - **Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino** - **PamTsukino95** - **FifoTsukino **-

**christydechiba** - **Flakis**- **mayilu** - **Barbielove** - **yesqui2000** - **isabel20** - **Mary Yuet** - **Marie Mademoiselle Chiba** - **AYNAT-DREAM** –

**sailor . frania **– **VeroF** – **morita . pechocha** – **mari . 20 . ortiz** - **Usagi13chiba** - **SellyStyDs** (bienvenida)

**Johana** - **Nai SD** – **Usagimoon** - **Mamocha** **Forever** - **naiara moon** - **VICO-darien**

**.**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como _Conyta Moonligth de Chiba._**

**Besos y abrazos para todos, que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.**


End file.
